Tell the Girl
by myTme
Summary: Otz resurfaces, forcing our reticent cowboy to return to Gunsmoke. Surprises, fisticuffs, and armed women with a score to settle are all here, in the second part of Cosmic Castaway.  Rated for language and implications.
1. Chapter 1

Tell the Girl

You've got to tell the girl you're sorry for leaving her alone and cold  
Tell the girl you're sorry for being such an asshole.

-Cowboy Mouth

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of _Cowboy Bebop_. They are the property of Sunrise, Bones, and Bandai Visual (2001); created by Hajime Yatate and Toshihiro Kawamoto. They make the money, not me.

Vash, Meryl and the rest of the _Trigun _gang belong to Pioneer/ Geneon (2005); created by Yasuhiro Nightow.

Each chapter title and heading were performed and published by their respective bands (credited below each quote.)

Just a quick note, this is a rewrite **AND** the sequel to Cosmic Castaway.

And as always, thanks for reading. Now on with the show!

Chapter 1: Each Little Mystery

...Still not enough to ease your pain  
you get tired and say, "Fuck it."

- Seven Mary Three

Jet glanced at the wall clock. Grit his teeth and tried again. Whatever genius said counting down from one hundred backwards was a great way to take a full rage to a bubbling simmer was a certifiable moron. His jaw popped harshly as he repeatedly failed the anger reducing ritual. Eyes twitched as his gaze shifted back to the disheveled room somewhere near forty-five with a snarled, "Fuck it." Based on the foot propped on the coffee table, Spike had opted to sleep there instead of his bed. Jet flexed and released his fists, blood pressure rising as he recalled their time on the new ship. Not once, never, had Spike slept in the room Jet had carefully furnished for him. It had all the necessities: bed, dresser, a lamp, and most importantly a door to seal cowboy's shit away.

But did it matter?

Nope.

Spike could care less about the privacy and contained space four walls provided. He preferred the lounge. The main room they both shared. The one spot on the entire ship where company expected sit and chat idly about the weather or space traffic. The room where all communal living happened! Jet glared at the big toe peeping through the tip of a graying sock, a splash of pristine white catty corner the appendage catching his eye. He fingered the swatch of cloth and grinned. Amused at the way fate, true love, Ed, the angels; whatever the hell was at work; seemed to enjoy slowly forcing someone to follow its plan. A snort rattled from his sinuses, blue shifting to the sprawled, half dressed lump. Strange how the lab coat had been given a place of honor under the premise of 'landing there.'

He sighed and studied the rest of his beat up ship. It was more than they deserved, and a far sight better than they once had. It lacked the sporadic taint of fish when the vents circulated from the hull. The small vessel had fewer creaks and moans. Half the Bebop's original size it gave them more maneuverability and speed. It also put them in closer proximity to each other and, being newer, stole much of Jet's tinkering time which he transferred into bother Spike, visit family and futz with his new herb garden and one bonsai.

He dug at his beard and chuckled. Their luck had certainly changed since Otz's ignominious crash back onto Gunsmoke. Bounties were easier to come by. With three less mouths, meat had a tendency to be in the fridge and Woolongs were no longer collected in a sieve. Finding their new home and replacement ship had also fallen into their ever blossoming good fortune. Waiting at the bar for Spike's arrival back through the gate, Jet had begun estimating the amount of money their trip to the sandy planet had cost them. He presumed Spike would be bloody, limping the RedTail on fumes which meant hospital and repair bills. The pair was guaranteed a colossal charge centered upon the Swordfish's return to glory and finally there was the matter of purchasing a new ship to live in- neither liked the idea of bouncing from hotel to motel together.

Desperate to avoid sharing a bed, the pair headed immediately to Earth.

Jet cringed when he wandered into the forgotten shop off the dusty stretch of no man's land expecting a massive bill. The soft shush of a hand held radio burbled from a distant room, cussing and the clank of an irritable tool wielder splashing from inside a gutted helicopter.

"Son of a bitch!" A loud clang. Then the tinkling of mechanical innards skipping across metal came from the confines of the small, red chopper's cabin. More expletives blasted out, the muted thud of feet punctuating each hard consonant. The tan, grizzled face turned to Jet. Head bobbing in recognition.

Doohan smirked, "Just ain't my thing." He produced a flemmy sniff, gaze drifting to the rumpled ship behind the Hammerhead. Eyebrows lowered. Jaw muscles twitching the mechanic grit out through tightly clenched teeth, "That what I think it is?"

Jet nodded as the mechanic began to roughly swipe grease from his fingers.

"Where the hell's that relic's, punk owner?" He flipped his goggles onto his forehead, eyes flitting around the room in search of his target.

"Yo." A slowly coiling bit of smoke marked Spike's location.

He walked closer to the battered remnants. "Good God! What the hell'd you do to her?"

Spike grinned.

Doohan twitched, hands reverently brushing against the side of the battered racer. "What the fuck's this?"

Spike tipped closer, "Glass." His eyes squinched in a pleased smile, "Made it myself."

Doohan pinked, "You landed this hot enough to turn sand to…" He shook, "What the Sam Hell were you doing?"

Shrug. "Landing hot." His tone screaming: Can't you tell?

"**No** shit!" Eyes narrowed, "Why aren't you a crispy pain in my ass then?"

Smirk, "Good insulation?"

The tremors increased. Hand flexing and releasing rhythmically. Jet stepped back. Doohan frowned, fingers coiling around something to his left. Lips pulled into a snarl he chucked a wrench with dangerous accuracy.

Spike dodged the projectile- barely. He followed the tool's skittering progress across the room and under a distant engine. Unable to resist fanning the flames he mumbled, "Have fun diggin' that out, old man."

"That's what Miles is for!" he snapped.

An eyebrow rose, "What too fragile to get it yourself?"

Doohan refused to participate in friendly banter, opting to rant instead. "She's a delicate racer not a freakin' steamroller, punk."

Shrug, "Didn't try to flatten anything."

Snort, "Could've fooled me." His eyes slit as he snarled under his breath, "Wish you'd tried rollin' over that big head of yours."

The wispy whispers of a man and shuffle of feet floated from behind the group. The boyish assitant tipped his hat back, eyes wide, "Whoa!" Grin, "Looks like you took a tumble!"

Spike nodded.

Miles wagged his head. Earphones locked in place. Doohan scoffed at his apprentice's lame appraisal of the crumpled mass. His eyebrows met as he snarled Spike's direction, "This'll take me a while. You have **any** idea how much work is needed just to dig up parts?"

Hands burrowed into his jacket pockets, "Nope." Shrug, "That's why I come to you."

The mechanic's eye spasmed. Hand itching for another bludgeon. "It isn't like this is one of those new ships you shithead!" An angry fist wrapped around a ratchet. He tested the weight absently as he continued to lecture, "She's a piece of history! A God damned work of art! And you trash her like a cheap motel room every fuckin' chance you get!"

Spike remained rooted with a silly grin.

The tool was launched. "I thought you were a half decent pilot!"

The object whistled over his head and into a pile of scrap.

"Hey, boss," Miles peeked over a workbench, "your aim's off."

Spike snickered lowly, brown eyes analyzing the array of recyclable sheet metal. "Good luck findin' that."

"Damn kids." Doohan snagged a new rag and began knotting it in his hands, "No respect."

Jet inched closer, attention shifting between crumpled ship and seething mechanic. Gaining courage he swallowed and blurted, "How long you think it'll take?"

Doohan began sorting bolts, dropping them in various jars. "Months." He frowned, calculating, "Come back in three for an update."

"Got it." Jet shook his hand.

"Hey!" Frown, "Where the hell's your ship?" Metal clinked loudly, "The Do-whop or whatever?"

"It **was** the Bebop," Jet's expression grew pained, "A bounty blew her to smithereens."

Miles gaped, "No kiddin'?"

Spike sniffed rudely, "Jet would never joke about that hunk of junk."

The elder cowboy growled softly at the insult to his precious ship.

"Hey Boss," Miles smirked, "what about…"

Doohan snapped his fingers, thumb jerking at the back door. "Kid go show 'im the Revival."

His face cracked in a pleased smile, "Aye-Aye." With a friendly wave he led Jet outside. Grinning manically he tugged a battered tarp off the windscreen of a dark gray ship. "Perhaps you can do something with this?"

"Maybe." The cowboy surveyed the vehicle. It held promise and came with one of the best warranties in the universe: Doohan's honor. The more Jet looked at the ship the more it fit exactly what they needed. Spike couldn't care either way, he meandered through the large bay doors, settled in the sand and watched the writhing heat vapors slowly ribbon skyward as he smoked.

Doohan, curious Jet's reaction to his most recent refurbishment moseyed his way towards the cowboy buried deep in wiring. "What do ya think?" He spit at the dirt, eyes sparkling at the other man's expression.

Jet crawled down the thin ladder, "Miles says you two went through this thing with a fine toothed comb."

Nod. "You want it or not?" Jet nodded. As they sat to haggle, he couldnt' even bitch about the price, Doohan quoted low and promised to supply future parts as long as the cowboy gave his word he'd take better care of the vessel than Spike did of the Swordfish. Jet nodded numbly, he'd have been insane not to take advantage. As they discussed the deal, he learned his response to Spike's snide comment had struck a chord with the mechanic inspiring him to pretty much give the old schooner away.

Cash swapped, the two men clasped hands. Doohan held tight, expression stern as he grouched out a reminder. "You damn well better take better care of the Dixieland Revival than Spike does of..." sniff, "the Swordfish II."

Spike glared at the ugly, though functional, ship and sighed at the prospect of becoming the _Dixieland Cowboys._ He could see the potential grief and headache looming on the horizon and with a halfhearted wave crawled into the Bebop Two.

Spike turned roughly on the battered cushions, snapping Jet from his foggy reverie and back to the current predicament: The cowboy was **still** sleeping on the bloody couch!

Jet's nose curled at the dirty sock draped over the view screen; he hissed when he tripped over a mostly empty bottle of whiskey and cussed as it skittered across the floor knocking several piled beer cans into disarray.

The sofa growth stirred. "Strike."

Sigh, "Not quite."

The mass bounced and muttered, "Go for a spare then."

"Up. Now!" Jet growled and took a swipe at Spike's head, "Clean this pigsty."

"Oink." His eyes were closed but a silly grin twitched the corner of Spike's mouth.

Jet could feel his eyes try to escape their sockets. He blinked a few times, chasing the stubborn balls back in place by digging at them roughly. "You have your own eight-by-twelve room to taint!"

Long legs stretched over the couch arm, the exposed toe wriggling happily. "More comfortable out here." He waved his hand lazily above his chest, "Air circulation's better."

Jet's frown matured into an enraged snarl, "Off your ass!" He snagged a crumpled magazine and thwacked the mocking, naked tarsal. "Out. O-U-T. OUT!" Still not satisfied he flipped the periodical at Spike's head.

A hand smoothly batted the projectile across the room. Eyebrow lifted as he cracked one eyelid. "Whatcha tryin' to say, Jet?"

"Sssspiiiike." Fists clenched his teeth grating to nubs, he rasped. "Get out before I shoot you."

Snort. "Temper, temper."

Grabbing a corner of the couch Jet lifted up, sending Spike tumbling backwards onto the cluttered floor. The younger man cussed, a bottle cap embedding into his ass. Jet set the couch down with a thump, snagged a bounty dossier off the coffee table and flicked it onto his grumbling partner's legs. "Go get us some money while I play maid."

Bemused brown ran an appraising circuit up and down Jet's hunched and puffing form. Chuckle. "You don't have the figure." He pointed to Jet's calves, "Most shave their legs too." Shoulders wiggled, "And you'd look stupid in heels." A strange expression flickered across his face, gaze shifting from beyond Jet to the pristine jacket behind him.

Jet closed his eyes and began counting down from two hundred. Growling had only encouraged the lanky cowboy to offer an even more irritating, quirky grin.

Taking the hint he was pressing his luck Spike drew his legs closer with a grunt, "Are you trying to tell me you need your space, Jet?" The smirk returned, "A little me time while I'm off earning my keep?"

"Yeah, I'm sick of you." Jet grumped as he scooped up the various containers. "Go collect that guy."

Spike smoothed out the abused paper and glared at the jowly man plastered in the center of the wanted poster. His eyebrow rose, shoulders drooping. "You want me to collect Dom Wreed?" He scanned the man's write-up, eyes narrowing as the connections were slowly made. "Jet this guy's…"

Nod. "Yup. He should be at that cheesy, gentlemen's club on the edge of the strip. He's a distant relative of the owner, works the doors and dressing room entrances." Jet's eyes glittered, "I'm sure you've seen him." Sigh, "It's where you and Soro…"

A menacing sound rumbled from the stiff, glowering, partially upright, recently removed sofa tumor. "What, Jet?"

Shrug. "What you do with over done women in disgusting shitholes is none of my business, Spike-o." Sigh, "But don't pretend dumb when I bring them up."

"Ha. Ha." Lip curl, "Ergh. You run the risk of syphilis just touching the door handles." He pretended to shiver, "What if I need to use the toilet, Jet?"

Snort, "This from the guy who sleeps in squalor."

Shrug, "It's mine. I put it there and," grin, "I know where everything's been and what it's contacted."

"Hmm…" Jet slanted a glare as he fingered the lab coat, "Like this?" Chuckle, "You know, Faye bitches better." He repressed his grin at the severe stiffening of his partner's spine.

Spike dug for a smoke as he failed to compose his irritation. Rising to a slumping stand, he snatched the white jacket from its perch on Jet's finger with a grunt and sauntered towards the exit. He grumbled at the threshold, "I'll be back later." Suddenly Wreed's 7'2'' stature and 320 pounds didn't appear too daunting. He moseyed down the hall cracking his neck and rolling his shoulder.

Jet peeped out the doorway and cooed innocently, "What's wrong, Spike?"

"Shut up!" Barked back.

He chuckled, but refrained from further heckling. The poor man hadn't had a moment's peace since he'd left Gunsmoke. Constantly hassled by Ed; tormented by his own uncomfortable dreams and issues; the problem herself would try to call; or Jet gladly dropped her name in various comments when he was sick of the moping. Jet's eyes twinkled, not to mention the 'family photos' he enjoyed chasing the poor cowboy around the ship with. He grinned, and now with Soro's tenacity to pop up and harass Spike at will, the younger cowboy never wandered too far or stayed out too long. The further he trekked from the Revival the easier it was for the stripper to hunt him down.

Annoying and disturbingly attached, she did have her use.

Wanting noise while he cleaned he tapped the view screen on. Blue eyes widened at the faces softly flickering to focus. The two men looked familiar. Their names tugged on a murky memory. He just couldn't place them. Curious, he whipped out his comm.

"Papa Jet, why are you calling Ed so soon?" Blink, "We visited last night." Gasp, "Is everything…"

"Relax kid." Grin. "What can you tell me about Whitney Hagas Motsumoto and uh… this guy?" He flicked a rotund man in a lab coat with stethoscope onto the screen.

"Did Papa Jet hurt his head?" She frowned, "These are the two guys he asked Ed to find information on over a week ago."

Blink, "Did I?"

Nod. "You sent Ed a computer note." Sniff, "That Bacchus doctor-man is the one who put the biggest bounty on Faye-Faye's head for not paying her sleeping bill. That Whitney-guy was his helper."

Pieces began falling into place, "Oh. I remember now, thanks kid." He disconnected, not trusting the suspicious gleam in the girl's eyes.

Spike hunkered lower in his chair. Gaze locked on the burly meat head manning the filthy, red faux velvet curtain that separated the V.I.P. section from the rest of the club. A short, stout man in a fedora slithered easily through the curtain. The material barely registering he'd stepped from behind. Brown eyes narrowed at the sight of him. _If Selva's here then…_

"SPIKY!" People turned to follow the buxom, scantily clad entertainer across the room.

Spike cringed at the earsplitting squeal. Well aware he had the mark's complete focus burrowing into the top of his bowed head. Long fingernails scratched over his shoulders. His senses instantly bombarded with the smell of sweat and cheap perfume. Soro cooed in his ear, a clump of platinum locks trickling down his jacket front. Her arms tightened, pressing his back flush to her overly exposed, very expensive breasts. "Hello Spike." Her breath skirted across his cheek, "Did you come to see me dance?"

"No." He gripped his glass and took a sip. "Just here for the ambiance."

Giggle, "Ah! Such a tease!" Her fingers splayed across his chest. "I'm on in five." She purred. "I'll send Mei Mei over to keep you company."

Spike snorted, _You mean to keep me in sight._

A white sleeve became visible in his periphery as she stretched over him to wave at her stocky, silent shadow. "He's such a sweetie."

"Hn." Spike watched as the stripper's strange and dapper friend slowly floated towards his table. Gently he gripped her wrists. "No need. I won't be here long." He stood only to have her step before him and press him back into his chair. Hooded eyes scanned her outfit, a grimace adorning his features, now that he was able to see her costume.

Soro preened at the attention, mistaking disgust for lust. Her hands ghosted down her trim waist as she cooed, "You like cow-boy?"

Scowl, "What are you dressed as?"

She twirled the toy stethoscope, "Why a doctor of course."

An eyebrow rose. _Of course._ He shifted, "Why?"

A nail ran down his chest towards his belt, "I saw the lab coat." Frown, "You were so rude when I tried to put it on and play." Sniff, "I know I could've made you feel good." She swayed her hips, lashes fluttering.

Spike's expression remained unimpressed, his eyebrow lifting in frustration.

"Oh Spiky," giggle, "I put the pieces together and figured it out." She stepped back and twirled, "You like?"

Spike's attention shifted to the large man guarding the velvet curtain, chair scraping as he nudged it back while standing.

"Spike…" her fingers curled around his shoulders, breath disrupted his hair and sent a burst of repulsion through his veins. He straightened his spine to gain more distance.

She pouted, painted lips puckered in displeasure, "Why do you always have to be such a meanie?" She tipped back hazel eyes blinking expectantly at him.

Shrug. Gaze locked on the bounty. "Just part of my charm." Side step, "Excuse me." He physically moved her out of his way and sauntered towards the glowering bouncer. Slinking beside the man, he smirked, "Wreed?"

Grunt.

He moved for the slit in the drapery, "I'll just be…"

Wreed's arm snapped out to block Spike's progress. "No pass. No special show." Growl, "Fuck off."

"Darn." His chin bounced to the stripper in deep conversation with her bodyguard, "And I just wanted a few minutes from **that**." With a tug on his mussed jacket, Spike reached for the curtain.

Wreed snarled, "Then hide in the toilet, dumbass." His beefy hand encircled Spike's wrist.

"Tried that last time." Spike sniffed, "Doesn't work." He dug for a smoke and sighed, "Guess I'll just have to piss you off instead."

The man's eyes widened in shock then narrowed, "Pff… what's a little shit like you gonna do?" Chortle, "'Sides get hurt?" He waved the still captured appendage to make his point.

Spike shrugged, "Who knows." His free hand placing the cigarette to his lips then disappeared in search of his lighter.

The behemoth rotated his jaw, a malicious gleam lighting his stupid face. "Look buddy," he gripped Spike tighter and shook, the cowboy barely moving from the force. "You don't stand a fuckin' snowball's chance on the sun."

Spike bounced a shoulder, "I'll take those odds." He flicked the lighter open, lit up and blew a puff of smoke in the frowning bouncer's face. Wreed yelped, startled that his prisoner had altered his grip. Fingers coiled around the back of his sizable paw had quickly thrust back. Pain ripped up the man's arm as the snap-crackle-pop of bone met his ear. "You son of a bitch!" Wreed glanced at the swelling joint.

Spike chuckled then introduced his heel to the bounty's nose.

"Hey!" Wreed groggily pinched his nostrils closed and jerked roughly. The crickling grate of cartilage and bone moving back into place sounded just under the din of the bar behind, the jagged line along his nose's bridge now straight.

Spike smirked at the excessive swelling. "You've done that before."

Wreed spit at the cowboy's toes, "That was just rude fella."

Shrug, "Had to get you to quit holdin' my hand somehow." He wagged his finger in the bounty's face, "No means no." Frown, "I'm not that kind of boy."

The dim eyes widened. "What?" He shook his head, "I told **you** no." Blink. "Huh? That…"

Spike grinned manically as he spun away from the stunned man, his foot connecting to the side of Wreed's head. "Thought you'd be familiar with that phrase."

The bounty staggered slightly. Blinking rapidly he slurred, "I'm a… I'm a… I'm a perfect gentl'man 'round the ladies."

Snort. Spike bounced his smoke off the man's forehead. "Sure you are." He cracked Wreed's ribs with a roundhouse. Elbow swept in from the opposite side to meet jaw.

Wreed saw the hit coming and brought his hand up to block. Thick fingers curled around the cowboy's arm. A rough jerk sent Spike wheeling into a nearby table. He staggered closer to the dazed bounty hunter, undamaged hand wrapping around an ankle. He tugged the captured appendage and launched the lanky nuisance off into the wall.

Spike grunted on impact, gravity jerking him to the floor. He rotated his jaw and crinkled his nose before shaking away the few stars. Satisfied nothing was broken, he rolled to his feet. The back of his hand swiped away the gore that had dribbled down his forehead.

The bounty grinned, "You're pretty tough for a skinny boy."

Spike shrugged and weaved closer.

Wreed's fist clenched, "I'm done playin' short…"

He never saw the butt of the gun until it was too late. The cringe inducing, hollow bonk before the man face planted into the floor all that was needed to let Spike know he had achieved knockout. To be safe, he cuffed the behemoth before calling in his capture. The bar floor tipped and swayed, shaking his head Spike wandered to a nearby chair and ordered a drink.

Soro pounced immediately, Selva hovering just over Spike's shoulder.

"Poor Spiky!" Her hands ran through hair, down chest.

Selva sighed loudly, dark eyes rolling in disgust.

Spike could hear the woman fussing but was unable to figure out why. He attempted to bat her away with a mumbled, "Jus' a scratch."

Jet sighed into his whiskey. He had done some extra research on Dr. Bacchus, Whitney Hagas Motsumoto and Faye's suddenly nonexistent debt. His brow furrowed, it didn't make sense. Why would Spike go to such lengths? Debt collectors no longer tip-tapped on their door, but was that due to him telling them she was gone or Spike's interfering? He froze realizing he'd become lost in his thoughts. Spike had been M.I.A. too long for comfort. The plan was pick up Wreed then meet to celebrate. He glanced at the wall clock, the second hand slowly chipping away time. Blue scanned the sparse crowd, instant relief when he caught sight of Spike hobbling through the door battered and sporting an impressive grimace.

"Where'd you go?"

"That bounty you gave me took a while. Damn psycho wouldn't go down." He glared at the wall, "Then Soro felt she needed to patch me up." Shiver, "Where the hell'd she get the idea I liked doctors?"

Jet blinked, startled as Spike continued to rant.

His lip curled, "Her ensemble for the evening was a short labcoat, fishnets and…" shudder.

"Hm." Jet studied the array of bruises and stiff posture of his friend. "Wreed kicked the shit out of ya didn't he?"

"Fucker launched me across the bar and into a wall," frown, "I think I was airborne twice, for some reason." He shrugged and ordered a drink. Smirk, "You should see him."

Jet continued to take in the man's appearance. An eyebrow rose in discomfort. Shifting away from Spike, he cleared his throat, "Hey, uhh..."

Grunt. "Yeah?"

"You," unable to stop himself Jet glanced back at his partner, "uh... ever lose consciousness?"

"Thinks so," the cowboy blanched, "why?"

A finger pointed to Spike's disheveled tie and exposed expanse of chest. The digit wobbled as Jet began to snicker, "Soro left you a present, my friend."

"What?" Spike frantically dug at his shirt, revealing most his torso to anyone who cared to look. A sickened growl rumbling from the depths of his toes as his gaze flicked up to the mirror, "AGH!" sleeve swiped desperately at the pink smudges. "ERGH!" He spit on a napkin, his chest turning a vibrant red as he tried to wipe away the array of lip stamps littering his body. Another audible, unintelligible though highly displeased noise burbled free. "Shit." He twitched, wondering if he could check inside his pants while at the bar.

Jet snorted at the crazed cleaning. Reading his partner's mind he shook his head, "I doubt she went there while you were unconscious Spike." The younger cowboy whimpered, hands checking his fly. Jet shook his head, "She seems the type who'd want to see you react if she pulled something like that."

"Ungh!" Spike glared at his reflection, mollified that most the evidence had been removed. Defeated he took a breath and tried to shake away the uncomfortable ticks creeping below his skin. All he wanted to do was go back to the ship and shower. Unable to, he flagged the bartender. He needed a drink.

"Everclear."

The barman nodded.

Spike shook his head, "Not a shot. I want the whole god damned bottle." Eyes slit he snarled, an unspoken threat in the tone, "A **new** one."

He nodded.

Spike grunted, gaze still raking his features in the mirror for more evidence of Soro's presence.

Jet scowled when the bottle slid before the frazzled cowboy. "What are you doing, Spike?"

Snarl, "Sterilizing." He violently wrenched the lid off.

"Uh…" blink, "um…"

Shudder, "Who knows what else she did." He smirked as he tipped his head back, "Hopefully this'll kill any contamination."

Jet watched as some of the liquid dribbled off Spike's chin. Sniff, "That's a bit infantile isn't it?"

Shrug, the bottle clinked back to the bar. "Infants can't order alcoholic beverages and I can't drink isopropyl without going blind." He took another healthy gulp.

"Uhh…" Jet shifted, "How's the Swordfish comin'?"

He dug for a smoke, ignoring the fact Jet had taken his lighter. "Doohan says it should be ready in a month."

"Hm." Jet twisted his snifter absently. The golden liquid swirling slowly, "This is becoming a case of the same song different verse."

Glug. Sniff. "Still isn't tracking right."

"Bull." Jet took a sip of brandy and grinned, "I think you're avoiding returning the RedTail."

Spike scowled, "Wasn't going to. If Faye wants it back she can come get it."

"How she supposed to do that?" Jet snorted then stilled as he studied Spike's defensive demeanor and sullen expression. He grinned, "You're scared to see her again, aren't you?"

Shrug. "No reason to." The gulps grew to violent, thirsty man chugs.

"Oh there's a reason, Spike." He fingered his drink. "I'm headin' out there for a visit. I leave tonight. You goin' to come?"

Growl, "Nope."

"Why not?" Eyes sparkling he cooed, "I'm sure Ed and the kid would **love** to see you."

"Ed just wants me around to torment." Shift, "Kid probably has a whole arsenal of nasty tricks to pull." He shot Jet a glare, "She started making pitfalls yet?"

"Hn." Grin, "Could it be, you just want some alone time with that psychotic stripper?" Snicker, "From your description of the last persona, it sounds like she's trying to convey curvy, science geek. Bring up some long forgotten…"

"Not funny and you know it." The bottle tipped further back, a small stream dribbling down his chin. "You know for a fact I've a discerning palate."

"Pff…" Jet shrugged. "Soro's attachment says otherwise, Spike."

"Jet…" there was an unspoken warning hidden there. Brown eyes slanted his way.

Shrug. He was used to the threats. That's all they were. "Why not?"

Swallow. The bottle lowered, but wasn't released. "No reason other than I don't want to."

Sip. "Oh, there's got to be something that'll get your sorry ass back there." Jet studied Spike closely. Curious how much the younger man would reveal.

Grin, "Yeah. If a bounty pops up, I'm your man. But until then I'll stay here," he pointed to the floor and slumped lower, "**Alone**."

Jet sighed, "You should come with. It'll be like a nice vacation."

Spike tipped his head back, swallowing another healthy mouthful. "Vacations do not happen in places more suited as cosmic litter boxes." Glurg. "Besides, why would I want to see her screwin' up a whole planet?" Grumble, "Watching her fuck up her own life was bad enough."

"She hasn't. The planet's fine." Grin. "She and Ed…"

"No fuckin' point in goin', Jet." Mumble, "Faye'll never leave."

"She would if she had reason to!" Jet's glass clattered to the bar, "Damn woman's done a lot while you've just moped and bitched about her." He glared at his partner, primed for a good lecture. "Pff… talk about the pot calling the kettle black." He tipped his own bottle towards the emptied cup. "At least she had the decency to say, 'Goodbye.'" He grabbed his refill and grumbled, "She would have come if you'd asked. You heard her the day we left and you know it's true." Snarl, "Don't you?"

Spike frowned as he spun his golden bottle cap absently, disinfecting elixir forgotten by his elbow.

"Shit." Head shake, "She's dealin' with a lot and I like to see how she's pullin' through." Shrug, "You know check up on her and help if I can. They're family, Lunkhead." The second cup clattered to the bar. "FAMILY!"

Spike snorted, "We dumped Otz's gang off years ago. We… er… I haven't seen them in just as long." Sniff, "Why go back now? It's not like she means anything to me." He gave Jet an appraising, and slightly jealous, once over. Growl, "Nothin' there for me but a headache and a psychotic kid tryin' to kill me. I'll pass. You go visit **family** if you must." The curl of his spine grew more pronounced, "I'll stay put."

Jet frowned at the expression and lack of alcoholic glaze in his partner's eyes. Shift. "If she means nothin', why'd you haul that con that wooed her stupid in for his piddlin' bounty and threaten Bacchus to dump the debt?"

Spike stiffened, a telling twitch beginning along his jaw. No one was **ever **supposed to learn about that little trick. Jet had forgotten to close his email late one night. Drunk and moody over another handful of curious debt collectors he posed as Jet and wrote Ed asking for info on Bacchus and Motsumoto. At the time, he blamed the odd behavior on a desire to remove unwelcome reminders of Faye's existence. In reality, something inside him wanted to help her out. Show her he was capable of doing right.

It took Ed several weeks to gather the needed information without Faye finding out. Spike had asked the teen to send the pair's data to the ship's mainframe instead of as an attachment- allowing him access without tipping off Jet. Every day he scanned through the numerous files, nervously hunting for the one labeled: "Booze and Guts". When the file arrived he wandered off to parts unknown and perused the data. It was for the best too, the doctor's racket had infuriated him. Not only had the sneaky man bought Faye's care from another company, he'd kept her frozen longer then her insurance was willing to pay in order to rake in a larger bill. Whitney had joined the scam later under the guise of playing Faye's hero- his real intention to eek every cent from the scientist's heir.

Armed with the why of Faye's debt, he simply had to wait until they neared the doctor's latest hide-out. Faye was his last cryogenic body. Without a memory he couldn't fill her in on her past, opting to bury the information and threaten the addled woman into paying a bill that should never have been hers in the first place. He and his colleague had assumed an easy target, a frightened waif willing to do what it took to make things right. Instead, they learned they had thawed a quick witted shrew that preferred to let them go without.

He had dropped into the office after a nasty run-in with a handful of thugs wanted for extorting the various, small businesses on the asteroid. It was a tourist hub, known for cheap souvenirs and delicious food. The clientele altered enough the three roustabouts were able to keep the elderly shop keeps afraid of arson and paying exorbitant 'protective taxes' to avoid their savings burning away. The boys had gone down easily and were kind enough to cower behind Bacchus' newest establishment which boasted the doctor could provide quick and easy body mod at half the price.

Spike sauntered into the medical office and went about settling things- his way. With Ed's help the cowboy had gathered enough evidence connecting the doctor to a number of fraudulent crimes, and a high end murder that would send him away for life.

Dr. Bacchus chuckled when the lanky man strolled into his office. "Hello. What can I do for you?"

Spike grinned, "I have a proposition for you." His lighter flicked to life, a small plume of smoke curling around his head.

The nurse nearby stilled her typing, "Doctor?"

"Relax," his eyes sparkled, "I take it you won't be a patient?"

"No." Exhale. "You can't mess with perfection and I'm more interested in a previous customer of yours."

Gasp. "I cannot divulge information on old clients. Doctor-patient confidentiality, you know."

"Hmm…" he dropped the cigarette to the floor, "Even if that patient is Faye Valentine? Or should I say Vinder?"

The nurse froze. Bacchus paling. "Did you say Vinder?"

"Yup." He fanned his folder of evidence, "She earned quite the debt didn't she?" He clicked his tongue, eyes hardening. "Pity she couldn't pay then disappeared, wasn't it?"

"Yes." Swallow. "Who…"

"Let's just say," something in his demeanor turned dangerous, Doctor and nurse shifting from the sudden, instinctual bursts of self preservation. "I'm someone you don't want to piss off." He cracked his knuckles, "And unfortunately you have."

"How?" He frowned, "Miss Vinder has not been a patient of mine for many years."

"I know but her bill has never been paid." Grumble, "Not one cent."

He puffed, "Are you interested in…"

"No." Brown eyes flashed, "I'm interested in making this bullshit debt disappear."

Snort, "It cannot! The woman…"

Spike cracked open his folder, "Was kept in stasis several years **after** her insurance and family had agreed to terminate." He closed the cardstock protection, "The chemicals used to keep her asleep also altered from what was originally prescribed. The new fluids were a hell of a lot more money unless…" he glanced at the stiff nurse, "they were only shown to be used on paper." Sniff, "You fucked with the files in order to make it appear you were using the more expensive, less reliable stuff in order to up the bill. On top of that, you left her frozen almost a decade longer than necessary in order to collect a larger fee."

"Hm…" chuckle, "you came prepared, sir. So to what do I owe this trip down memory lane?"

"You're going to pull Faye's bounty and remove the debt she owes you or I share a few interesting tidbits I came across with concerned parties."

Bacchus stiffened, "What tidbits?"

He dropped the collection before the doctor, "Murder, fraud, impersonating a physician, money laundering, harboring a criminal who…" smirk, "by the way is now rotting in a holding cell on Venus, and half a dozen other crimes."

"Hm…" the doctor glared at the cowboy. "You've done your homework." His head tipped, "What do I get if I pull the woman's bounty and erase her debt?"

Grin, "The assurance this incriminating evidence doesn't get into ISSP's hands."

"And," he shifted in his seat, "how can I trust you?"

Shrug, "We both have something the other wants to go away."

"Hmm…" he smirked, a gun slipping on top the pile of forms, "You could simply disappear, sir."

Spike shifted his weight, "We can do this two ways doc. Easy or hard." He glanced at his nails, "Considering you can make triple what Faye owes you with one or two surgeries I'd say it's a fair trade." He scanned the plush office, "You've got a good racket here. I'd think you'd rather keep it over the piddling amount Faye's indebted to you."

"Miss Valentine's bill is worth quite a bit."

"As I said…" his eyebrow lifted at the soft ding of an unwary customer strolling in. Spike's voice lowered, "**If** word gets out your previous customers will want compensation. Faye's medical bills will be nothin' compared to what **you** will owe. I'd say I'm being more than generous Dr. Bacchus. I'm letting you continue and remain unscathed."

He nodded, pistol slipping back into its drawer. "I'll consider your offer."

Spike bounced his head, "It's a start." He dropped the folder in the trash, "I'll send the electronic copy when I see the bounty has been removed."

Eyes narrowed as the doctor cooed, "Fair enough."

Spike offered a lethargic wave and drifted away. Pleased with his little stint in blackmail.

The cowboy remained glaring at nothing in particular upset Jet had discovered his act of chivalry. The older cowboy snickered, "I noticed Faye's bounty and debt have been removed. I take it you took what Ed found, **for me**, and visited her doctor?"

Spike shifted. Expression hardening, "Don't know what you're talking about."

Snort. "You should come with, I'm sure Faye'd be extremely appreciative if she knew."

Brown drifted to the bar top, he had to know and simply blurted. "Why do you keep goin' back?" Spike hunched lower, Jet barely heard the grumbled question.

He stilled, "Because I like visiting Faye, Ed and the kid." He glanced out the window. "From what Ed's been tellin' me quite a bit's happened, even since my last visit."

"You go all the time. You just got back a few months ago." Spike screwed the lid to his booze back in place. For some reason the sterilizing buzz he had hoped for wasn't forthcoming.

"Nine actually," he grinned.

Spike fiddled with his bottle.

"It wouldn't hurt you to see what they've done. I know you're curious." Jet scowled, "I doubt she expects anything from you." His gaze landed on the frowning cowboy, "OK, maybe some civility." He stood, dropping a few bills, "When's the last time she tried to contact you?"

Shrug. It had actually been earlier. The recognizable number flashing across his comm's viewer had chased him to his nap in the first place.

Sigh. "You should answer once." He gave Spike a sympathetic once over, "You might learn something."

"Doubt it." Spike glanced at the ex-cop's back, "Why can't she get a hint?"

"Why can't you?" He left before any reply. Wondering absently how long Spike was planning on stewing before doing something about his annoying callers. Jet shook his head, certain the cowboy's niggling sense of guilt must have begun to fester or he wouldn't have hunted down Whitney Hagas Motsumoto: bullshit victim's rights lawyer, and Donald Bacchus: shady doctor of many scalpels. Jet had to give the younger man credit- ignoring so much self-reproach and clinging tightly to misconceived anger was a monumental task. Most folks would have given up years ago, not continued to wallow and stew with such vigor. Jet snickered. It was obvious Spike was curious. The supposed hate and ire a front. He wanted to check in on Faye, he just needed a push that wouldn't make him lose face.

"Ah," Spike cussed, "fuck it," and slumped from the bar, he'd need to get home before he was incapable of self-locomotion. Paranoid he scanned the space. One never knew when or where Soro may pounce.


	2. Chapter 2

Bebop and Trigun are owned by their respective authors, not me.

Chapter 2: Lucky

If I stay lucky then my tongue will stay tied,  
And I won't betray the things that I hide.

-Seven Mary Three

Faye rushed into a nearby shop, an audience of two teens and one griping, little boy left to watch in the street. Edward passed her charge off to a scowling sixteen-year-old with shaggy brown hair, "Remy. Go with Pete and Ed'll get you a treat." A head of dark, curly hair with purple highlights swung towards her.

Pete twitched, granite colored eyes narrowing. "You think that's a good idea, Ed?"

"Faye-Faye said to keep him safe and Pete can do that alone. Besides," grin, "Ed is only going to buy a treat," she pointed and sang, "over there."

He shrugged as the little boy shivered happily and grabbed a proffered hand. Sparkling gaze swiveled to the older boy as Remy began to babble about future prospects with candy.

"No." Ed shook her head in refusal.

Face fell. Lip slipped out. Plans dashed. The little boy's nose crinkled, a dark look flickering behind his green eyes before he shrugged and dejectedly kicked a rock into the street.

"Ed will buy you juice." She announced with all the authority of an elder sibling, "No candy. Faye-Faye will yell at Ed," shiver, "again."

Pete chuckled, **that** particular lecture had been hysterical and completely deserved. Jet had given her a sizable reward for helping him with a difficult programming glitch in the new ship. Thrilled, she'd dashed to the store and purchased all the soda, candy and other teeth rotting delicacies she could carry. Laden with bags, she camped out in the barn with Remy. The two of them gorging until the little one puked. Furious, Faye forced Ed to give the left over treats to Milly and scrub the little guy's vomit trail up with the most nasally affronting cleanser she could find.

Pete had witnessed Faye's selection process. She strolled down the cleaning supply aisle sniffing each bottle. When she found one that made her recoil, she marched to the register he was manning, for the first and last time, and wafted it under his nose. She settled on one that had made his eyes water and spurred his gag reflex. Green flashing she chortled maliciously, purchased the container with a few sponges and protective gloves then strolled back to the house.

An hour later, after the stench had soaked in, Pete discovered its terrible side effect. Not only did it cling to your nasal cavity like gum to your shoe on a hot day but it became a magical, mystery sinus nozzle. In the middle of ringing one of the more prudish residents of New Hope the deluge released. It began with a faint trickle, the old bat asking if Pete were crying. When he pulled his head up to answer, she back pedaled. Her thin lips trembled and beady eyes widened with disgust as he 'watered' her produce.

Pete shuddered, he'd only been exposed to the cleanser for a moment. Ed had used the stuff for over an hour. _I wonder if that's why I didn't see her for a few days? Hm..._

Green eyes, glaring up from near the teen's hip narrowed. Frowning, the little boy shook Pete's hand, jarring him from the 'Candy Incident'. Again his forehead crinkled, gaze swiveling from the fogging teen. His head tipped back to analyze Ed's expression. "So…" mouth twisted he blinked, "Ed'll get me..." he shifted and grinned, "**blue **juice?"

"Yup." She twirled, her navy tank top shifting and exposing her brilliantly white bra strap.

Pete swallowed. Eyes catching the hint of fabric before darting off to make sure no one else had. Ed was family and **no one** ogled her, **ever**. His arm jerked.

"Juice is OK." The boy jumped free arm swaying, "Thanks, Ed!"

Pete giggled, angry expression melting as Ed teased, "What if they don't have blue?"

"Hmmm…" The teens watched the standard juice ritual of finger to chin, forehead crinkled and bottom lip extended for deep concentration. "Umm…" he blinked and mumbled, "they a'ways... huh..." and as per usual no immediate substitute came to the kid's mind.

Pete, devoid of any humor, offered a dejected sigh. "Hurry up, Ed." He bounced his head towards the child, "It gets tiresome watchin' him pretend he could stomach anything other than blue." His shoulders drooped Ed **always** left him when Remy decided to be annoying. Sniff. Voice dropped to a disgruntled mumble, "Just get on with it."

Gold narrowed at the sudden brakes to her fun. Tongue spitting out at her cute friend she knelt before the boy and giggled. "Too bad." She cooed stilling the pointless brainstorming. "Remy-boy's mind's got no backup plan," she grinned, "so Edward will choose for you in the event there is no blue." Gold flicked to the street urchin Faye'd adopted by means of an apprenticeship, "Peter want his usual?"

"You suck! I'm tellin' you wouldn' let me…" They chose to ignore Remy's outburst of being dismissed and offered Ed a curt nod, slowly dragging Remy away while she strutted across the street. He released a tense breath, something felt off and it wasn't the mess at the plant. The robustly voiced displeasure slowly stilled as Ed disappeared into the small soda shop. Relieved he could release Remy and trust him to stay close, Pete dropped the small hand and scanned the milling townsfolk the feeling he was being watched returning. He'd spent too long dodging cops and his dad to not know when someone was keeping a discrete eye on him. Deciding the unwelcome peeper would appear eventually- they always did when they were that obvious- he offered the heavens a weary shrug and settled with Remy on a nearby bench to wait.

To pass the time, the two boys chattered about everyone and anything that crossed their line of sight. Remy's favorite topic Thomas Thompson, he'd recently moved in full time with his sister after Meryl and Vash set up house the next door over. Even worse, now that he was a resident of New Hope the man had been ever present around the plant and Vinder home.

In Remy's opinion, Tom was too friendly with his mother and therefore untrustworthy.

Pete had to agree. Tom was constantly offering to see Faye home, or wanting to take her out for dinner. He claimed it was a matter of guilt. That he'd done the woman wrong and wanted to make it up to her now that he lived so close. Pete sniffed angrily, he wasn't stupid and he was male. He knew the real reason behind Thomas' neighborly nature. It was true, he did feel guilty but that wasn't why he was incessantly over for every and any excuse. The little he could gather from Ed told him clearly the farm boy had been eying her for years. Pete snarled, Tom had taken his beating from Spike, but never caught the hint. Instead, the farmhand stepped back to wait. To those around it seemed he'd resigned himself that Faye cared for another and he was willing to let things be but it is was a cover. Once Spike and Jet took orbit, he slunk from the shadows and began circling the unwilling prey. It was clear, to anyone who paid attention, Tom was determined to bag, tag and mount the engineer.

Remy frowned, "I sure wish my dad'd come back so Tom'd go 'way."

Pete glanced at him, "He will some day. He's just busy saving the universe from bad guys, remember what your mom and Uncle Jet said."

Remy gave a pained exhale, "Ed says he'll never come an' see me." Watery green flicked towards the older boy, "She says mean things 'bout 'im." A hand swiped under his nose.

Pete rubbed the boy's back. Remy was a prone to stewing. Letting worries and problems fester. The kid listened to everything and most the time had difficulties sorting through who was reliable and who wasn't. Wanting to avoid upset, he tipped towards the kid and whispered, "It'll all work out. I'm sure." Grin. "Why don't we try and call your uncle tonight?" Smirk, "Bet he has another story."

Remy perked.

Pete grinned impishly, his sleep mussed hair sliding over his eyes. "Hey," he elbowed the boy, tone conspiratorial, "you want to help me set another trap for Mr. Thomas when we get back?"

Green eyes widened, a happy grin filling his face. "Really?" Pete ruffled the boy's hair and nodded before turning his attention back on the milling crowd. Remy began chattering about what they could do, his favorite at the moment dealt with Thomas stalls and face plants. He squeaked uncomfortably, all noise, smiles and planning halted when a shadow engulfed their own.

"My goodness!" Purred a rather over-done woman, "Is he your little brother?"

Pete shook his head, scanning for any weapons. "No, Ma'm." He felt Remy scoot closer.

Fake lashed eyes widened, "Really?" She straightened, to sweep the crowd. "Whose is he then?"

He glared at her, senses screaming she was dangerous but unsure how he could escape with her blocking the way. Opting for a method that had worked well with authority before, he slipped into chillingly formal and grumbled, "He's my teacher's son, Ma'm."

"Ahh!" she cooed, "That's so nice of you to keep track of 'im while she's busy." She stepped closer to the pair, her focus bouncing from the teen, street and boy. Her head tipped sideways, "My. My." Tongue clicked, "I'll be."

"Be what, Ma'm?" His expression darkened, arm dropping in front Remy. His hand curled around the boy's leg and slid him closer. Remy frowned from behind the teen's shoulder, glaring at the woman as he kicked his feet in nervous energy.

She tipped closer, unfazed by the sixteen-year-old shield, her breath puffing across Remy's face. "Amazing." She glanced at Pete, "He sure looks just like this fellow I'm seeing." Remy's fingers tightened around Pete's arm. A frightened shiver easily felt.

Blink. "Huh?" A cold chill raced up Pete's spine. He tucked Remy tighter to his side. Something wasn't right. No one **ever **spoke about Spike outside the house. No one.

The woman persisted undeterred by the boy's angered glower or the little kid's frightened gaze. She smiled, ruby lips parting to show perfect teeth, "I'm seeing this fellow and it's simply amazing, he looks just like him." A long, red painted nail pointed. The stranger's expression softened, "He has his eyes." Her voice distant, "So clear and full of mischief." The digit swiveled to the boy's hair, "And that tuft of fuzzy hair is just like his." Sigh. "I bet your mom has one hell of a time keeping it presentable."

Remy tucked further behind Pete. This woman was dangerous. Pete frowned, she didn't know Faye and from what he'd heard about the cowboy she didn't know Spike well either. Faye loved Remy's hair the way it was and Spike just didn't care to deal with it- that was apparent from the few times he's seen the cowboy on the comm when Ed couldn't stomach speaking to him. His eyes narrowed, the lady had obviously met the cowboy and **that** was a problem. He swallowed, scanning the crowd nervously for a familiar face.

Ed appeared with an armful of drinks; having caught a good share of the woman's comparisons and coming to a similar conclusion: the woman knew enough to be dangerous. She passed off refreshments while mumbling, "If you look hard enough you can find similarities in everyone." She studied the woman, pulling up to her full height, "Edward does not see any similarities she can recognize in you." Gold eyes narrowed, "Who are you?"

"Oh. I'm just a pretty lady passin' through." She pointed to a building, ignoring Pete's snort at her choice in adjective. "I had an appointment." She sighed, eyes shifting longingly towards the little boy. "Who's his daddy?"

Ed crossed her arms over her chest, eyebrow lifting. Pete frowned and blurted, "Why would you have an appointment with a taxidermist, Ma'm?"

Ed gasped playfully, subtly stepping closer to her family. "Are you a zombie lady?"

Pete snickered, "That'd explain the excess make-up!"

Ed nodded, "Yes." She turned to Remy, who was shyly inching from behind his Pete shield, eyes sparkling at the prospect of Ed and Pete playing with the stranger.

The hacker's expression pulled into that of a professor, "People bleach out and turn rather green when no longer living. For a zombie to wander around unnoticed," gold flicked back to the pinking specimen, "She would need to wear an exorbitant amount of perfume…"

Pete chimed, "Cheap perfume."

Sage nod, "True. The expensive nice smelling stuff…"

Remy gasped, "Like Mommy wears sometimes?"

Both teens nodded but Ed continued with her lecture, "The perfume that costs money would quickly force our zombie to give up other niceties."

"True. True." Pete's head bopped up and down in a vigorous nod, "She would then be unable to afford make-up to hide the pallid complexion, discoloration as blood pooled inappropriately and the general…"

"Ickiness that comes with being a member of the undead." Ed grinned, it was so fun when she and Pete could work in sync- it made her think of old times when Faye and Spike... she shook her head chasing the happy memory away quickly.

Spike was not someone to remember fondly.

Pete blinked at Ed's change in demeanor. Not wanting to give the woman an opening he continued needling the stranger. "So," smirk, "Do you chip off your makeup or simply add more like that queen my teacher told me about?"

Ed turned as though curious, waiting for an answer.

"I… I…" Soro pinked at the boy's inability to understand her artistic method of expression. "I wear a proper amount of makeup for the job I do!"

"Hmm…" Ed shifted, finger tapping her chin. "Perhaps, Pete, we should let the painted stranger lady finish telling us why she is here." She sighed, "It is rather rude to not let her finish, you know."

He gave a perfunctory nod. "My apologies, Ma'm." Eyes narrowed he grumbled, "Please, continue."

"Ahem." Her lip twisted, "Thank you."

Ed bowed, cooing softly, "Our pleasure."

Pete drawled, "You have our complete attention, Ma'm."

"Yes. Yes. We are listening." Ed grinned.

Pete held out his hand, "Please..." onyx flashed.

She cleared her throat, "As I was just sayin'…"

Pete wagged his head slowly, "Don't let us stop you from telling us your story."

Ed shot him a warning glare, a playful grin pulling on her lips. She shook her head for show, "Now be nice."

"Oh." His head tipped, "My apologies, Ma'm."

"That boy," Soro stabbed a shaking finger at Remy, "That one you keep trying to hide, looks just like this cowboy I'm datin'." Highly lined eyes lowered. "It's almost spooky."

Ed, overly suspicious, chittered, "What's a cow-boy, lady?"

Remy giggled, a little less frazzled now that Ed and Pete were into their second round of torment the stranger.

"Oh." She blinked, a manicured finger touching a tuft of unruly hair and sliding to the boy's cheek, "Here they call 'em bounty hunters, Sweetie." She ignored Pete easing the curious, little boy from her reach.

"Hm." Ed nodded, her golden eyes scanning the crowd for Faye. "We don't associate with bounty hunters, lady."

Pete nodded, "Yeah. They aren't the kind of folks nice people want thumpin' through their house," his tone turned deprecating, "Ma'm."

"Hm…" Ed caught sight of the store Faye had ducked into, its front door slowly clicking closed. "Most respectable ladies wouldn't admit to seein' such folks." She gasped, "Are you a disreputable character, lady?"

Soro snarled.

Ed grinned sweetly.

Tugging on her slinky dress, she continued conversationally, "So, where's his momma?"

Remy glared at the woman and pointed, "There."

Faye materialized next to Ed, a forced smile slapped across her face as she nudged the teen back roughly with a bag of groceries.

Soro chirped a friendly, "Hello."

Green eyes dropped to the proffered hand, then snapped up to lock the strange visitor with a no nonsense glare, "Can I help you?"

"No." The woman tittered, "I was just admirin' your little boy. How old is he?"

Faye shifted, "I'm sure you've already established that," calmly she scooped Remy up. "Excuse us."

"You know," Soro persisted, finger touching Faye's sleeve, "He sure does look a lot like someone I've been seein'."

Faye shrugged, "Good for you. As my assistant mentioned, you can see something familiar in everyone if you look hard enough." Remy wriggled in her hold, wondering why her grip had tightened.

"Wait!" The woman stepped closer, "Do you know, is he related to a… uh… man named Spike? He's a cowboy that lives near the gates?"

"A who? From where?" Faye was nervous. Jet hadn't mentioned a new girlfriend; then again it had been years. She bit her tongue, angry at the zing of hurt and jealousy zapping through her chest. Just because she hadn't been seeing anyone didn't mean Spike would be as courteous, though Faye could understand the two cowboys' reluctance at admitting a relationship with the rouged creature before her. Still, a sad voice began chiming in her head, _He's dating. He's moved on. He gave up. He didn't change OR wait._

"Oh." Lacquered lips separated, oblivious Faye's turmoil, "Guess not." She clucked, "Well, your boy's simply adorable. I'm sure there's a lot of his daddy's qualities in 'im." She cooed, "Stubborn. A real scrapper. I bet his eyes flash when he's being naughty?" She giggled, fingers wriggling in the boy's face.

Faye grunted and glanced at the town clock, "Oh dear," she bounced Remy gently, "It's time for dinner." Green shifted up to peek at the woman, "You know how hungry your **daddy** gets when he comes home from work."

The boy glared at Soro while muttering, "What car you think he worked on?" He grinned, "Hope it was the blue one." Frowning he turned to blink at Faye's cheek, "Why'd the lady say he's a cowboy?" His nose wrinkled, "Hey, Mom, what's a cow?"

She shrugged and turned away from the irritating woman, "No idea." Faye glanced at Soro behind her, "Good luck with that fellow of yours." Sneer, "He sounds like quite the respectable lunkhead." She began walking away, just catching the telltale click of a camera. Ed slid beside her, "Ugly lady is…"

"I know." She hissed and set Remy down, snagging the bags in Ed's hand. "I'll let you deal with it."

Ed's eyes flashed as she offered a quick nod. She grinned veering down a side street and quickly out of sight, while Faye and the two boys swiftly and stiffly marched away. The cowgirl cringed at the continual clicks, quietly ordering them not to look around.

The woman chuckled, camera dropping in her purse. She had plenty of evidence, now she just needed to get back and show the proper party. She turned, stumbling when she bumped into the sassy girl that had left a moment ago. Long fingers quickly jerked the purse off her shoulders and dipped inside. It plopped to the ground, gold eyes narrowed as Ed flipped through the pictures. "You are a sick lady." They flicked up to lock on the paling woman. "Why would you take pictures of Remy? Are you mentally deranged?" She pulled the memory card out, flipping the camera back onto the woman's purse. Head shake, "Very sick."

The woman stiffened, "How dare you!" She sniffed, "That camera and all the pictures on it are mine!"

"No." Ed shook her head, goggles glinting in the suns' light. "You did not have permission to take pictures of Remy." She waved the small card, "This is mine because you stole the model's image without permission."

Blink. "Wha…" she stormed closer.

"Whoa, crazy lady." Ed's eyes dimmed, voice a low warning, "I'd stop."

Soro snarled, "Why?"

"Because," Ed scanned the crowd slowly circling, "You have two choices you nut you." Her fingers snapped up before the woman's eyes, "You leave now and never show up again," a finger dropper, hand mimicking that of a gun, "or someone shoots you and leaves you for the police." Blink, "If there's anything left." Head tip, "Should we see if you're a real zombie? I can ask them not to hit you in the head."

"You can't!" She shrieked, "You'd go to jail!"

"No Ed won't." Gold glittered, "Ed is unarmed so she won't be the one shooting you and whoever does, well..." a frightening smirk slashed her face, "as you can see there're too many folks to be certain who pulled their trigger and when." She tipped closer, "Now. Go. Away. **You** are icky." She pulled a face at the amateur paparazzi, spun on her toes and marched off. The small audience closing around the opening Ed made, their eyes narrowed and glaring at the woman who had caused so much trouble. They crept closer as Soro desperately attempted to regain some composure. Snarling she lunged, "You brat!"

A man stepped forward from the mass, he held her arm roughly, "Miss," the grip tightened, "if you don't leave **now** we'll get rid of you for Ms. Vinder and those kids."

She gasped, "You'd protect them?"

Several of the mobbing townsfolk nodded. A voice in the back yelping, "Hells yeah!"

"But… she's…that kid… they…" Soro spluttered in the street.

"Ma'm," an older woman hissed, "Use what little bit brain the good Lord blessed ya with and get lost."

"Yeah!" A jowly young man snarled, "We don't need some strange hussy coming in here and upsetting the Vinders!"

The man, still holding her arm, nodded. "I'd listen to 'em, Miss." His chin bounced down the street, "Get out before we throw you out."

"You can't!" She pinked, "The sheriff'll…"

"Miss…" the man pulled his jacket aside to show he was armed, "Trust me, the law'll consider any action to protect Miss Ed, Remy and Dr. Vinder as acceptable." His fingers shifted, pinching her as he sured his grip, "Now, you're making a right nuisance of yourself." His eyebrows lowered, "But it's your choice: leave or I haul you into Fred's and let you cool off in a closet."

Blinking, she wrenched her arm free, spun on her heels and left with as much dignity as she could muster. A man in a dark fedora materialized from the shadows and followed closely behind her. He patted her arm. His way of saying, "Don't worry."

She snarled. Fists clenched. _That damn kid!_ "Selva, did you get the pictures?"

He nodded, dark eyes cataloging her every move.

"Good." She grinned, "I'll get what's **mine, **you'll see!" Cackle, "They all will!"

Faye staggered into the house, her heart twisting mercilessly. _So he moved on?_ She shook her head, herding Remy off to play in the yard with Pete while she put away groceries. Bags empty, she slid into her room. Glancing out the window, to be certain they'd followed instructions. Vash waved up at her, pointing to the two boys and then the front gate.

She cracked the window open, "Just have 'em back by dinner!" Grinning the gunman waved, slinging the little boy onto his back as he and the teen strolled casually out of the yard.

She watched them until the house blocked her view. Certain they were safe and away she turned from the window, hand dropping into her dresser. Lip pinched between teeth she carefully peeled the photo off the tape holding it fast to the bottom of the upper drawer. It was wrinkled and tatty. She ran a shaking finger across the rumpled picture. Not a soul knew she had kept it and if they saw it they wouldn't immediately know why. It was a picture of Milly's family a few days before the Bebop crew disbanded. Mr. and Mrs. Thompson stood grinning in the center of the photo, Milly and Tom on either side, before them sat Ed and Ein. Tears welled in her eyes. Though she cared for the family, it wasn't why she kept the picture. It was the man in the background. His body tipped back, head to the side. He was trying to see around Tom's shoulder. A cigarette dangled limply from his lips, face slack in surprise, eyes wide. He'd tried to sneak by, Jet yelling at him just as Vash clicked the shutter.

She hiccupped, it was her only picture of him and an unknown treasure. Her hand dragged roughly across her face. Trying hard to wish the cowboy well with his stripper girlfriend, she failed but figured the more she said it the less it would hurt. She couldn't help the derisive sneer, "I thought he had taste."

She smoothed her slacks, cleared her throat. A finger swiped the mascara smudges away from her eyes. Shoulders back, she snorted, "Idiot." Green dropped to his face one last time before he was stuffed away and hidden back in her sock drawer. She gave herself a shake, spun on her heels and marched for the kitchen. Dinner wouldn't make itself.

Jet dropped his feet heavily on the coffee table. His eyebrow lifted the shower was still running. Spike had come back from their meeting at the day before marginally buzzed. He'd then gone through a drunken work out, two packs of smokes, a case of beer and by the look of things his bottle of Everclear. Jet cringed, wondering what else the cowboy had imbibed. Unable to do much, Spike had slumped over where he'd landed and slept. He'd wake occasionally, chug another mouthful of booze and drop back to the armrest. He remained oblivious the world until nature's needs began shrieking hysterically. Snapping upright, he'd scurried to the restroom. Moments after the toilet flushed an enraged, "What the hell'd she do?" boomed through the wall before the pipes hissed to life.

Jet sniggered when the water shut off, a grumbling mass of lanky muscle staggering up the hall. He scanned his roommate's matted hair and flaming red skin. Bonelessly, the barely functioning cowboy dropped back to the couch.

Jet shifted, "Hey Spike?"

Head swiveling on a rubber neck, he turned to glare at one of the frowning Jets. "What?" His hand rummaged below the couch for something he'd stashed there. A slight grin flickered across his face, body shifting as he pulled his arm back up. Fuzzed eyes analyzed the square bodied bottle. Frowning he shook it gently, a faint trace of golden brown dribbles sloshing in the bottom. Shrugging he wrenched the cap off, mouth open as the few sparse drops trickled free.

Jet jumped when the empty whiskey bottle whistled past his ear. "What the hell're you doing?"

"Oops." Spike gave a loopy grin, "One on the left's the real one."

"Wha..." He cringed when Spike rolled upright then forward. Afraid his idiot partner was heading for a nosedive into the coffee table Jet lurched to action, snarling when instead of an angry cranial thunk he caught the soft rumble of a pleased, drunken snicker.

Spike shook the bottle of bourbon he'd stashed below the viewer. The cap crackling as he twisted it free.

"Uh..." Jet watched, sick, as bubbles floated through the tarnished liquid, "What're you doing, Spike?"

A bare arm swiped across his mouth, "De..." he grunted, "detox..." his face twisted, "decontaminating." Muzzy grin, "What's it look like, Jet?" A shudder visibly ticked across his naked torso, "By the way you were wrong about Soro, found more lipstick while showering." The bottle returned to his lips.

"Um..." Jet reached slowly towards the soft gurgle, "I think that's about," the bubbles had ceased. Jet sighed, seizing the bottle and returning its lid. He shook his head at Spike's drunken sprawl. "Fuck." He winced when Spike flopped to the side, a trickle of spit running across his cheek. "Ergh." Slumping back into his seat he began flipping through the latest list of bounties.

The soft, steady thrum of the ship; Spike's faint snores and sporadic comments; and the soft fwip of paperwork all that could be heard in the main room.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Startled, Jet jumped and sent papers fluttering everywhere. He snagged the shrilly buzzing comm, stabbing connect before checking who was calling. Vash's face flickered onscreen, sending the cowboy's heart to the soles of his feet. "Oh shit," eyes wide he tried to slow the pounding in his ears, "what's wrong?"

The blond gunman frowned, "Nothing." His eyes narrowed, "Why?"

Jet shifted, gaze flicking to his suddenly silent partner, "Um..." nervous giggle, "You just don't call unless..."

Vash nodded, blue eyes twinkling. "Pete made a deal with Remy." He glanced towards the vibrating little boy, "Guess they had an interesting visitor in town and..." he shrugged, "They said please so I couldn't refuse."

The cowboy rolled his eyes, "Put the kid on." He liked Pete. The boy was a mechanical whiz. His talent seeing the structure and function of most machines as odd as Ed's ability to flutter around the net undetected. He grinned when the messy head of hair filled the screen, slate eyes glinting playfully.

"Hey Jet." He rubbed his neck, "Sorry we freaked you out." Grin, "Remy just needed a cowboy fix."

The ex-cop chuckled, "Alright." Remy's excited gasp filled the speakers, "But just one." His brows crunched to glare at the teen, "Faye'll skin you if she knows you did this, kid."

Pete grinned, "I'll take the heat." Then grunted, "Ouch." Remy scrambling up onto his lap. The visual shivered, as the little boy took a swipe for the comm. "Please, Uncle Jet." He batted his lashes, "Jus' one story."

The man tapped his chin, "Hm... a story huh?" Chuckle, "Well, I haven't been on a job for a bit so..."

The boy gnawed his lip, voice faint. "Haven't you sent the other guy on any jobs?" Wriggle, "Couldn't I hear anodder story 'bout him?"

Jet glanced at Spike, slouched and unmoving on the couch. He sniggered, _Nothin' like a little hero worship._ He shook his head, deciding there were worse people for the boy to idolize. "Well..." His eyebrow lifted, the sight of Vash peeking between the two boys' heads humorous. "Let's see..." His gaze fell to a forgotten folder on the coffee table, "Did I ever tell you how Spike saved a princess from going to jail?"

"Wha..." green eyes widened, "Really?"

Hum. "Mmmhmm..." he tipped forward, "The girl had been tricked by a very bad man." He grinned, "Apparently she had been put in a deep sleep. Her family and friends disappearing."

Vash gasped a flicker of understanding apparent in his eyes. Pete frowned, he was a little slower but the same glint of realization began to show.

Remy frowned, "She was put to sleep like Mommy?"

"Yep." He shot Spike a glance, wondering if the cowboy would catch the hint this time. "Anyway, when she woke an evil doctor told her she had to pay him all kinds of money she didn't have. Upset and afraid the girl tried to run away only to have a prince charming step in and promise to save her. Being stupid she believed the swindler, allowing him to take her back to the doctor and sign away her life." He paused, noting Spike had stiffened, "Well, time passed and the girl grew up some. Knowing she'd done a very stupid thing, she disappeared so the bad men couldn't find her. That didn't stop them from trying though. The princess spent her life looking over her shoulder, waiting for the police to take her away because she hadn't paid her debt."

Vash sighed, "Poor thing."

"It worked out." Jet smirked, "She made friends with a skinny lunkhead who decided to fix the mess." Shrug, "Whether it was because he was tired of debt collectors or he just wanted to prove he was more than a booze guzzling pain in the ass." His eyebrow lifted, Spike had definitely twitched, "Is up for debate." His voice lowered, eyebrows dropping conspiratorially, "I think it was to show the princess he was a good guy," shrug, "But that's just me."

Remy shifted, "Is this guy your friend, Spike?" He glanced around voice quiet, "The one..."

Vash shushed him, "Let Jet finish." He grinned, "I want to hear how this guy took out the bad prince."

Jet nodded his thanks, "Anyway," smirk, "Spike learned the evil prince now spent his time in a sleazy club on the outskirts of the universe. Flying to the club, he strolled in scanning the space for the familiar, overweight shyster. The man was close to the stage, an ugly blonde woman dancing on it." A sickened gurgle rattled from the couch, confirming Jet's suspicions that Whitney's take down was Spike's first run-in with Soro. "Not wanting him to get away, Spike quickly worked his way across the crowd planning on capturing the prince and throwing him in jail before anyone knew what was happening. Like a cat stalking its mouse," Jet congratulated himself on the simile. Spike snorted. "He neared the table and tapped the prince on the shoulder."

Remy's eyes widened, mouth dropping open. Pete and Vash sniggered.

"The prince turned slowly, glaring at the cowboy. Lip lifted he snarled, "Go away. You're bothering me.""

"What did Spike do?" Remy inched closer.

Smirk, "He simply stood there, waiting for the man to get mad enough to try and hit him. Not liking Spike so close, the prince jumped to his feet and yelled, "What's your problem?" Spike simply smiled as he waved a bounty flyer in the prince's face and said, "Whitney Hagas Matsumoto, you're under arrest." Well," Jet cleared his throat, "The prince didn't like this and tried to punch Spike in the nose. Knowing the prince was pathetic, Spike dodged the hit and took the prince down with a hard right hook to the jaw." He mimed the punch to Remy's delight, "All the patrons cringed at the angry snap of the prince's head whipping to the side, the dancer on the stage losing her footing. She stumbled forward and into Spike's arms."

Remy yelped, "ACK! NO! He didn't... bleh... kiss her did he?"

Jet chuckled, "No. He set the dancer to her feet and turned back to the prince to cuff him." He winked at the boy, "I don't think he even noticed her."

"Hmph." Dark head swiveled to look at Pete, "That's cuz no one's as pretty as the princess."

Jet snickered, "Well," he rubbed his neck, "Perhaps."

Pete stiffened, then jostled the boy, "Hey, we got to go. Your mom's goin' to have dinner ready soon."

The boy sighed, "Did Spike take the bad guy in and get the bounty?"

"Yeah. He took the guy in and erased the princess' debt." Smirk, "I'll see you in a few kidd-o."

Nod. "Alright. Bye Uncle Jet," his brows furrowed as he juggled with a stray thought. Tipping close the screen he whispered, "Bye Spike." Nose crinkled, he tried to peek around the limited view the comm offered. Voice a nervous whisper he added hastily, "Thanks for savin' Mom."

Pete nodded, passing the comm to Vash. The gunman waited until the boys left, teal flicking back to Jet chuckling quietly over the boy's attempt to flush the lanky cowboy out. "Hey," Vash cleared his throat, "Something happened in town today." He frowned, watching the boys exit the yard with Milly, "All I was able to get out of those two is that some overly made-up lady was asking some pretty personal questions about Remy and..." he jerked his chin.

Meryl's voice sounded from behind the gunman, drifting through the link, "Come on Broomhead! We're goin' to be late."

He nodded. Glancing back at the screen he blurted, "Just be ready for one hell of a pissy call." and disconnected. Jet sat, staring blankly at the screen as he tried to decide what the gunman was talking about. Movement from behind him caused him to jump. Spinning, he found a haggard Spike glaring over his shoulder.

"Who the hell're you telling stories to, Jet?" His lip curled, "Especially bullshit ones about me." He shook his head, "Matsumoto was easy. It was the guy he was dealing with that caused trouble."

"Hm." Blue studied the hunched spine disappearing down the hall, "He the reason Soro's become an inoperable growth?"

Spike growled something indecipherable and full of hate.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Gotta Learn the Hard Way

Oh no, gotta learn this someday.  
Why? I gotta learn the hard way.

-Nickleback

Spike groaned at the dream invading trill of his comm, it was rarely silent anymore. _Damn kid and her connections._ He glanced at the screen when it persisted and sighed. The number wasn't familiar. Giving up a mental sigh of relief, he lazily bumped connect and instantly wished he hadn't.

A flashy, violet-eyed blonde flickered onto the screen. Her overly lacquered lips pursed in a coy pout, "Spike, darlin'." He groaned. Certain her calling was Jet's fault- his earlier comment summoning the psychotic stripper from an overly decorated pit in Hell. A faint grin appeared glad he'd disabled his camera.

"Spiky?" She pursed her lips glancing to and fro, trying to peek around the blackened screen. "Why ya being shy?"

He unwillingly took in her appearance, wondering why the woman insisted on wearing contacts and forcing that stupid drawl. Not fazed by the blank screen and unhappy grumblings fluttering over the line she cooed, "Spike, baby. Why won't ya visit me?" she whined, slipping out of dialect, "I'm **so** lonesome."

"Busy." He slumped, absently digging at a still tender bruise with relish. "Besides, you've Selva to keep you company." His fingers drifted to his face, trying to swipe away the mugginess and irritated ocular, muscle twitch over her persistent and unnerving sense of attachment. He had never willingly visited her. Their paths only crossed when a bounty he was tracking lead him to her usual haunts.

Why was it his fault she worked where scum liked to gather?

Shiver. It wasn't like he did anything to encourage such infatuation. When he'd apprehended Wreed, she'd waited until he was unconscious then molested him! Honestly took advantage of his incoherent state and polluted his person with lipstick in the shade of "Fuck me" red. He shuddered, recalling the nasty surprise she'd left just below the band of his trousers. It made no sense, her incessant drive to snare him. Not once did he return the favor. If anything he made it more than clear he'd rather be romantically involved with an electrical socket. Extended time in her presence turned him into a six-year-old afraid of cooties. Proven by his infantile behavior to stave off any unknown contaminants he may have contracted from her touch. Tiredly he drilled a knuckle into the pain sprouting somewhere between his eyes, a side effect of self medicating a hair too close to premature pickling. He hissed. His skin tender from scalding a good portion of his torso- showering in a panicked drunken haze is never wise. He winced, his soft undershirt rubbing roughly against an overly scrubbed bit of his chest.

"You're not workin'." She huffed, "I'm sitting in the hangar right next to the Swordfish." She grinned, crooning softly, "I know you're home."

_Fuck._ He scanned the room flustered._ How's she getting in?_

"I'm coming, Cow-boy." She throatily sang.

Cringe. _Was that supposed to be sexy? _He sat up, highly disgruntled and beyond pleased. _Why is __**she**__ here?_ He scanned the room, making sure all alcohol or anything else that may alter consciousness was out of sight. His fingers coiled around the neck of a nearly full bottle of Turkey. He could hear the 'clip-clap' of heels clumping up the hallway. Turning, he tried to decide whether to run or not. Could he make it to his room without her following? He grimaced, indecision had cost him. If he made an escape now it would be a failed endeavor. She'd catch him in the hall. Snarling, he sank lower, flopping his feet on the coffee table and stuffing the bottle roughly into the gap between armrest and couch body.

She floated in all smiles, flouncy hair and little clothes. Her perfume immediately assaulted his senses. He released an irritated exhale when she plopped beside him. The cushions shifting as she tipped closer and pressed near. He pulled back, skin crawling from contact.

She purred, nuzzling his chest like a 'nip inebriated cat.

Spike twitched at the rough contact. His singed skin screaming at the unwelcomed touch. Soro suddenly gasped. Face crinkled, she sat up and eased away. Spike couldn't help but grin, silently congratulating himself on not bothering to brush his teeth after throwing up the second time. She coughed softly. Spike's mirth forgotten, she was still close enough to touch him but far enough away to avoid the immediate unpleasantness of halitosis.

She smiled sweetly. "MeiMei an' me met an interestin' family on our trip to Gunsmoke."

Spike shrugged, "And I should care why?" His expression hardened. Jet's comm call from a few days earlier clamoring in his skull. The little boy's voice, wishing him a sincere thank you haunting many of his stray thoughts.

Soro crossed her legs. Foot sliding up his shin she hummed, "There was this little boy," sigh, "he made me think of you," her long nails tickled up his arm.

He batted her hand away with a snort, "If you try hard enough most anyone can make you think of someone else."

Frown, "That's exactly what they said!"

"Smart folks." Another shrug and shift, "Soro," he growled softly, "get lost."

"But I wasn't trying hard!" Eyes wide, "He **really** does look like he could be your son!" She rummaged through her bag, "Look!" Some photographs fluttered into the space between them. She grinned. The engineer's assistant had destroyed her pictures but no one had ever noticed her tailing the strange brain beforehand and people always overlooked her silent partner, who hid in shadows and complied to her every request.

She clicked her tongue softly, "He was so shy." A nail traced Remy's face as she cooed, "Isn't he precious?" With a sniff Spike crossed his arms and started counting the rotations of the ceiling fan above. The little boy's voice, _Thanks for savin' Mom..._ whispering in his head.

"Doesn't he look like you?" The cushion shifted as she tried to force the photo before his face.

Spike scowled at the ceiling- she'd made him lose his vague thought. The nervous voice and the feelings it stirred vanishing. Irked his countenance gnarled. Through grit teeth he hissed, "Why are you taking snap shots of other people's children?" Russets swiveled towards her, completely avoiding the image. "It's not like **we'll** produce any."

"We could, Cowboy." She tapped a photo, "Or we could just have this one." Her hand dropped to his thigh and squeezed. "He's the only one I'm interested in anyway." Her eyes narrowed, "Because he's yours."

"Igh." His lip curled as she cuddled to his side. He slid away, upset his poor hygiene was no longer a good enough repellent. A cuss slipped free when the armrest halted his escape. Out of space he snarled, "Do. Not. Touch. Me."

"Spiky!" He hated that moniker with a passion. She persisted in the same nagging, soul shriveling tone, "Look at his mommy. She's **so** pretty." Her head tipped sideways, "She your type? Do you like the brainy girl in a labcoat?" Her expression darkened, "This liar in yellow shorts?" The lips parted, "You know I can get rid of her." Grin, "I can be smart. I've a degree in business. I've no problem wearing glasses and pretty, little heels. We can even keep the boy." She clicked her tongue, "Be wrong not too."

He shuddered.

She persisted, "Please Spike," eyes full of innocent sincerity, voice oozing with the unspoken promises of a succubus, "Let me make you happy."

"Soro, go away and take Selva with you." He glared at her, "**That** would make **me** exceedingly happy."

"Hmph. That's not a choice," she pinched his cheek, "you silly boy."

Jet grinned at his newest mass of newly developed photos. He felt like a proud uncle. Remy was just too hard not to brag about. Mass of candids in hand, he increased his efforts to hunt down his reticent partner. The call the other day had started the younger cowboy thinking. Jet had caught him more than once fogging off before shaking his thoughts away and grumping off to workout.

Hoping to end the strained separation he called, "Spike!" There was a groan from the lounge. With more volume he hollered, "SPIKE!"

The younger cowboy responded frigidly, "Fine, then eat shit and..."

Jet whipped around the corner, curious who Spike was wishing ill. The sight of their guest froze him in the doorway. Backpedaling Jet mumbled a startled, "Oh shit!" Turned a manly about face and scurried off to his greenhouse to hide his photographic evidence of the Vinder clan. Memories safely stored, he stormed back on a mission of seek-and-destroy. He swooped, collected the disturbing guest by the back of her shirt, nearly biting through his tongue to keep from saying something he'd enjoy and spat, "Soro. Fuck off."

Her lips pursed, "That's no way…" She scowled when Jet wrapped a hand around her upper arm with a stiff smile. "Jet." Kohl lined eyes slit, "Get your hand off me."

"No can do." He all but sang. "I need Spike to do a job for me, **now,** and you're in the way." Teeth gnashed, expression far from amiable he grit, "Time for you to go." His pace and solid grip offered her no other option but to follow. In the hallway he shoved her roughly towards the exit and snarled, "Have that stooge of yours fly you out of here immediately."

"Come on, Jet." She whined.

His brows lowered, "Go away. And it's Mr. Black to you."

Simper, "I know where your diver and the pretty brain are holed up."

Deadpan he drawled, "Who?"

Blink, "The redhead and engineer."

"What?" Something akin to panic twisted in his belly.

Sniff, "Valentine and Radical Edward!"

Shock flickered across his face.

She grinned, "Ah… so **you do** know about the boy on Gunsmoke that looks a lot like **my** Spike."

"Where?" Jet shook his head, "That some shithole strip club?" His eyebrow twitched, "That's no place for kids. Even Spike'd keep children away from the dumps you work at." His voiced dropped to a threatening growl, "Now, scat."

"I know you were on Gunsmoke a few years back, Jet!" She pointed a shaking finger at him, "I **saw **Faye there!" Her eyes slit, "Trust me, I'd **never **forget **her**!"

His face twisted in disgusted disbelief, "Where?" Ice ran through his veins. No one should have known they had gone there. Not even Bob. _This is bad. _Keeping face he offered a rough, dismissive snort, "Soro," he shook his head, "I don't know where the hell you get your information but it's asinine." He crossed his arms, "Edward found a job somewhere as an assistant programmer." Sniff, "And I haven't heard from Faye Valentine in years. Stupid woman's probably dead or in jail." He grinned, slapping the hatch, "Her bounty's gone so what else could it be?" His lip lifted in a sneer, "Not like she'd ever pay back her debts." He stepped closer, herding Soro with his intimidating size. "Now, go away."

"So pushy," she pouted, "I get the feelin' ya don't like me."

"Hm." He nodded, "So you aren't completely stupid."

She pinked.

Hand on her shoulder he spun her towards the door, "Get off my ship," eyes narrowed he snapped, "and don't come back."

She dug in her heels, catching them on the lip to the doorway and spun around. Face set, she stood taller and tipped her head back. Jet's eyebrow lifted at the enraged digit prodding his chest. "I'll come see **my **Spiky if I want to!"

"See Spiky somewhere else." Jet nudged her back, grinning when she stumbled, "Invite him to one of those lovely dumps you're employed at," glare landing on the shadowy figure in the unwelcome ship. His gaze swiveled back to her, "Because you **are not** going to see him on **my** schooner **anymore**." Fingers wiggling in a dismissive toodle-loo, he slapped the door closed.

She screamed at the barricade. Then frowned when she found Jet had locked it. He punched the speaker on, "I'm flushing the hanger in ten seconds, Miss Soro." She yelled something along the lines of: you wouldn't dare. Jet shrugged, "I'd take the prison time to be rid of you." Grin, "Probably get a light sentence." His expression darkened, "**If **I was caught." He gasped, "Oh." Eyes slit, "Five seconds." She flipped him off and snarled something akin to: you'll regret this, and crawled into her ride.

Jet sighed as she zipped away. He remained at his post until he was positive the dusty blue monopod wouldn't be returning. Tromping back for a good lecture, he belayed the need to harp finding Spike more agitated than normal after an impromptu visit from Soro. He frowned, wondering what was **really **going on in the mussed head of hair.

Sniff. _Guy should be glad she's gone. _He stilled when the other cowboy cussed softly under his breath about recurring growths. Jet snorted, he couldn't help it. Hearing the derisive sound Spike stiffened, refusing to turn he spat an impatient, "What?"

Jet tittered, "Serves you right."

Snarl, "Woman's a certifiable psychotic." An angry tick began along the younger man's jaw. "Jet…"

"You know," chortle, "I think you should look at the newest photos of my nephew." Grin, "They'll improve your mood."

Spike melted, "No they won't." He pushed Soro's snapshots to the floor with his foot, "What's with everyone tryin' to show me kids today?" His face burrowed further into the corner of the couch back, "I didn't even know you had siblings nor do I care." Jet floated off, returning with the familiar rattle of snapshots, chasing Spike deeper into the ugly upholstery. A muffled, "Why would I want to see **your **whatever's kids?" Labored exhale, "Bad enough I had to hear you tell bullshit stories to Vash's boy." Jet stepped closer, whacking Spike's hunched frame with the pile. His protective digging increased as he grumped, "I don't even like kids, I sure as hell don't want to look at pictures of 'em **OR** talk about 'em."

Jet hummed, "I don't know," and set the pictures on the coffee table, "He just looks a lot like someone I know."

"Of course," several hard sounding consonants muffled free. Shift, "That's how genetics work." He tucked in some more, "Why the fuck's everyone bringin' me photos of people's damn kids. I don't care. They're a negative consequence of sex. Perfect reason not to have it." He waved his hand, "**This **works just fine and you don't have to worry about cuddlin' after!"

Jet cringed, "Remind me to never loan you a tool again."

Grunt, "I wash my hands after."

He rolled his eyes and snorted, "Idiot." Spike released a pent up and highly audible breath. The hiss of Jet's greenhouse door whining closed, enabling him to continue pretending he was capable of relaxing. He rolled, paper crumpling. Shifting again, a piece scraped his side. "Damn it!" Sitting up he collected the strewn pile, brown eyes landing on a familiar face. Blood stopping in its flow. "What the hell?"

Beep. Beep. Beep.

Jet stilled in his trimming, Spike would answer or turn the damn thing off.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

He set the shears down positive Spike would at least silence it.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

Furious he hunted down the comm, stuffed below Spike's bed. Snarling, he picked the device up and tossed it across the room. A satisfied grin formed when he heard it crack against the distant wall. He paused, brows furrowing when his began to squawk.

"Shit." He stabbed connect, "WHAT?"

Ed looked frazzled. "Papa Jet."

Temper fizzled. "Yeah?"

Her eyebrow rose, "Funny thing. Ed is trying to do some research on an interesting visitor we had a few days ago." Her lip curled, "Is Lunkhead Spike dating a painted lady," gold dropped to something in her lap, "Named Soro?"

"I don't think you could call it dating." Jet scowled, _So she did make contact with Faye._ "Why?" A sense of foreboding building in the pit of his stomach, "She say somethin' to one of you guys?"

"Yes and no." Wriggle, "She said Remy looks like a cowboy she knows."

"Oh..." Jet sat slowly on Spike's unused bed, "shit."

"We confused her." Ed grinned, "Faye-Faye told us to pretend we don't know anything about cowboys just in case a bounty floated by. And that's what we did." She sighed, "Faye-Faye was so cool but Ed could tell she was worried." Frown, "Edward thinks she would've shot the lady if Remy wasn't there." Eyes flashed, "She even let Ed be the hero and tell the lady she was a nutso-psycho-pants." She waved a small card, "Ed took the camera's memory and helped herself to an I.D. too."

Chuckle, "So lifting shit's contagious, huh?"

She bit her lip, "Ed doesn't like Spike but she doesn't want him chasing after ugly, plastic ladies who take pictures of other people's kids." Gold shifted away, "It makes Faye-Faye look sad." Her face wrinkled into a disturbed grimace. Shiver. "Ed thought Spike had **some** taste!"

"Or at least discretion." Jet sighed, "I don't know how she latched on to him. I'm pretty sure he didn't pick her up." He rubbed his chin, "Think they first crossed paths when Spike took in Matsumoto."

"Ah..." Snicker, "Ed wondered where Remy came up with **that** story." Ed grinned, "Does Papa Jet want to know what Ed knows?" She wriggled her eyebrows, "Ed will share in exchange for what you know."

He nodded, "Fine. But I haven't much." He jerked, "I can tell you for sure she's a stripper. Works mostly 'round Neptune."

"Hm. Edward will call you back." She disconnected before Jet could make any further commentary. He scowled at the blank screen and marched off to speak with his idiot partner. Assuming, based on the abnormal quiet, Spike had drifted back to sleep. Jet stilled when he entered the lounge. Spike was staring at an image, and by the pile beside his leg it wasn't the first. The man's brows were furrowed teeth grating softly as he ground them. Jet twitched, noting the strange, almost pained, frown.

_Oh shit, now's not a good time!_ He tried to slip from the room.

Spike shifted, focus still locked on the photo. "Jet?" Though a question, the man's name burbled free without inflexion. Monotone. Dead.

Jet froze. A wince flickered across his face, _Dammit! _Breathing deep, he schooled his features. Posture unbelievably rigid, a shimmer of nervous sweat glistening from his pores he turned stiffly. Swallowing he squeaked a strained, "Huh?" hoping Spike missed the telling tone.

An eyebrow lifted Spike's eyes on the piles of photos. "This wouldn't happen to be the nephew you keep trying to get me to look at would it?" He flipped a picture pinched between his fingers towards Jet, "He isn't Vash's kid either, is he?"

Jet snagged it and studied the image, sure enough. Remy was glaring at something behind Faye arms wrapped around her shoulders. "Uh…" nod, "Yup," neck rub, "that's Remy…" he passed the image back and frowned, not remembering having taken anything in black and white. "He's my adopted nephew, all right." Frown, "And no he isn't Vash's."

Spike's finger landed on the curvy woman carrying the boy. Her hair was clipped up, shirt rumpled, "So this is…" he tapped the small of her back with a finger.

Jet winced, "Faye."

Nod. "Who's his dad?" An unreadable expression had settled on the cowboy's face as his eyes shifted to his partner.

Jet sighed, something inside him feeling sorry for the other man. "Do you really need me to tell you?"

Spike gave a snort and grinned, "Yeah." His voice grew quiet. Finger slinking down Faye's back. "Kid looks just like her."

"Actually," Jet scowled, "he looks a hell of a lot like both his parents." He ran a hand over his head, "Kind of weird actually."

Spike put the image down. Small snippet of humor lost, "So who's the dad if it isn't Vash?"

Jet settled on the opposite side of the coffee table, just as serious. "Who do you think?"

A slow blink responded.

He sighed, "Do you really need me to spell it out for you?"

Spike stiffened, "You? Is that why you visit so much? Jesus Jet!" He looked ready to punch something, "I thought you'd have the decency to stay involved in your own..." he flapped a shaking hand towards the picture. "At least let the poor kid know you're his dad. Fuck!" He snagged the photo and glared at it again. Jet caught the angry twitch of Spike's jaw, the low growl in his voice. "What she do," sneer, "give you a pity fuck?" Eyes narrowed, "Kid looks **nothing** like you."

"Not me, Spike." Violent head shake, "No. Nuh-uh. NO!" shudder, "That would be like… with family… Ggkkngk!"

The pained jealousy disguised as fury dissipated. Spike satisfied it wasn't his partner, "So who is it?" Grin, "One night stand?" Frown, "That kid, Pete?" He rubbed his stomach, "One of Milly's brothers?" Brown shifted towards the glowering man, "You mentioned running into Tom on your last visit."

Jet rolled his eyes. He knew to a degree the cowboy was avoiding the truth. A stupid game. "Quit it, Spike. You know. If it helps he was born about oh… six to eight months after **we** left."

Spike sighed and, to humor the older man, pulled another image closer to his face. He glared at the picture. Head shake, "I can't make a connection, Jet."

"Shit! Are you stupid?" He chuckled, "Even Faye's quicker 'n you are."

"Hopefully," an eyebrow quirked, "Faye knows who the father is."

"She does." Sigh, "Look at him, carefully." He pulled out one of his own. Passing it off with a snicker, "Remy's coloring is a lot like Faye's…"

Grumble, "Features are wrong."

"True, most've those came from his dad..." He grinned, "Like I said, boy's a bit of both parents."

Spike studied the little boy. He had green eyes and dark, bristly hair very similar to…

"Ho-**ly** fuck." The photo crinkled softly.

"That about sums it up." Jet leered, "Quite the descriptor for something that happened four years ago."

Twitch. "Why didn't…"

"Tried." He sang. "Even gave you his full name. Thought you'd make the connection. He has your last name, Spike. Though on the planet it's Vinder." Spike blinked still staring at the pile of pictures. Jet ran a hand across his head, eyes wide. "Judas Priest! Why do you think I kept bringing up my nephew?" Spike fingered a snapshot Ed had taken of Faye on Jet's last visit. She was smiling with Remy as they worked on something at the table. Bits of frosting or pudding glopped on her face, her finger filled with the substance nearing the boy's nose. Something inside him twisted in longing and defeat.

They looked happy and safe.

Jet frowned, unaware Spike's train of thought. Shifting he grumbled, "I thought you'd catch the hint."

"Shit." He felt his world spin, "I…" head wag, "I had no…" a slightly shaking hand raked through his hair, focus locked on the two grinning up from the photo, "I didn't…"

Jet rolled his eyes with a rough snort, "That's obvious."

Spike dropped a pile of black and white shots on top Jet's colored. "I think Soro took these."

Jet paled, "Oh shit." Carefully he flicked through the mass. They chronicled Faye's life on Gunsmoke: Vash playing with all the kids and Ein in the yard; Faye and Ed leaving the plant; Faye very pregnant waddling around town with Meryl; Faye gardening while Remy toddled about; Remy out with Milly; Ed flirting with a neighbor boy while Pete glowered nearby, wrench clutched tightly in his fist; Pete listening to one of Faye's lectures… the images were diverse and endless. "Wow." Jet breathed in faint admiration, "How'd she do this without Faye catching her?"

"Selva," snarled from Spike's tightly wound frame, "Man's damned good at disappearing." Shifting he tried to ease some of his growing temper, "Guy doesn't make a sound either, so he's hard to catch or track."

Jet nodded. His comm buzzed. "Yeah?"

Faye glared back, expression murderous. Voice arctic. "I've just been informed that we've got a big problem and it's connected to **your **dumbass partner."

Spike stilled at the familiar voice and watched Jet closely.

"What is it?" He glanced over the screen, surprised to see the cowboy looked almost hopeful. _Does he think she'll ask for __**his **__help?_ His eyes narrowed, _No. He just wants an excuse to go there._

She released a tense sigh, "Why didn't you tell me Spike was seeing a psycho stripper with a seriously scary, jealous streak on your last visit?"

Jet frowned, "He isn't."

"Bullshit." Her cool exterior crumbled at its edges, "I thought I told you to keep those pictures you've been collecting to yourself."

He sputtered, "I have." Eyes wide, "Honest Faye."

"Then why the hell did some painted princess show up sniffin' around Remy?" Her lips curled into a snarl. "Freak had more plastic than a money card factory."

Jet bit his tongue so he wouldn't chuckle, _Jealous?_ A quick glance Spike's direction sobered the desire to tease. "I'm not sure how she found out about you guys but it wasn't from me or Spike."

He could see Faye shake slightly, "Jet." She blinked several times, "Have you met this weirdo? Do you know her? She pops up when I'm not around," Faye took a calming breath, "and starts tryin' to take photos of us!" Breath failed. Both men winced at the pained, worry filled inhale.

"Hate to break it to you, but she already had some." He flipped through the images, "Quite a few actually." Frown, "She's been following you for some time, Faye." He cringed, "Years."

She paled. A startled hiccup escaping as the comm slipped from her fingers. "Shit!" A streak of color then Faye's face snapped back onscreen. Her body felt like jello, her world suddenly less ordered and safe. Jet's expression softened, she was obviously shaken to the core.

Spike tipped closer, something inside him wanting to make things better. She sounded beside herself. He dared tip an inch more, just able to see her without her seeing him. She appeared to be trying to compose herself. Hand to heart, breathing erratic and heavy.

Faye shook her head. It was hard enough to learn Spike had moved on- she could have dealt with that, in time- but to then discover what he had chosen was a dangerous felon hell bent on destroying everything she held dear? That was a little difficult to deal with. Head shake, "I… the kids…" a trembling hand settled on her lip. Eyes narrowed as she came to a conclusion. Faye's expression hardened, "It's simple." Nod. "I see her again," shrug, "I'll kill her."

Jet stiffened, gaze twisting to glare at the dumbstruck cowboy hovering on the sidelines, "I think she's done messin' with you, Faye. She left all her pictures for Spike to find."

Her head bounced slowly, her thoughts scattered. She snagged a stray shard, "So I take it, Ed can quit hounding him?"

Nod.

"Damn. That nasty, bi…" She glanced off screen and shook her head, "Not now. Go help Ed."

Remy whined, "But Ed's on the c'mputer with 'er goggles on." He shifted, "She's singing and has her thinking face," he tried to copy Ed's expression. "I can't talk to 'er like that!" Arms crossed he grumbled, "Ed's weird when she's divin'."

Faye nodded, "Yeah she is." Frown, "Hey, go play with Pete for me."

"He's workin' on that blue… blue…" nose crinkled, "tha' picture you gave 'im." Remy froze, face slacking in worry. "Mommy, you OK?"

Blink. "I'm fine." She dropped a hand on his head and sighed, "You know, I think Ein's lonely."

"No." He shifted, wondering why she was trying to get rid of him, "He's takin' a nap. Foot movin' an' everything."

Sigh, "Vash's around. Why don't you go have a doughnut with him?"

"Ms. Meryl was yellin' at 'im." Remy scowled, there was definitely something wrong with his mother.

"Great." She settled on the floor, "What did he do this time?"

Shrug, "All I heard was Ms. Meryl tellin' him he couldn't grab her bum." Nose crinkled in disgust he grunted, "That's gross." Green eyes flashed, as he dropped beside her, "I wouldn't do that an' anyone tha' tried to do it to you I'd bop on the nose."

Faye smiled at the little boy. He'd become increasingly more protective as of late. It was cute but concerning. Jet smirked, proud of the boy's gumption, "Good for you, Remy!"

Green snapped his way. The frown indicating he had just broken some unspoken rule.

Gasp. "Can I talk t' Uncle Jet for a minute," Faye wobbled as he tried to tug her arm, "please?"

"Remy, I really need to finish." She rubbed his back, "You can talk to him later."

Sniff, "Jus' for a sec. I won't talk long. Promise."

Sigh.

Jet could see she was weakening, so he chuckled. "Come on Faye, let me visit for a minute then I'll wish him goodnight and we can finish."

She glanced at the cowboy, "You spoil him, you know?"

Grin, "Yup." His eyes twinkled, despite the dire situation, "Someone's got to."

Eyebrow raised she shrugged. The image jostled, Remy's face coming into focus. He blinked nervously, grin expanding in recognition. "Hey, Uncle Jet!"

Chuckle, "What's up, kid?"

"Umm…" his focus shifted to Faye, her shoulder just visible, "Mom. I wanna talk 'bout boy stuff."

There was a grunt, "I'll give you five minutes, fair?" She popped back onscreen, "No cowboy adventures."

Jet and the boy both nodded. Green snapped back towards the screen once Faye left the room. "Uh… Are you an' Spike goin' to come get the bad lady?" Remy's expression stern, gaze flicking off the screen and towards the doorway. Once back on Jet, his voice dropped, "I heard Ed say that she took pictures." He glanced at Jet, "I didn't like her. She smelled dirty an' acted like she knew Spike."

Jet shifted, "How do you know that, kid?"

He grinned, "She said she knew a cowboy that looked like me."

Jet's heart twisted as he watched the little boy try to blink back tears. Swallow. "Uncle Jet," sniff, "Is what Ed says true?"

Frown.

"Did," shift, "Did Spike decide he didn't like Mom?"

"Uh…" Jet glanced at his partner.

Spike's eye began to spasm.

Voice quiet Jet mumbled, "I can't answer that for you." Shift, "Why all these questions about Spike?"

Remy frowned, "I know who he is." A shadow flickered across his face, "Ed told Pete and me all 'bout him. But…" He caught the sound of movement, Remy's eyes shifting away from the screen.

Faye cleared her throat, "Time's up. Say goodbye."

Sad green glanced back at the frowning older cowboy, "Will you come an' visit?"

Spike peered around Jet's shoulder, assuming it was safe. Jet nodded, confused over the sudden narrowing of the little boy's eyes. His little finger jabbed at the small screen, "Who're you?"

Jet jumped and glanced the direction the tiny digit indicated. He shook his head, _Just couldn't help yourself, could you?_

Faye stepped closer, hand reaching for the comm. Remy growled, spinning stubbornly. There was no way he was going to let it go without an answer. "Hey! Who're you?"

Faye glared at the screen over his head, her voice hiding the anger evident in her eyes. "That's Spike, Remy."

All three adults watched as the boy paled, eyes slit, his little jaw twitching as he ground his teeth.

"Remy, let me finish talkin' to Jet." Worried, she glanced back at the camera, "I'm sure he and Spike need to make plans. Come on," Faye reached for the comm again, "give me the communicator, **now**. We don't want to be rude, do we?"

She was ignored.

Remy glared at the cowboy, "Was Ed right? Youmy dad?"

"Remy..." a startled gasp escaped Faye before she regained her composure with a finger snap. "One!"

"If you are why…" he hunched over the device.

"Two!" Faye's hand appeared by his head.

Sniff. "Bye Uncle Jet!" He glanced at the man over Jet's shoulder and blurted in one breath, "I hope that ugly lady isn't your girlfriend!" Faye snagged the comm, Remy's gag audible. "She's gross! Mom's **a lot** prettier!"

Faye pinked, "SCRAM! Agh! Quit being a heathen, Brat!"

Jet smirked at the silly game.

The sound of retreating feet died. Satisfied it was clear, she marched across the room and slammed the door closed. Both cowboys watched her stomach rise and fall as she attempted to reign in her temper. Somewhat calm she pulled the comm to her face. Green glanced over Jet's shoulder, all play gone. "Tell **your** whore to stay away from **my **kid, Spike," a savage grin flickered across her face, "**or** I'll make sure she isn't worth your time." Eyes narrowed she growled, "Understand?"

He blinked, elbowed Jet out of the way stealing the comm in the process. "What the hell're you on about now, Faye?"

Teeth clenched she hissed, "Weren't you listening?" Fury evident, "Some chick from around the gates showed up askin' all kinds of questions about **my** kid. You've no idea how upset he is." She ran a hand through her hair, "Hasn't slept a whole night since she showed without a nightmare." She blinked several times. Cleared her throat, "If that's her way of impressing you..." Her lip curled she sneered wickedly, "Talk about lowering your standards."

"Soro's never impressed me! Standards? How are my standards lowered? I've never..." Snarl. "Why wasn't I told about him, Faye?"

Her eyebrow twitched, "Girlfriend, fuck buddy, whatever she is. I see you or that **thing** around my house or Remy and I'll make sure you both learn a hard, fast lesson in boundaries."

Spike's jaw muscle tensed, "Why wasn't I informed you were pregnant?"

Her face flushed, knuckles white she snapped viciously, "You've got your bimbo, Spike!" Watery green narrowed, an angry tear slipping free. "Leave us the **hell** alone!" There was a noise off screen drawing her attention. Both men watched as the image shifted to her thigh then blanked.

Jet frowned, _Holy shit. She __**is**__ jealous!_ Chuckle. "Wow." He rubbed his neck when Spike glared at him, "I… uh… wasn't expecting Remy to be so... um... pushy."

"By Faye's reaction," he glanced back at the blackened view screen, "neither was she."

Jet shifted, it was apparent the cowboy was hurt and angry. Clearing his throat he soldiered on. "Why do you think Soro's checkin' out Faye and Remy, Spike?"

He shrugged, "I don't even know why she keeps showing up." His head wagged, elbows on knees. "I kept a guy from beating the shit out of her when I went to collect Matsumoto. That's it." He flopped back, "I should've let him kill her. Would've saved me a lot of headache."

Snort, "And heartache." Jet dug at his neck, _Why didn't Selva step in?_

Spike couldn't even bother to argue, he just kept staring numbly at the ceiling. "Damn."

The comm chirped. Jet greeted by a scowling Ed, "What did the shithead do?"

Shrug, "Took a peek at Remy."

Spike grumped, "Since when did I get the moniker shithead?" Snarl, "Faye needs to start a god damned cuss jar at that house!"

Ed ignored the outburst, her focus shifting to someone off screen. She nodded and whispered, "Edward knows." Sigh, "Let Faye-Faye go for a walk, it'll help." Gold swiveled back, "Idiot." Typing filled the silence, "Ed was able to find the plastic lady's complete rap sheet."

Jet winced, "**And**?"

"First off..." Her head quirked to the side, "all her bad behavior started while the whole Bebop was here." She frowned, "Faye-Faye has said more than once the lady made reminded her of someone she used to work with at Sally's."

Jet gasped. Soro's words coming back, _"I saw her there! Trust me, I'd never forget her!"_

Shift, "Hey, did Papa Jet and Lunkhead make sure the mean Otz man," she ran her thumb along her neck.

Jet glanced at his partner.

Spike gave a defeated exhale, "No."

With a sigh, Jet glanced back at the teen.

"Thought so." Sniff, "Lunkhead is lazy and Edward knew that so…" shrug, "no surprises." Scoff, "Loser. Loser. LOOOOOO-ZZZZZZZZZZ- ER!" Her finger and thumb dropped from her forehead. "Here's the problem. Ed thinks Otz-man placed a bad guy from here there. He then introduced the creepy, silent bad man to his crazy stripper employee. Crazy stripper lady then flew with silent hat man back to the gates where she purposely ran into Spike." Shift, "Due to Spike's," lip curl, "Machismo," chortle, "Ed is such a liar." She shook off the sillies, "Spike made the stripper go, 'Ooo lala'…" her head tipped, "Did he put lots of Woolongs in her panties?"

Spike gagged. Jet scowled and offered the girl a warning glower.

Sniff, "Anyway, she became obsessed with Spike. Otz found out about Faye-Faye being pregnant and told the stupid, Spike infatuated stripper that Faye was in her way of getting Spike. So…"

Jet groaned, "She started following Faye."

"Worse." Ed bit her lip, "Go to the main computer, it's all there."

Jet scanned the woman's bio, a sick feeling setting camp in his stomach. Soro had a variety of arrests ranging from prostitution without a license to manslaughter and violating a restraining order. Ed had been right the list began shortly before the Bebop crew disbanded. He clicked on the next file, frowning. MeiMei Selva's was no better. The man was wanted for questioning concerning a number of murders connected to the stripper's jaded love life around the gates. His list of crimes on Mars equally disturbing: battery, manslaughter, aggravated assault, conspiracy to commit murder- the man was violent and appeared unafraid of the hangman's noose.

Spike glared at the data momentarily before mumbling incoherently, flopping on the couch and lighting a smoke. Jet reached across the coffee table and snagged his bottle of antacids. Their bounty had gone from concerning to downright scary. Both men scanned the promissory note claiming to have found Vinder's long lost heir. Pills crunching blue snapped back to the comm. "Ed, let Faye know I'm comin' to help out with you kids and…"

She snapped, "Edward does not need a sitter, Papa Jet."

His eyebrows lowered, "Yes you do. I'll also keep a look out for Otz and Soro." Growl, "Crazy bitch's enough but with…"

Ed snarled.

Jet persisted. "If needs be, I can keep Soro and her shadow busy." Blue locked with gold, "Just be sure to let Faye know I'm coming."

Cringe. "Ed cannot do that right now." She frowned, "Faye just left for the plant and told us if we set foot outside she'd beat us within an inch of our lives." She dug at her scalp, "Ed thinks Faye-Faye will be late." Skinny arms wrapped around her torso, "She said she was going for a walk after and put Meryl in charge." Shiver, "Meryl never lets us have any fun."

"Huh." Pained smirk, "Bit angry was she?"

The teen nodded. "A bit. She always takes Pete or me to the plant. Oh..." grin, "Did you know Faye-Faye thinks they've made a new queen."

"Hm…" an eyebrow lifted, that had been the most pressing project of late. He returned to the business at hand, "Be sure to give her the message, kid." He dug at his beard, "It'll take us a bit to get there but it should relieve some of the tension."

Gasp. Eyes narrowed in suspicion, "Will idiot, lunkhead Spike be coming with you?"

Jet glanced at Spike's foot and shrugged. "Probably, I'm bringing the whole ship."

She snarled, "The douche bag should stay away from Faye and Remy." Grin, "Faye-Faye bought a new gun and Ed doesn't want anyone sad because she shot King Dummy Doofus not that..." She blinked, "Yay! Faye-Faye can get the RedTail back!" She spun, "No more sand steamer rides and smelly buses!"

Jet nodded, glad the teen had hidden the rest of her thoughts. He doubted Spike would enjoy hearing how she hoped him gutted on the front walk. With a sigh and grumbled, "Later." He signed off.

Snort, "Nice of Ed to leave out the gory details of my demise before I reached the front porch wasn't it?"

Grunt. "You give yourself too much credit. Ed would have you obliterated the second you crossed the gate."

"Good for her," ash dribbled from his cigarette, "Snot nosed punk."

Jet glared at the information and punched the console. "Shit." He dug at his scalp, "Faye was supposed be able to get things right there and then settle. Now…" He shook his head, "Damn. Damn. Damn." He glared at Spike's newest plume of smoke and grouched, "This is your fault you know."

Spike shrugged and sat up, feet dropping heavily to the floor. "How was I supposed to know some stripper getting beat up would take gratitude too damn far and end up being a criminal planning the downfall of a whole fucking world?"

Snarl, "Not any world and you know it."

Blink.

"Your world, Spike." Jet pointed a finger at the shocked cowboy, "She's goin' after everything you could have but refuse to see."

Spike snubbed his smoke, openly ignoring the comment. "Soro isn't that smart, Jet." Frown, "Otz is pulling the strings. He must've found out about the," his face soured, "boy and used Soro and his other connections here to learn what we were up to."

"The boy's name is Remy." He dug for his own fix of nicotine, "And the damn kid adores you."

"Shit." Spike shook his head, again pointedly ignoring the sentiment. "I don't think Soro took these pictures. Look at 'em. She's in quite a few. Selva's the photographer." He flipped the pile of snapshots back onto the table, "Otz gave them to Soro to upset Faye. He wants Faye frazzled so she'll mess up." He dug for another smoke, "Damn."

Silence fell heavily on the two men. Neither willing to break it and delve deeper into the mess they'd found themselves a part of. Suddenly Spike muttered, "Convenient, don't you think?"

Jet shifted, mind slowly pulling away from what he'd just learned. "What is?"

Sniff, "Everything." He shook his head, "Otz had to have known about Soro's bizarre obsession with anyone who saves her."

"Hm. I was thinking the same thing. It's odd Selva didn't step in when you rescued her."

Spike nodded.

"I bet they purposely positioned her where several of the big bounties were known to frequent. But..." shiver, "I don't think Otz planned on her becoming so attached." Head shake, "That freak's sudden infatuation with you is probably just some creepy bonus."

Shudder, "Just fuckin' peachy." Spike glared at the ceiling fan, "Did you hear Ed mention Faye thought Soro was familiar?"

Jet nodded. "When I was escorting Soro out, she mentioned having seen Faye on Gunsmoke." He tapped his smoke in the tray, "I'd thought it was when she visited this last time but now I'm thinking it was while we were there." He shook his head, _I'd __**never**__ forget __**her**__._ Soro's parting words haunting.

Grunt, "Great."

Silence grew thick as they each fell heavily into their own thoughts. Spike's eyes began to droop, unwilling to relive the conversation again. He slumped lower arm draping across his face to try and squish Faye's sad expression from his mind.

Jet rolled his eyes and growled, startling Spike from his forced siesta. Glaring at the younger cowboy he grouched, "You know it used to be Faye getting in this kind of crap." He chuckled, "When'd the roles reverse?"

Lip curl, "Ha. Ha." Spike shifted to a standing slouch, "I think I'll find Soro and tell her to back off."

Jet shook his head. "Don't bother. Otz isn't stupid. He probably had Selva bring her right back to Gunsmoke the second I kicked her out. They'll lay low until he can make a move on Faye." Frown, "You tellin' her to leave Faye alone wouldn't work anyway." Cringe, "Just make that crazy tart pull something stupid and risk hurting someone."

Nod.

Jet groaned, a sickening concept blossoming. Cringe. "You didn't…" he locked eyes with his friend, "did you?"

Spike's expression grew slack as he processed what Jet was implying. After several blinks and a rough shake of his head, he puffed and yelped. "Hell no!" Flustered, he wandered towards the kitchen, "Shit. I've got some standards."

Snicker. "I seem to remember hearing that song before. Next thing I know you've hooked up with Faye." Not that Faye was a bad catch, it was just the fact Spike had sworn repeatedly she was a waste of a decent figure.

He disappeared behind the counter, "I wouldn't call that a hook-up." Spike reappeared, "Hook-ups are one or two night affairs." Grin, "We had over a month."

Jet paused, "What would you call it then?"

His face screwed into a contemplative expression. Shrug, "Not sure."

Jet chuffed, "Not sure or ain't tellin'?"

Grin.

Jet shook his head and fingered one of the pictures. "We should probably see if we can find out who let it spill that Faye was pregnant." Shift, "We need more info on that assistant Soro's picked up too." Frown, "I want to know how Selva met Otz."

"Hm." Spike returned with a sandwich, his feet clomping loudly as they landed on the coffee table, "Doubt it was the girl and Leo seemed too stupid."

Jet rubbed his neck, "One of them spilled the beans." He winced, pulling his eyes off the pile of photos, "They overheard Vash and me talking before we set off." He shifted. "I'll check and see who's visited Timan and Scargrow." Frown, "Kid was an idiot but he seemed pretty good at playing the parrot." Shrug, "Maybe Fatty, Bob or Donelly knows about this MeiMei Selva guy."

Shrug, "I'll do a little leg work around Soro's haunts." Spike froze, "You're **sure** she's back on Gunsmoke?"

"Yeah." He smirked when Spike visibly relaxed. "She'll head for what she knows best and I'm bettin' that's Gunsmoke." He frowned, wondering if the dusty rock was once home for the strange woman. He shook off the thought, "It's become a game of plan and wait."

"Hm." Spike disappeared out the hatch.

Sighing Jet began calling favors. One of the bounties they'd dropped off had let Otz know Faye was expecting, if they found out who they could learn how much he'd been told and maybe dig up a clue or two on what the collector was planning. Jet's hand scraped over his head. MeiMei was a problem. All he could find was the stocky man was violent and constantly with the volatile slag.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Big Shot

But you  
Got something to prove  
A turn of your back and you're on the move

-Zebrahead

The inmate shifted nervously from behind his protective window. The two cowboys had never sat well with him. They'd shot him, beat him and his coworkers pulpy and not once seemed to care. To have both currently glaring through the not nearly thick enough glass barrier with a smattering of fingerprints and schmutz made his blood chill. He dug at his neck, "Honest, I haven't seen anyone from the gang since the trial."

Jet glared, "What about the booster?"

"Leo?" Shift, "Sentenced to hard time at a work camp on Titan."

"Timan?" Spike drawled, attention locked on a bit of smudge that looked like a nipple.

"Solitary on Pluto. No visitors, **ever**." More fussing, "Beat his cellmate to death."

Jet shifted, "What about the girl?"

"Dot hated Otz." Sigh, "She'd rather the chair than help him now that he can't trouble her."

Jet tipped onto the small desk, face inches from the filthy window, "How'd Soro meet Otz?"

Shivering violently Scargrow squeaked, "Me."

He grunted, tipping back. "No shit?"

Scargrow blinked uncomfortably, he really wanted to go. His burly cellmate was pleasant compared to this impromptu interview. "She's that chick from the restaurant you two jailed me in." Cringe, "She helped me escape and offered Otz her services."

All three men cringed at the man's choice of words.

Jet nodded, "So she's his contact on this side of the gate?"

Scargrow nodded.

Spike rolled his shoulder. He didn't care who Soro once was or what she did for Otz. Scowling he blurted, "Has she visited you?"

"Yeah." Scargrow swallowed, head bouncing nervously. "Shocked the hell out of me to see her damn face again."

"She bring this?" A blurry photo of Selva was slapped against the window for the young man to study.

Shiver, "Y… yeah. He came." His eyes shifted away, "Guy's even creepier than Timan and Leo high combined."

Spike grunted, the paper crumpling in his fist and launching for the trash across the room.

Jet frowned, "You met him before?"

"Never. First time was the day that crazy bitch wanted me to answer some questions about her Spiky's brain." Shiver, "I didn't know what the hell she was talking about." His sleeve rode up as he rubbed his arm with neurotic agitation, a rainbow of sickly bruises appearing along his forearm. "Had caught stories about that weirdo though. Otz made sure we knew about him to keep us in line." Quaking he muttered, "Guy's job is to make sure the interested parties paid before they received deliveries."

Spike growled, "What did you tell them?"

He fussed, hand jerking the frayed, orange cuff back in place, "She just wanted to know what had been said to the Stampede before you two hauled us off planet. Timan verified we'd heard correctly when he asked you," gaze flicked to Jet, "what Spiegel would do when he learned Vinder had something of his."

Jet nodded and glanced at Spike, "Well, that's how she learned about Remy."

The inmate shifted, "I'd asked Dot and Timan about it before we were separated." Frown, "I didn't know what the hell it meant." His face scrunched, "I mean, what could she have of yours that would make you so upset? All I could think was a photo or…" head shake, "Somethin'."

"Hmm…" Spike stretched, "Timan used his one call to let Otz know Faye was still a viable target."

Nod. Blue flicked back to the anxious man, "She shows up again, you never saw us. Got that?"

He sighed happily, "She won't."

Jet's eyes narrowed, "Why?"

Scargrow squirmed, "Said she found a nice cowboy with a premade family to take care of her once she got rid of his baggage." Snicker. "I might be slow, but even I knew what **that **meant." He offered a mocking grin, "Sucks to be you dude."

Spike kicked the window, sending Scargrow skittering towards the door. His plaintive mewls and incessant banging mildly amusing. An eyebrow lifted when he started crying. Spike dropped both feet roughly to the floor. His game of startle the stooge not as therapeutic as he had hoped, with a grunt dug out a smoke. "Shit."

Jet nodded, eyes on inmate begging the guard to save him. "You said it."

Dusting off her hands, Faye stood and surveyed the yard. She smiled at the improvement a few shrubs could make. With the plants running better, people had begun dabbling in homegrown produce and gardening- a small village out north boasting the planet's first rainstorm. A squeal drew her attention away from the flower patch and towards the front porch.

"Ed, keep out of that pudding! It's for Milly next time she watches you guys." Another cheerful giggle and the telltale clatter of a spoon.

Pete appeared at the door, a message in hand. He shifted his feet as she read the hastily scrawled note.

"Shit. ED!" Gold blinked at her through the window, "I'll be back soon. Have Vash come over and help keep an eye on things." She patted dirt from her thighs, "No more messes," eyes narrowed, "Got it?"

Ed's head tipped sideways. Pete nodded and scurried from the yard.

"Please, Ed." She whined, "I just cleaned up the house and these problems at the plant are killin' me. Then with Otz and that crazy woman floatin' around." She sighed, "I just need someone who knows how to shoot a gun."

"Ed knows how."Her face twisted from the perceived insult.

"I know," she sighed, "but I want someone **known** for shooting a gun."

Ed frowned certain she could get a reputation if Faye would let her do more than target practice. Faye gave a quick grin, "You have a few chores and Pete needs to check those schematics, right?" Ed fidgeted for only a moment before disappearing. Faye tugged her customary glasses on and paused- just catching the rumble of a large ship. With a snarl she marched back into the house. The plant emergency could wait ten minutes while she made sure the yard stayed free of six-foot pests.

Otz smirked at the soft blink on the screen. A moderate sized ship was approaching fast. His eyes sparkled at the silent man perched across the desk- Soro lounging on a couch happily filing her nails. The men's eyes met, a message passing between them.

Selva nodded. Standing, he quietly exited the room. Otz watched him go with interest. The man was a useful tool. A brushed aside and broken being, all it took was a little ingenuity and creative thinking to get him to follow blindly. MeiMei's worship of the shriveled inventor who dabbled in antiques was fanatic. If Otz asked him to, Selva would shoot his own brains out.

Soro sniffed, "I don't understand why that little bear worships you."

Shrug, "We have history." Growl, "And why should it matter?" Snarl, "My relationships with others are none of your concern. Remember, you're an indebted employee. That's it."

"Hmph." The filing resumed.

Otz snarled, attention shifting back to the gently clicking door his most trusted tool had exited. Abandoned young, MeiMei had been raised by whoever felt kind enough to feed him until he was old enough to fend for himself. Unable to speak, he was beaten and accused of crimes he had never committed: a natural born fall guy. To protect himself, the man had learned quickly how to dispose of trouble and stay out of sight. Few people had taken the time to get to know him and those that did quickly left. Luckily he'd fallen in favor with the head of the Dirty Devils, who used Selva to keep his men honest and tight lipped. Known only as the Invisible Death, his activities spread outside the small gang and across Mars; eventually reaching Timan's ears.

Curious, the stoic killer met the dapper man in a side alley outside one of the Dirty Devils' favorite bars. He passed an impeccable card and mumbled, "When you're through fucking around with amateurs, let me know."

Nodding, he pocketed the slip and returned to the hustle and bustle giving little thought of the incident until he came across Timan and another, furry fellow, disposing of a troublesome band of thieves. Apparently, the group had tried to double cross the statuesque man's boss and had been in sore need of a refresher course in proper, criminal, business etiquette. The moment he heard Timan's glove whistle and smash into the unsuspecting man's face he was sold. He had to meet the person who could create such fabulous tools of destruction and Otz did not disappoint. Not only had he equipped his newest 'employee' with his most recent invention, he'd allowed the man to travel outside the known universe to places only mentioned in stories and childhood dreams. Selva had killed across half the solar system with impunity and explored a strange new world. What piece of Mars trash wouldn't want the opportunity to travel with one of the most beautiful women, post surgery, ever- especially when she was nice to him?

He'd be a fool not to take advantage!

Jet secured the small craft behind the barn, planning on sending it into space later.

Spike glared at the hunk of metal before quickly falling in step behind the smirking cowboy. Kicking a few pebbles he grumbled, "Jet, I don't understand why I need to come. I should be out trying to find Otz and Soro."

He shook his head muttering softly, "They're coming after Faye..."

"Yeah. Yeah. So we hang around her and wait." Sniff, "Stupid, half-assed plan if you ask me."

Jet sighed, muttering softly, "That's not why I brought you with."

Eyes narrowed, "Why then?"

"Uh… I want you to see what she's done." He rubbed his neck, "Think of it like rippin' off a band-aid. It's easier just to get it over with."

Shrug, "I prefer to wait for it to fall off." Grin, "Then all I have to deal with is the nasty residue left behind."

Jet opened a squeaky gate, "Pussies first."

"Fuck y…" he froze. The comfortably dilapidated house he had studied smoking during their time on Gunsmoke had been refurbished. It was painted, the roof reshingled and the windows replaced. He snorted at the sparse shrubs and flowers. "Never thought of Faye as the gardening type."

Jet nodded and smiled at the house. Happy giggling leaked through the framework. "The whole planet's slowly getting a little greener." Chuckle, "They've got a ways to go, but it's a..." Jet stilled, his hands going before his chest. "Uhh… Hey, Faye."

Spike frowned, "What the hell?"

"Jet." There was an angry CRACK. Faye's shoulder popping as she snapped the barrel of her shotgun back in place. "I thought I warned you about boundaries," her chilly voice hissed over the echoing click, "Spike."

He stiffened noting he was staring up the business end of a firearm. "Never was good with 'em, Faye."

Snarl, "Get lost."

He scowled at the faint twitch of her finger.

Jet cleared his throat, "You… uh… might want to head to the bar for a…"

BOOM!

"FAYE!" Jet glanced at the porch, deciding the meeting was premature; especially, after their reunion comm. "Come on. It's my…"

She remained rigid. Movements mechanical. CLICK. The ping of two shells and rasp of fresh slipping in the chamber. CRACK!

Her elbow bent, eye narrowing to find her bead.

Finger twitch.

BOOM!

Spike remained rooted, but wary. That last shot had been a little too close for comfort. Unwillingly, his gaze flicked to the few tattered leaves fluttering to the walk.

Two distinct pings.

Jet cleared his throat, "Come on Faye, knock it…"

Bullets scratched into the chamber.

Spike grinned and mumbled, "Let her work some of it off, Jet."

CRACK!

Jet snarled under his breath, "I'd rather she do that without me near the target!"

Her eyes narrowed behind the wire frames as she leveled the shotgun at Spike's chest.

"Faye!" Jet yelped, "Stop it. That's…"

Her finger twitched.

The barrel dropped.

BOOM!

Jet cringed eyes inching open to verify Spike was still among the living. Sigh. "…enough."

Spike glared at the hole an inch from his foot and began tapping dust from his jacket.

Lip curled, eyes still locked on Spike she emptied the cartridges.

Both men readied for another shot. Instead, Faye spun on her heels and disappeared back inside with a violent slam of the front door. Jet winced and blinked, his hands dropping heavily to his side. Spike smirked and glanced at the porch. She was gone. "At least she didn't hit me," snicker, "could've lost a toe."

"Wouldn't have blamed her if she had," Jet said with a shrug. He paused, half-way up the walk. "Spike?"

An eyebrow lifted, "Hm?"

He took a deep breath, "Why don't you see what you can find around town." Fingers dug at his beard, "Let me see how things are faring and then…" shoulders lifted and drooped in a jerky shrug, "I don't think Ed warned Faye." He glanced at the still shivering windowpanes, "She's goin' to need some time." Wince, "Both of them will."

Spike nodded. "I'll be at the bar." At the gate he gave the house a quick glance, Jet almost to the porch. With a disappointed exhale he stuffed his hands in his pockets and strolled up the street, absently shuffling rocks as he went.

Knuckles tapped the wood frame. Jet released a weary sigh as he peeked over his shoulder at Spike's back. Things had gone worse than planned. The door cracked open. A wary gold eye peeping though, it widened as did the heavy door. "Ahh! Papa Jet!" The screen banged against the wall, red hair crashing into his stomach. "Were you who Faye-Faye was…" Her spine stiffened as she caught the scuff of feet. "Oh." Gold eyes swiveled to the hunched man in a rumbled, blue suit jacket. Her focus swung back to the other watching as Spike moseyed up the street. "Papa Jet?" She stepped back, "Dummy Lunkhead will mind his manners around Faye and Remy," swallow, "Won't he?"

Jet caught the rough tug on the man's jacket, its collar flipping up. Spike's shoulders crept closer to his ears as his hands dug deeper into his pockets. Face pulled into a frown Jet grumbled, "Should be fine. Poor guy's just had a hell of a shock."

Ed glanced back at the figure disappearing around the distant corner, "Is he sad?"

Jet nodded without thinking, "A little. Probably pissed too." He ran a hand across his head, "I'll collect him after I check-in on you guys."

Ed grinned, spinning on her heels and leading him into the house. "Vash is here helping so Ed and Pete can..." she disappeared around the corner. "Vash person! It's OK. It was just Papa..." Jet followed, just catching the girl's eyes widen, posture comically melting. "NO!" she dashed off, leaving Jet to scowl.

Shrugging he meandered to the sitting room, blue eyes catching the splash of mismatched color. He bounced his head at the nervous boy by the threshold, "Hey Pete." Before he glanced at the kitchen, the sound of giggles and dishes clanking trickled out.

The teen grinned, eyes flicking up before another puff sent his bangs up and over.

Both turned towards the kitchen, Ed's fussing. Her frenetic movements sporadically visible through the door frame. Both reacted in amusement to her pathetic cry, "Remy! Edward is going to get in trouble." More giggling. She whined, "Vash! You said you were helping but you're not. Faye-Faye's gonna yell at Ed!" She blipped across the open door, "She never yells at you." A groan, "AGH! She said, **very clearly**, no more messes."

Vash snickered, "Huh. Oops." The shuffle of boot shod feet, "My bad, kid."

She shifted, "Ewe! Edward knew leaving the paints where you knew where they were was a bad idea." There was the clink of something small being dropped in the sink. "Why do you trick Ed into letting you be the nice guy?"

Jet glanced at the teen, "What's going on?"

His shoulders bounced, eyes on his work he muttered, "Art."

Vash appeared at the door. A large glob of yellow smeared across his cheek. "Hey. Long time no see." He scanned the room for Spike, "She didn't gut him," worried teal flicked to Jet, his body tipping to peek out the window, "did she?"

Chuckle, "No. He's at Fred and Sally's."

"Whew." He melted into a nearby chair. "That's good. I was afraid she might've…" The blond rubbed his neck, "I… uh… swapped out the buckshot and..." he pulled several shells from his pockets. Grin, "She was in a bit of a rush so… I helped myself."

"Thanks." Jet smiled, "Would've ruined my evening to have to deal with her upset she'd actually hurt him and…" he wagged his head, "he's a damnable ass pain when injured."

Pete chortled.

Jet tipped over his knees, "So…" grin, "Ed says you and Meryl might be expecting?"

The gunman's head bobbed, movement to his side catching his attention. "Hold up." He snapped a finger and pointed, "Go clean up first."

"But," Remy argued, "I wanna see Uncle Jet, Broomhead!"

"Hey," Vash whined, "a little respect to your elders. Geez!"

"Pff… Ms. Meryl says respect's earned." Little feet wriggled, voice drooping, "I just…"

Vash giggled, "His friend isn't here but if you do as I ask, I'll let you visit."

Sniff. "Mommy's home you're not the…"

"Your Mom's at the plant," Vash grinned, "she left while we were mixing colors."

Shuffle, "But…"

"Remy!" Pete blurted, "Relax. He's probably lookin' for the bad guys."

Ed grumped, "Go wash and then you can visit with Papa Jet. Hurry!" She wandered into the room, dropping comfortably beside Pete, "Ed will pretend to time you." Deep breath, "Onnnne… Twoooo…"

The sound of rushing feet storming up the stairs filtered into the room. The front door swung open, startling the teens. They both swiveled to see a grinning Milly and fussy Meryl. The girls studied the pair momentarily before easing around them. Meryl glanced at the mess all over her husband's face and shirt, sighed and made her way to the kitchen, "Ed! Why are there several holes in the front walk? What happened?" There was a highly disgruntled hiss, "AGH! Vash! Did you help blow up Faye's kitchen **again**?"

Ed released an angry sniff, "Silly Vash-man let Remy paint." Arms crossed, "Even though Ed told him, **very clearly**, there was to be no messes."

Pete shifted opting to ignore Ed's tattling to answer Meryl's initial question, "Miss Faye wanted to discourage extra company."

Vash chuckled, "She got close but no anatomy was damaged in their violent reunion."

Meryl groaned, the sound of water running and general clean up punctuating her complaints about daft gunslingers and idiot, runaway cowboys getting what they deserve. "I'd have shot off a toe for running away like that."

Milly smiled warmly, forgotten until then. "Hello, Mr. Jet." She glanced at Vash, "Why did you let Remy paint? You tryin' to get Ms. Faye to skin you?" She clicked her tongue, "He gets tricked into everything." Sigh, "It'll sure be fun to see him get bamboozled by his own herd."

The gunman pinked.

Milly shrugged off her coat and winked, "Be funny to see Mr. Spike get snookered too," grinning widely, "won't it Mr. Jet?"

He chuckled. It was a promising concept.

"Where is Mr. Spike?" Her head tipped, "He came with you, didn't he?"

Jet shifted, "I had him go to Fred and Sally's while I put out fires."

Milly grinned, "Oh that's good! He'll see Tom." Giggle, "Maybe they can be friends like he and Miss Faye are now."

Pete scowled at the insurance girl, he knew for a fact Faye was not a fan of the farm boy. Grumble, "Miss Faye barely tolerates him across the fence."

Ed bumped his side with an elbow. Jet shook his head.

Vash grinned, "You still on for that project later, Pete?"

Stormy eyes flashed at the prospect, teeth glinting as he chuckled, "Yes sir."

"So…" Jet cleared his throat uncomfortable the deviant grins shared by the teen and gunman. "Um… Faye's at the plant again?"

"Yup." Ed blinked, "Faye-Faye shot at Spike then left."

Vash nodded, "So the new angel is still rejecting things?"

Pete shifted, "Mmhm, she's just checking a few minor concerns." He glanced at Jet and smiled, "According to the research she's been having me read, this one is most likely the new queen which has caused a few problems. There's a lot of adjustment and stuff."

Jet nodded.

Milly giggled from the doorway, "Has Remy officially met Mr. Spike yet?"

Jet grinned and shook his head. Vash beamed and puffed out his chest, "I bet he's shocked a kid like that could come from him."

Jet glanced at Vash, "It'll be an interesting first meeting. Poor boy doesn't know what to think. Faye and…" blue flicked to Pete, "other parties are always telling him the positive while someone else," Ed was given a nasty scowl, "Keeps filling his head with the unpleasant." Chuckle, "I'm pretty sure Remy thinks he's something special." He smirked, "Though I don't…"

"Uncle JET!" A head crashed into his stomach before a small body began clambering up his legs.

Meryl cleared her throat, "Remy." The little boy turned to look at the pink gloved woman. Motherly smile, "Remy, honey, remember you're inside."

He shrugged and plopped comfortably on Jet's knee, legs swinging happily as he told him about his many adventures of late.

Meryl sighed and glared at Vash, "In one ear and out the other just like..."

Remy stiffened, eyes locked on the insurance girl. Swallow, "Like my dad, Ms. Meryl?"

She smiled sadly, disappearing into the kitchen.

Jet cringed, _Guess I put a little too much detail in some of those stories._

Remy stilled. Startling green swiveling up to lock Jet with a stern glower, lip disappearing between teeth, "You what Mommy's shootin' at?"

"No." Chuckle, "She was shootin' at my friend."

"Why?" The little boy glanced around the room, looking for the missing man. "Mom says I'm not 'lowed to point guns a' people 'cause it's dang'rous. I got time out for shootin' Mr. Vash with my dart gun." Green eyes narrowed to analyze the man he was sitting on, "Is your friend, Spike, a bad guy? Is that why Mom pulled out the shotgun?"

"Uhh…" He blinked, shocked the boy knew what type of firearm was used.

Vash tipped close, "Faye's taught him a few odd things."

Meryl's derisive snort rang from the kitchen. "A few?" Sniff, "What little kid needs to know about guns?"

The boy ignored them, "Hey. You think I can see Spike's Jericho?" Wriggle, "He's the friend, right?"

"Yeah. I don't know if Spike'll show it to you or not." Jet chuckled, bounced his knees and rubbed the boy's back, a happy glint and pleased smirk brightening his features. Remy stilled and began studying the door when Ein's ears perked. It swung open with a thump.

"Ugh. That stunk. Prissy little plant. Why she refuses to connect easily is beyond me." Papers rustled. "Remy? Ed? Pete!" Her head quirked, "**JET?**" She was quiet for a moment, body shifting as she nudged the door closed. "Spike?"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Welcome to Paradise

This sudden fear has left me trembling  
'Cause now it seems that I am out here on my own  
And I'm feeling so alone

-Green Day

Spike glared into his glass. Thankfully, the few pathetic customers in the bar hadn't recognized him. He spun the half filled cup, watching as the ice clicked and swayed. Faye's face haunted him. Even hidden behind glasses, he could tell she was upset and it wasn't due to his surprise visit and not knowing the immediate cause was driving him cranky. He fiddled with the drink some more, the mustachioed bar tender inching closer.

Bushy eyebrows lifted in recognition, "Good gravy!" He set his rag down to chuckle and offer a hand, "As I live and breathe. If it isn't that bounty hunter Miss Faye had the heart attack over."

Spike grunted, his spine curling further over the bar top.

The man pulled his hand back with another friendly chortle, far from offended. Though Faye had never said anything, just looking at the guy it was clear who the little boy earned half his genetic material from. It was also painfully obvious the brooding bounty hunter before him had not been in the loop. He cleared his throat, "Uh… you probably don't remember me, I'm Fred. Roy's dad."

Spike nodded, "He still doing hard labor?"

"Yeah." He rubbed his neck, "His time's up in a few months." He grinned, tipping a bottle and refilling the half-empty cup. "So. Have you seen her house yet?"

The head wagged.

Eyebrows furrowed, "How many rounds she shoot in that front walk?"

Spike frowned, gaze floating up to lock on the nosy man. "Handful."

Snicker, Fred reached across and tapped some dust off Spike's lapel. "Couple of 'em must've been pretty damn close."

He pulled his Scotch on melty rocks to his lips and swallowed, simply to avoid conversation.

Fred tipped closer, voice conspiratorially low. "I'm warning you now, Mr. Spiegel…"

Brown snapped up from the scuffed bar to lock on the man.

"One of Milly's brothers has been mighty chummy with Faye." He caught the tightened grip on the glass. "Relax, boy has about as much of a chance with her as I do."

"Don't coddle him, Fred." Sally appeared beside her husband, eyes narrowed on the cowboy, "You'll speak kindly of that girl." Her grip tightened around the metal tray, "I've heard her talkin' about you when folks ask and she says nothing, and I mean **nothing, **but nice things." She spun away from the scowling customer, "Trust me. A lot of talk floats through here and not once has anything stuck to you in an unpleasant way and that includes the crap Ed spouts." Sniff, "Girl has a right to be sore if you ask me." She disappeared in the back. "I'd have taken a toe!"

Fred swiped up the spilled beverage and offered a clean, "Sally's a bit protective of Faye and the kids." Shrug, "We all are actually." His voice took on a sad lilt, "Sure be nice if she could settle though, that girl works nonstop." His eyes narrowed as the door swung open, "Damn." Head shake. His eyebrow lifted to lock eyes with the cowboy, "When the scrapping starts you are free to break the tables," he pointed, "over there. Wife's been wantin' 'em replaced for years." Shift, "Don't break my windows though, please." He took a step back and snarled, "And don't kill the moron. He's still Milly's brother." He snagged his discarded rag, resuming his lazy swipe of the bar. Grumbling faintly, "I wouldn't object to that punk gettin' knocked down a few pegs though." Cleaning stilled, "Shit. Knock 'im flat on his ass."

Spike emptied his glass and waited as a heavy stride clomped towards him. A hand slapped roughly on his shoulder, "Well, if it ain't the snot nosed, city boy back for another taste of roughin' it."

Spike turned, "Well if it isn't the shit kicker back for seconds." His lip lifted in a mocking sneer, "What Faye's brush off not enough so you came back for more?"

The farm hand's spine stiffened, eyes narrowing. "I respected your space with her once it became clear who she'd chosen, asshole."

Snort, "Is that why?" He scoffed, "I thought it was because I broke half your face."

Tom's nose still had a slight curve from the beating. "You got lucky. If I hadn't been working the fields so much…"

An honest laugh escaped that time, "If memory serves, I dispatched you, several of your cousins, and the psychotic bounties that **you'd** been working for." He slipped a smoke between his lips, eyebrow lifting as he lit up. "Give me another story, Thomas."

Knuckles popped, brow furrowing. "You gave up on her. Left her." His chest puffed, "Miss Faye's fair game now and I intend to…"

"What?" He exhaled slowly, "Chase her around like a horny dog?" Smirk, "Can't be too bright, you just keep repeating the same pattern, thinking the next try will work." Brown eyes twinkled, "You must've taken the adage, if at first you don't succeed to heart. Hm? Well…" some ash dribbled off his smoke, "In your case, I'd suggest just giving up."

"You…" His fists clenched, "You've no place to talk you chicken shit." He snorted, "I'm stable. I won't run."

Fred caught the dangerous shift in Spike's posture. His hand snapping out and stuffing Sally back into the adjoining room.

Tom continued unfazed, "That boy thinks I'm the shit. He loves it when I come over. He's always trying to get me to play some game or other with him." He jerked his thumb towards his chest, "Why just yesterday, he had Vash and Pete help him set up an obstacle course for me." Grin, "Right cute the way he hid and tossed those water bombs." Growl, "And trust me, once Miss Faye an' I start dating there'll be no more bullshit stories about what a fuckin' awesome pilot you are, how you're a crack shot and good guy." His lip pulled up, "He'll know without a doubt what a pathetic, lowlife, deadbeat loser you are." He spit nearby the cowboy's foot, "I heard what you said to her the day you left. The way you walked out on her while she cried in the bathroom." His hand swiped across his mouth, "I might be a lowly shit kicker, but I'd **never** turn tail on my responsibilities and I sure as hell wouldn't hook up with some deranged stripper."

Spike frowned. There was no way Tom should have news about Soro. Through watching Tom bluster he rolled slowly to his feet and waved a mocking hand the farmhand's way. "Why don't we stop with the pleasantries." Glanced around. "Fred and Sally won't mind if you scream." He pointed to the untouchable tables, "Just don't break those or the windows." Smirk, "Understand, shithead?"

Tom blinked, memories from his last fight with the cowboy popping up in rapid succession. To hide his shock he puffed out his chest, swaggering slightly.

Spike gave a perfunctory nod, "Ready?" He cracked his neck, the grin growing. "I'll even let you take the first swing." Eyes flashed as he growled, "Go."

Faye snarled, the phone slamming into its cradle. Green eyes shifted to the wide eyed, underage members within the house. With a snap of her finger she growled, "Bed." They prepared to protest. Teeth clenched she barked, "NOW!"

Jet watched her closely. It was clear who the call was about. Grimacing he muttered, "What'd Spike do?"

Vash shifted uncomfortably and mumbled, "Did I hear Tom mentioned?"

Faye's expression turned murderous. "I really should have taken a toe, you know that Jet?" Green swiveled to the hallway. "There better be a little boy in his bed before I get up there and two teens frantically finishing the work I gave them!" Her fists clenched, "I will** not** repeat myself!" The panicked gasp of Remy, followed by his desperate escape thundered from above. Ed's exit was much more vocal. Pete opted to slink away silently.

Jet chuckled, "Nice call, Mama."

Snarl, "Fuck you."

Vash blinked nervously at the temper, tipping so elbows could rest on his knees. "So…" squirm, "What happened?"

Faye dug at the bridge of her nose, "Milly. Could you please check on the kids for me?"

She smiled widely and headed for the stairs. Pausing on the first step, "Would it be OK to tell Remy a story?"

Faye flapped her hand, "Fine. Anything. Just keep them in their rooms."

Meryl frowned, ears honed into her dearest friend's progress upstairs. Floorboards popped as the girl wandered across the littlest's bedroom. Certain she was out of earshot she whispered, "What did Tom do?"

At the sound of the farmhand's name Jet winced. "Oh shit." Hand went to beard, "That fool ran into Spike, didn't he?"

Faye winced, "Several times, according to Sally's report."

Vash's forehead crinkled, "Did Tom run into Spike or did Spike repeatedly run into Tom?"

Meryl groaned and slapped his arm. Faye offered a far from amused glare.

Jet stiffened, "Spike's hurt?"

Snort, "No. But Tom is." She dug at her forehead, "I don't know specifics. Sally just called and asked if I could send someone to see Tom **and **Spike home." She snapped her hand up in a lazy flap towards the ceiling, "All three of those kids know he's around. Just bring him back and get him settled in the guestroom."

Jet nodded.

Green swiveled to Vash, "Can you get Tom home?"

His head wobbled, teal shifting to lock on his wife, "Meryl will you walk back with Milly?" He smirked, "Or wait for me?" He stood, "Can't have you wanderin' around at night in **your** condition."

"Shut up. You're the one with a problem," the insurance girl growled. Sniff. Arms crossed, "I should probably go with you."

He wagged his head, "No. No. I'll be supervised." Thumb jerked to the cowboy, already heading for the door, "I'll be with Jet." His voice dropped playfully, "I'll be cake compared to what he's used to."

Jet grumbled from the front door, "No. Just a new idiot at the opposite end of the curve." The hinges squeaked, "Come on."

Vash frowned, "Hey! Which side am I on the right or the left?" His voice hitched to an impressive, indignant bleat, "JET! Can't I just be in the middle?"

Something low was grumbled from the front walkway.

Vash stilled, tugging the front door closed, "Now that's just mean! Did you not get a nap today or something? Geez! I get no re…"

Meryl shook her head as she watched Vash's spiked hair slowly disappear in the dark, "Good grief, all the drama gets tiresome doesn't it?"

Faye shrugged, "Same story, different chapter."

The two sat, slumped in their seats as they waited for the next interruption. Sure enough, Ed crept downstairs. Faye groaned at the sight of her. Not in the mood to fuss.

Meryl cleared her throat, trying to start some kind of conversation. "So," wriggle, "he found out through another woman?"

Nod. Green watched as Milly eased into the front room with a frown. "How come you didn't tell Mr. Spike yourself, Miss Faye?"

The engineer jerked, as though slapped. Teeth clenched she hissed, "Tried. Many times."

Ed inched closer to the insurance girls, "Faye-Faye's kept calling to tell him, even after he called her names and told her to…" she placed a finger to her chin and scowled.

Faye muttered, "I believe it was I could eat shit and die."

Milly gasped. "Why would…"

She grinned, "That's the most civil response I got." A weary smile cracked her tired features, "I figured he knew and didn't care so I quit trying so hard."

Ed snickered, "Edward used the communicators she gave Pete, Vash and Milly to keep Spike-person's comm beeping." She nodded, "Edward is connected."

Meryl snickered, "Bet that about drove those two nuts, didn't it?" She glanced out the window.

"Edward thinks that plastic lady, Soro, started calling shortly after Spike told you to snack on waste, Faye-Faye." She sniggered, "Which means more calls and bigger headaches."

Faye shifted in her chair.

Catching the unhappy movement the teen added, "Papa Jet told me that Spike never gave her his number."

Milly fiddled with her fingers, expression distant, "From what I've heard from the kids, Miss Faye, this lady sounds **nothing** like the kind of girl Mr. Spike would care to be around."

Faye shrugged, "Probably gave her his info when drunk and forgot." Sniff, "Idiot."

"Makes sense." Meryl nodded, "People do strange things when inebriated."

Ed snickered, she had seen Spike falling down drunk and still in control. Fingers wriggling she warbled, "Where there is a will there is a way." Eyes flashing, hand dropping to forehead she pretended to swoon with a dramatic sigh, "Guess the ugly lady just couldn't resist shithead Spike's charms."

Faye sighed, "Ed, language." There was a disturbing click from one of the upstairs rooms. Eyebrow lifted she muttered, "He is still Remy's dad." She drifted to the doorway, "He doesn't need to hear you rip Spike apart, got it?" She shook her head, "It isn't fair." Her voice caught, head away from the audience, "I'd rather Remy think Spike's a hero and a good man," her weight shifted, "and for the most part, he is." Green flashed over her shoulder in warning, "So keep the snarky assed bile to yourself."

Ed swallowed and nodded. When Faye disappeared she spun towards the stunned insurance girls and cooed darkly, "That won't stop Ed from letting the dumb-dumb know he's stupid."

"ED!" A floorboard popped upstairs, "Go to bed."

She cackled, disappearing from the living room with about as much subtlety as an elephant in a tutu waving its trunk.

Jet groaned at the sight that met him outside Fred and Sally's. There, cuffed to a hitching post with a bottle of something propped against his leg sat Spike. Fingers curled around the bottle's neck, the container flapping in a lazy wave at the approaching men before hitting his lips. Vash tipped closer, to examine how well he'd been incarcerated. He jumped back when Spike shifted, the silver loop swaying away while his hand dropped to his lap.

The cowboy stood, only wobbling slightly. "You're late Jet."

Blue twinkled at the pointless handcuffs, "Let you tie yourself up, didn't they?"

He shrugged, "I told 'em I wouldn't leave but they said they had to make it look like they were treating both of us the same."

Vash cringed, "Um…" teal swiftly took in the darkened street, "Where's Tom?"

Spike's index finger lifted off the bottle and pointed, "In there. Fred had me tie him to the radiator." A grin flicked across his face, "Have fun seein' him home," wobble, "made sure not to break anything this time."

"Eh..." cringe, "thanks?"

Jet groaned and offered the gunman a sympathetic glance. Peeking at his friend he decided to see just what kind of mess Spike had left. Hand on shoulder, he pushed his partner back against the hitching post and grumbled, "Stay put."

Spike shrugged, heading tapping the wooden frame as he leaned back for another healthy gulp.

Fred glanced up as the two walked in. He waved to Vash, rag hand flapping towards an empty corner. Both stepped carefully over a shattered table. Stools knocked over, chair remnants cracking below their feet. Jet righted one of the seats, sitting gingerly up to the bar. Vash scurried over to verify Spike had spoken the truth. Satisfied, he offered a silly whistle and meandered back to accept the sweating beer waiting for him.

"So, what happened?" Jet took a swallow, enjoying the bitter bubbles. "Spike start it?"

Fred shrugged, "In a way." Tom's groan made him tip the farm boy's direction, a twitching foot barely visible. "Kid over there took the first swing."

Snort, "Bet he was goaded into it," blue eyes twinkled, "wasn't he?"

"It didn't take much." He glanced to the slumped man, "Boy isn't the brightest bulb." Fred chuckled. He knew the farmhand wanted a piece of Spike, had made that rather clear whenever he'd imbibed more than a few beers. Swaying drunkenly Tom would stagger to whomever would listen and enlighten them upon the wickedness of city boys with attitudes and how **he** would show one the error of his debauched, womanizing ways.

Most thought it was a slight from childhood and let the bumpkin bluster. Fred and Sally knew otherwise and quietly waited for the day the two would cross paths. To be honest, Fred wasn't sure who would win until he caught sight of the cowboy hunkered over his Scotch, expression torn, temper rather frayed- then he knew and silently hoped Tom wouldn't come in for his nightcap. The futile wish dashed, set alight, and kicked about the second Tom's shadow filled the doorway.

It took the man a moment to register who was drowning his sorrows at the bar. Once he did, a predatory sheen flickered across his eyes. Cocky, Tom strutted up to the cowboy and roughly tapped him on the shoulder. Spike's jaw twitched as his drink sloshed. The slow spin to face the self assured fool should have been warning enough. The fact the cowboy wasn't instantly in his face a hint he was already certain the outcome of such a meeting. Things had gone quickly downhill from there. Tom's words were foolish, ignorant and only showed how little he actually knew of the situation but they still had the desired sting. Fred shivered recalling the murderous gleam that shimmered in Spike's eyes and the low, animalistic tone that exited his throat when he ordered the boy to hit him.

Tom's fist went wide whistling past the cowboy's ear. Spike's met stomach, shoulder popping to contact chin. Folding over as his head snapped back, Tom lost momentum. The shocked grunt that escaped as Spike's foot introduced itself to Tom's body had brought Sally out of the store room. Both watched stunned as another harsh kick sent Tom reeling into the nearby table. The back of his legs contacted wood, his body tipping on top. There was a groan, snap and crash. The table legs unable to withstand the force they were hit with. In the fall, the chairs shattered next. Blinking away the colorful lightening storm across his eyes, Tom pulled up on his feet. Fist wrapped around a bar stool. Spike ducked the wild swing. Stool flipping into its siblings as the farm boy fell to the ground. Spike's foot landed easily. Brown studied the unmoving lump, with a shrug he sauntered over to gently toe the man. A small grunt replied. Grinning, the cowboy turned to the bartender, "He isn't dead."

Sally snorted, "Should be."

Fred nodded, eyebrows lifted so he could take in the frowning man. "Hope you put some sense back into him."

She gave a derisive scoff answering for the cowboy, "Have to have it to get it back, Dear!"

He nodded, attention on Spike. "You know the drill. I'm going to need you two to separate."

Fred glanced at his audience and shrugged, "Spike offered to move Tom out of the way and in order to keep that fool from bitchin' I had him tie up outside." Grin, "Gave him my best, cheap hooch as company."

Jet turned, eyes narrowing as he glared out the large bay window. "Looks like he's about done with that bottle of rot gut."

"Damn." Fred chuckled, "I've been known to use that stuff as a degreaser."

Vash shivered and took another glance at Tom. "Uh… You have a wheelbarrow I can roll him home in?" His eyes scrunched in a silly grin, "Promise I'll bring it back."

Morning came with enough racket to raise the dead and thereby pulled Spike from his self induced coma. He winced at the varying volumes of silverware clinks, conversation, and the stomach churning aroma of bacon. With a snarl, he rolled from below the covers and stumbled towards the hullabaloo. Blinking stupidly, he glared at the familial scene. Faye was at the stove cooking eggs while Ed, Jet and Pete discussed the day's plans. Remy glared at the cowboy from behind a bowl of cereal. Green eyes narrowed in distrust. Pete noticing his shifty behavior glanced at the man slouched against the doorway and chirped, "Morning!"

He flapped a hand at the group and dropped into the only empty chair, facing Faye's spine. Her hair was clipped up, shoulders bare. Jet grinned at the intent watch, standing to retrieve Spike a cup of coffee. The cowboy definitely needed a bit of morning fuel.

Remy shifted uncomfortably, his focus never leaving the man across the table. Voice low he grumbled, "Spike?"

"Yup." Ed snickered wickedly, "That's **your** daddy!"

Spike visibly recoiled. A startled gasp sounded at the sink, a dish clattering loudly to the floor. Faye snarled at the mess around her feet, or was it Ed's helpful commentary. "Shit…" she shook off some of the shock, "Um…" intent on clearing the shattered mess and froze mid squat. "Ehh…" swallow. Blink.

An eyebrow lifted, brown eyes sneaking an unbidden peek down the neck of Faye's top. Their eyes met. He was too hungover to concern himself with manners or tact and stared openly. His gaze flicked from her head to toes and back. She looked different, or did he just remember her differently? Maybe it was the lack of a double barrel shot gun and scowl or was it the jeans?

"Uh… huh…Spike…" Faye stilled her train of thought lost by the strange expression locked on his face. It was a mix of shock, excitement and what looked like satisfaction. The rest of the breakfasters, afraid to break the silent, tentative peace remained still, barely breathing. She collected the remnants of her composure, opting for cool and aloof, "Thought you'd get the hint and bounce."

Spike grinned, "Nah. I'm used to such greetings."

Her face twisted, "Shouldn't have dropped the barrel on that last shot."

Snort, "And stain your front walk?"

Her lip lifted, "You just kick some dirt over the biggest splotches and tell the neighbors the discoloring is due to mineral leeching." Her cocky expression faltered nerves evident for a split second.

"Hm." Spike smirked, planning on taking advantage. "Good morning to you too, sunshine."

Faye pinked, gaze flickering off only to sneak back, "Uh… yeah. Morning." Unable to stick to her original plan, she fell quickly into the role of frazzled hostess. Spike's brows met when she spun away. Cupboards opened and closed. Glass in hand, Faye dropped: a raw egg, spoon and two bottles near him. She coughed softly, "Salt and pepper's on the table."

He blinked at the collection of ingredients for his hangover remedy of choice. Faye coughed and snagged a rag, dropping to hastily collected the broken plate and avoid further conversation.

Jet chuckled at the odd interaction, Ed studying the situation while Pete happily accepted it as a positive progression.

Faye shook her head, spinning away from the bemused men to throw the pieces of ceramic in the trash. Eyes still away from the table she focused on the stove. Clearing her throat repeatedly, she absently dished Ed and Pete some eggs. "Uh…" she turned just enough to catch Spike in her periphery, "Um… You want any or is it," her nose wrinkled as she pointed to his concoction, "that and dry toast like always?"

Blink. "Uh…" he hadn't honestly expected any sign of hospitality. "Um…"

Remy began slurping juice, green shifting to Jet, "Wha's wrong with 'im?"

Jet snickered, "I don't think he's awake yet, kiddo."

Ed clicked her tongue, amused over Spike's reactions she tried for another. "You be nice Remy Spiegel!"

Spike choked on his Prairie Oyster.

"Shut up, Ed!" Pete hissed from behind his own glass. "You're purposefully trying to mess stuff up."

She blinked, "Ed is only trying to be nice, Peter." Nose lifting in feigned insult, "Honestly, you act as though Ed spit in his coffee."

Spike stiffened, pulling the mug from his lips to glare at the black liquid.

"You're safe." Jet snickered, "I made the coffee **and **gave you the cup."

Gold flickered with malice, "There are other things Ed could have," her lips lifted in a wicked grin, "played with."

Remy's nose wrinkled, tongue scraping on his teeth as he watched the man. "You're Uncle Jet's friend, right?" He set his cup down, "But why're you here? Is what Ed said true?" Shift, "Uncle Jet says you're a good guy but Ed…"

Spike cocked an eyebrow and shrugged. "You decide on your own, kid."

He fluffed, "My name's Remy."

The cowboy snagged some toast, unhappy with the entire situation.

Faye nodded, too flustered herself to deal with the Ed's harassment, Remy's sudden distrust and Pete's upset over Ed's behavior. She dropped a bottle of aspirin before Spike, just noticing the mental pissing contest going on between the newly introduced father and son. "Ahem!" She snapped a finger at the little boy, signaling him to leave the table and wait in the other room. Attention on Spike she smiled stiffly, "Eat what you want." Took a deep breath and marched into the living room. All noise in the kitchen stopped, everyone curious what she would say about Remy's behavior.

Remy shifted uncomfortably when Faye stepped through the door. Slowly he pulled his gaze to her face, surprised to see she wasn't angry. She settled on the rocker, pulling him into her lap as she did. He dropped his head on her shoulder, glad to hear the faint heartbeat below. "Mom." He wriggled to a more comfortable position, "Who's tha' guy really?"

She sighed, nails combing through his hair absently. "He's your dad."

"Hm…" grumble, "so Ed's right?"

She hummed softly, "About that."

His face crunched in thought, "You're not gonna get after me for bein' rude?"

"He's had worse." She watched as various emotions flickered across his face, "Just give him a chance." Shrug, "Who knows, you might find you like him."

Snort, "Pete does." His nose crinkled, "You do."

"Oh?" She smiled.

He blinked at her, brows slipping together, "Yeah." He tipped back, "But you shot 'im with a **real **gun."

"Technically I shot **at **him." Her gaze shifted to the window.

"You said never do that!" Worry melted into his expression, voice soft, "Mom. What if he…" swallow, "doesn't like me?"

Her arms curled tighter around him- that was the crux of his behavior. "He will." She kissed his forehead, "Give him time."

Sniff, "But…"

"Shh…" absently she scratched his back, "I didn't tell you anything about him that wasn't the truth, I promise."

"But" he rubbed his face into her shoulder, "Ed says…"

"Ed says a lot of things." The hold increased, "Doesn't mean they're true. Just means that **nosey, ungrateful, pain in my ass** is blowin' smoke." She chuckled at the clank of a glass and insulted grumbling.

"Mom?" He shifted, "Why'd he leave?"

She shook her head, "He had work to do by the gates and I needed to stay here and help the angels." She swallowed, "I don't think he would have left you if he'd known about you." She smoothed his hair, "Remember how shocked you were when you saw him peekin' over Jet's shoulder?"

Nod.

"Well, he probably felt the same. Now," she placed him on the floor, "quit proving to him that all I can raise are bratty, heathen monster children." Wink, "Ed's doin' fine on her own." She nudged him towards the kitchen, "Finish breakfast and be good for Jet and Spike." She poked her nose in the doorway, eyes locked on Jet, "I'll be back at lunch." She gave her grinning destruction a goodbye kiss, Ed and Pete on her heels.

Jet began clearing the table at the soft click of the door. "So, what're we goin' to do today?"

Remy frowned, gaze shifting nervously between his plate and Spike. "Don' care." Wriggle, "Walk?"

Jet shook his head, "Best stay around the house today."

Finger tapped chin, "Catch?"

Jet chuckled, "Alright."

Remy glanced at Spike casually sipping coffee, "You gonna play too?"

He shook his head, "Got a headache." At the sad twist to Remy's mouth he added, "I'll watch on the porch."

"Hmph." He crossed his arms, "That's what Ms. Meryl does."

Jet shifted, he knew the kid was trying to make friends. "Hey, I bet Vash'd like to play with us."

"Yeah," the boy frowned, "But he'll make me show 'im where Ed hid the doughnuts 'fore he'll play!" Again he gave Spike a tentative glance before bouncing off his chair and following Ein into the yard.

Jet watched him leave, forehead crunched. "Kid's tryin' but you've still got one hell of a job there, Spike."

"Hn." He watched the boy chase Ein around.

Jet sighed, "I'll watch him. Why don't you use that time and…" he shook his head, "eh… fly the schooner up to orbit." Sniff, "Can't leave it by the barn, someone'll notice."

Spike's head dipped in a faint nod, his attention on the kid outside. Remy stilled to glance into the house, grinning he waved shyly. "Hurry!" Something lurched inside Spike's gut, and it wasn't due to his waning hangover. There was the initial tug, than a strange tightness welled up in his chest. It was the same feeling that had started when he first saw the photo of Faye and Remy together. He'd missed out on something and it pissed him off. Jet's laughter drew his focus back to the yard. Remy mussed from head to toe. He offered them both a happy wave, bits of dirt flicking off as he did. Ein yipped, trying to dodge clods. The boy chortled and sent another filthy glop the dog's way.

Blue eyes sparkled, "Damn boy's goin' to get me killed." Jet slapped the screen open, barking over his shoulder, "Get the ship in orbit while I clean these two up."

Spike nodded. Eyes still locked on the boy manhandling Ein. Jet yelped, a misfired clod cracking him in the shoulder. A startled gasp and profuse apologies soon began. Pretending hurt, the big man dropped to the ground and whimpered. "Argh! You got me!"

Remy giggled the misuse of dirt immediately forgotten.

Taking the play as his cue, Spike scurried out the door and towards the ship. The mute to all laughter prepared the cowboy for something. Remy's voice stopped him, "You comin' back?" He dug his toe in the dirt nervously.

Spike turned to glance at the kid, he hadn't expected that. "Yeah." He jerked his thumb to the ship, "Just have to get that in orbit."

Nod.

"You…" shift, "p'omise?" Green studied him closely.

He offered a curt nod, scurrying off. Jet frowned at the interaction. Curious what his partner would do. They watched from the porch as the big ship rumbled away. Remy's face twisted in thought. Ein huffed, head propped on Jet's foot. The cowboy scowled at the thinning ribbon from the Bebop Two, _Don't disappoint me Lunkhead._ Ship out of sight, he herded the boy and dog back inside. "Let's get you clean before your mother comes back!"

Remy was bathed and quietly drawing when Faye stumbled through the door. Her brow furrowed as she quickly scanned those present, a silent question passing from her to Jet. He pointed, "Spike won't be back until…" frown, "later. He's getting rid of the replacement."

Smirk, "Still haven't named that dump, huh?"

Head shake. He followed her to the kitchen, falling into comfortable chatter over this and that. High above their heads Spike was having a shit hemorrhage. It was hard to swallow and with the mess from the night before, things still struggled to click into place. There was one thing he knew for sure. And that was: He, Spike Spiegel, had produced **a kid** with a tomboy. His lip curled as he locked in the orbital pattern.

Groan. _What the hell 'm I goin' to do?_

He sighed as the expanse of space yawned before him. Running away wouldn't help. That's what he'd done already and it had only made a bigger mess- Faye's front yard was proof of that. Besides he couldn't catch Otz, Selva or Soro without being around her and he owed that pain in the ass group a world of hurt.

Scowling he slunk to the couch. _Shit._ His solitaire fit interrupted by his comm. Stabbing connect irritably he nearly lost an eye from the spike in blood pressure the overly made up sight before him caused.

"Hello handsome." Soro cooed.

He disconnected with a snarl.

The comm started up again the beep constant and unrelenting. Losing his will to ignore the persistent chirp he brought Soro on line. "What!"

"Hmph." Kohl lined eyes narrowed, "Is that how you treat a lady's efforts?"

"Have to be a lady to get treated like one." He glared at the screen, "What do you want?"

"Did you get my pictures?" She purred unfazed.

"Interesting collection," he cracked a grin, "Didn't take you for the type to do research."

She crossed her arms, "MeiMei took them." With a sniff she glared off to the side, "So is she your type?"

Frown, "Who is she?"

Blink, "That's Faye Valentine, didn't you work with her?"

Chuckle, "That woman in the picture's not Faye."

"What?" She paled, mouth dropping open.

"That woman," he spoke slowly, "is not Faye Valentine."

"But she looks just like..." Snarl, "Who is she then?"

Shrug. "You're the researcher," vicious smirk, "figure it out."

"But…" She gaped stupidly at him. He snickered and disconnected. Unfortunately, questions began filling his head, hand curling around his comm he called the one person with answers.

Jet's communicator chirped. Glancing at the frowning Vinders and adopted teens he cleared his throat, "Uh… excuse me." On his feet, he quickly slipped onto the porch. "Yeah?"

Spike glared from his side of the link, the last few days' events fully sinking in. "How long have you known, Jet?"

He dug at his forehead with a groan, "We've had this discussion."

"I wasn't listening." Spike folded forward, "Since before we left?"

Nod.

Groan, "What about Faye?"

"Probably just before she tried contacting you repeatedly." He grinned, "You should've realized she wouldn't have been so insistent if it hadn't been important."

Sigh, "How?"

Chuckle, "You're the one that…"

"Jet." The threat in the growled name was enough to keep the conversation on track.

"Vash told me." Shiver, "Said Knives figured it out."

"That's why that fucker was so happy when we killed him." Spike's eyes narrowed, jaw twitching as he ground his teeth.

Jet chuckled, opting to change the subject. "The kid isn't bad. Smart little cuss." He grinned, "Kind of cute too. Don't know how, considering his parents."

Spike dug at his scalp, "Shit."

Jet jumped at the sound of bare feet. "Ed you're supposed to be finishing something for Faye."

With a dismissive shrug, she snagged the comm and leered at the addled cowboy. "Edward thinks Spike-person should stay there 'cause he's scared." She taunted as she twirled, her focus never leaving the slumped image. Spike's eyebrow rose, his gangly crewmate was turning into a not so gangly, young woman.

Her face filled the screen, "If Spike-person grows a pair and comes back he **will** be nice to Remy and Faye-Faye or Ed…"

The front door cracked open, "Do **what** Ed?" The teen jumped and spun towards Faye. She was an imposing figure with arms crossed and scowling. "This kind of talk stops here. I mean it. I have Ein if I need a guard dog." She snagged the comm and forced it into Jet's chest. Anger oozed off her as she caught Ed's chin. "No more." Her eyes narrowed, "We have **had **this conversation, multiple times. But I'll repeat once more." Ed blinked. "Spike is **our** guest and I want Remy to continue to think he's the greatest. If he chooses to stay here you will treat him civilly and with at least feigned respect."

Blink.

"He's going to help us get rid of Otz so I can quit looking over my shoulder at every turn. You **will** be polite or," Faye's tone took on a chill generally reserved for the lowest of low, "**deal** with the consequences."

Ed swallowed.

"Understood?"

Numb nod.

She pushed Ed roughly towards the door, "I've never been unable to handle Spike, so mind your business." She swiped at the girl with a dish towel, "Go finish that assignment and don't you **ever** sneak out again. Even if there's daylight." Snarl, "I promise you **won't** like what you come back to."

There was an eep and the rush of scrambling feet.

Faye's spine straightened, "Pete, I'm heading in. I don't want to see you, hear you or know you exist until food's ready. Got that?"

There was a shift just around the corner of the house.

"Good." She spun on her heels and disappeared inside.

Jet meandered to where he'd heard the noise and snapped his fingers, "Hustle kid." Not needing to be told twice the boy dashed by and up the stairs. He shook his head and looked back at Spike with a chuckle, "Silly kids. Bet she saw them drop from the second floor through the kitchen window."

Spike gaped, "That is not the same Faye."

He shrugged, "Motherhood and responsibility change things."

Faint grunt.

Jet studied his partner's face- Spike wasn't the same either. Sighing he muttered, "Take it easy for a bit." then disconnected. Spike deserved some alone time to digest things. He'd gone from unattached and miserable to a father in under two weeks. Most men were given at least nine months.

Spike fingered the bottle of booze he'd stashed away from his last attempt at a self medication, took a few heavy hits and sighed. It wouldn't work. He just needed sleep. Stumbling to the shower he rinsed off the day's events. Head cradled in the crook of his arm he let the scalding spray remove the incessant sting he'd been robbed and had been too stupid to avoid it. Soro's certainty of Faye's location and identity was also troubling, especially if what she said about Selva tracking the small family was true. Soro, Faye could handle. Selva was another story.

When boiling failed he grumbled back to the couch, dropped heavily into the cushions, kicked his feet over the arm and fell into an uncomfortable snooze. After several hours of tossing and turning he gave up. Feet slapping against the floor he staggered to his room for a few clothes. Bag packed, he grumped to the Swordfish and set a course back to the quaint house on the outskirts of the miniscule town. Maybe all he needed was a real bed.

Jet jerked upright at the sound of someone entering. He repressed a snicker at the rumpled sight of his partner. Spike's hair a puffy rat's nest, dark circles rimmed his eyes and the familiar hint of alcohol oozed off his person along with his aftershave and soap. A rough snort tore free as the cowboy flopped across the bed, head buried below the pillow.

"Guilt's a bitch, ain't it Spike?"

Shoulders wiggled, "Not guilty."

"Pff…" Jet sneered, "and I'm a fuckin' saint."

Snorting he pulled out of hiding. "Of what, ass pains?"

Grin. "Was Faye asleep on the couch again?"

Grunt. He blinked at the ceiling, surprised the cowgirl hadn't stirred when he nearly turned her stomach into a cushion, cussed then carried her upstairs.

Jet gave a weary sigh. "Kids say she sleeps there a lot."

The lanky mass rolled, "I put her in her room."

Jet grinned at the spine. "That was nice of you."

"Hmph." He shrugged, "Least I could do after nearly sitting on her." Then returned to hiding under bedding.

Jet settled, "Liar."

"Prove it." Rumbled from the pillow.

Both men shifted at the soft plodding of little feet, the door across the hall whining open. A sleepy whisper cut the silence, "Mom." Shuffle. Shuffle. "Mommy?"

"What?" Faye groaned, "What's wrong?"

Spike winced when the little boy sniffled, shocked Faye could sleep through being jostled and grumbled at but one word from Remy had her wide awake.

Remy fussed, his tired voice bleeding out into the hall towards the listening cowboys. "I had another bad dream."

Springs squeaked as Faye sat up. "Another one?" The bed whined as she slid off it, scowling slightly, _I don't remember coming up to bed_. Scooping Remy up, she wandered down the hall. Voice soft, "I need something to drink, you want to keep me company?"

His arms curled around her neck, head tapping her shoulder as he nodded. "Can you tell me about how…" wriggle, "Dad saved you from the bad guy again?"

Jet shifted, he could see Spike glaring at the ceiling. His face twisted in thought. The older man waited until he heard Faye puttering in the kitchen before speaking. Voice low and hoarse, "Ed's been feedin' that poor boy a lot of shit but…" exhale, "Kid still thinks you're something." He turned his head so he could see Spike clearly, "He's a worrier Spike and all Soro's visit did was kick that nasty habit into high gear."

The cowboy gave a faint nod.

Jet rolled away, "Ed's pissed and she's been lettin' her mouth run more than it should. You're lucky Pete's on your side. He's been able to quell a good share of the fretting Ed's the unwitting cause of." His eyebrow lifted when he heard Spike's knuckles pop. "Remy's quick. He watches folks more 'n most kids his age." Snort, "I think it's from all the time he spends at that damn plant."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Hello Tomorrow

…We still don't know what to say  
We may never find the answers or know the reason why  
Why we both decided we should say good-bye

-Zebrahead

Spike stirred. Someone was staring at him rather intently. He sank deeper below the blankets. It wasn't Ein, the telltale whiff of dog nonexistent. The bedroom door creaked.

Faye hissed, "Leave Spike alone."

Shift, "But…"

A finger snapped and a pair of little feet hurried out the door. Spike could tell there was still company. The body stepped closer and sighed. Soft fingers ghosted his forehead and slipped down his cheek before pulling away. "Hm. So he **is **here." Faye hummed softly then disappeared down the stairs. He groaned when a third presence entered not as subtle as the first or as welcome as the second.

It kicked his bed. "Get up. I know you're fakin'." Snort. "Faye probably did too and took the chance anyway."

"Jet," Spike cracked open an eye, "you suck."

He shrugged, "I heard you get up to work out." Grinned. "Shit. Remy was twitching so much about you leaving Faye had to drag him outside to show the Swordfish was still here." He scowled it had been the first early morning exercise in months. Snarl, "Don't fuck this up."

Spike's back stiffened, eyes slit. He glared at his partner. "Get to the point, Jet."

"Simply put, you throw another royal pout and leave, don't come back to the…" He spun from the room, "Shit whatever that hunk of junk's called we got from Doohan." There was a grumbled, "Excuse me," the older cowboy just dodging Ed on his way downstairs. Gold eyes studied the angry gait, clenched fists and curled lip.

Her head rolled towards the cracked doorway, _What has the idiot done now?_ Planning on getting to him once Pete and Remy were distracted- Pete had become rather insistent in keeping a watchful eye on her, she inched slowly up the stairs. Toes pointed, hands curled in the proper cartoon villain's, evil sneak she comically tiptoed to the door, fingers splayed across the door jamb, a mental cackle crowing inside her head.

Sound within froze her in her tracks, afraid she'd been caught.

Spike snarled, rolling away from the door. Blanket flipped over his head he forced his ears to turn off the happy chatter downstairs. Perturbed he burrowed deeper, the chirp of his comm answered with a blind smack of his hand.

A throaty purr filtered across the line. "Hey, Spike baby."

Ed's heart pounded its way into her ears. Eyes widened. She would recognize that voice anywhere. _Why is scary plastic lady calling Lunkhead?_

_Oh shit!_ He curled tighter.

"Ahh…" Soro giggled, "Were you sleepin'?" She shifted, "I can see the tip of your head, come out so I can share what I've learned." She clicked her tongue, "Don't make me resort to drastic measures like before."

Grumbling about women who couldn't get a hint he glared at her through blurry eyes. "What?"

Ed crept to the side of the door, finger straightening against it to increase the slat she was spying through. Satisfied, she held her breath, head tipping closer as she peered through the small crack.

Soro wagged a long nailed finger, "You lied to me."

"Did I?" He sat up.

Her eyes widened, dropping to the splash of exposed chest just visible. "Yes," she hummed, "You did, you naughty boy."

Sigh, "Refresh my memory."

"You told me the lady in my pictures and Valentine weren't the same person but they are!" Her head tipped, "Why would you protect her?" Lip curl, "She's just a goofy brain."

"They're not the same woman, Soro." He muttered thickly.

Hiss, "Don't lie to me." She stomped her foot, "Why are you protecting her?" Lip wiggle, "If it's because of the boy, I promise I won't hurt him and I've no problem dying my hair and wearing a stupid lab coat for you."

Snort, "It isn't the lab coat and hair color, Soro."

"What is it?" She spat, eyes wide and crazed.

Ed gasped, _Does Spike still…_

Yawn. "It's nothin' you'll ever have." Angry brown eyes locked on the scowling woman, "Soro I'm going to say this once more, leave me alone. Do not call me. If I see you I most likely will shoot you."

She gasped. "But…"

"I mean it." The cool growl sent chills up the woman's spine.

She recoiled murmuring softly, "What happened to you?"

"Spent patience, now fuck off." He disconnected the comm, gaze swiveling to the shadow in the doorway. "Ed."

She shifted.

"Ed." He stood, back cracking, "Do me a favor and change Jet's and my comm numbers."

Eyes narrowed, "Why?"

"You heard why." He grimaced, "I don't need that psychotic bitch getting any closer to Faye and Remy."

She held out her hand, "Ed will do it to save Faye-Faye NOT because Spike asked me to."

Shrug, "Don't care why you do it," digging at his scalp he turned towards the shower, "just do it."

SMACK! Head snapping forward, his hand floated to the assaulted patch of skull. "OUCH!" He spun on the grinning teen, "What was that for?"

She blinked at the cranky man. Stone faced she replied, "Ed was resetting Shithead's comm." Sighing in disappointment, "Ahh… guess Ed will have to do it the hard way." She scooped the device up, spun on her heels and traipsed away.

Brown eyes narrowed on the teen's spine as she moseyed back to her room. She stiffened, zipping by when Faye barked, "Ed!" Her voice drifting up the stairs from her and Pete's position by the front door, "We're leaving!"

Lip curled, hand digging at his skull he watched Ed blast by. Certain he'd be safe for a few hours, he slid into the bathroom.

The suns shone brightly on the small yard. Faye's bullet riddled walk refilled and the few damaged plants trimmed. Happy giggles and the occasional SPLAT drifted across the front lawn. Meryl sat on the porch step and watched Vash play with the two boys. Jet chuckling beside her as the pair pelted the gunman with water balloons. She turned slowly to glare at Spike who was chain smoking as he worked over what to do about Soro and her morning call. He was certain Selva knew he and Jet were on the planet. He also knew, without a doubt, Otz was aware of Faye's location. What he couldn't figure out was why and what they had planned. Flicking a spent filter into the yard he mumbled absently while digging for his pack of smokes, "Does he not have the manpower?"

"What're you workin' on?" Jet glanced up from his own set of notes.

Shifting he muttered angrily, "Soro contacted me again."

"That why Ed's recalibrating our comms?" Jet's eyebrow rose.

Nod.

"And?" he glanced at Spike, "What did she say?"

"I think she, Selva and Otz know where Faye is." He scratched his head, "I can't figure out why they haven't made a move."

Meryl scoffed, "Faye's careful and Vash, Milly and the rest of the town keep an eye on anyone that seems a tad too friendly or suspicious." She gave the gunman a strange smirk, "I've watched whole groups escort trouble makers out in order to keep Faye safe."

Jet choked, "Really?"

She nodded, "Vash, Milly or Fred had a hand in it but most the people here are proud to live by a Vinder. They love all three kids and would do anything to keep them safe." Shrug, "The notoriety of having an engineer and the money it brings doesn't hurt either."

"Wow." Jet glance swung to the yard. The boys' happily chatting with a neighbor, Vash hovered behind them. The old woman smiled warmly, patted Remy's head and passed off a plate of cookies. Her hushed words floating towards the three on the porch, "Give these to Miss Faye." Chuckle, "She seemed a bit down last time she was in my shop."

Vash nodded, accepting the offering with a smirk, "Sure will."

She pinched his cheek, "Such a nice boy." With a friendly chuckle the woman hobbled away, letting the game of torture the six-foot gunman resume.

Supper was strained. Ed sent mental death threats across the table to Spike the entire meal. Pete shifted nervously, timorous glances shot at Ed, Spike and Faye every time a fork clicked or a glass was placed back on the table all the while chattering happily with Remy to keep the little boy from noticing. Spike ignored the teens, more concerned with and still fussing over his morning call. Faye's chair scraped roughly across the floor. Scooping up her and Remy's plates she disappeared.

Everyone wandered to the living room, their eyes floating up to the ceiling to stare at the softly creaking joists above as Faye placed the boy in bed. Instead of coming back down they listened as her tread pattered into her own room. Nervous glances were swapped as the footsteps meandered back out into the hall, the bathtub hissing to life. Ed worried her lip, wondering if maybe she shouldn't have told Faye of Spike's wake up call. Pete fussed, afraid he had done something wrong at the plant. Vash cleared his throat, nervously peeking at Meryl's frowning face.

Jet stood stiffly, sneaking to the base of the stairs to peer up at the closed door. "Huh." He glanced back into the room, "Guess she isn't feeling social."

Meryl frowned, "You want me or Vash to stay and…"

"Nah. You guys head home." Jet fussed for a moment, "Spike and I can man the fort and Faye's still here."

Vash shot a glance Ed's way.

Milly fussed, "I sure wish I knew what she was thinking sometimes." She wrung her fingers and studied the floor. "Lately, Miss Faye's seemed kind of happy but something's happened." Sad eyes pulled up to glance at Spike then shifted to the kids, "Do you know what it could be?" Blue swiveled to Pete, "Did something happen at the plant or…"

"Nuh uh." The teen rubbed his neck. "Nothin' that hasn't been going on for quite some time." His fussing grew, certain he'd done something to trouble the engineer.

Jet snorted, glare on Ed. "It wasn't you, kid."

Ed swallowed and tried to blend into the background.

"Has to be something." Milly muttered, "It's so sad, she's gone back to how she was when…" her eyes widened, a startled glance shot Spike's way. "Uh…"

"Hm." Jet growled, "I wonder what's eatin' her?" His focus on the magically melting hacker.

Meryl huffed, "What do you think?"

Vash shifted, "She's been a bit stressed lately."

His wife nodded, "Soro showing up really put her in a tizzy for some reason." Gray snapped to the elder cowboy, "Then there's the mess at the plants."

Vash nodded, "And Ed."

Ed sat up, "I am not part of Faye-Faye's problems!"

"Telling her about someone's comm history wasn't stirring the pot a bit?" The gunman hummed with raised eyebrow, "Hm?"

She blushed, instantly certain she was exhausted. Arms spread wide a dramatically forced yawn escaped, "Ed is pooped, goodnight folks."

Pete nodded, "See you in the morning, 'night."

Vash waited until both teens were upstairs and in their rooms before glaring at Spike, "What's the big idea sleepin' with the enemy?"

Jet blinked, "Spike hasn't."

"Wha…" the gunman's cheeks pinked. "Oh." Hand curling around his neck, "Then why's Faye so stressed?"

Meryl slapped his arm, "Subtle, Broomhead, subtle."

"Hmph." He grunted softly, "Someone had to say it." He tipped his nose upwards in feigned insult, "We were all thinking it."

Jet sighed, "I'm sure I didn't help rollin' in with Spike and no warning." Blue flicked up to glare at the soft thumps from the wood above, "Not that I didn't try."

The cowboy in discussion slouched lower, glaring at the ceiling. He could hear little footsteps wandering towards the stairs. Voice low and measured he mumbled, "Quiet down." Index finger extended, when he had their attention. "We've an audience and I doubt Faye wants to deal with it right now."

Meryl sighed and stood, dragging Vash with. "Goodnight!"

Three voices sounded, "'Night!"

Faye's voice boomed from above, "In bed NOW! ONE… TWO…"

Milly giggled at the sudden flurry of movement, "See you tomorrow."

Vash grinned at Spike, his hand coiled around the door frame as Meryl pulled on him roughly, "Hm…" wink, "quite a paternal call." Teal eyes narrowed, "You've had quite a lot of those the last few days."

Meryl hissed, tugging his hold free. "Can you just keep your big, pointy haired head out of other people's business once and a while?"

"But Meryl…" he whined, teasing teal locked on the cowboy. Spike flipped the gunman off and sunk further into the cushions as the door shut.

Jet snorted, "You slouch anymore, Spike, and you'll be on the floor." He glanced up the stairs, "I'm goin' to chase those kids back to bed before Faye kills 'em."

Spike sniggered, rising slowly to his feet. "No need. I want to talk to Ed anyway."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: I Was All By Myself

I was alone.  
I was all by myself.  
[I thought] No one was looking  
I was thinking of you.  
-Green Day

Faye crankily sunk into the steaming water, bubbles lapping at her nose. Green slit to the door, the sound of three sets of feet creeping by. Groaning, her head dropped to the porcelain edge. She just needed to be alone. Let her mind settle and get comfortable with the current glitch life had created. It had hurt to see him again. Killed to hear Remy fuss over things Ed had said and not know how to deal. She berated herself for not trying harder. For not letting him know he was a father. She sniffled everything had napalmed the moment Soro appeared. It was painfully clear, he'd moved on. Found something closer, even if she wasn't better. Ed had happily shared the number of times Spike and the woman spoke. She had also been too eager to divulge listening in on their early morning chat.

Snort, "She calls him baby?"

An eyebrow lifted at the startled gasp outside the bathroom door. "Go away." She cocked her head, listening for the telltale shuffle of feet.

Fingers flicking bubbles, she scoffed, "Baby?" Trying to play it off she gave a rough snigger, swung her leg over the bath edge and hunkered lower in her sudsy protection. Reality soon sank back in, the feigned bemusement disappearing. "Shit." She glared up at the window, a few stars pricking the dark. "How am I going to explain **that** to Remy?" She shivered, doubt had already been seeded. As she tucked him in he asked, repeatedly, why she and Spike didn't share a room like Meryl and Vash and why they did so much alone instead of together. All she could say was she and Spike were in a different situation.

She bit her lip, opposite foot lifting to rest on the tub's edge. Eyes slowly drifting closed she let her mind wander, the soft plip of water a soothing balm. It was interrupted by a chorus of, "Night!" from near the stairs.

Teeth grit, back straight she snarled, "In bed NOW! ONE… TWO…" At the frenetic sounds of escape she dipped under the water, hoping for silence once she resurfaced. She popped out with a gasp. Satisfied the kids had bought her threat she snagged her book and tried to force herself to relax.

Sniff, "Baby?"

Spike stilled by the bathroom door tipping closer when he caught the faint sniffle. It was obvious Faye thought she was alone. The hiccupped comments attested to that. He rummaged for his lighter, his hands needing something to do. _What's wrong with her?_ Unsettled and ill equipped, he made for what he considered to be the major cause to all the upset.

Frowning he rapped a knuckle against the distant door. Ed's soft grunt all he needed. He bumped it open and waited on the threshold, studying her hunched shoulders as she worked.

The girl sighed, "What is it?"

He stepped into the room, "That should be my question, Ed."

She stiffened, pencil clicking to desk. Gold eyes narrowed, she swiveled slowly towards the cowboy. Lip curled in disgust she eyed him closely before hissing. "This is Ed's room. Spike-person is not welcome."

"Hm." He studied his fingernails closely before bringing his glare onto the girl, "Speaking of things that aren't welcome, Ed…" the cowboy shifted his weight, "What the fuck's the idea of bothering Faye with half truths and fabrications?"

"Edward hasn't lied to Faye-Faye." Her expression became predatory, "Ed was only trying to warn Faye-Faye that Spike was not here because he cares about her or Remy." She pulled her legs onto her chair and perched, "Ed **knows** all Spike cares about is the bounty heads he missed."

"How would you know if you've never asked, Ed?" His knuckles popped seriously upset she would assume the worst when.

"Edward doesn't need to ask to know, Lunkhead." She turned away from him. "And if you'd stop thinking you were so amazing you would see Faye-Faye is more interested in Tom than she is in you."

A humorless chuckle broke free, "Are you shittin' me, kid?" He stepped closer, "Anyone with eyes can tell Faye only tolerates him because he's Milly's brother." He snorted, "Fuck. That crap might work on Pete but…"

Ed turned slowly, "Faye has been busy while Spike-person was off playing hero. He has no idea what Faye-Faye has been up to while he's been gone." Gold sparkled in triumph at the subtle flinch when she hinted Faye had been seeing someone else.

Spike quickly recovered and stepped closer, "Regardless what Faye's been up to, you've no business trying to make Remy think I hate him."

Cool, Ed purred, "Is Spike willing to stay and play daddy **even** if Faye-Faye has found someone better?"

A tick began bouncing below his eye, "I… she…" fists clenched tightly he tried to control his growing anger, "that…"

"It's clear Spike needs to do his homework before he comes accusing Ed of doing something wrong." She turned back to her project, "Get out of my room, Spike-person Ed doesn't want to talk to you anymore."

He glared at the back of her head, unsure what to do. The Ed before him was new and troubling. Deciding to go get a smoke and gather his thoughts he started to skulk away. Ed's parting barb reaching him in the hallway, "See? Ed knew he would run. Spike always runs."

"What was that?" He spun back to glare at her. "What the hell do you know Ed?" Not wanting to disturb anyone else in the house he stepped back into the room. "Nothing. That's what." Several years of pent up guilt and self reproach began to break free, "You're just some snot nosed, snarky little girl who thinks she knows everything." He glared at her, hurt and angry she would base here entire opinion of him on one mistake. "You know what Ed? Fuck you." His lip curled, "You don't know a thing and the chivalry act is lame."

Ed's shoulders shook. Her breathing ragged. "You know who doesn't know anything is you, Spike." She refused to look at him, "All Spike-person knows is what he wants to. You weren't here when Faye-Faye was so sick she could hardly work at the plants. You don't see the sad face she makes when she thinks no one's watching." Her fists clenched, the pencil she'd been using snapping. "All Spike-person sees is Faye-Faye angry. He doesn't see the scared Faye-Faye or the worried one or..."

"What're you talking about?" He studied the room, "Faye's doing fine without me." He ran a hand angrily through his hair, "Faye doesn't need me and she definitely doesn't need some pint-sized pitbull trying to protect her!" Not thinking he stepped closer to the girl, shocked when she spun on him.

"What Faye-Faye does not need is a stupid cowboy trying to rekindle what was never there to begin with!" A wicked grin flickered across her face, "Spike-person…" she held up a canister, "you stink!" and pressed the trigger. To his horror she shot a modified version of her 'stinky gas' point blank. Instantly, his sinuses released, eyes pinched shut and his throat constricted. He fell backwards, hoping for some fresh air. Ed sniggered at the flailing mess, casually wandering to her window to flick on the fan.

Spike snarled at the noise, _That little… she planned this!_

Ed floated back, Spike working his way to the door. A litany of curses punctuating each labored movement. "Careful!" She cooed dangerously close to his ear, "You don't want to wake Remy."

He growled, peeling his eye open enough to give her his most threatening glare. It failed; however, too many tears racing to freedom to make the effect frightening. Stumbling out the door he rushed to the bathroom with one goal: wash the stuff off!

Faye jumped when the door burst open, her book dropping into the tub with a splash. Startled at her company she ducked below the bubbles, watching silently as Spike flailed about in search of the faucet. She could just hear Ed's dark, little chuckles. The pong of the teen's newest concoction quickly filled the small space. Certain Spike was mostly blind the cowgirl snagged a towel and nudged the window open.

Spike stiffened at the sound and turned his head towards the faint breeze. Unable to see clearly, all he could make out was a blurry shadow that appeared to have wings. He blinked when the wings curled around the creature's body.

"Ed get you?" Faye's voice startled him and instantly triggered his recollection that he had just heard her bathing not more than ten minutes ago. Throat still knotted, all he could do was bounce his head and begin hunting for the faucet.

Feeling sorry for the guy, Faye turned the water on and dropped a bottle near his elbow. "Use this."

Head under the soothing cool, Spike couldn't quite make out what she was saying. He pulled back, clearing his ears. "Huh?"

She tapped his arm with the jar, "It does a good job killing the stink and saves you from having to sit in a tub of tomato juice." Giggle, "I'll bring you a clean towel, just stay in the shower 'til the water chills and keep using this. Got it?"

He grunted, head returning to under the spigot.

Sniff, "Lunkhead."

Spike glared up at the ceiling, water and suds slinking off of him. Ed's words haunted him. Had Faye gone for Tom? If so, why hadn't he seen the farmboy around? He snagged the homemade soap and dumped a large glop in his palm. "Shit." He rinsed slowly, noting the water had begun to cool. Grunting he pulled out of the shower and grinned. Faye had snagged his clothes and returned with clean. He rubbed his neck, troubled by the little kindnesses.

Toes wriggling on the mat, he jerked when they bumped something heavy and wet. Glancing down he found Faye's book, a photo peeping from the edges. Curious, he pulled the picture free and instantly wished he hadn't. There, grinning up at him with that self-satisfied smirk was Tom. Ed's taunt clattering even louder. Wanting to know the truth, he flipped the towel over his shoulder and moseyed to Faye's room. Gently he tapped on her door, surprised to find she hadn't latched it. "Faye?"

"Hm?" She didn't turn from her study of the yard.

He stepped closer, "Uh…" Gaze swiveling around the space, he coughed softly trying to gather his thoughts. "So…"

She turned, the moons' light casting a faint shimmer about her. "What is it?" She gasped, "I thought I caught the tripwire Ed left outside the bathroom." Already peering down the hall, "Did I miss something?"

Spike frowned at the bandaged fingers. "No." He adjusted his weight, "Uh…" glanced at the Thompson family photo, "Here." He thrust it at her, wanting it as far from his person as possible. A nervous flush grew when her startled gasp reached his ears. Hope dashed- it was true.

She curled her hands into her chest, the picture left untouched. "Did you see it?"

"Yeah." He ran a hand through his wet hair, "Does me being here make it hard to see him?"

Faye stared, dumbstruck. "Does your being here, what?"

Of course Faye would make this difficult. "Tom. Does my being here make it hard to see him?" He unconsciously moved for the door.

Giggle. "Yes, but why does…"

"Look," he glanced at her, "If I'm such a bother I've no problem staying somewhere…"

"Whoa." She studied him closely, "What brought that on?" Understanding flickered in her eyes, "Never mind." Shrug, "Just so we're clear, you're being here does affect Tom's visits." Her lips split in a satisfied grin, "They're much shorter and he doesn't try to touch me."

"Well," he hadn't been listening, "Sorry, Faye. I'll just… What?"

Snort, "Judas priest! Give me some credit." Her expression cooled, "And just for my own personal information what would it matter to you who I'm seeing." She jabbed a finger into his chest, "Correct **me** if I'm wrong, Spike, but **you** haven't been around." She stomped, "GAH! Sure wish you hadn't been such an arrogant, pathetic dick over the whole thing." She glanced at him as he tried to catch up. "You've no clue what your nasty girlfriend's done, do you?" She took an angered kick at his shin. "Fuck!"

He griped, "Faye, Soro isn't my girlfriend."

"It isn't fair, you know that?" She looked away, "Every damn day I get reminded you left and I can't be upset because that would mean…"

Something in Spike's chest clenched, squeezing the air out of him, "What, Faye?"

"I should kill that kid." Sniff, "Ed let it slip you were with Jet. That's how Remy learned so much." She snorted, "You're a walking hero to him, even though he isn't showing it. In his eyes you turn shit to gold. Pete doesn't help matters, always tugging Remy away when Ed gets too snarky." She swiped at her eyes and grumbled, "Probably didn't imagine you so pasty and flabby though."

He frowned, "Resorting to insults about my figure is a bit childish wouldn't you say, Faye?"

Her shoulder crept to her ears- he was right.

Dark eyes dropped and scanned his stomach, hand floating across the flat plane.

Faye smirked at the nervous gesture and sniped, "Guess Soro wasn't as honest with you."

"Ha. Ha." He shifted, ground crackling under his weight, "Soro means nothing to me." He dug at his neck, confused over her continual referral to the strange woman and what about Tom? He glared at the photo.

"You know," she breathed softly, eyes vacantly staring back out into the dark yard, "Remy's got your fuzzy hair, Lunkhead. His nose is shaped like yours too."

"I noticed." He grinned, "Lucky kid."

She chuckled, "Quite the scrapper." She settled on the windowsill, "It felt like he was shadow boxing the final few months." Spike smiled, though didn't know why. Faye shifted, "You really had no clue?"

He shrugged, "I knew there was a possibility…" He chuckled, leaning against the wall, "Can't say I took it seriously though."

She took in a deep breath. "You angry?" He was quiet, mulling over her words. Faye glanced at him, preparing to wait. When the quiet grew unbearable a discouraged sigh escaped. "You are, aren't you?" She studied his face, "I… I don't blame you. I didn't try hard enough to tell you and I mean neither one of us…" She turned away, embarrassed. "He's an amazing kid, Spike. So smart and... I know you'd love him if… if you just spent a little time…" she stilled, realizing what she was doing. Flustered she shut up.

Spike shifted, _So she doesn't know about all the time I've spent watching from the porch._ Shaking away the surprise, he grinned. She was still an easy read, "Faye." She stiffened, ready for the worst. "Faye, I'm not mad." He exhaled, "Like you said, neither one of us did anything to prevent it and to be fair," he winced, "I wasn't the most approachable person whenever you tried to tell me."

Shift.

"I'm pissed but not because he exists." Secretly he enjoyed spending his days watching Remy. He'd been reluctant to join in, unsure how to behave or what to do. Guarding quietly from the sidelines seemed best, less chance of him doing something that would ruin any hope of the boy trusting him. That little fear hadn't stopped him from settling the kid in for naps or helping with the scads of stupid work Faye would leave.

She turned to face him again. "Really?" Relief poured off of her, a small smile breaking free. "He makes me think of you in a lot of ways."

He studied her as he made his way to her side. "Hm… good thing I'm so likeable." In truth, he saw a lot of Faye in Remy. The way he'd grow quiet and reserved when worried, his frustration and fear visible. His quick little temper and the fact he resorted to that in order to keep face. Then there was his stubbornness and smarts. Sniff, "Mule headed and bright just like his mother."

She hadn't heard him. Smiling, her gaze distant as she stared at the barn, she snickered. "For the most part, I suppose you're both likeable."

Grin, "That mean I can sleep tonight?"

Her shoulders jerked, "I won't smother you, if that's what you're thinkin'." Grin, "I'd have done it already." Shift, "Too much work anyway. I'd have to drag you out the house and not get caught, explain to my heathen brat you're gone again and why…" shiver, "That's a conversation I'll avoid, at all costs, thank you."

"Good to know." He glanced at her.

"Shit." She shook her head, "He's still mad I shot at you when you showed up."

Chuckle, "Kid's quite adept at finding hypocrisy isn't he?"

"Yup." She giggled, "Ed wouldn't mind puttin' a bullet between your eyes."

Nod. He had a few bumps and bruises thanks to Ed. The lump from her attack that morning was still tender to the touch not to mention her most recent assault.

Faye frowned at the gentle skull prodding. Cringe, "She really hates you and me yelling at her only made her sneaky, didn't it?" She tapped a nail against the glass, "Damn kid. Isn't even her problem, I don't get it. If I don't…" she made an uncomfortable chuff and froze.

Spike tensed, head snapping his focus towards her, "You don't," he shot for the best, "hate me?"

Faye stirred, "Not really." She turned away, her eyes burning, voice clipped. "You act surprised." Rough chuckle, "Can't say I understood the sudden temper when we parted but…"

Not thinking he grumbled the truth, unable to cloak the faint hint of hurt. "You chose here."

She laughed, "No." Eyes narrowing on the thin shadow slipping across the yard, "You never asked me to come with."

Spike's eyebrow rose. "You… you would've come, if I'd asked?"

She chuckled and steered for the door, "You'll never know now, will you Cowboy?"

Jet released a sigh of relief when Spike slipped through the bedroom door a few minutes after Faye stumbled downstairs grumbling of headaches, teenagers and smells. He coughed softly, the offensive odor still wafting subtly on the breeze.

Spike glared out the window, a small frown tugging down his features at the sight of Faye marching to the barn.

Jet snickered, "What?"

His eyes still on her, "She seem different to you?"

"More focused," frown, "driven, I guess is the word, and less selfish. Havin' kids and a purpose will do that to you, Spike."

His gaze shifted to the older man, "Why's she have this?" He handed the picture over.

"You don't see it do you?" Jet grinned.

Shift, "What?"

"Look over Tom's shoulder." He pointed, "That's why she kept the picture, Spike."

Dark eyes widened, "That's... but Ed said…"

Jet frowned, "She's mad, Spike." He rubbed his neck, sinking onto the bed with a weary groan. "Faye tried, but she didn't take you're leavin' well. As you can see there's no attachment to Tom or anyone else." He rubbed Ein's head to give his friend a moment to hide the pleased grin. "It was sad to see that crazy woman bumble through with that fake sense of superiority she uses when upset." He glanced at his partner, "Kid was the first to notice, hasn't forgiven you either." Shrug, "Give her time, she'll get it out of her system." He didn't feel it necessary to voice the rest of his thought, _I hope. _It was clear Spike was thinking along similar lines.

"I don't…" Remy's startled whimper floated from the other room. With a dismissive grunt, Spike rose to his feet. On autopilot, he meandered down the hall and inside. He grinned at the decorations around Remy's bed, just as he always did: all monoracers. "Hey." He eased closer. "What's wrong?"

"Bad dream." Remy dug at his eyes, "Ugly lady tried t' kiss me." Shiver. "She had purple fish lips an'…" he blinked slowly, just realizing who'd come to check on him. His eyes widened as he whispered a reverent, "Dad?"

Humming softly Spike moseyed closer. "Hmm?" He hissed, foot falling on a stray toy. Picking the bit of imbedded plastic from his skin, he flicked it across the room then limped towards the kid, teeth grit to keep the irritated cuss from slipping free. Expression pained he muttered, "An ugly lady kissed you?" Slowly, he knelt by Remy. Hand dropping on the bed.

An inquisitive, little finger floated towards the cowboy's cheek, prodding him gently. He winced when it took a second, firmer jab. "Yup. That's my face."

Remy blinked, finger hovering near Spike's nose. Deciding not to try again he frowned, "You're not a dream?" Remy found it hard to believe Spike was real. The man had never come into his room after supper, only seemed to be around during the day.

The cowboy's expertise nap time.

Spike scooped the boy up his little brows furrowing in confusion over the gesture. He chuckled, "It's alright. I don't eat children. Too gamey." Picking at a tooth playfully, "You get stuck," frown, "and you'll ruin my midnight snack." Wink, "Plus, I think your mom'd yell at me." Remy snickered as Spike settled with him on the nearby rocking chair, studying the familiar features. A soft yawn escaped as a small head sagged back into his arm. Spike continued to rock, long after Remy's breathing had calmed, the boy growing limp and heavy. With a grin he secured Remy below his bedding and eased down the hall.

Jet watched him pass, gave a soft snort and rolled over. It was time for Spike to check on Faye.

At the bottom step, Spike stilled. The curve of Faye's hip just visible in the shadowy room. He shook his head, glad that at least this evening she had migrated to the couch. He glanced at the scattered pile of books, in various states, surrounding the floor below her. Spike inched closer, sniggering softly at the ink smeared across her cheek. She sighed, curling around one of the throw pillows. Tossing the spare blanket over her, he slipped into the kitchen for something to eat. The evening's conversation a running loop in head. Relieved to find spaghetti in the fridge but afraid to make too much noise he settled at the table and ate it cold while he scanned her various notes and scribbles. The math made absolutely no sense but there was something soothing in seeing her unmistakable chicken scratch. With a stretch and a yawn, he clicked off the light and floated back upstairs.

He froze when he heard Faye whimper and with a groan about going soft, returned, scooped her up and carried her to bed. He watched her face and grumbled, "This is becoming a nightly activity, Faye," and lowered her onto the mattress, "Sure help if you just slept in a bed like a normal person."

She gave a soft moan, mumbled and curled around her pillow. He slipped the stray pens from her hair. On auto-pilot tucked an unruly strand behind her ear, his fingers floating across her cheek and frowned; it felt too familiar, too comfortable and just right. Not happy with the sinking suspicion he was morphing into a six foot marshmallow, he made a hasty escape, a bemused grin breaking free when he passed Remy in the hall.

"Uh..." Remy's shuffle increased, "Um... Mommy's bed keeps the monsters from coming back."

Spike shrugged, "Just don't wake her." slipping into his own room with a soft shake of his head. Generally, the boy was already sound asleep when he deposited Faye unless he had a nightmare. The cowboy froze, _Did he have another… _An eyebrow rose when the bedroom door creaked open. "Uh…" Swallow, "Dad?"

He turned, "Yeah?" This was new. Remy generally steered clear of Spike's space, keeping their interactions to the main rooms of the house and the yard.

"Uh… Can you help me?" He twisted his pajamas in his hands, "I can't reach and you told me not to wake Mommy so..."

Spike gave a long suffering sigh, to hide his chuckle, and followed the little guy back. Faye had moved slightly, the moonlight giving her a soft glow. He scooped Remy up. Curious he asked in a hushed tone, "The bad lady come back?"

Remy shook his head, whispering hoarsely. "No. It was a short man in a funny hat." Shiver, "He wouldn't talk and kept chasing Mommy." Sniff, "I tried to stop him but," shrug, "I'm jus' a little kid. I don't know how to fight."

"Hm." Spike nodded. A plan forming as he placed Remy beside Faye. "Maybe we can do something about that," he mumbled faintly, waiting for the boy settle, all the while watching Faye's reaction.

Sparkling green watched as the cowboy's expression softened. It was clear who he was looking at. Remy peeked at his sleeping mom then wriggled closer.

Spike straightened, unable to repress the grin as he watched Faye slip an arm under the boy's head, the other pulling him close in a hug. Still asleep she mumbled, "You OK?"

Remy nodded, a tired yawn escaping. Eyes heavy he quietly grumbled, "'Night."

Spike flattened Remy's hair and tucked a few more stray strands behind Faye's ear, lingering on her chin for just a moment. Jet sniggered from his bed when he crept back earning a glare, "Took you long enough, what you do make sure they were both asleep before you left?"

He grunted.

"Remy's been askin' about you since the day Ed let it slip you were his dad." Chuckle, "Kid loves the fact he has your hair and nose."

Spike stilled, "Why? He looks like Faye to me." He scowled at the ceiling, "Has her mouth and eyes."

Jet shrugged, "Funny, she says he looks like you." He rolled towards the wall. "You might want to take him for a short ride in the Swordfish when you get the chance."

Spike shook his head and grumbled, "I don't fly kids." Wince, "They have stomach issues."

The covers bounced, "I've flown with 'im before. Boy's got a steel belly. No worries about him barfing. You should consider actually interacting with him some, instead of flitting about on the sidelines. Nice thing about kids they're fairly resilient."

"Yeah. Yeah. And they bounce, right?"

"Shut up." Grunt. "Spend some one on one time with the kid, Spike. Just the two of you. It'll do all three of you some good."

"Three?" There was humor in the question.

"Yeah." Grumble, "I can count. **Three**."

Spike heard the patter of fast approaching feet. The stair creaked, a small snicker escaping the trespasser's lips. Assuming it was Ed, he shifted. The short huff-puff of a small body burst through the door. A flurry then silence as the being launched, Spike caught him before Remy could make contact. The boy's knees slamming into his diaphragm. "Ouch!" His lip curled as the air whooshed from his lungs. "Dammit."

Remy shifted nervously in Spike's tight grip. The boy swallowed, trying to regain his composure. Face scrunched he yelped. "Good morning!" Wriggle. "Time t' get up. Uncle Jet said you're gonna play with me today." He continued to unconsciously flail, his foot smacking Spike in the ribs.

"Igh." Head dropped back to the pillow, Remy placed on the floor.

Little fingers shook the mattress. Voice hitching to an impatient whine, "Come on."

Grumble, "Not now."

The jostling stilled in order to tug Spike's pillow, "Yes!" Remy grit his teeth, foot stomping. "Uncle Jet said you been sleeping too long." Grunt, "Up. NOW!"

"Jet isn't my keeper." An arm curled under the cushion holding it in place.

Remy shifted, he really wanted to spend the day as Jet said. Some of the demand left the boy's tone, worry flickering across his face. "But… but Dad…"

"AGH!" Spike rolled towards the wall and growled, "GO AWAY!"

There was a pained gasp and a tiny whimper. Feet shuffling side to side as their owner decided what to do.

Faye froze on her trip down the stairs at the cranky grumble and startled little squeak. She stepped back, hidden behind the door, to wait and see how Spike dealt with the little boy's upset. More flustered footsteps came from the room. She shifted, a sense of relief when she heard Spike groan angrily. A frown fluttered across her face, Remy would mistake the cowboy's self reproach as an abrupt dismissal.

"Shit." Spike turned to look at the wide eyed boy and waved his hand, beckoning Remy back. "Hey," expression pained he muttered softly, "Come here."

Trying to look brave, Remy pulled his back straight and glared at the man. "No." Twirling stiffly around, he marched out the door, crashing into Faye's legs with an angry grunt.

Her hand dropped on his head, "Shh…" she settled to the floor. The little boy sniffling as he was tugged into her lap. Rubbing his back she murmured softly, "What's wrong?"

"Dad," his lip quivered, "No." Head shaking, he corrected himself. "**Spike** tol' me to go 'way."

She smiled at the angry edit, "Why would your dad do that?"

Lip quivering he lifted his shoulders in a stiff, jerk of a shrug.

Faye bumped his head with hers. Eyes watery as she kept their foreheads touching, her voice quiet but the tone clear, "Look at me." It wasn't a request.

Sniffling, green eyes pulled slowly from his fingers knotted in his mother's shirt. His nose crinkled, a fury filled tear slithering down his cheek.

Faye gave him a knowing look, thumb brushing the bit of wet away. "Did you try to pounce on him like you do Vash?"

Spastic shift.

A faint smirk, "You think maybe he's not used to that?" Her eyebrow lifted, "Hm?"

He glanced away. Forehead scrunching, he muttered, "Maybe."

"I can't see the problem," Faye stood, "I tell you to go away all the time and you refuse to listen," she squeezed his shoulder, "why run off when your dad does it?" She waited for the boy to understand, "Shouldn't he get the same amount of disrespect you give me?"

Remy stiffened, spinning around to see his mother's face, "But he sounded mad."

Faye shrugged, "So? What if he wasn't?" She nudged him with her hand, "Go find out."

Nod.

"Oh, and Remy?" She waited for him to turn. Green locking with green, "Try to keep the wrestling maneuvers in check until he's familiar with 'em," wink, "got it?"

Remy bounced from foot to foot grinning, "Alright."

Chuckle, "Good. I don't want him thinking I'm raising a heathen brat."

He spit out his tongue and scurried back in.

Spike lay on the bed, glaring at the ceiling. _How could I've just…_ He roughly swiped a hand over his eyes, head beating into the pillow, "Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit…" Movement stilled the admonishments. Head turning towards the disturbance, he offered a pained smile and muttered a half hearted, "Hey kid."

Remy inched closer and gently tapped Spike's foot, "Um… it's time to get up." He blinked, "Please."

Spike cocked an eyebrow at the sudden change in behavior. "What?"

Faye giggled from her hiding place in the hall, encouraging a pair of brown eyes to swivel towards her in question. She grinned, mouthing softly, "He's sorry."

Spike's head tipped faintly in understanding, gaze dropping back to the boy. Standing to his full height Remy tried again, "Mommy made breakfast an'… um… Uncle Jet said you were going to play…" nervous green shifted to the window, "Uhh… with me..." wriggle, "today."

Spike shook his head, "Hold up." He pulled himself upright, feet dropping to the floor. "What happened to the human cannonball to my gut?"

"Mommy said I shouldn't jump on you 'til you're use' to me." Twitch, "She doesn't wan' you thinkin' I'm a heavin' brat."

Spike chuckled, "Heathen huh?" He rubbed his neck, "That's a term I haven't heard in a long time."

Green eyes wide, Remy gasped startled, "What?"

He stood, grabbing a shirt off the bedpost, "That's what my aunt used to call me." Frown, "Though she didn't mean it the way Faye does."

"You… we…" blink, "Were you called a brat too?"

Snicker, "No." He ruffed Remy's hair, "That is characteristic is **completely** your mother's fault."

"No WAY!" Beaming he spun on his heels and blasted from the room, "Pete! PETE! Guess what!"

Faye dodged the flailing four-year old and appeared in the doorway, "Morning. Breakfast's on the table." She fussed, "Eh… Spike?"

Smiling over Remy's shock he turned her way, "Yeah?"

"You think you could keep an eye on him for a bit?" She frowned, "If it's not too much trouble." Blushing she inched back, "I'm sure he'd love to spend the day with you."

He nodded, following her. "It's fine."

She sagged, relieved. "Thanks." Gaze flicked away from him as she mumbled, "I'll feel better if he's with you." She dug her nails into her shoulder, "Uh... I'd take him with but I'm still trying to transfer that angel and they can be pretty upsetting if you don't know what you're getting into." Her hand dropped to her thigh, "If he ends up being too much of a handful, you..."

Spike grinned, leaning easily against the doorway. He didn't miss as green raked slowly up his body.

She cleared her throat, "I can send Vash over around lunch. Or..." shift, "You can drop him off at the plant." She smiled, "The angels have been asking about Remy and you nonstop."

He grinned, amused over her nerves. Wanting to keep her talking he asked the first thing that came to his mind, "Can he talk to 'em?" Brown shifted to a cracked door down the hall, an eyebrow lifted as it slowly clicked closed.

"No." She turned, trying to follow his line of sight. Shrug, "The angels just need a Remy fix."

He snickered, "Nosy herd aren't they?" Expression blanking as he tried to decide what Ed was up to this time.

"Yeah." Faye's gaze grew distant. She smiled, "He sure is excited about spending time with you today."

Spike nodded, mind on what nasty surprise was waiting for him down the hall.

Faye blushed, weight shifting from side to side. "Uh…" she gnawed on her lip, "Um…" suddenly blurting, "Thanks, Lunkhead," and scurried down the stairs with a wave.

He waited until she was on the ground floor before adding, "See you later, Faye." Surprised green snapped up to lock on him, the pink hue a titch darker. Trying hard to smother her silly grin she nodded and dashed away before embarrassing herself further.

Ed waited until she was certain Faye was occupied in the kitchen. Spike remained in his doorway, attention on the way the older cowgirl had gone. He smirked when he heard the door behind him crack open. _At least it isn't tacks and bubblegum._ He caught sight of Ed. A gun aimed steadily at his head.

Pop! Pop! Pop!

She cackled, dashing back into her room and out the window.

Spike cringed at the cold viscous goo that began dribbling down his forehead. _How much spit did…_ His eyes widened, the sharp tang of chemicals in the air. Realizing he'd just been nailed with three darts filled with super glue, he snarled stomping off to rinse the goop off before it set. Glaring at the red, peeling welts he grouched, "This is getting old."

Faye glanced at Ed as she slipped through the back door, green eyes narrowing in suspicion. "Where've you been?"

Sniff, "Out."

Eyebrow lifted she dropped a plate roughly before the snickering teen. "Hn." A hand snapped out, snagging one of Ed's. "You've superglue on your fingers." Frown, "Why?"

"Uh..." wriggle, "Ed was just doing some decorating." She blinked innocently up at Faye, "Honest."

Not believing a word of it but unable to press the issue, Faye turned back to the stove a faint, "I'm watchin' you," floating above the soft sizzle.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Please Release Me (Darling I Loathe You)

Dearest darling, I leave this note for you  
Get out o' my life, get out o' my life  
Cuz I... loathe you!

-Toy Dolls

Jet chuckled at the sight of Remy scurrying across the yard. Eyes sparkling, cheeks flushed the little boy dashed indoors. He grinned, skidding to a stop by the smiling cowboy. Chuckling, Jet dropped a hand on the boy's mess of hair, "So how was it kid?"

He shivered, "It was..." deep breath, "wow." His fists clenched, a nervous cackle escaping, "We went high I could see the stars an'..." swallow, "I saw the moons and we wen' fast." Arms out, he ran around the sniggering man, "Pshooooom!"

"Huh." Blue swiveled to the boy's dad, "So what'd you do, Spike?"

Shrug, "Atmospheric jump." He grinned, "Let him see the curvature of the planet," shrug, "Then we headed back."

"Yup." Remy grinned, "The world's a ball." Unable to control his jitters he vibrated off to tell Ed or Pete of his amazing day. Little feet tromped through the house, "ED! Hey Ed! Guess what I did with Dad." He headed for the stairs. Pete's startled gasp and laughter filtering from the floor above a moment later. Both cowboys turned, a porch slat popping nearby.

Jet frowned, the soft fwip of bare feet flapping around the opposite side of the house. "Take a different route to the barn tomorrow, Spike."

"Huh?" An eyebrow lifted, smoke propped on the cowboy's lip, "Ed set another pitfall?" He sauntered towards the spot he heard the faint snap. A smirk appeared when a board flipped up and thumped him in the thigh. Peeking over his shoulder, he shrugged, "Remind me to fix that later." The plank clunked back down, Spike steering towards the door his faint whistle trickling through the house.

Jet snickered, encouraged by how quickly Spike had begun to insert back into Faye's life. His amusement died with a startled jump something large and wet smacking the screen door. A nervous sweat broke free when Spike's taunting followed, "Ed." Spike's grin was evident even without seeing it. "Hey, Ed."

There was a grunt.

Coo. "You missed." Spike's whistle resumed. Stairs creaking as he headed off to rustle up Remy. A splat sounded a distance away. The cheerful tune instantly stopped due to the angry, "Son of a bitch."

The screen door slammed open, Ed glaring back through. "Didn't miss that time, Lunkhead!" Her eyes widened at the angry snarl. Heavy footfalls growing louder. Spinning about face she bolted from the yard, pausing long enough at the gate to pull a face before disappearing up the street.

Jet glanced at the huffing, wet cowboy glaring through the screen. It was clear Spike was trying to decide on hunting the girl down or just letting this, like most her attacks, go. The elder cowboy coughed softly, tipping from under the porch shade to glare at the sky, "Huh." Grin, "Looks 'bout lunchtime." Blue swiveled back to the dripping man behind him, "Didn't you make plans to be somewhere for lunch, Spike?" Eyes twinkling, he added playfully, "Especially when you canceled yesterday due to Remy's nap."

Brown eyes widened then dropped to the splattered shirt. Spike's nose curled, flicking a bit of red rubber off his chest. "Igh." Jet chuckled at the curt nod and sudden disappearance the shower hissing to life a moment later.

Spike scowled at the familiar presences invading his skull the second his hand touched the plant's front door. Eyes rotating to the ceiling in feigned supplication, he curled his lip and steered towards the collection of nosy angels. Remy, not wasting time and impervious to the irritating tinkles abandoned the grumpy cowboy in the foyer dashing off to the bulb room with a dismissive wave towards the flustered guard. He paused long enough to yelp, "Hurry, Dad!" before slipping through the open door.

Spike grinned, _Almost like she was expecting us. _The happy expression fizzled when the chimes coalesced, 'She was.'

"Mommy!" Remy darted around the bulbs. Faye turned in greeting her smile less welcoming and more teasing- the plants' jingling in high gear. He slowed, green landing on one of the brighter bulbs. Scurrying closer a joyous chirrup bubbled from the boy. "Hi plant lady!" The angel inside mirrored his hand. Her humanoid face pulled into a smile. His expression melted. "Hey. She's the new one, right?" Frown, "Why's she sad?"

Distracted Faye muttered, "I don't know."

Worried he darted towards Spike, snagged the man's hand and towed him back, "Dad." He pointed to the angel, "What's wrong with her?" He glared at the cowboy, waiting for him to fix the angel's plight.

Spike stirred from his petulant attempts to avoid conversation and studied the fussing boy. "Huh?"

Remy's fingers tightened, a rough jerk jostling the captured arm. He pointed again speaking slower, "Why is she sad?" Nose crinkle, "Fix her."

Spike stepped closer, noting the angel's strange eyes watching. He repressed a groan when the standard cacophony of bells increased in number and volume. With an exorbitant amount of patience he waded through the various clanging. Once the din dulled to a muted roar, he sighed and mentally gritted, 'What's the issue?'

The plants chattered. One voice stating bluntly, 'You don't care.'

Frown, 'Not really. But,' brown dropped to the top of Remy's head, '**he** does.' Absently he ruffled the little boy's hair, hand remaining on his head.

More bells, 'So you care about him enough to suffer our prodding?'

The boy watched from between his Dad's fingers, spellbound as Spike released another frustrated breath, his opposite hand landing on the cool glass. 'Yeah, I'll do it for the kid.'

'A short visit and already so attached.' The background conversation increased. Faye scowled, even she could pick it up. 'You were willing to destroy us for the engineer and you'll suffer through our more invasive games for your child?'

Faye gasped, blushing slightly.

Sigh. 'Yup.' _And much more._

Noise. 'He even admits it!'

'What's wrong?' He dared a peek at Faye. She was studying the angel closely, cheeks a rosy pink. Curious, and hoping to learn something she didn't know he pressed his luck, 'Why can't Faye get the new one installed?'

'There is nothing emotionally out of the norm for our new sister.' The angels replied easily. Spike frowned, he could hear the smirks. 'We are all worried and the engineer is aware of the installation problem.'

Remy chewed on his lip and studied the two adults, slowly inching towards Faye. Spike glanced at him, "She's not sad," he stilled, "just scared."

His jaw dropped a smidgen, "'Bout what?"

Grumble, "Being the boss of the angels."

His head quirked sideways, "What else is wrong with them?" Remy smacked Faye's leg, "Mom the plant ladies're worried."

She patted his head numbly, mind elsewhere.

Green turned to glare at Spike, "What they worried 'bout?"

Spike closed his eyes- he already knew the answer, "Grown-up stuff between your mom and me."

"Really?" Remy swung his eyes towards the softly glowing sphere, "You're worried too?"

The angel's head tipped, neither adult catching the faint nod to Remy's question.

Faye sighed and stepped towards a different bulb. Snarling she voiced, "Knock it off." Stepped away and caught Remy's hand. "Let's go grab some lunch at Sally and Fred's."

Spike, feeling immature gloated at the thrumming collection of distant relatives, 'Your keeper just ordered you to heel aunties.'

Faye stilled at the door, "You coming Spike?"

He jerked, startled from his teasing.

The angels purred softly, 'And your leash was just tugged, nephew.'

He sighed at the noise that increased as he followed the invite and slowly moseyed towards the other two. Remy's ecstatic expression contagious, his eyes sparkling as he proudly walked out of the plant with his parents. Faye grinned when Spike easily matched her pace, leaning close she whispered, "Thanks, Lunkhead." He bobbed his head, opting to ignore the happy tinkles assaulting his subconscious and the desire to wrap his own hand around hers a few inches away.

Spike's comm squawked just outside the eatery. Opting to deal with it alone, he let Faye and Remy slip inside to be seated. Sally grinned at the trio in the doorway, the smile fading a little when Spike spun away to hover near the threshold. "Fred! Look!" She bellowed, head swiveling towards the back room, "It's Faye and Remy!"

Faye smiled politely and allowed the couple to ask a million questions. Both glad to see the engineer away from the plant and her home. "Just the two of you today?" Her focus shifted to the shadow pacing by the window.

Remy fluffed, "No, Ms. Sally. We're here with Dad."

She grinned, "So I take it he's been around quite a bit, hmm?"

Faye blushed.

Fred herded the two towards a table. "Glad to hear it." He ruffled Remy's hair, "He's been missin' out on a great kid." He paused, "Hasn't run into Tom again, has he?"

Faye's eyebrow quirked, "No." Green narrowed, "Should I be concerned?"

"Eh…" the older man dug at his neck and shrugged. "Maybe?"

Remy chirped, "Guess what! I gotta ride in the Swordfish."

Faye jerked shock evident. "Really?"

"Mmhm." His feet thumped softly against the edge of the booth. "It was fun."

"And," Faye shot Spike's silhouette an appraising glare, "when'd this happen?"

"Uh…" Frown, "This morning." Wriggle. "He wouldn't take me 'til I finished my letters and…" nose crinkle, "Had a bath."

Faye snickered. "Hm… rather paternal of him."

He spit out his tongue, "Uncle Jet said he was draggin' his feet cuz he didn't wanna take me right after breakfast."

Faye grinned, "Thought you'd throw up."

Remy puffed, "Didn't even turn green!"

Faye winked, "Good." She shifted, "You do anything else the last couple days?" She'd been disappointed when Spike and Remy hadn't appeared at lunch the day before. Jet telling her later it was because Remy was in sore need of a nap after playing with Spike all morning.

He frowned, "Dad taught me a sweep kick." His eyes brightened, "Oh yeah and some blocks!" He shivered, "It was awesome." Giggle, "He kept tellin' me t' pretend I'm water." Quivering giggle, "Silly huh?" He prepared to show her what he'd learned, the soft squeeze to his leg stilling him. Frown, "Then he made me take a nap so I couldn't see the plant ladies."

Faye nodded, gaze studying Spike's flustered behavior through the glass.

Sally smiled at the strange conversation. She had difficulty comprehending half the things that came from any in that group's mouths, but still cared deeply for the odd family. They had a weird way of growing on you. "Ed and Pete were in here earlier to get a hamburger with Jet." She patted the little boy's head, "It's good to see you out and about for once."

Faye smiled, "Just needed a change in scenery."

Sally nodded, winding her way through tables towards other customers across the room. Faye's eyes followed to a disturbingly familiar woman. The man in a hat and shades was a new. He sat too close to Soro not to know her. Green eyes watched as he scanned the room, the butt of a pistol peeking from the edge of his coat. _Who's that?_ The woman turned, gaze drifting over the small family. With a snarl Faye flipped the menu open and pretended the unwanted voyeur didn't exist. Secretly glad Remy hadn't seen her.

Spike groaned. According to Jet, Soro had been spotted in town recently. He cupped his hand over his eyes and attempted to peer through the dusty window. He quickly made out Faye in the corner booth but no sign of the clingy stripper or her shadow. Faye appeared edgy. She had definitely seen someone she didn't want to. Which meant Soro or Tom was inside. Since Tom wasn't at the booth trying to woo Faye, it meant Soro. He scowled, trying to decide how to best play the game. Did he pretend not to know Faye and the kid or ignore the strange besotted creature? Remy waved at him. _So much for plan A._ He waved back and made his way to their table. Faye glanced at him over her menu, "She's behind you, about seven o'clock." Lip curl, "Has a friend with her, guy's armed." Green narrowed, "Looks like a Luger."

Spike nodded and settled across the table. "That's Selva." Smirk, "Keeps a pair of brass knuckles in his coat pocket and a switchblade on his belt."

"Good to know." She rolled her eyes at his nervous attempts to survey the room. "Remy, be good for…" she took a breath, "your dad while I go see how Sally's doing." She stood, freeing her seat for Spike without drawing excess attention. He wasted no time claiming it. Remy giggled at the game of musical chairs. Feet pulling up to the cushion so he could move too. He froze at the partial shake of Spike's head, frowning when Soro made her way closer; MeiMei's focus constantly floating between her and Faye.

He hissed, "Remy, don't call me Spike." Glancing down he noticed the boy was frowning. Assuming the kid didn't understand he muttered, "Uh... Call me dad."

Remy snorted, "I **have **been." Green narrowed playfully, a silly grin showing the boy was ready to burst.

"Hn." Spike's eyebrows met, he'd missed it.

"Hey." Nose wrinkle. "That lady's walkin' over here." Remy frowned, "Why's she lookin' at ya like you're a cookie?"

Shrug, "No clue, kid."

His eyes widened with a gasp, "That's the scary lady that touched my face!" He slid closer to Spike. Who glared at the approaching woman, angry she'd attempt anything around the boy, her previous commentary about finding a readymade family sparking in his memory and causing unfamiliar instincts to flare. His lip curled when he realized Soro was the ugly lady that haunted Remy's dreams, Selva the man in the hat who kept chasing Faye. Teeth grating, his eyes slit as Soro swayed closer.

She licked her lips. A welcoming smile, promising a world of carnal bliss shone through the glossy red lipstick. Spike felt a small part of himself die when she settled in Faye's seat. She didn't belong there and by the shocked expression and none-too-subtle shifting away from her, Remy agreed.

Grumble, "I don't like her, Dad."

Soro frowned, "Oh my. If it isn't the cool, dark haired engineer's boy I saw a while back." Hand curled under her chin she tipped closer, "I see you found my cowboy," hazel flicked to Spike, "and I was right. He **is** your daddy."

Remy eased from her fingers. Spike letting the boy crawl into his lap.

"Funny," She grinned, hand settling by her bent elbow, "I thought you said you didn't know what a cowboy was."

"I don't." Remy frowned, "Daddy works on cars with my uncle."

Spike grinned, there was no tell when the boy lied. He squeezed Remy's arm. _Faye taught him well._

Feet thumped against the booth, "Sometimes, he lets me help." The grip on Spike tightened, a shivery breath escaping his nervous frame. Spike rubbed the boy's back gently, noting Remy had a white knuckled clutch on his jacket. Remy wriggled, wishing with all his might his mom would make a showing. She was scary around the weird people- they never stayed long. As if on cue Faye popped up behind the fake woman, a look of disgust etched across her face. She cleared her throat, "Excuse me." Her foot tapping loudly, "You're in my seat."

Soro turned.

Faye's eyebrow arched, "Do you mind?" She offered a chilly smile, "I'd like to have lunch with my family before he…" she bobbed her head towards Spike, "has to get back to the shop."

Soro looked confused. She slid from her position. "Aren't you Spike Spiegel?"

Faye snickered, "I thought I recognized you." She glanced at Spike. "Lee, remember me telling you about the lady in the center of town?"

Spike nodded. Remy relaxed some sliding off the cowboy's thigh and closer to Faye. She slid further into the booth. Smiling as she snagged Spike's hand, gently linking her fingers through his. She pulled a worried face, free hand cupping her mouth poorly to whisper dramatically, "That's her."

"Is it?" He stiffened, "Look lady." Spike glared at the offensive trollop, "I don't know what you're trying to pull scaring my wife and kid like that but it isn't appreciated."

Sally appeared with an armload of drinks, "Sure glad you could get lunch off today, Lee." Faye winked when Spike glanced at her. "I know Woolsby's been runnin' you boys ragged with all those out of town stints."

He nodded. "Sure has." Brown flicked back to Faye, "Good thing the jobs are slowing, I'll get a chance to hang around for a bit." Smirk, "Might take some vacation time," shrug, "log in some quality family time."

"Oh. I'm glad to hear it! Time does get tight when you're workin' so hard, doesn't it?" Sally glanced at the pale Soro. "Miss, I'm goin' to have to ask you to leave the poor Vinders alone." She smiled, "Ms. Faye doesn't get much free time and she and Lee rarely get a quiet family meal together what with all the traveling they do for their jobs."

Fred clamped a hand onto her shoulder, "You need to leave now, Ma'm."

Soro blinked, "But…" turning back to Spike she spluttered, "Aren't you Spike Spiegel?"

Remy squealed, "Spike's our dog's name!"

Spike repressed a scowl. His eyebrow quirked as he slanted a glance towards Faye, _Nice one._

She grinned, _Point me. _Teeth appeared,_ Cowboy. _Her finger floated across his knuckles as she pulled her hand back.

Remy turned towards Faye, "Mommy, why's she keep callin' Dad the wrong name?" He studied the woman, expression conveying he thought she was incredibly thick. Speaking slowly, eyebrows raised he drawled, "Dad's name is Dad to me, or Lee to everyone else." He frowned, "Not Spike." Green flicked back to Faye, voice low, "Mom is she stupid or somethin'?"

Faye bit her lip, "Now Remy," she tipped close, eyes sparkling. "Be nice. This lady's just confused, that's all."

"Hmph." Nose crinkled as the drum of heels to bench increased, "She should be confused somewhere else."

Spike smirked, reaching across the table to catch one of Faye's fingers. He spun her hand and rubbed his thumb gently over her palm, stood and settled next to her, his arm draped loosely across her back. Remy eased closer to the two adults. Spike tipped towards her ear and tightened his hold, "Let's let Remy go play at his uncle's for a bit." He kissed her neck.

Remy pulled a face. "Ewe!" Green watched as Faye stiffened and pinked, turning disgust into a silly giggle.

Soro also blushed and snarled, "I know it's you Spike!" She stomped her foot, "Don't play this game with me. It won't end well," her expression darkened, "I promise."

Unable to control himself, Spike was on his feet and nearing quickly as she tried to escape. Soro gasped when she found he'd herded her towards the bar. Tipping dangerously close to her face he spat, "If I were this Spike fellow you seem enamored with I can guarantee, lady, I'd want **nothing** to do with you." He bounced his head at Faye, "You're a god damned clingy nuisance. I'd rather be dipped in a vat of starving leeches covered in nothin' but bleeding ulcers then spend another second around you. You're disgusting." Eyes narrowed, voice low so Remy couldn't hear, "Fuck off."

He spun on his heels and sat back down, pulling Faye close. Remy simply gaped. Tucking a dark strand behind Faye's ear Spike purred softly, "After lunch," his breath ghosted across her cheek, hand dropping to her thigh, "I could use a nap."

Faye's back stiffened.

He hummed, brown swiveling to make sure Soro was watching, "Think you could use one too."

Wide eyed she swallowed, a blush staining her throat, nose and shoulders. "Uh…"

He nipped her ear, "Yup. A nap's **definitely** in order," and returned to his place across from her.

Soro huffed out of the restaurant. Her male escort dropped a few bills on the counter and quickly followed.

Spike smirked, _Now we're even._

Faye's eyebrows popped, her nervous tint under control, _We'll see._

Remy frowned, "Are you two talkin'?"

Both turned to study him.

His nose returned to its unhappy crinkle, "Edward told me once 'bout this. She called it body lang'age." He shook his head, "Uncle Jet said you'd have whole conversions doin' it."

"Conversations." Both corrected in unison. Faye blinked, stunned. Spike smirked.

Remy shrugged, "I think i's neat."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Walk with the Devil

Surprised in the wake of his newest epiphany

He said, "Sir you are not who I thought you were.  
I never believed, but now I'm too sure."

-Seven Mary Three

Otz glared at the seething woman and rubbed his bald head, "Valentine and Spiegel used a script."

"I'm aware of that!" Her lip quivered, it had taken her quite a while to figure it out. Her nose twisted, "What I don't get is how Fred and Sally could take her side over mine." She shook her head. "They always favor her! And," Her expression grew pained, "Spike was so nasty!" She sniffled, fingers knotted in self-pity, "Not even a hello and I've been so good to him!"

Otz groaned. He missed his old staff. Dot had always been such an easy target to work a bad mood off on and the girl was sharp, damn smart; and not too bad on the eyes. It always made his day to watch her pretty face contort in thinly veiled fear and loathing while he threatened her. He dug at his forehead. Reminiscing did nothing. She was happily wasting away at the women's prison- just a few more months before her release. His lip curled, certain she and Scargrow would drop from existence the second he was let out in a year for good behavior. That was, if he didn't get shanked first.

Soro continued her sad tale, "It isn't fair! Why do all the men go after **her**?" Sniff, "Roy claimed I meant nothing. I couldn't even get Spike to consider my offer to start a family with him." Blubber. "I hate kids!" Whimper, "Then that stupid skank has the gumption to rub it in my face." She shook, "That fuckin' brain took my job, my customers, Roy…" Snarl, "GAH! I just want to rip that smug, two man stealin'…"

Otz exhaled slowly. Seething he snarled, "You stupid bitch!" The insult hadn't worked so for effect he slammed his fist into his desk, highly disappointed Soro didn't even flinch.

Selva shifted, gaze vacant.

"Face it." He glared at the woman through his thick glasses, "Neither are interested in you. Didn't they both tell you to fuck off?"

The silent shadow nodded glumly.

He spluttered, curious how many times she'd heard that phrase. "Well?" His brows touched as she fussed with the hem of her short skirt. "There must be a reason." Otz dropped back roughly in his chair, teeth clenched as his pulse pounded in his ears.

MeiMei nodded from behind his beloved stripper. Though he didn't understand the why of either man's actions he was well aware they were clearly not interested.

"Tell me," Otz scowled, "did you ever sleep with either?"

"N…no." She flicked a bit of lint off her stockings.

"Here's another," snort, "Spiegel ever try to seduce you or initiate contact physically?"

Her lip wavered, eyes filling with tears as Selva's head wagged.

Sneer, "You made all the advances, right?" Hand flap, "Best breast forward and all that bullshit?"

Sad, tiny nod.

"There you go!" He glared at her scanty outfit. "Face it, she's the better catch."

Soro stilled, "What?" Her eyes narrowing, "Why would you say that? Because she's some dead inventor's brat?" Her fists clenched, "She isn't that great!" Snort, "And her little boy has no manners."

Otz grinned, stupid had its moments. "No. Because apparently your Roy and Spiegel think it's true." He linked his fingers and tipped back in his chair, "Bet most folks do. I mean, how many times did you say you had to apply at that rinky-dink bar and all the engineer had to do was walk through the doors. Don't forget, this was before they knew she was a Vinder. Tell me, how many times did you throw yourself at Roy and it took one of that pretty engineer's grins to have him helping her anyway he could. Let's not forget, she threw Spiegel away. Chose to remain here and he still couldn't forget her long enough to give you the time of day."

Selva glanced at his boss, shocked the man was toying with Soro. His eyes narrowed, curious why.

"That…" Her voice dripped with malicious intent.

He cupped his chin in his palm, elbow on his desk. Eyes locked on the pinking woman he purred, "Girl's a threat." He settled, "She's a threat to you, to me, to all our plans." Hum, "Someone should do something about her," he kept her eye, "Without killing her because," grin, "Wouldn't it be more fitting to have her trapped on ice for eternity and know you put her there?"

With a stiff nod she stood, leaving a grinning Otz and blank Selva in her wake. With Soro out of his thinning hair he could concentrate on collecting the last few pieces of the collection. He snickered, _They'll never connect us._ More laughter, _As far as they know that __stupid cow is just a jealous attachment to Spiegel__, nothing more._ Pleased his idiot associate could at least keep the cowboys busy while he made preparations he listened, waiting for the click of livid heels to disappear. "MeiMei?"

Nod.

"We have some work to do." Grin, "Keep an eye on her but let Soro think she's playing alone. I need you to run a quick check on our current product and…" His eyes slanted at the faithful man, "If that stupid woman severely harms the engineer or becomes too big of a threat I want you to eliminate her." He settled into his plush chair, "I'll leave the how and when up to your discretion." Eyes flashed, "If you'd like to avoid such an assignment, do what you can to get Vinder."

With a curt bounce of his head, MeiMei disappeared.

Mr. Woolsby chuckled, rag in hand he wandered towards one of his workers knee deep in an irrigation ditch. "Tom!"

He glanced up from his digging, brows furrowed. "Yeah, Boss?"

Thumb jerking over his shoulder the man chuckled. "Got yourself a visitor." He tugged his pocket watch free, "Just call it a day and take her for a nice drink."

"But," he scanned the field, "I just finished lunch."

Head shake, "Girl like that looks like she could use some winin' and fine dinin'."

Thinking Faye had finally come to her senses he pulled free of the muck and dashed indoors all grins. The smirk faltered at the sight before him. Long lashes batted, lips parted in a sultry smile. He blinked, surprised to see her. Clearing his throat and dusting off his clothes he hurried closer, "Miss Soro." He dared a glance behind her, looking for the ever present shadow, "Uh… what're you doing here?"

"Hello, Tom." Her eyes took on a predatory glint, "I've a proposition for you."

"Eh…" He caught her elbow, leading her quickly away from his coworkers, "I haven't spoken to Dr. Otz or Roy since the night Jet 'n' Spike took 'em in."

"Hmm…" she hummed, nail scraping along his sleeve, "But I need a favor."

"No." He shook his head, "I heard the rumors. I know what happens when a guy's dumb enough to help you." The shaking grew more furious, "No thanks."

She pinked, fingers curling into the material, "I've my eye on someone else." Tom winced- she'd caught a bit of skin. "Just as you do."

Blink. "Wha…"

Navy eyes sparkled, "You're rather interested in Miss Faye, aren't you?"

"Yeah…" he blushed, "Is it that obvious?"

"No." Her eyes slit, "I'm just observant." She released her hold, "What if I told you I can get rid of Spike with a little help from you?"

Tom stumbled, shocked. "Really? How?"

Chuckle. "I need you to get Remy out of the way for a little bit." Her eyes softened, "We can't have him gettin' hurt when his daddy loses his temper because he's caught playin' with me, can we?" She clicked her tongue, "So volatile. What if that little guy was in the wrong place at the wrong time?" Her gaze slit Tom's way, "Imagine how grateful, Miss Faye will be when she learns you protected Remy from his father when she lays into him for being a two timer."

Swallow. Tom had never thought of that angle. Grin, "Shouldn't be hard, that kid loves me."

"Hmm…" she absently began looping a strand of hair around her finger, "Then get him away and I'll swoop in and snag Spike."

"Really?"

"Mmhmm…" wink, "Then we'll both have what we want." She purred, "Faye will be at the plant all afternoon, won't that give you enough time to bond with Remy?" Grin, "It's all the time I'll need."

Tom's face twisted in thought, "Alright. I'll do it."

Spike jerked, the yard was too quiet. Stepping from the barn, scowl in place he wandered to the house. "Remy?" Up the stairs, "Hey, Remy? Where are you?"

Nothing.

Assuming the boy was hiding, Spike began to carefully go through every room. His search becoming more frantic as his options grew more bizarre. Slamming the fridge closed he growled, cold worry snuggled happily in his gut. Comm flipping open he called Jet.

"What?" Jet glanced off screen their replacement ship's helm filling the background, "I'm busy."

"You take Remy with you?" Spike's question was abrupt, filled with panic.

"No. I left before he was up this morning, remember?" Blink, "He go with Ed or Pete?"

Frown, "Don't think so." Spike glanced off screen, "They headed back with Faye about an hour ago."

Jet's eyes widened, his mind veering the same route as Spike's, "How long has he been gone?"

Shift, "Less than that." Brown swiveled to the window, "I'm goin' to see if he went somewhere with Vash."

Jet nodded, "Keep cool, Spike." His words were stressed, the cowboy had been getting along well with the little boy since the uncomfortable encounter at Fred and Sally's. "Remember, kids wander away sometimes."

Snarl, "Not this one, Jet." The comm blacked. Leaving Jet to stare in shock, _How can he be so sure?_

Remy shifted nervously as Tom led him to the outskirts of town, green eyes glancing back towards his house. "I think I hear my dad."

Tom shook his head, "Nah." Shrug, "He was busy workin' in the barn. He doesn't even know you left." He tightened his grip when he noted the little boy had let go.

"I really wanna go home." Nose crinkle, "Mom said she'll take me to the plant later."

Tom's eyes widened, "Your mom asked me to bring you to her."

Blink, "Really?" He scanned their surroundings, "This isn't the way Mom or Dad takes me."

Tom ignored him and hummed, "Mmhm." Smile, "She said she wanted you to see the new angel."

"But…" he kicked a rock, "I've already seen her an' Mom always comes 'n' gets me, or Dad'll take me." He glanced back up at the man, "'Sides Mom doesn't really like you." His eyes dropped to the hand encased in the larger one, the grip tightening.

"You're mom likes me just fine," Tom's smile was far from friendly, "it's that crazy dad of yours she can't stand."

Blink. "No." Remy wagged his head, "Dad got mad at a creepy lady for messin' up our lunch." His eyes narrowed, "She's scary, made Mom nervous, but Dad tol' 'er t' truck off."

Tom chuckled, "No," he'd heard Milly and Meryl fuss over Faye's reactions about Soro and that Ed mhad mentioned the woman contacted Spike regularly, "He just told her he'd call later."

Gasp, "Nuh uh! Dad hates her." He dragged his feet, jerking roughly to pull free. "My dad likes my mom, I saw 'im kiss her."

"Knock it off." Tom's grip held. "I won't take you to the plant if you keep this up."

The heels dug deep, the upset jerks turning into vicious pulls. "Let me go! I wanna go back." He screamed loudly and tried to bite the hand holding him.

"I've got too many nieces and nephews not to know that trick, kid." He lifted his arm, forcing Remy to stumble after on his tippy-toes. "Now mind your manners."

Teeth grit the little boy snarled, "Take me home, stupid!"

The hand lifted higher, "No. I need to keep you away from your dad for a bit."

Swallow, "Why?"

Snort, "Grown-up stuff." Tom tugged his charge roughly, steering further from the town, "Now come on."

Remy shivered but followed. Green eyes slit, bottom lip wriggling. Had anyone driven by, all they would see is a crabby man taking a little boy, in sore need of a nap, home.

Soro glared at the house from the safety of the gate. Her eyes narrowed on the corgi guarding the porch. The dog's lip lifted in a threatening growl when she touched the latch. His soft brown eyes hardening, fur bristling in throat rending warning. Flipping her comm open she tried Spike. The chimes called twice, a robotic voice fluttering over the link, "The number you have dialed is no longer in service. Please..."

With a hiss she snapped the device closed and stomped up the street. Maybe, with luck, she would cross paths with the cowboy in town. Face twisted in displeasure she gasped when she spied the man cutting through the afternoon throng. Ducking into shadow, eyes narrowed, she studied Spike as he stormed by. His features screamed upset. Posture stiff. Eyes darting around the street, hunting. She didn't miss the rhythmic flex of his fists either, certain the cowboy would use them if anyone troubled him.

She shivered when Spike roughly nudged a couple out of his way. _Is he looking for that kid?_ She took the alley, deciding to approach when he didn't look quite so murderous. Scurrying to her car, she slipped the key in the ignition and sped away. Mind racing over the man's behavior. _How ca__n he care about that kid so much? _Her grip tightened on the steering wheel, _Is it the kid or __**her**__?_

Spike seethed when he caught sight of Meryl, Milly and Vash in the small office minus a little boy. He smacked the door open, startling those inside. "You seen Remy?"

Milly was on her feet, eyes wide. "No." She glanced at Meryl, Vash already out the door looking. "We haven't seen him for a couple of days."

"Fuck." He bounced his head and quickly marched away.

Meryl's hand dropped to her stomach, she hadn't felt well- the reason Vash was at the office insisting she go to the house and lie down. Milly caught sight of the pallid complexion and worry. "Meryl. Go home. I'll help look for Remy." She smiled, "Maybe he went to one of our houses." Shrug, "I did tell him about the kittens in the shed."

Meryl slowly rose to her feet, not believing a word of it. "Let me know if…" Gray widened, Spike flickering by the large window and down the street, comm out as he ran. His voice filtering into the office, "You're sure?" Both girls watched until he darted around a corner and out of sight.

Vash soon followed, slowing long enough to urge Meryl to go. Teal flicked to the taller girl, silently begging her to see his wife home. A nod was assurance enough. Satisfied he darted after Spike. He slowed at the sight of the addled cowboy pacing angrily across the porch. Jet smoking on the step, scanning the yard, he bounced his head in recognition. The squeak of the front gate stilling Spike's angered laps.

Vash dug at his neck, "Heard anything?"

Snarl, "No." Spike's fingers raked through his hair, "Where the hell could he be?" He spun, shoes clomping away to the far end of the porch.

Vash glanced at Jet, "Any idea?"

Shrug, "I think he's OK."

Spike snorted.

Jet shifted, he'd caught sight of Tom walking back into town when he flew along the deserted road to park the Hammerhead and there was no way he was going to say anything either. By the look of things Spike would have ran out there and shot the idiot before he learned what had compelled Tom to take Remy in the first place. Blue locked with teal, "Wouldn't be wise to hurt him and that **f****ool **knows it."

Vash caught the emphasis, eyebrow lifting in silent query.

Another furious growl, "If one hair on that kid's head is so much as…"

An enraged, loud voice floated across the yard. "Le' me go, NOW!"

Spike's spine stiffened. Before Jet could stop him he was over the porch railing across the yard and in the face of the furious yell's cause.

Tom jerked, startled to see Spike. "Uh…" his attention swiveled to the two men frozen on the porch. "Umm…" He released Remy automatically, the little boy scurrying quickly behind the cowboy.

Brown eyes narrowed he knelt, quickly checking for anything out of place. Remy shifted, misconstruing Spike's behavior as anger direct at him. Sniff, "I'm sorry I left." He glanced at Tom, eyes narrowed in hate. "When I tol' him I wanted to tell you I was goin' he grabbed my hand and said tha' Mommy already knew." He took a deep shuddering breath. Fingers wrapped around his pinked wrist, "He said Mom had asked him to come get me an'…"

Spike stood, voice low, his murderous glare on the magically shrinking Thompson. "Go see Jet."

"I'm…" Remy sniffled, "I'm really…"

Spike's hand settled on the boy's head and with a rough nudge sent him towards his uncle. "Go stand on the porch with Vash and Jet."

Swallowing he dashed away.

Tom shifted, "Kid's a real handful. Tried to bite…" He swayed. Mind just processing he'd been hit, hard. Blood quickly began dribbling from his nose. No sooner did he notice then Spike's body twisted, foot smashing into his jaw.

Fisting Tom's shirt, Spike yanked the woozy man upright. Teeth gnashed he spat, "Don't you **ever** take **my** kid anywhere without **my** or **his mother's** permission again."

Tom wobbled, certain he had misheard. Shocked and confused a garbled, "But Soro said…"

Spike heard the knuckles popping, just catching a wide eyed Pete and shocked Ed dashing by. "You…" Faye's fists clenched, "You took Remy from **our **yard without permission?"

Recognizing the voice Tom's eyes widened, a happy glint visible as Faye inched around to stand by Spike. She elbowed Spike roughly out of the way, a gun pressed firmly to Tom's forehead. The cowboy simply stood there when the safety clicked free. A little addled Tom simply grinned, "Soro promised to remove your unwanted company if…" her hand shifted, dropping below his stomach. Something inside his head clicked when he felt a sharp poke near his groin.

Spike snickered. "You'll have wished it was me you dealt with in a minute."

"Soro?" The pressure increased.

Spike kept hold of Tom's shirt to keep him from backing away, "Hold up."

Faye's face twisted in pure rage. "You're stupid, you know that?"

Blink.

Her lip curled at the amount of red dribbling off the man's chin. "What's it goin' to take for you to realize I'd rather fuck a loaded shotgun with a touchy trigger than be in the same town as you?"

Tom winced, the gun pressing harder.

Spike grinned, "Careful Faye, you'll bust 'em before you get a chance to shoot 'em."

The man whimpered.

"I see you near **my** family again, Tom, and there will be no thinly veiled attempt at civility." Green narrowed, gun against him hard enough he was beginning to see stars, "I don't care if you are Milly's brother."

Spike nodded. "Faye," gently he pulled her hand away from Tom's nuts, "I got this." His touch gentle, voice firm. "Remy looked a bit frazzled, make sure he's OK." Brown locked on the grateful farmer, lips splitting in a vicious smile. "I'll help Tom learn a quick lesson in boundaries." Her head bounced. Turning she dashed up the walk. Finger around the door handle she heard the hit followed by the loud fwump of Tom crumpling.

As Tom's world slowly turned black he noted the hard tap of a toe to stomach, eyes fluttering open just enough to see Spike towering over him. Kneeling, to be sure he was heard, Spike snarled, "You heard her. Stay away from Faye and Remy." Brown narrowed, "It won't matter what she does to you either because **I'll** hunt you down and make sure you **never **walk again." He caught Tom's shoulder, pulling the farm boy closer, "If I find out you're working with Soro again, I won't even bother with niceties." His lip lifted, "I'll just kill you."

Tom swallowed, hands scratching in the dirt in an attempt to crawl away. Spike watched, gave a derisive snort and cracked the stupid man in the ribs with his foot. The farmer's body lurched off the ground a pained grunt punctuating the uncomfortable still that had fallen on the yard.

Flexing his hand, Spike moseyed inside. He had to get a breather, find somewhere safe to decompress. If he stayed at the house for too long he'd say something and scare Remy. Flustered brown scanned those clustered in the front room. Vash glanced nervously out the window, a sigh escaping at the sight of an unsteady shadow limping away.

"Damn." Jet snorted eyes on the same thing. "I thought you'd kill him."

Remy squeaked and tried to hide behind the rocker, Faye was in. She caught the cowboy's softened expression at the sound and snagged the boy's hand, pulling him before her. Wincing, Spike eased closer and knelt by the boy. He scanned the red welt that encircled Remy's wrist. Chuckle, "Put up one hell of a fight, didn't you?"

Sniff, "I tried to bite him when I couldn't do those kicks you showed me but," Remy held an arm out, "he made me walk on my toes."

Faye hid a giggle behind her hand. Spike mussed the boy's hair. "Nice job."

Remy flinched at the contact, eyes locked on Spike's reddened knuckles. "You're hurt."

"Huh?" He glanced at his hand, swiping it across the back of his pants, "No, I'm not."

The lip wriggled, "I'm sorry."

"Why?" Faye and Spike blurted at once.

Jet tipped closer, "You didn't…"

Sniff, "I left without tellin' an' you got hurt 'cause…"

Faye rubbed his back, "He isn't mad at you Remy."

A forearm dragged across his face, "Yes. He's leavin' 'cause he's really angry an' won' be back for a long time," sniffle, "Ed tol' me!"

Faye gasped, green snapping up to pin the teen with an upset glare. _That's why she offered to help him wash up._

Spike shook his head, "Remy." He waited for the boy to compose himself and look him in the eye, "Trust me, I'm not mad at you."

"But…"

Faye scooped him up. "Spike's not mad." Giggle, "Believe me, I know when he's mad at someone and that someone isn't you."

Remy blinked, gaze shifting to Jet who nodded, then Ed who begrudgingly bounced her head, Pete simply shrugged and followed Faye into the kitchen. Vash cleared his throat, "I… uh… think I could use a beer, how 'bout you?"

Jet shook his head, "I think I'll go help Tom pack." Blue swung towards his partner, "Why don't you go, Spike?" Snicker, "I'm sure Fred has something you can use to disinfect whatever Tom left on you."

Spike flipped his friend the bird and wandered to the door. A few shots of anything, even if Vash were with, sounded rather pleasant. At the doorway, the cowboy froze and marched back into the kitchen.

Pete's eyebrow lifted. Remy stilled in his retelling of the afternoon to blink at Spike. Faye watched a bag of ice cradled in her palm.

Spike studied the boy for a moment before mumbling, "I'll be back." He waited for some indication Remy understood. At the slow blink, he ruffled the kid's hair and muttered a faint, "Promise." Satisfied, he spun on his heels and disappeared.

Jet shook his head as the two men wandered from the yard. Stretching, he rubbed his stomach and made his way to the kitchen. Remy, no longer upset after the cowboy's reassurance, in the middle of regaling Pete with his couple hour kidnapping. Jet shook his head, from Remy's retelling all the farmhand did was drag the poor kid down the road out of town and back because someone, Jet assumed Soro, was supposed to meet Spike. The best and most exciting part of Remy's day, Spike's leap over the fence and his concern the little boy was safe.

Ed sniffed, "Spike was just mad the farmer outsmarted him."

Faye glared at the girl's head.

Pete's wagged in a definitive no, slate locked on unhappy amber. "That's awesome." He grinned at Remy, "He must've been really worried about you."

Green widened, "I didn't see Dad hit Tom but I heard Dad tellin' 'im to never take **his** kid." He puffed, "That's me. He's talkin' 'bout me!"

Faye smiled warmly at the happy gleam. Ed sniffed, "Spike was talking about you like you were a piece of property, silly boy. That is **not** cool."

Pete elbowed her roughly and snarled, "Shut up, Ed." Grin back to the vibrating kid, "That's awesome."

Jet nodded then glanced at Faye, "I'm just going to go buy someone a bus ticket and make sure he realizes he's walkin' around with a big target on his back."

Faye nodded.

Pete snickered, "Hey, Remy. Remind me what happened yesterday."

The boy gasped, instantly delving into the fun day with his dad. Grin. "I even gotta see 'em do that thing Uncle Jet said they do."

Pete blinked. The older cowboy'd mentioned Faye and Spike doing a lot of things.

Giggle, "You know! Talkin' without talkin'." Shiver. "It's crazy. I could tell they're talkin' but not what they're sayin'." He took a deep breath, "Like when Mom's with the plants."

The teen chuckled, "Really? That's cool. So, what happened at lunch again?" He gave Ed a pleased grin as Remy retold Soro's unwelcome appearance at their table. Pete snickered, it altered slightly each time. According to the current version, Spike had taken out the scary man in the hat, while Faye removed the ugly lady with Remy's help. He chuckled when the tale ended with a disgusted face announcing there had been a celebratory kiss shared by Mom and Dad. Faye yelped, her complexion exploding in an array of red tones while Ed gagged. Pete shrugged, figuring it was bound to happen at some point might as well get used to the idea now.

Ed glanced at Faye. She didn't appear opposed to the idea of a kiss, just upset others had noticed. Gold narrowed, _That is not good.__ What to do? What to do?__ Hmm…_

Dinner progressed fairly well. Remy babbled nonstop about the amazing abilities of Spike and Faye let him ramble long after dinner was over and she had begun cleaning. Green flicked to the teenage audience when Ed shifted, "Edward will help Remy get to bed so Faye-Faye can finish going over the wiring schematics with Pete." She grinned, stretching and offering a bullshit yawn. "Ed wants to do well on her job tomorrow so she's going to go to bed early." Faye, not thinking anything amiss, nodded. Shooing Ed off with a thanks.

Remy followed, readying for bed quickly. Ed rarely tucked him in and he was curious why. Covers to his chin, the teen tipped close. Gold eyes sparkling. "Ed will tell you a secret about your Dad-person."

"What?" The quilt was tugged to his nose, wide green eyes watching over the edge.

"He practices all his ninja moves super early in the morning." Grin, "You want to see. 'em?"

He shivered, excited. "Yeah."

"Hmm…" she glanced at the door, Pete's footsteps warning her she didn't have much time. "Tomorrow morning Ed will wake you. All you have to do is go downstairs to the barn and hide in the Hammerhead."

"But…" frown, "Mommy says I can't play in the ships."

She shook her head, "You're not. You're hiding." Wink, "There's a difference." Her voice dropped lower, "You have to get up when Ed comes in and she will help you get in the Hammerhead, OK?"

He nodded, a small yawn escaping. "OK, Ed."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: This Much Fun

I hoped that through my sorry look  
you didn't see my great, big smile.  
-Cowboy Mouth

Spike rolled a shoulder and stepped outside his room. He could hear a door down the hall creak open. Assuming Ed was up to her usual tricks, he made a note to hide his shoes and strolled easily outside. Remembering to avoid the loose slat, and noting mentally he needed to tack it back down he steered for the barn. The air was crisp and cool. The sky had barely tinted a soft violet. Frazzled over Soro, and Remy's impromptu outing the cowboy had arisen earlier than usual. Slinking into the dusty gloom, he scanned the room and the ships quickly. From the look of things he was alone.

Inhaling deeply, he dropped to his first position. The exercises increasing as he went. Too busy trying to relieve tension he missed Ed and Remy scurry to the Hammerhead. Stealthily, the teen bumped the door open and pushed the little boy inside.

Remy glanced at her, teeth chomping his lip.

"Remember," Ed hissed, "Only touch the **yellow** button." She winked, easing the door closed and darting away.

Remy slowly turned. The ship was kind of scary without power. It was dark. The air heavy and dusty, laced with the smell of grease, cigarettes and metal. Swallowing, he remained near the hatch fussing. With a deep breath, he inched towards the pilot's seat. Holding his breath every time Spike grunted or hissed.

Nervous fingers curled around the chair, a tiny huff as the little boy pulled himself up. Satisfied with his progress, he glanced out the windscreen, the top of Spike's head just visible. Studying the cowboy as he bobbed in and out of sight Remy wondered what he was up to. Occasionally an arm or foot would appear but nothing could be seen clearly. Remembering Ed's advice he looked for the proper button, eyes widening, he gulped softly when he came across the bright yellow switch. Lip slurped into his mouth he punched the button, watching with shock as moving parts clattered and clanked, the claw slipping off its arm and across the dirt floor below.

Ed settled in her seat, smiling sweetly at Faye. Pete's eyes narrowed, she was up to something he just couldn't tell what. He waited until Faye turned before nudging Ed roughly with an elbow, "What nasty've you got planned today?" He bit angrily into his toast, "Miss Faye burnt several fingers unplugging Spike's bed last night and I don't want to have to deal with her cranky over another of your stupid tricks."

She shrugged, "Nothing. Ed is just glad Faye-Faye is letting us work at the plant alone today." A toothy grin split her face, "Doesn't Pete-boy think it's neat she's trusting us to make our changes without her watching?"

He blushed, it was kind of cool.

Faye turned, "Hey. Where's Remy?"

"Oh," Ed smiled, "Ed saw Spike-person take Remy out to the barn." She shrugged, snagging a piece of toast, "Guess Lunkhead is trying to teach Remy some more moves."

Pete's eyes narrowed.

Faye frowned, "Really?" It quickly melted, her gaze shifting to peek at the barn. Its doors open, the faint whisper of a lanky shadow twisting in the dust. "That's good."

Ed crammed another bit of toast in her mouth to keep from snarling. She swallowed thickly and hastily chugged her juice. "Ed and Pete will see you later Faye-Faye." Thin fingers curled into the boy's shoulder, "Bye-Bye!"

Faye nodded, waving limply as she prepared hotcakes for the two exercisers. A happy flutter, shivering in her stomach. She floated back to the sink, watching as the shadow kicked. "Well," she turned to Ein, dropping a few strips of bacon, "Glad to see those two getting along."

The dog grunted, dropping to slurp up the crispy pork.

Spike dropped for a sweep kick, the loud clack of a bolt releasing drawing his attention to Jet's ship. The arm swung limply towards him. Gaining momentum as it swiveled around.

"Oh..." he was on his feet, trying to figure out how to avoid getting hit. Hoping to duck it, he fell flat. The claw whistled over his shirtless back, Spike instantly on his feet when it swung past his head. Something rattled, the ship's arm crashing into a rafter above. He dodged the falling bits and pieces but not the claw whooshing back. It cracked him from behind.

Remy ducked at the sound of things breaking. Twisting into the chair, he pressed his nose to his knees. Arms wrapped protectively over his head. A faint, pain filled grunt forced him to bury deeper.

Spike smacked into the distant wall. As the world began to darken; sharp, weak breaths hissing through his teeth; he noted the Hammerhead was empty. Crumpling limply to the dirt he glared at the ship, "What the," his head grew heavy, body lurching to the side, "hell?"

Faye stilled at the loud crash blasting from the barn. Windows rattling from the force. "Remy? Spike?" On her feet instantly, notes and research fluttering around her she darted out the closest door. Eyes locked on the dust puffing from the barn she didn't see the disturbed slat. Pitching forward she hissed, her shin grating across wood before smashing into the porch. She landed hard with a strained, "Oof." Wincing, she rolled upright and resumed her panicked sprint with a noticeable limp.

"Remy! Spike!" She slid into the barn door, hand fanning at the dust as she scanned the space. The Hammerhead's swaying claw came into focus. Her gaze dropped to the unmoving lump behind it. "Spike?" She stepped closer, green sweeping the space for a sign of the little boy. "Remy? REMY!"

He yelped at her startled tone, "Mom?" On the seat he prepared to crawl onto the console and slap the window.

Catching the movement, Faye snarled, "Freeze!"

Eyes wide, he did as told.

"Stand on the seat with your hands on your head." She watched, waiting with a tense breath for the little boy to do as told. "I mean it. DO. NOT. MOVE."

He gave a stiff nod. Tears snaking down his cheeks. A flush of guilt tugged at her over his upset, but he was safe. Spike was the one that needed help. Moving quickly she rushed the downed cowboy. Heart twisting at the muddy patch of blood on the side of his head. "Spike?" Shaking fingers caught his arm, bits of debris clinging to him from the sweat. "Spike?" Gingerly, she rolled the cowboy to his back. Head tipping to check his vitals. A relieved gasp escaped when he groaned softly. "I'll be right back." She absently combed her fingers through his mussed hair. "Just let me get Remy safe."

Spike's face twisted in discomfort. Lip curled as he tried to regain his breathing. Brown fluttered open, head tipping in a miserable semblance of a nod.

Satisfied he'd live, Faye scurried towards the Hammerhead. Stooping, she ducked the claw wagging limply to and fro and crawled inside.

Remy remained frozen in his seat, fighting the urge to turn when he heard the door open. "Mom?"

Faye grunted. "Stay put for a sec." She appeared beside him. Not looking his way she quickly pressed a few buttons. The soft hum of a motor filling the tense space. He frowned when she wrapped her arms around him. Her fingers were shaking.

"Mom?"

She shook her head, "Go hold the door open for me. We need to get Spike inside."

"Is..."

She sighed. Glancing out the windscreen to make sure the grappler was in place. Satisfied, she shooed him away. "Hold the door. We'll talk after."

He gave a stiff nod, disappearing to do as told. Pale and wide eyed he watched as Faye helped Spike hobble towards the house. Safely inside the kitchen, Faye settled the cowboy on a chair. "Remy, go wait in your room. I'll be up as soon as I get him settled."

He fussed.

"Please." Faye's tone held no emotion as she ran cool water on a rag. "I promise as soon as Spike's patched up and comfortable I'll let you see him but right now I need to check for anything serious."

Remy swallowed, "Did I kill 'im?"

She laughed, gently swabbing the clinging bits of blood, dirt and detritus off Spike's head. "No." Her finger tipped the cowboy's head back, "But by the look of things he's pretty banged up." Green shifted towards the boy, "Do as I ask, OK?" She waited until she heard the soft click of an upstairs door. The cricks and cracks of the floorboards leading straight to Remy's bed. She sighed, rinsing the rag clean and starting on a gash on Spike's side. "Poor kid."

The cowboy grunted, "What the hell..."

Faye appeared before him, "You had an accident." Her eyes dropped to his stomach, "Hold still so I can get you patched up and then into bed."

He grunted. Letting her continue to swipe away some of the sticky grittiness clinging to his torso. He moaned in discomfort when he felt fingers prod his head for damage. A relieved sigh rustling his hair. Slowly a bandage wrapped around him. Faye's fingers dropping into his sight occasionally. He let his eyes lower, it hurt to breathe and he felt so tired. He groaned, tipping forward in the chair until his face met something cool. With a stiff exhale, he began to feel his body grow lax.

Faye washed off her hands, frowning at the dozing cowboy slumped on her kitchen table. Swiping them dry she scurried over, rousing him enough to get an arm over her shoulder and the taller man upright. "Alright, Lunkhead." She grunted, suring her hold. "Let's get you to bed."

Remy burrowed below his blankets. Faye's soft grunts and the shuffling thuds of Spike loud to his guilty conscious. He took a shivering breath certain he'd killed the cowboy. Ein bounced onto the bed, whining softly when the bump in the blankets began to whimper and shake. The dog turned his head at the sound of the door opening. Faye plodding quietly across the room. She watched the bump tighten, pained little sobs escaping from a small hole in the side.

"Remy." She dropped her hand on the boy's back, "Hey, Remy?"

He twitched, "I didn't mean to hurt him!" Sniffled free. "Ed said if I pushed the yellow button I could see what he was doin' better." He appeared from below, eyes puffy and red. "Mom I'm sorry! I didn' mean t' kill Dad!"

She giggled. Settling the boy easily on her lap. "He isn't dead. Just bumped up." She smoothed his mussed hair, "Let's not do what Ed says in regards to your dad anymore, hm?"

His lip quivered as more tears snaked down his cheek, "Can I see 'im?"

Sighing she stood, boy clinging to her. "How about you keep an eye on him for me while I make some lunch and get a shower?"

"Really?" He swallowed thickly, "I can help?"

"Yeah." She set him by the bathroom door, "Let's get you cleaned up and then you can play nurse, alright?" She passed off a pair of pajamas.

Spike groaned. Eyes opening slowly he tried to decide where he was. The last thing he remembered was playing leap frog with the Hammerhead and losing. He hissed. His head hurt, there was a stitch in his side. The room felt to warm and he tried to wriggle his legs noting there was a weight on them. Glaring at Ein, he shooed the pup off. The sound of angered voices ripped their way into the room's stuffy quiet. Brown eyes narrowed, head quirking as he tried to discern what was being said. Something shifting near his foot brought his glare onto a rather flustered, little boy.

Fist digging away sleep, bottom lip quivering Remy sat up. "Do you need me to get Mom?"

Spike shook his head, wincing at the painful zing.

The boy's eyebrows crinkled together, "Are you OK?" He carefully worked his way closer to Spike shoulder, "I didn't mean to hurt you I..."

Faye's voice tore from the lower room, "What the hell's your problem Ed?"

Remy cringed when Faye's volume increased, "Mom is really, **really** mad at Edward." Blink, "I've never heard 'er yell like this." Shiver, "She sent Papa Jet and Pete out for dinner," his lip wriggled, "I 's supposed to go but…" he fingered a bandage on the cowboy's arm, "I'm sorry I hurt your head and..."

Shrug, "Not the first time somethin' like this has happened."

Remy gave a nervous giggle, "That's what Mo…"

"This stops now Ed!" Something banged, "Do you have any idea what could have happened? What if Remy pressed the wrong button and launched the grappling hook instead of just releasing the claw from its lock."

Something was mumbled.

"Shut up! Nowis **not **the time to try your half assed attempt at pissy pubescent." Livid exhale, "You could've killed him, Ed." Faye slammed a cupboard closed, "What if the barn had collapsed?"

"Edward does not see the…"

Both Spike and Remy jumped at the sound of a body crashing into the wall. Ed released a pained grunt. The little boy inched up the bed, shivering. Spike wrapped an arm loosely around his back, unable to hide his grin.

Ed writhed angrily in Faye's hold. The older woman inches from her nose. Green eyes narrowed as Faye snarled, "I'm done kid."

The teen tried to wriggle free.

The elbow across her throat tightened, "You suck it up and behave or I'll send you away." Faye's tone chillier than Arctic run-off in December, "Understand?"

There was a pained gasp, "You'd take Lunkhead Spike over Edward?"

"Ed…" Green remained locked with gold, "I'd put Remy's safety over your pride. Do. You. Understand?"

Thrashing, "Faye-Faye is saying she loves Spike even though he's a monster meanie who left you all alone."

Silence.

Footsteps moved away from Ed's panting. The teen dropping uncomfortably to the floor. Face pink she rose on noodley legs, "Ed was just trying to keep Faye and Remy safe from Lunkhead Spike hurting you!"

Growl, "Edward," Faye slapped a bowl onto the counter, "Remy could've been seriously hurt messin' around inside the Hammerhead and you know it." She refused to turn towards the girl, shoulders hunched by her ears, a death grip on the dinnerware. "If you want to protect him why don't you stop telling him everything Spike does wrong? Why don't you start treating Spike with at least a hint of civility and stop setting up traps for him?"

"Because..."

She spun, limping closer to the teen to wave a bruised elbow in the girl's face, "Spike isn't the only one getting hit by your stupid pranks, Ed!" Something smashed into a distant wall, "Why do you think I've been getting up so early? I can't have Remy crashin' into one of them."

"But…"

"Shut up." Snarl, "You've crossed the line and you know it. I'm serious. It stops. All of it. There will be NO more." She shook her head, drifting stiffly to the sink, "I've tried to let you have some freedom to do what you need to but the pranks are getting too dangerous. It all stops here. Understood."

Sniff, "Ed was just…"

"UNDERSTOOD?"

The kitchen fell deathly still. Ed bobbing from foot to foot as she tried to gain some control, "Faye-Faye. Ed just…"

Sigh. "I know Ed," she turned away. A shaking hand lifting to swipe at her face. "Ed," she took a deep breath, "When I ran into that barn I honestly thought Spike was dead." Shift, "You know what," her head turned slightly, nose peeking from behind her bangs, "**that** hurt more than his leaving." She glared over her shoulder, a few tears of belayed worry and stress visible. "You may not see things the way I do but Spike's still family."

Gasp, "Faye-Faye how can you… Are you… AGH!" She pointed, gold eyes narrowed in disgust. "Faye-Faye you're stupid. Remy has an excuse he's little and his mother's in love with a dangerous weasel head but…" The flap of angry feet stomped into the hallway and towards the front door, "Ed cannot be here for a while. You make Ed too angry to stay!" She whistled for Ein.

Spike and Remy glanced to the dog napping below the window. Both noted the pup's ears twitch. Huffing, he tucked his nose into his stomach. Eyes closing. A stiff exhale escaping.

"GAH!" The house rattled as Ed slammed the door.

Remy glanced at Spike. "Um…" he chewed his lip, "Why're you smilin'?"

The cowboy gave a rough, pained bark, "Just heard something interesting, that's all."

Nose crinkle, "Besides the fact Mom just beat Ed's butt?"

Snigger, "Yup." He stiffly ruffled the boy's hair, "**That **was just the cherry on top."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Where Are You

The catch of the day, try running away  
Where are you?  
-Days of the New

Things began to settle. Ed had ceased all pranks after Jet and Pete found her hiding out in Vash and Meryl's tool shed. The pair taking their time to run through the list of hurts and pains suffered to disengage her numerous Spike-falls. Unfortunately, as the days passed and things settled some, Faye did not relax. She was fussy and stressed. The newest angel, her interrupted family lunch, Tom's borrowing of Remy and Spike's introduction to one of the Hammerhead's defenses all compounding into one frazzled psyche that had turned her paranoid and frantic, insisting at least two adults stay with the kids at **all** times. Ed shifted nervously from the couch. She wasn't used to so much supervision. Spike hadn't liked the idea of Faye alone at the plant but opted to remain with the kids to soothe her ever fraying nerves- plus it pissed Ed off to no end. Jet simply grinned, a fit of giggles happening every time he caught the younger cowboy peeking out the front window to check for the engineer- Spike's latest antics: pouting on the couch. He didn't understand why his partner was equally frayed; Faye had already proven herself more than capable of handling and, more importantly, avoiding danger.

Ed snapped, "Dummy Lunkhead should relax. Faye-Faye's scary when someone tries to hurt any of us kids." Vash nodded. Jet chuckled.

Spike frowned, _This has happened before? _He growled Ed's direction, "You are not who I'm worried about, Ed."

Pete shifted closer, "Don't worry Mr. Spike. Miss Faye's tough."

He nodded and resumed his cranky chewing of a toothpick.

Jet snorted and leaned toward Remy to whisper loudly, "I think your daddy's worried about your momma."

Remy frowned at the man. Expression screaming, "Duh." Instead of speaking, he slunk towards the brooding cowboy, "Uh…"

Spike glanced at him.

Remy tugged his hand. "Uh…"

Vash stilled to watch.

Pete groaned, snagging a ball and wandering to the yard with Ein.

The toothpick quit jerking spastically, Spike carefully studying the nervous boy. He sighed, easing up so there was more room on the couch. Remy shifted feet.

Pete sniggered, "I don't think that's what he wants."

Jet sighed.

Giving up, Spike flopped back against the armrest, his feet dangling over the edge. Remy turned towards Jet and frowned.

He smiled and gestured the flustered boy to try again, "It's OK. Go ahead. He won't mind."

Forehead smuckled he muttered a distrustful, "Really?"

Spike twitched, silently hoping Jet's assurances were correct.

Jet chuckled, "Yeah. I think it'll be OK." His eyes narrowed, _It'll keep your dad from pacing and driving me nuts._

Remy bit his lip, "But Mom said not t' climb on 'im 'til he's use' to me."

Spike let out a groan and shot Jet a disgruntled glare. Brown shifted to Remy, bobbing near his shoulder and obviously fussing. With a sigh, he caught the straps of the little boy's coveralls and pulled him on top his stomach. Pleased, Remy snuggled in and fell asleep. Spike attempted to move, trying to ease Remy off his still tender ribs. The little boy slid to the side. Body pinning Spike's arm, head nestled on the cowboy's chest. Jet snorted and drifted out the door, Vash on his heels. The gunman peeked at the slumbering boy and grinned, "I've never seen 'im dogpile someone like that." He chuckled, "Guess the kid **really **likes you."

Spike grunted, opting for a quick nap. It'd help him ignore the tingling in his hand and nagging worry.

Faye finished her work in record time. Sensing her distress the plants remained silent. Their invasive games reigned in. Comments held about the visitors in the waiting room. She glared at the softly flickering bulbs. "I know you're snoopin'." A few chimes sounded. Faye sighed, flipping switches on instinct alone. "Look," she groaned, "I don't have much time." She glanced at the new plant. "You comfortable or do I need to do some more alterations before I head home?"

Tiny bells tolled. Faye hadn't tried to directly talk with them about new connections. She normally trusted her machines. The sound grew stronger. The angels trying to help the newest member 'feel out' the alien sensations. In essence the angel was dependent and autonomous at once. The adverse conditions caused some to be reabsorbed, unable to handle the awareness of being one in a sea of hundreds.

Softly they called to her, encouraged her to try.

Silence filled the room.

Faye jerked at the soft, 'It is fine.'

Eyebrow lift, "You're sure?"

A faint, shy voice rang with individual singularity, 'Yes.'

She rubbed her neck, "I'll leave the second connection for tomorrow, from what I understand there's a bit of an adjustment." Smirk, "Can't have you panicking and shorting out the others and the readings show you're still not fully at ease and running on your own steam."

The musical sound of the plants 'communicating' grew. Faye waited, they wouldn't have let her hear them if they didn't want to say something. A few snippets slipped through. She rolled her eyes, _Of course they're discussing Spike._ He was their favorite topic. She had followed their request and tried to be patient but her patience was spent. _At least he's grown comfortable around Remy._ A small smile spread across her lips, _That's enough._

She scowled when the soft discord stopped and instead of talking they stilled. Deciding they had changed their minds, she tapped a nearby bulb with a breathy, "See ya later," and wandered out towards the exit. She had to get home. Soro was weighing heavily on her mind. _What if Otz tries to pull something when I'm not there?_ Her pace increased. At the desk she glared at the guard. His cheeks were aflame, limbs twitchy. "Sam?"

"YES!" he jumped. "Yeah..." Cleared his throat, "Yeah, Ms. Faye?"

Her eyebrow rose at the slight croak. Brushing it off as sleeping on the job she smiled, "Why don't you head home early?" She tipped closer, eyes narrowed in concern, "You look a bit flushed."

"Thanks, I'm fine." The guard's chair squeaked. "Hey, Ms. Faye?"

She paused at the exit.

"Is it true that Remy's dad's back?"

Shrug, "Their uncle's in town with a friend of his."

"But isn't he that fellow you were with before," the man tugged lightly at his tie, "before Remy came?"

She smiled, "Samuel. Are you checkin' up on me?"

The guard's pink darkened, "No, Ma'm."

She turned and proffered a half wave, "See you later."

Soro grinned up at the blushing man from her hide-away below the desk. Inside she was livid. Otz's words from before clanging in her skull. Flashes of Spike's angry search for the little boy sparking in her mind. Slithering up Sam's legs she settled in his lap and purred, "Thank you for letting me stay."

He swallowed, "Sure thing."

She tipped close, "Guess I owe you a favor now, don't I?"

Eyes wide, his head bounced nervously.

"Tell me," Soro slid back, "Why do guys like that engineer so much?"

Sam frowned, "Who? Ms. Faye?"

"Mmhm." She tickled his collar with a fingernail.

He grinned, "She's smart and pretty…" Scowl, "But not as pretty as you Miss…"

"Shh…" The pad of her finger settled on his lips, breasts pressing into his chest. "Let me thank you properly."

Ed zipped past the napping duo and stumbled across the porch. Tomato tightly clutched to her chest she kicked Jet with her toe. Cranky, he spun from watching Pete play fetch, coming face to face with the flickering images of Soro and another entering the plant just before Faye left. He sickened as he watched the woman slide up the idiot guard's legs and settle in his lap. Moments later the kid dropped over his desk. Eyes vacant, mouth ajar.

Jet frowned, _All she did was kiss him._

Vash signaled Ed to replay the scene. He scowled, "The man in a hat stabbed him."

"What?" He grabbed the computer, jerking it closer. Ed, still connected, followed with a snarl.

A black gloved finger pointed, "There, you can see him stick something in Sam's neck when she kisses him."

Jet stared, "I'll be…" He fussed. Ed twitched. Vash studied the nervous pair.

"Ed thinks Spike-person stepped in it this time."

Jet grunted. "She's not after Spike."

Ed blinked, "Then what's she doin' helpin' the bad guy?"

Meryl slipped through the gate, "Hey. You guys seen Faye?"

Jet and Ed shook their heads. Pete quietly settled on the porch.

Vash frowned, "No. Why?"

The insurance girl's face grew pensive. "Milly said she had mentioned swinging by the office after she finished at the plant." She scanned the yard, hand resting on her tummy. "There are some insurance forms to fill out, but she hasn't shown."

Vash studied Meryl's drooping form. "Hey Shorty, you should go home and take a nap."

She pinked, "Shut it! I'm fine." Yawn, "Just a little tired." She dug at the small of her back, "I needed the exercise and offered to walk over." She scanned the yard, "So where's Faye?"

Ed pointed at the screen. "Faye-Faye just left."

Jet scowled, "How far is the office from the plant?"

Vash rubbed his neck, "Five minutes if Faye's in a snit." He scurried towards his wife, taking her elbow gently. "Which she usually is." Meryl nodded and let the gunman settle her on the porch step.

Jet flicked his comm open and waited. As it buzzed he glanced at the fussing teen, "That was some good thinkin' puttin' cameras in the lobby kid."

She nodded, gold narrowed on the empty street.

Faye scowled. She'd caught her shadow on the last turn. Worried over the strange woman's motives she passed the insurance girls' office and headed away from the house. She bit her lip and slipped into one of the small shops, _I need to get rid of her._

Milly watched the street curious. Faye had run by the office window a strange woman close on her heels. Worried she picked up the extra comm and contacted the one person who would know what to do.

Jet jumped when instead of connecting to Faye, Milly's frowning face flickered on screen.

She blinked at his disturbed expression, "Uh… Mr. Jet."

"What is it Milly?" Meryl and Vash scurried closer, peering over his shoulder.

"Uh… Miss Faye just ran by the office with a big haired, lots of make-up lady chasing her." She frowned, opening the door to glance down the street. "I don't see them anymore." She gasped, stepping back, "Excuse me."

Ed gave a nervous squeak. Vash frowned, "Did you see a man in a hat walk by?"

Nod. "He just bumped into me."

A chill raced up his spine, "Milly, close up and get over here **now**." He passed the comm off, fingers quickly slipping bullets into his revolver- he'd save the quick loaders for when he needed them.

"Why?" Milly tipped her head back out the shop's door, "It was just an accident. I'm sure he didn't mean to bump me. I did walk right in front of him."

"I need your help." Meryl had the comm, "Just hurry." She clicked the device shut and passed it back to Jet. He needed to warn Faye, though from what Milly had said it was pretty certain the engineer had a good idea she was being tailed.

The friendly clerk smiled, "Hi, Ms. Faye!"

She gave a curt wave and sunk behind an aisle. Staring in the mirror overlooking the store she watched as the over teased, overly plucked, under dressed bimbo sashayed in. Ruby red lips parted at the nervous teen manning the register. Faye crouched, hoping she wouldn't be seen as she edged towards the door. Soro scanned the space. Grinning at a splash of dark plum, she pulled a gun and fired. Faye repressed a snicker when a doll's head exploded across a distant row. The clerk yelped and hid behind the counter. Faye stilled her breathing. She inched nearer the back door, Soro headed for the damaged toy.

She grabbed the broken doll and frowned, "Look. I know you're in here. Just come out and I won't go lookin' for your kid." Faye repressed her urge to shoot the woman through the thin shelves. There was no guarantee she'd hit Soro. She had to get out of there and minimize damage. She stole another few inches towards the exit. Soro frowned, shooting a display case for effect. "Come out!" She stomped. "You think you're something special." Snarl, "Always have." She cackled, "I already know how this game will end, I get Spike and you get to be the finishing piece to Doc's collection." She kicked over a shelf. The one Faye was hidden behind lurched and teetered. She gained another two feet towards the exit.

"You're just a pretty face. That's why Roy happily hired you. You tricked him with your looks." She shot at random objects, forcing Faye flat to the floor, and continued ranting. "You know Spike and I were quite the item until you decided to play the damsel." Sneer. "And the only reason the townsfolk think your neat is because you can fake being a Vinder." Another loud crash filled the space. "You're nothing special, Faye. Nothing." She stomped.

Faye paused in her scrambled low crawl to catch her breath and keep the laughter at bay. Her eyes watered, _She's throwin' a temper tantrum._

"BZZZZZZZEEP!" Her heart stopped. Blinking she realized she wasn't dead. The sound rattled from her pocket again. Eyes wide she ripped the thing free. Why was her comm beeping? Soro jumped and shot at the sound. Faye bit her lip, drawing blood to kill the pained groan from trying to escape. In a panic she dropped the noisy nuisance on the floor and kicked it away, edging as far from it as she could.

Soro stilled and giggled. "That Black?" She followed the incessant chirp like a curious puppy. Faye rolled to her feet and kept shelves between them. She caught sight of the back door. Peeking in the mirror she sighed, Soro had been properly distracted.

Jet shook the buzzing contraption. _Why isn't Faye answering?_

Ed fussed over his shoulder.

A connection was made. Both teen and bounty hunter sighed. Their good fortune napalmed the moment Soro's heavily rouged face snapped onto the screen. She smiled, "You callin' to check up on Faye?"

"No." Jet frowned and shook his head, "No. We need her to pick up some milk."

Ed nodded.

"You mind passing along the message?" He had to give Faye a running start if he could.

Soro's head cocked to the side. Her eyes focused behind the pair. They flickered back, "Where are you?"

Jet and Ed shrugged.

She giggled, "Not a problem, I've already been there and if it isn't that house at the end of the lane, I'll figure it out." Smile, "Selva followed Spiky around town, you know." She pouted, "So much trouble for a collector's piece." She bit her lip, "By the way, is Spike there?"

Ed shook her head.

Sigh, "Too bad." The scenery changed. "I thought he'd go capture some bounties but all I ever saw him doing is smoking and talking to that damn Humanoid Typhoon," sniff, "Why is beyond me. Guy's a complete dork. Can't hold his booze and has no taste in girls, all hung up on that insurance twerp." More giggling. "It's really kind of a shame **he **isn't worth collecting. Be fun to watch Meryl lose it for once." Jet watched spellbound as the comm was dropped to the floor, a spiked heel slamming into the screen.

Groan, "Ew! Ed saw her underwear!"

Jet nodded, a slight shade of green, "Me too."

She blinked, "How can the ugly lady be so scary wearing something like that?"

Jet shuddered, "I'd rather not think about it."

She shifted, "You think Faye-Faye got away?"

Mind working on the tidbits Soro had shared he muttered, "Hope so."

Faye remained at the back door, concentrating on her breathing. She had to force the jitters from the excess adrenaline to still before making her escape. She tried the latch, her breath whooshing free in relief. It wasn't locked. Biting back the stabs of pain shooting across her arm, she jerked the door open and sped down the back alley. Sprinting as though the shop would explode she darted around a corner and slammed roughly into a stout man. The force knocked his hat off and sent it bouncing into the street. His fingers wrapped tightly around her. On fight or flight, Faye snarled, smashing the heel of her palm into the man's forehead. His lip curled in a chilly grin, the grip increasing. Green eyes widened when she caught the glint of a syringe in his free hand.

"Oh shit!" She pulled roughly on her arm, "You're that Selva guy!"

He nodded. Eyes seemed to glow in the afternoon sun, amused over the woman's frenzied attempt to escape. Hold tight, he glanced at the needle and pressed some of its contents out. The faintly hued liquid twinkled in the air.

Grunting, Faye kicked him with all she had, sending both of them to the dirt and the needle skittering away. The man frowned, his emptied hand wrapping tightly around the gash in her upper arm. Faye winced as the grip tightened, blood oozing over his fingers. Desperate, she pulled her head back. Realizing what she was up to, the man turned his face away to save his nose. With a snarl, Faye squinched her eyes shut and smashed her forehead into his cheek. He twitched. Grip suddenly slack, she shimmied from his hold and staggered to her feet. Blinking away the stars she woozily glared at the stocky attacker, a red mark blossoming on the corner of his jaw. "Damn." Nervous giggle, "Got lucky for once." She was jerked from her bleary glare when the shop's back door ricocheted off the adobe wall.

"Oy!" Soro's voice echoed around the tight space, "Where'd you go?"

"Shit." Faye blasted down the alley and into the busy street. Ignoring the stunned townsfolk she flew towards her house. Arms pumping, feet slamming she took a nervous gasp at the end of her road and continued full thrust to her quaint home. The small sparklers and searing pain forgotten over the importance of making sure everyone was safe.

Jet, Ed, Vash and Meryl gasped when she bailed over the fence. Her foot caught the top edge, knocking her face first into the rough ground. With a grunt she rolled up to her feet and charged inside. Spike jerked at the sound of a door slamming against the wall. Not thinking he tossed Remy behind the couch and took guard before it.

The boy squeaked in shock. Still fuzzed, he wobbled to his feet. Using the back for support, he lifted on his toes and stared around the space confused while digging sleepers from his eyes.

Faye came to a stumbling halt in the doorway. She looked crazed. Eyes wild, breathing heavily she scanned the room. "Wh…whe…where is he?"

Spike scowled, "Who?"

She placed a supportive hand against the door frame, the other on her hip. Panting she rasped, "Remy." She was losing her vertical hold rapidly.

He stepped closer. She looked like she'd fallen. Her lip split, a small scrape on her chin, a bump on her forehead. She shook slightly, knees wobbling.

"Our kid Spike!" Her body lurched, "Where. Is. Remy!"

He shuffled from his couch barrier, stopping by Spike to blink at the mess that was his mother. "Mom, wha…?"

Spike frowned, his gaze shifting to the stunned audience that followed Faye inside.

She glanced at the sleep mussed, confused boy and grinned. Sighing her sway grew more pronounced, "Good you're safe." And crumpled.

"Mommy!" Remy rushed closer. Spike unable to snag him or catch Faye before her head contacted wood flooring. Jet flinched at the hollow sound and scurry of feet. "Mom. You OK? Mommy?" The little boy patted her arm and screamed, scrambling back towards Spike. "She's bleeding! Mom's bleeding!"

"What?"

Remy stuck his hand in Spike's face. Sure enough, it was red. His chin wrinkled, eyes pinching shut to keep from crying.

Meryl knelt next to Faye and gasped. "Pete." She glanced at the silent apprentice near the door. "Take Remy upstairs." He fussed. "NOW!" She turned to the gunman, "Vash!"

He chirped, "On it!" dashing to the kitchen.

"Milly run home and get that pain medicine we used on Spike," she peeled the conked out cowgirl's eyes open, "Ed!"

The girl shifted, "Huh?"

"Go get me some cool water and clean rags." She clicked her tongue, "We'll get her cleaned up before I give her anything to help her rest."

Jet landed next to Faye and frowned, his gaze drifting towards Spike. Vash disappeared, returning with the first aid kit. Ed dropped the desired items next to Meryl and snagged Ein with a stiff nod, Pete a shaking Remy. "Come on." The diver cooed from the stairs, "Faye-Faye will be OK."

Remy broke free from Pete's loose hold and attached to Spike's leg. Tears dribbled down his cheeks, "Will… Will Mommy..."

Spike rubbed his head, "Go with Pete. She'll be fine. I'll check on you as soon as she's settled, OK?"

His head bounced, already satisfied.

Jet pushed her sleeve up and clucked. "Dammit Faye. What the hell happened?"

Meryl sighed, "It isn't deep," swabbing the injury with antiseptic. Vash glanced at the immobile cowboy and grinned. Faye would be fine. She had just pushed herself too hard with the added stress, adrenaline and fear. He snorted. She had been burning the candle from both ends since the cowboy left. Now that he'd returned, she'd begun melting through the middle too. He eased to the door and clicked it shut. The sound of the bolt slipping home jarring Spike from his haze.

He glared at the two nurses, "Do you know what happened?"

Jet shook his head, "From what I could tell from Ed's security camera shots, Soro and Selva were at the plant." Spike's gaze flickered to the freshly wrapped wound. "From the images, they killed the guard and followed Faye out."

Spike frowned, "How?"

Jet shivered, "Stiletto to the neck." He pulled a sick face, "That crazy bitch kissed him and the next thing we see the idiot kid's slumped over the desk."

Vash shivered, "That little fella in the hat's fast."

"Fuckin' nasty way to go." Spike muttered before shifting back to business, "Then?"

Jet shrugged, "Faye must've caught them following. Milly called and let us know Faye had dashed past the office with a woman matching Soro's description close behind." He dug for a smoke, "From what we could see of the background it looked like Soro was in a store." He shook his head, "She must've shot Faye when the comm went off. You notice her or Selva following you?"

Spike frowned.

"Well she knows you've been hangin' out with Vash." He rubbed his head. "She knew you were called the Humanoid Typhoon and mentioned Meryl." Fingers shifted to his chin, "Either of you ever run into a skanky redhead who enjoys wearing wigs and contacts before?"

They both wagged their heads.

"Figures." Jet grunted, focus back on Faye. "She's goin' to want us to put the kids somewhere safe." He sighed. Color had returned to her cheeks but she was still out cold. He scowled, "Not sure where."

Meryl added a small bandage to the scrape on Faye's chin and combed the mess of hair off the unconscious woman's forehead.

Vash snorted, "Quite the goose egg."

Jet nodded, "Probably head butted someone." Snort, "Never could pull that trick right."

Spike frowned, he'd been conked by her hard skull numerous times.

Jet smirked at the cowboy's expression, "You always move just a fraction so she doesn't end up hurting herself too badly in the process."

He shifted. Leave it to Jet to pick up the obvious.

"Nothin' broken." Vash chuckled, "But she needs rest."

Spike slid forward, scooped her up and headed towards the stairs. She was a mess. He scanned her rumpled appearance, _Must've fallen on her way in. _She groaned softly as he gently placed her on the bed and rolled towards him with a soft sigh. Her hands knotting into his shirt tail.

Vash, hand on the doorknob, sniggered at the cowboy's confused expression. Spike glanced at the grinning gunman. He shrugged, "Give her this." Frown, "I've heard my sisters talking." His expression softened, "She needs this, Spike." He pulled the door towards his place in the hall, "Let her rest for a bit. I'll send Remy in later."

Spike scowled at the closed door then Faye when her grip tightened, "Mmm… don' lea…" With a sigh, he swung his legs up onto the bed and eased her close. She relaxed, her breathing regular, a small pleased smile as she nuzzled his stomach.

He ran his fingers through her hair and grinned at the pen that came with, "I won't Faye."

Jet glared out the front window, Milly taking guard at the back door. Ed unable to hide upstairs was now typing furiously on Tomato across the room.

Vash landed on a chair nearby and grinned, "I think Spike'll be a bit."

Jet glanced at him, "Why?" He stiffened, "Something wrong with Faye?"

Ed giggled, "Spiky-haired Vash talked Lunkhead into keeping Faye safe so she can sleep."

He blinked, "What about Remy?"

"Pete-boy's with him." The teen sang.

Vash nodded, "I promised to let him in after a bit."

Jet grinned, "Good." He chuckled, "That fool's about as bassackwards as you can get."

"I don't think Soro was the push," Vash snickered, "he was already watching her."

Nod.

Ed scowled, "Why did Spike-person get a girlfriend while Faye sat here fussing and alone?"

"He didn't." Jet snapped, tired of repeating the same thing over and over. "Crazy woman latched onto him after he saved her from a bounty during a take-down."

Ed snorted, "Idiot Lunkhead." The typing increased.

Pete scurried down the stairs and eased next to Vash, "Uh…" He glanced at Jet and dropped to his perch opposite Ein.

"Pete," the cowboy frowned, "why aren't you up with Remy?"

"Uh…"

Vash giggled, "Guess a lack of patience runs in the family."

Ed grinned, gold glittering over Tomato's screen. "He threatened you, didn't he, Pete-boy?"

He nodded. "I…I helped him up."

Vash's eyes sparkled, "Don't think Spike'll be comin' down 'til morning."

The typing slowed, "Good." Her face twisted, "Ergh. Ed **cannot **believe she just said that."

Both men nodded and resumed their guard duty.

"So, Pete-boy," Ed snickered, "What did Remy threaten to tattle on you about this time?"

He shifted.

Vash grinned, "Isn't those girly magazines under your bed is it?"

Jet snorted, "Faye won't freak out as long as Remy doesn't find 'em."

A dark chuckle drifted from Tomato, "Faye-Faye and Peter already had a talk about his pictures."

The teen nodded, deciding to make snacks in the kitchen.

Otz's eyes narrowed as Soro retold her afternoon adventure. He could care less how the guard was disposed of or the fact the stripper had been unable to follow Faye's hasty escape- he already knew where the Beboppers were. It didn't take long when you asked the right questions and kept the conversation civil; besides if Soro could find the Vinders' home, so could he.

"I hit her, you know." Soro cooed over her drink. Her lips parted in a devilish grin, "I had her," she held up her fingers in a tight pinch, "this close but MeiMei let her get away."

The silent man glowered, pride bruised he'd let the woman escape. His gaze shifted to the brooding doctor. The man's eyebrows lowered- Soro's usefulness was wearing thin. Otz tipped onto his desk, elbows disturbing the scattered pages. Glasses glinting he swung his attention to the silent guard. "We'll have to do some juggling."

Selva nodded.

"The Stampede definitely needs to be distracted," he flashed his lackey a smirk, "Bait him with an insurance girl."

Soro frowned. "What about..." she shivered when Selva smirked, generally the man kept his expression vaguely congenial.

Otz leered at the flustered woman. "Use the shorter one." He twined his fingers together, pulling them up to support his chin, "If I recall correctly, she's the plant's wife."

Nod.

His eyes flashed, "Do whatever you see fit." His index fingers lifted, steepling across his lips. "We need to get Valentine separated from the Bebop crew." He shot Soro a glare, "Spiegel will be problematic if they remain together."

She gave an angry snarl.

Selva nodded.

"You'll need a disguise, Soro." He shook his head, "Your description will be broadcast across that Podunk town and all the others within five-hundred iles."

"Hmph." Her eye ticked, insult clear, "Doubt that."

His eyes narrowed, "You're the one who damaged the merchandise. Be glad I'm feeling generous or I'd take the drop in her value out on you."

Sniff, "I grazed her arm."

An eyebrow lifted, "For your sake, I hope that's all." He glared at her closely, "Change, then go snoop around the bar and see what you can learn."

She crossed her arms, nose pointing towards the ceiling with an upset sniff. "Fine." Standing stiffly she snipped at the door, "But if Spike or Faye's there..."

"Just go." Otz shooed her away with his hand while the other dug between his eyes. When the door clicked closed he muttered, "That bartender she was moonin' over is due back today," chuckle, "hope he recognizes her."

Selva shifted, he understood what Otz was saying: Soro had one more chance. One.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Disconnected

Have you ever felt the thunder inside your heart?  
Holding onto all the shit that's going to tear you apart  
'Til you done free yourself there ain't a brand new start,  
So you gotta let go.

-Cowboy Mouth

Vash abandoned his post on the front porch with a back popping stretch. Grinning, he settled comfortably beside Meryl, his arm slinging behind her. Teal eyes flickered to the ceiling.

"Oof!" He folded over the woman's elbow, "Meryl!" Voice at a whiny pitch, "That wasn't nice."

She snorted, pulling her arm slowly from his gut. "Why aren't you watching the front yard?"

Glove thumb jerked out the window, "Ein relieved me."

Gray eyes narrowed as the dog slunk upstairs, "Broomhead…"

Bottom lip escaping he crossed his arms, "They aren't coming, Meryl." He ran a hand through his hair, "If they were going to come after Faye and Spike they'd be here by now."

Jet grunted from the kitchen, "He's right."

Ed grumbled, "The naughty bountyheads would want to attack while everyone was worried about Faye-Faye." Goggled gold flicked over the laptop's raised screen, "Since many hours have passed the chaos from Faye-Faye's crazy run home has been dealt with and we're ready now."

Jet nodded, shoulder propped against the door frame. "Kid's right. We've had time to rally the troops and prepare."

"Oh." Meryl yawned, "Then let's go home."

Milly scowled, eyes flicking to the ceiling. "Do you think Miss Faye will be OK?"

Meryl nodded, "I gave her some pain pills." She peeked at Vash from the corner of her eyes, "I um... mixed them into the glass of water I gave her."

Jet sniggered, "Probably drugged Spike then too." He shook his head. The younger cowboy had remained holed in Faye's room with Remy since he'd placed her in bed.

Milly nodded. "Last I peeked, Mr. Spike was napping all cuddled with Miss Faye." She blushed at Vash's playful whistle, "Remy between them."

"Well, that ruins that." Vash was on his feet, "Alright!" He snagged Meryl's hands and herded her out the door. One foot outside he paused, "Hey Jet?"

Grunt.

"I think we'll stay away for a day or two." He rubbed his neck, "I'll go poke around town and let you know what I hear."

"Got it." Nod. "Pete?" Jet glanced at the boy, "Go check the plant and then see what you can learn around town." With a nod the boy disappeared. Glad to be of help and away from the stewing.

Meryl prepared to argue, "But…"

Ed's typing stilled, so she could glare at the gunslinger, "Vash-man, take Meryl home." Grin, "Ed and Papa Jet can handle things here while Faye-Faye, Lunkhead and Remy sleep." Sniff, "Hurry or you two will start fighting and wake Remy up!" He spit his tongue out good naturedly and trundled off. Meryl's fussing audible as the couple headed for home with Milly.

Jet chuckled softly from the darkened hallway. Worried Remy and Spike might need to eat he peeked into the room only to find Spike the center of a rather peculiar dog pile. Sometime, during the evening, Faye had migrated onto the cowboy's chest. Her head nestled below his chin, leg draped across his hips, arms securely wrapped around him. Remy snuggled tightly against Faye's spine, Spike's elbow just missing the boy's head. Jet nudged the door open an inch more, grin growing at the loose hold Spike had around Faye and the strange expressions flitting across his face as he slept.

Ed flapped closer to glare at the familial scene and snorted. Feeling obligated to comment, she grumbled, "Faye-Faye looks comfy."

Grunt. Blue eyes narrowed, "Spike doesn't." A silly smirk grew when he noted the younger man's slight blush. _Knew you were playing possum._

"Why?" Her attention bounced between the two men, "Ed would think Idiot Spike would like snuggles after going so long without."

Shrug, "I don't think he minds the cuddling, it's the…" he shook his head, hand grabbing the handle and clicking the door closed, "Go to bed, kid."

"But what's the problem?" Scowl, "What's wrong with the stupidhead?"

Chuckle, "Let's just say he's enjoying his cuddling too much."

Blink.

With a sigh, he nudged her down the hall. "Goodnight, Ed."

"But…"

"Goodnight, Edward."

Arms crossed she grumbled into her bedroom. Jet could be as difficult as Faye when he set his mind to it. With a sniff she flopped limply on her bed still curious Spike's malady.

_What would cause Papa Jet to grin like that and Spike person's cheeks to pink?_

Jet snickered, wondering if he should let his partner suffer or retrieve Remy. Deciding on a happy medium he burrowed under his covers- he'd wake the kid in an hour or so for a late night snack, maybe.

Chortle, "Idiot."

Faye hummed happily in her sleep. Spike stiffened when her grip tightened, foot hooked below his knee and her body ground against his. Unconsciously his fingers began to tick as his brain tried to process what was happening. With another sigh she rubbed her leg teasingly up his. He tried to glare at the plain ceiling, breathing ragged and labored.

Remy shifted, mumbling something about juice needing to be blue and Ein whimpered. Spike glared at the dog that had invited himself into the room then to the recently closed door.

Faye's hand uncurled from the loose fist she had kept it in most the night; her fingers spreading slowly across his chest. His skin prickled as her nails scratched him softly. It felt like hot wax burbling over. The warmth spread slowly, a tingling want left in its wake. He gasped when she shifted, hair feathering his cheek as her body molded closer to his side. His free hand dropped to her thigh, holding it in place as he adjusted how he lay. He hissed when her knee bent, adding pressure to his hips.

Celibacy had never been a problem since he'd left Gunsmoke but now… Faye's breath quickened for a moment, her chest rising and falling with every gasp. Her hand lowered, tugging her collar open and causing her fingers to brush absently down to his stomach. He watched the small splash of cleavage her action exposed, wanting nothing more than to remove the tattered blouse and have his way with her. Again, he added pressure to her thigh as he pretended to find a comfortable position.

Remy stirred. Reminding him he and Faye weren't alone. He dropped his head roughly against the headboard, silently berating himself for being a pervert. Faye nuzzled him again, his name trickling off her lips.

Remy twitched, head snapping up to glare at the cowboy willing away his boner through head trauma. Green eyes narrowed, "Why ya hittin' your head?"

Spike jumped, eyes cracking open to glare at the boy, "Had an itch."

Frown, "Then scratch it."

Sigh, "Can't."

Sitting up he blearily dug at his eyes. "I'm hungry." Head still wobbly he chomped his lip and gave Spike a nervous glance, "but I don't wanna leave Mommy."

Faye shifted, her leg slipping between Spike's.

He winced at the wanton sound, mind skipping off to contemplate her dreams.

Remy tapped his shoulder, "Will you let me come back?"

Faye's fingers slithered between a few buttons settling on warm skin.

Mind elsewhere, Spike grunted. He had to get the boy and dog to leave!

"Don't you like bein' Mom's pillow?" Remy whispered loudly, eyes locked on Faye's head bobbing slowly with every breath. His nose wrinkled, "Ya look like ya gotta pee."

Grunt, "I'm fine."

"Hm." He shifted, "Ya know," green eyes narrowed, "I heard ya say Mommy's name."

"Did I?" Spike glared at the ceiling lamp, willing it to magically transport the little boy and the panting corgi elsewhere.

"Yeah!" He chirped, jostling the bed and sending Faye burrowing deeper into Spike's chest.

The cowboy hissed, preparing to tell the boy to shut up but Faye took that moment to send her roaming fingers up to his cheek, her leg rubbing into him as she absently used his fly to scratch an itch on her thigh. Teeth clenched, he gritted, "Remy," a strained hiss escaping, "Be…"

The room filled with light. Jet's silhouette filling the doorway, "Remy." He stepped into the hall, "Come with me. I'll get you a snack."

"But…" Remy frowned, "I gotta watch Mommy?"

His eyebrow lifted, gaze locked on Spike. "Trust me…"

Spike's eyes snapped open to glare at the amused man.

Jet chuckled, "Your Dad isn't going anywhere." He beckoned with a wave, "Let's let 'em have a few minutes of grown-up time," blue shot back to the twitching man, "Alright?"

Brows furrowed, Remy studied the flushed and shifty cowboy. "No leaving?"

Spike's eyebrow lifted, the soft rumble of an empty tummy protesting the extended time without sustenance loud in the nighttime quiet, "Go get some food." Another twitch, "I'm not going anywhere." His lip lifted, _I can't._

Jet chortled when Faye purred, cheek nuzzling Spike's exposed chest. Somehow, during the night, a few buttons had been sprung. Spike's irritated glower turned pleading when her hand disappeared below the quilt. Realizing what had happened Jet beckoned Remy, refusing to enter the room, "Come on, I'll dig up the cereal with marshmallows for you. After, I'll tuck you back up," he locked eyes with Spike, "don't worry, kid, it won't take long."

"Really? I thought Space Crispy Crunch was only for special breakfasts."

Jet winked, "We're livin' crazy kid."

With a nod, the boy slithered off the bed and meandered away- the prospect of food too tempting.

Spike sighed in relief when Jet tugged the door closed, attention swiveling to the woman wrapped familiarly around him. Her breathing picked up again. Safe, he ran a calloused finger across her cheek. It traced her jaw before trailing down her throat. He smirked when she moved her head, offering him more access.

Chuckle, "Faye, you're gritty."

"Mm… righ…" He winced, her fingers flexing into his side.

Gently, he settled her against the pillow, his hand cupping her face as he watched her sleep. He shook his head and adjusted his twisted trousers. Smirk, "If I didn't know better," he whispered, "I'd say you were doing this on purpose."

She tried to roll into his warmth.

Head dropping he rested his forehead against hers. Mind racing, he pulled back. _Why is she so comfortable? Why do I.._. He scowled, _This is wrong._ Swallow, _She thinks I left her._ A chill ran up his spine, _She hadn't wanted… _He tipped closer to study her in the dark. Her mouth open slightly as his breath ghosted her cheek. He brushed his thumb under her eye, then along the small crack in her lip. She hummed into the gesture. Curious, he let his hand trail down her throat and across her shoulder, eyes widening when he noted she shifted to keep contact. "Not now Faye." He resumed caressing her face, "Shh… sleep." Unable to resist he filled the gap between them, his mouth settling on hers. She gasped softly, her fingers inching up his body to slip into his hair.

Feeling encouraged he deepened the kiss. Faye's back arched, her leg slithering up his. "Mm…" The innocent sound was filled with sleep and want.

Jet's voice boomed through the house, "Go brush your teeth, Remy!"

Panicked, Spike dropped a final peck and gently turned Faye to her side. His arm snaked below her head, curling back to settle on her diaphragm, forearm cradled between her breasts. His other hand tugged her close, draping comfortably across the swell of her hip. Unbidden, his fingers pulled the hem of her blouse up and settled on her stomach as he pressed his nose into the crook of her neck. Comfortable and safely concealed from questioning eyes, he cringed. _I can't believe I nearly…_ His grip tightened, _Ugh! She needs sleep and all I can think about is…_

She wriggled her bum, her body eating up the scant bit of space. Unable to push her away, he threw his leg over hers- to keep her from shifting too much. Increased his grip and closed his eyes.

Jet chuckled at the quaint scene. (He'd never taken either Faye or Spike as the type to spoon.) Remy shuffled in the doorway, "Is Dad huggin' Mom?"

Jet scooped him up, "Sure looks like it." He kept glancing at Spike as he helped the boy settle. The cowboy was flushed. The trench in his forehead and stiff line of his jaw broadcast he was not resting peacefully.

Jet didn't hide his chuckle absently wondering what tomorrow would bring_._

Spike remained stiff long after the door clicked closed and Remy's breathing evened out. He frowned at the entire situation. Instincts to remain the loner or protect family warred in his head. As much as he enjoyed being unattached, there was a part of him that couldn't let go of what he'd found. He glared at the distant wall. He liked it here, like this but was it realistic to want to keep it? He took a deep breath. Faye had found a stable, relatively safe job. She no longer ran after bounties or put her life on the line for money. He scowled. While separated, Faye had turned a dirt clod into a diamond and literally reinvented the wheel. His fingers ran absent circles across her stomach. She was a mother now; more credentials and education than he and Jet combined; she had been raised rich- all the right schools, clothes, people.

A pained sigh escape. He was an urchin. A street rat. His jaw twitched, a dead man walking. He put himself willingly in the line of fire. He was selfish, pigheaded and a slob. He winced, unsure how he'd realistically fit into her happy world.

Ed's angry words came back. Though cold, they had left him with another ray of hope that maybe he could have a piece of her new life. _"…Faye-Faye is saying she loves Spike…"_ Then there was the photo. The cowboy swallowed, _Does she really want me?_ He resumed his nervous circles, _I can't give her anything. I can't… I'm not…_ He shuddered, memories of the last time he tried to play house mocking him. _It wouldn't work. We couldn't… It just…_

Faye shifted, her shoulder bumping his chest so she could coil her fingers with his. A part of him cringed at the thought of leaving again. _Why don't I want to go?_ He grit his teeth, _It would be for the best. She's done well on her own._ He possessive hold increased, _I'd gum up the works but… _He sighed he didn't want a transient lifestyle. He didn't even want to leave the dirt clod of a planet. Remy clicked his tongue, curling tighter in his spot behind Spike's knees. Shifting slightly, the cowboy glanced at the tuft of familiar hair. It was true, all he wanted was on that bed with him, asleep. He shifted, suddenly afraid Faye might not want him around as much as he wanted to stay regardless what he'd overheard.

He released her hip, fingers gently smoothing the mass of hair assaulting his face. He sent his fingers through the straight strands, silently asking Faye what she thought. He smirked, her response a nose crinkle. He neared her ear and whispered, "Did you mean what you said the last night we were together, Faye?"

A small grin and her cuddling closer was the reply.

Fred shook his head, listening closely to the boy retell the attack on the small market the day before. Heavy eyebrows lifted, swiveling to assess Roy's reaction to the fact someone had gone after Miss Faye again. Vash dropped before the reunited father and son, grinning with neighborly charm, "Nice to see you survived the work camp, Roy."

The man twitched. "I'm sorry about the mess I made, Vash." He didn't like the man but after seeing how hard he worked to keep those he cared for safe, it was hard to hold a grudge.

He shrugged, "No harm no foul." Teal eyes narrowed, head tipping closer, "What can you tell me about the folks you worked for?" He jerked his head to the store clerk rehashing his worst day ever, "That sound familiar?"

Roy cringed, "Kind of makes me think of how Amy used to get." He paled, "She was one hell of a weirdo." Unconsciously he rubbed the long since healed bruises she'd left on his skull.

"Damn girl must've applied to work here half a dozen times." Fred nodded. "Kept saying she had a degree in business and could help us."

Sally appeared, "We finally hired her because Meryl said she was a hard worker." She shook her head, "Poor thing just wanted to get close to Roy."

He shivered, "I never thought she'd volunteer to work with someone like Otz so willingly. I mean," he blushed, "I did it 'cause I owed some money to some scary guys and Timan paid my debt in exchange for a few odd jobs. But... Amy." He bit his lip, gaze nervously sweeping the bar. "In school I felt sorry for her." His knuckles whitened around the broomstick, "She was picked on a lot and I tried to be nice." Grimace, "Problem was it only took showin' her a hint of kindness and she..." head shake, "It was weird. All the girls around me, except Mom, became enemy number one. She'd make me cookies, went to school so she could take over the bar, treated any girl I dated or befriended as scum..." he swallowed, "she'd visit when I was working, follow me. When I told her to leave me alone she accused me of teasing her and became..." he glanced at his gawping parents.

Sally grabbed his arm, "Why didn't you tell us?"

Vash turned away, _Sounds familiar. _

Faye shifted slightly and curled towards the warm mass beside her. She felt comfortable and at ease for the first time in ages. Assuming it was Remy she wrapped her arm around it and sighed, "Did you have another bad dream?" No one responded. Her sleep fuzzed mind unable to process that she was snuggling someone's stomach, her head bobbing up and down with each breath, his hand settled protectively on her spine. The bump behind her shifted and slid away, the sound of padding feet barely registering. She stirred when the click of dog toes clacked across the room but the warmth remained. With a frown, she attempted to move and check on Remy. Assuming Ein had helped himself to the bed again, she tried sitting up.

The warmth held tighter, "Shh…" he rubbed her back stilling her progress, "Jet's got 'im." She blinked, her gaze shifting from the flat stomach, across a gently rising chest, to a face she'd thought about more than mentally healthy. She bit her lip. He looked just like she remembered the morning they'd separated. She freed her hand and gently ran the pads of her fingers across his cheek. Tentatively disentangled his loose hold and eased closer.

He forced himself to remain calm and unfazed as her finger and then her breath caressed his face. At first he thought it was Remy or Ed back for another trick then remembered the boy had just left and he could faintly hear Ed in the kitchen. Faye shifted, her leg draping lightly over his as she brought her mouth close to his ear. He cringed at the sad sigh, "I hope you're not teasing, it's too nice to have you take it away." He could feel her smile as she dropped a soft kiss on his nose before attempting to slide across him and off the bed.

She gasped when his hand caught her arm. Agitation and guilt warring in his expression he spat, "Who says I'm teasing Faye?" The grip eased to her elbow at the pained hiss- he'd forgotten about the bandage.

She blinked, mouth ajar.

He continued, "Why do you **assume** I'm goin' to ditch and run?"

She remained frozen.

He grit his teeth. All night he'd fussed that she wanted him to leave, that he wasn't needed or it was foolish to want to stay. To hear her accuse him of planning to go again was too much. With a snarl, he flipped her off, pinning her to the mattress. What was left of his troubled night was spent relieving the day they separated and during that self reproachful reminiscence several things became clear: He had run away. He was not needed but needed her, them. It was a huge mistake. And, after a night of having the bane of his sleep gladly molest him while she slept pressed to his side, he was one hell of needy cowboy.

Opting to go for the throat, and the most painful conclusion, he snarled, "I left because **you** made it clear you didn't want me here. You're the one who ran out of the room instead of trying to explain. **You** made certain I knew you'd found your calling and I wasn't a part of it." His jaw twitched, "Quit making me out to be the bad guy. I left because I wasn't nee…"

She squirmed angrily, her face pinking. "You were so sure I was running away you left before I had the chance to explain!"

"Bullshit." He snapped, nose inches from hers. "I left because you didn't want me. You had the plants and this fucked up rock. I wasn't needed."

She blinked, stunned. He sounded hurt.

He released his grip on her elbows and began to sit up. Freezing as her hands snaked up around his head. With a rough jerk she pulled him closer. She was through playing games, if he wouldn't listen: she'd show him. Unable to protest he fell on top of her, _That's not what I expected._ She nipped his lip, "You hold on to that title of yours with a vengeance, don't ya, Lunkhead?" She kissed the bruised flesh. "What was I supposed to do, beg you to stay?" Her fingers curled into his hair, "You would've freaked out and bounced even faster."

He swallowed. She was right.

She gave a small chuckle, "Look Cowboy, I've waited for **you** to come around." She pressed closer, "I've done nothing but keep busy so I wouldn't remember you." He blinked when she shifted and reversed their positions. "I see you every time I look at that kid. Every time I try to sleep. Every time I'm at a plant the angels ask about you, drudge up memories of you, remind me that **you** aren't here." She pulled away slightly, "Give me a break, I couldn't get a word in edgewise and you'd quit listening. Had your head crammed so far up your ass my voice was probably drowned out by the sounds of your stomach." Her hands pressed him further into the mattress, lips brushing his she hissed, "And for your information, I didn't run away. It was a merciful exit."

He stiffened, "What?"

She sat up, "I ran to the bathroom so I wouldn't throw-up on you. I was sick. After you screamed at me through the door I spent the next ten minutes purging." She whacked his chest. "You're the one that ran away. **You** are the one who refused to let me explain." She hit him again, "I have every right to assume you'll turn tail and bolt again. The stakes are even higher now." Her hands drifted to his chest, "You…" a warm drop smashed into his cheek, "you've had four years to forget… to move on." Her hand swiped her face roughly, "You're the one that couldn't wait or come looking." Her back stiffened. He could feel her pulling away.

Spike caught her forearms and sat up. His grip shifting to her back. "I did wait. Faye... I…" He pulled her closer and wiped the tear trail with his thumb. "I…"

She jerked, shocked. Lip trembling, "What?"

He didn't answer. Opting to make up for lost time another way- he had some issues to work off anyway. His hands slipped under her rumbled clothes and settled on her skin. He groaned softly when she copied the gesture. She felt so right. So real. He eased her flat, his fingers causing her breath to hitch, her body molding to his. He paused, failing to swallow a moan, the sound of little feet banging up the stairs reminding him that the house was full, even if the bed no longer was. Her leg swung over his hip, keeping him close. Deciding to risk it, the door was shut, he pulled off her shirt. She sighed as his hands drifted across her stomach, slipping just below the waist of her bottoms. The top button popped, followed by the rasp of a zipper slipping apart. She raised her hips, allowing him to pull the trousers off and add them to the growing pile. He pulled up on his elbows, settling comfortably between her thighs, his mouth floating back to her lips, hands slipping behind her.

The door swung open. Edward blinked.

They froze.

Golden eyes narrowed, burning tiny little holes into Spike's bare back. She snorted, "You're timing sucks Lunkhead. You couldn't wait until **we** left?" The door clicked closed. "Geez! And Ed gets in trouble for being…" her grumbling dissipated as she grumped down the hall.

"Shit." Faye giggled as he eased off and stood, tossing the quilt back across her. Eyebrows touching he ran a hand through his mussed hair and started grumbling, "Fuck. If it isn't one thing it's another." An index finger pointed to the bed, "Stay."

She yawned, helping herself to what was left of the glass of water on the nightstand. Shrug, "Where 'm I goin' to go?" The glass clicked back to the wood as she rubbed her eyes, the argument long forgotten. She snuggled back into the bundle of warm bedding and quickly drifted off. Thoughts of past and potential methods of bonding flickering across her eyelids as a slight blush and lascivious smile graced her lips and cheeks. Spike twitched the covers a bit higher, tugged his wrinkled shirt on, grabbed the glass he was sure Meryl had doctored and grouched out of the room.

Jet couldn't help but snicker at the rumpled, hormonal mess that was his partner. He stilled the chortling for a mocking smirk when Spike scowled and tossed him the key to the Hammerhead. "Take the kids to the ship and let them play around."

"That's no place for kids." He studied Spike, "Not very paternal of you, is it?"

"Ed did OK up on the Bebop. Take all three," he rubbed his chin, "And the dog." He shifted, "They'll be safe."

Snort.

Neck rub, "She needs her rest."

Jet scoffed, "Bullshit." He understood completely. _Took him long enough. _He frowned, surprised the cowboy had waited so long. From the look of things the night before, Spike deserved a medal for patience. Being so frustrated and embarrassed had to be driving the man nuts. Four years was a long time to wait.

Ed snarled, "You just want to do bad things with her!" She tossed a shoe, frowning when he dodged it. "No hurting Faye, jerk."

He caught the well aimed kick, grimaced and dumped the teen onto the floor, hard. Inches from her startled face he spat, "Guess what!" Months of nasty surprises, sneaky tricks and continual verbal assaults were getting old, not to mention he was still nursing bruised ribs and to learn Faye had been hurt deflecting the worst of the girl's attacks did not bode well for the teen.

Ed blinked up at him. He'd never physically deflected an attack before- always stepping out of the way instead.

"Ever think maybe you should butt out and let Faye and me deal with this, Edward?" Something dangerous flashed in his eyes.

More blinking.

"Drop the fuckin' pissy act. It's far from amusing and unlike Faye I will settle it. My. Way." He snarled, "Understood?"

Head bounce. He was as scary as Faye when he put his mind to it and more apt to react in unpredictable ways.

Spike scowled and cussed, "No stragglers."

Jet grinned, "We'll be out of here in twenty."

Bottom foot on the step he snapped, "Make it five."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Something Diabolical

Heaven may be running on empty yet the devil rides  
Hell burns by, Angel turns her pillow to the cooler side  
[It's] Something diabolical

-Bloodhound Gang

Otz studied the store. Soro had really made a mess of the establishment. Window boarded up, tape crisscrossed the door, glass and destroyed merchandise strewn everywhere. He grinned at the telltale red splatter leading to the back door. It wasn't enough to lay the woman up but it was nice to see she was marginally injured- meant she'd be panicked and easier to catch, he frowned wishing it had been one of the cowboys instead. He glared at the Gunsmoke native through the spiderwebbed front window, unsure what to do with her_._

Soro continued to pout. As suspected, word had gotten around town about her attacking the beloved engineer and the new make-over made her miserable. She tugged at the loose, high necked dress before digging at the frumpy wig. Otz had even made her remove her contacts, now her eyes were an uninteresting shade of hazel. He sneered, though she'd been through Woolongs after Woolongs of reconstructive surgery, without the bangles and short skirts a ghost of the chubby redhead that had haunted New Hope's streets was still visible.

Selva remained hidden in the shadows watching silently as Soro wallowed in self-pity. Dark eyes narrowed at the group marching down the street. He snapped his holster open, hand curled casually around the butt of his gun when he noted they were watching Soro closely.

"Hey." A tall woman bubbled happily, "You new in town?"

Soro nodded.

"Hmm…" the girl turned towards her smaller friend, "Hey, Meryl this lady's new here."

The dark haired woman studied Soro carefully and scowled, "Your wig's slipping, Miss." She turned towards Vash- a face Soro could never forget. He glared at her over a bag of donuts. Realizing his mistake he smiled politely, before swinging an arm around the short woman's shoulders. Soro glared at the pair.

Milly smiled at the simmering woman, "They're still newlyweds." Sigh, "Aren't they cute?"

"Adorable." Her eyes narrowed in envy. _Bitch._

Vash glanced at the woman and scowled, _Yup. That's the lady that shot Faye._ He bobbed his head politely, subtly shifting himself between Meryl and the strange, scary woman. "What brings you here, Miss?" Teal casually scanned the building behind her for the man he'd seen on the video.

Soro shifted nervously. She hadn't been given instructions on how to deal with people she had once known. She smiled and batted her lashes before attempting to coo seductively, "I lost my boyfriend and I intend to find him."

Meryl scowled, "Why does that sound familiar?" Her eyes widened in shock, "Is your name..."

Vash shushed her, "Does he owe you money?" His attention locked on the shadow just behind the pinking woman.

"No! I intend to take him away from a damn brain with an ill mannered little boy, you stupid people!"

"Gee..." Milly fussed, "That's too bad." She frowned sadly, "But if he loves her and the boy shouldn't you be glad he's happy? My third cousin, on my dad's side always…"

Soro snarled, "Fuck off."

"Wha…" Milly blinked, startled the brush off.

Not needing to be asked twice, Vash wrapped his hand tightly around Meryl's waist and drug her away. She began to protest, earning a hissed, "Quiet and move, Meryl. Please!"

Tipping close to his ear, she shot a glance back at the woman. "Vash that's..."

His grip tightened, "I know, Meryl, now move."

Milly confused at Vash's haste and the stranger's mean retort, followed. At the corner she shot a nervous glance back, just catching an older man in glasses and a suit and another, shorter fellow, in a strange hat steeping towards. _At least __she has friends__ helping_

_._

Otz emerged from the store. He'd seen the Stampede, his wife and her assistant and he was far from pleased. If the gunman or one of the insurance girls recognized them there'd be trouble. He glared at their retreating backs, _I'll need to collect a bulb and the engineer quickly._

Soro huffed, irked over the whole theme the day had taken. She folded her arms, "When can I take out the Valentine?"

"Soon."

She grinned malevolently, "Good. I'll make sure…"

"Dammit, you can't kill her." His forehead digging was becoming habitual, "She's worth too much."

"But!"

He shoved her roughly down the street, "Shut up and move!" _Why couldn't Dot be here instead?_ Sigh, _I'd have taken the idiot kid over this cow._ He studied the seething woman carefully on the way back. She was becoming a danger to his monetary gains. Something about the way the pregnant woman looked at Soro made him uncomfortable. Selva silently matched the professor's gait. Ozt glanced at the man. A snap of his fingers sent him tailing the insurance girls and Vash. As the hat disappeared in the crowd he debated how to continue using Soro's innate ability to keep the Beboppers squirmy and the engineer on edge **without **letting her cause substantial, irreparable damage to the goods.

Spike cussed, twenty minutes had turned into an hour and everyone, in his opinion, was being difficult. The crux of his darkening attitude was Ed's sudden disappearance. Frustrated and certain his work and patience would be wasted, he peeked in on Faye. She was out cold, curled tightly around his pillow with a disturbingly smug expression plastered on her face. Her breath caught as her body shifted like it had the night before. A blush spread across her cheeks down her neck below the covers. Feeling bolstered, he grinned certain he could start things up where they'd left off and renewed his efforts to empty the small house with vigor.

Jet passed him on the stairs, two bags clutched in his hand. He paused, "Remy refuses to leave unless you promise him something."

"He's what, four? He doesn't have any power. Pick 'im up and carry 'im out."

Jet chuckled, "You try that. Ed's been teaching the greater attributes of being a thorn in your side. She knows you won't risk wakin' Faye."

"That…" Eyes narrowing to keep the red from taking over, he clenched his fists.

"Relax," Jet shook his head and began his progress down the stairs, "She's just protecting her family."

He snorted, at least he now knew where Ed was hiding. He cracked open Remy's bedroom door and smiled at his and Faye's heathen, brat happily coloring pictures. He could catch a few snippets of the conversation- mostly questions centered on him. He had to give Ed credit, she kept her more acerbic commentary to herself. Their chatter stopped when he stepped into the room and settled on the bed.

Remy scowled, "Whatcha doin'?"

Shrug, "Waitin' for you to finish gettin' ready."

Frown. "For what?"

Brown flicked to Ed in understanding. "You're goin' on a little trip," he smiled, "to see where Jet and I lived."

"What?" He slid close, crayon rolling forgotten across the floor. "Will Mom come too?"

"No." Spike shook his head slowly, "She's goin' to stay here and sleep."

Ed gave an inelegant snort.

Spike shot her a warning glare.

Remy's lip appeared, arms crossing in stubborn resolve. "I wanna stay too."

"Nope." Russets locked with amber, "Ed and Pete will go with you." Grin, "It'll be fun."

"But I can't leave Mommy." A tear dribbled free, "She was hurt!"

Ed shifted, "Spike-person will keep an eye on Faye-Faye." She gave him a knowing glare but kept any accusations to distrustful glances.

Pete slipped through the door, he wanted to go and didn't understand Ed's issues. "It'll be fun. We'll get to see where **real** cowboys live."

Spike nodded, pleased to have one teen on his side, "Didn't you know Jet was goin' to show you the ship?"

Remy stiffened, angry green eyes shifting to Ed. "No."

She suddenly disappeared out the door and down the hall. Jet's grumpy tirade floating back.

"Well," Spike chuckled, "get ready."

He nodded, nervous excitement palpable. Satisfied with the outcome, Spike stood, ruffling Remy's hair as he scooped the boy up. Nose crinkled, Remy leaned close and whispered, "Will ya come get me in da Sw'rdfishy?"

He chuckled, "We'll see."

Remy frowned.

"I'll keep her safe," wink, "promise."

Pleased the boy squeezed his leg and bustled towards the sound of Jet berating the two teens. The rant stilled at the sight of his favorite person below four feet. He collected the various bags and proffered a congenial wave Spike's direction before herding the youngsters out the door and towards his ship tucked safely in the nearby barn. Spike grinned at the sound of silence. It stretched comfortably and eased up the stairs. Smug in the knowledge he now had all day.

Meryl frowned, Vash's grip had yet to lessen or his stride to slow. The office coming into view, she glanced back to find Milly trailing silently behind. Vash opened the office door and stuffed her inside. She spun, "Why didn't you let me talk to her Vash?" She flapped her hand angrily at the door, "That was Amy. I haven't seen her in years and you suddenly pull..." her tongue stilled at his glare. Rant silenced she gasped, "What's wrong?"

"That lady was also Soro, Meryl."

"No." She shook her head stubbornly, "That was Amy, I'm sure of it!"

Vash raised an eyebrow, "Amy's had some work done then." Grin, "A lot of work." He locked eyes with her, "Last time I checked, reconstructive surgery like that didn't exist on Gunsmoke."

Gasping, "Oh my!" She peeked through the office blinds, "Did she follow us, Vash?"

"No." He dropped a soft peck on her cheek, opened the door and stepped out, "Stay here. I'm goin' to go warn Spike and Faye."

Milly shifted nervously and fussed. She'd been the one to draw Amy's attention. If Faye or the kids were hurt it would be her fault. Meryl eased close, placing a comforting hand on her taller friend's arm. With a solemn nod she conveyed to Vash all he needed to know. They would stay put and out of sight so he could worry about the others.

Satisfied, his head bobbed in parting. Rushed, he forgot to check all the shadows- missing the slumped form watching intently from the fire escape next door. Dark eyes followed the gunman as he dashed down the street. With a grin, Selva settled in to wait until he was certain the Stampede had been properly detained.

_Ten minutes. Then I'll collect._

Meryl watched the gunman race away. He'd become very protective of Faye and the kids since Spike had left. They were family, a hand settled on the small swell, just like she and Milly were. Gray eyes flicked back to her friend. They'd all grown overly fond of the Vinders and the thought of them in danger set their stomachs sour.

"Mr. Vash will help Mr. Spike keep Faye and the kids safe, Meryl." Milly muttered in an attempt to quell her own upset and that of her friend's.

She nodded, settling at her desk. "I know that he'll try Milly, but he'll take it so hard if something doesn't work out the way he thinks it should." She suppressed a small sob. "I care about Faye and the kids like they're my own relatives but I don't want to see Vash hurt because Spike does something stupid again." She swiped at her eyes. "He was heartbroken when he heard Faye crying for that idiot the night Remy was born." She blinked at her silent friend, "He has it in his head that those two need each other and he's hell bent on making sure they end up that way."

"Oh," the larger girl beamed, "they will Meryl."

Sigh, "I'm not so sure Milly." Her gaze drifted to the door.

"Let's hope for the best then, OK?"

Meryl stiffened at the soft scrape against the glass pane, hand disappearing into her desk. "Milly," she hissed, "Hide."

"What?"

Worried gray shifted as she scurried for the closet. "Hurry!"

Vash hustled through the morning shoppers, ignoring the friendly hellos. Wary and watchful of familiar faces he continually scanned the crowds. Relieved he hadn't seen the kids, cowboys or Faye he dashed off to the plant. It was dark, the doors locked. Afraid Faye may be inside he called to his sisters. Their soft voices verifying the engineer had not been in since yesterday. He sighed at their upset over the guard's death, confused as to why someone would purposely hurt another in such a callous manner.

'It is some creature's way.'

'Pity, brother.' They chattered amongst themselves, 'The miscreants were after the engineer were they not?'

'Yes.'

'Why was the woman so obsessed with Faye and our nephew?' They were silent for a moment, 'It was all she could think of. Even the engineer was able to focus on other things but that woman could only think of making the brain pay and get Spike.'

Shift, 'Jealousy.'

'Hmm…' more subdued conversation, 'You are worried. We will not keep you.'

With a tap to the glass door he dashed away towards Faye's home. A quick glance at the open barn doors and a well attuned ear told him oodles. Jet was out, Remy, Ein and teens were gone. He rushed into the dark and dusty space. Faye and Spike's ships still sat innocently below their tarps. He scowled. There was no sign or clue where the reunited parents were. He made his way up the steps, not bothering to skip the squeaky third stair- if someone was in he wanted to give him/her ample warning.

Soro ripped off the ill fitting wig and let the potato sack shaped dress slither to the floor with a satisfied grin. Vamped back up, she sauntered into Otz's office. He grunted at her entrance, "The Stampede will have informed Spiegel."

"Good." She cooed. "I want Faye upset and Spike waiting in anticipation."

Otz snorted, "I doubt he cares and the engineer is already frazzled."

"But…" She blinked several times.

Teeth flashed, "We're going after the boy."

Pout, "Why can't I just shoot the brain while she's at the plant?"

"Because as of right now, she's still more valuable whole." Chuckle, "I want her for my collection. Besides, we get the kid and she'll come to us **with** the cowboy." He ignored her disgusted face. Now determined to keep his tool from hurting his prize, "Probably get her to trade for them." With a shrug he continued, "Don't worry, you can get to know the kid while we wait." He cracked a mean grin, "Just think of how upset his mother will be when she sees you two happily getting along?"

"Hm." Her lip retracted, "How will we get 'im? She has that brat pretty well trained. It's not like he's going to come if I offer candy."

"He's with Black floating around." He grinned and waved his hand at the sky pleased he'd hired an urchin to place a small camera in the eldest cowboy's ship, five double dollars well spent and the reason he was not concerned with Soro knowing the location of the Vinders' home.

Spike groaned at the sound of someone outside. He'd just crawled next to Faye and gotten comfortable. Easing out of the bed, he tugged his slacks back on and grouched to the front door. Assuming Jet or Ed had forgotten something, he was quite surprised to find an agitated gunman glaring through the window. The worried expression morphed into an embarrassed grin when he caught sight of the half dressed cowboy. Spike wrenched the door open and glared at the fidgeting man. "What?"

"Uh…" he rubbed his neck, "Was I interrupting?"

"Yes." Spike dug for a smoke in the jacket by the door, "Now what do you want?"

"Well…" he frowned, Spike looked sleep mussed not reacquainted rumpled, and gained his composure. "Well, I saw Soro on the way to the office with Meryl."

Eyebrow quirk and exhale, "So?"

"They were at the store Faye was shot at." He rocked forward, peeking into the house. "I think they were lookin' for you guys."

Spike stepped before the nosy gunman and grinned, "That's why Jet and the kids are…" he pointed upwards, "out."

Nod. "Good." Nervous chuff, "I was a bit worried."

"So I can see, but no need." He tossed his half smoked fag into the yard and watched Vash fiddle. Brows lowering into a glower, "Go away."

"Uh…"

He rubbed his eyes, "Faye needs her rest and Remy's been keeping me up with all his nightmares and questions," he slanted a glare on the still immobile gunman, "Get lost."

"Uhh…"

Teeth mashed he growled, "**Now**."

With a nod and a hasty wave Vash zipped from the yard and up the street. He wanted to know where the two bounties were even if the cowboy didn't. At the corner he flipped his comm open and waited for Ed or Jet to answer. He was floored when a dog appeared on the screen. Ein's head tipped sideways and vanished, replaced by an obviously frayed Jet. The gunman sighed, it was just his luck to keep catching folks at the worst possible time.

Meryl covered her mouth to muffle her startled squeak. Her eyes were wide, body rigid as the office door was kicked roughly inward. It cracked roughly off the wall. Her fingers twitched nervously, she hadn't time to snag her cloak. All she had to defend herself was a ball point pen and, she glanced around the small coat closet, a wide brimmed hat. She closed her eyes, hoping Milly had made it to the small restroom near the back.

The man stepped casually through the broken door, glass crunching as he sauntered into the room. Dark eyes glanced at the white cloak then dropped to the stungun propped against the wall before they locked on Meryl crouched in shadow. He jerked his thumb over his shoulder and waved his Luger.

Meryl remained silent, mentally begging the strange man to not see her.

He twitched his gun again, eyes still locked on Meryl. They narrowed, lips twisting in thought. His shoulders drooped slightly and with a sigh he stepped towards the door and pulled it open. Meryl peeped at him from the back corner, embarrassed she'd decided to hide. Trying to regain some semblance of control she blinked at him, "What?"

The eyes narrowed, safety clicking off. Thick, strong hand wrapped around her arm and tugged roughly. Meryl dug in her heels, fighting the stocky fellow with everything she had. He clicked his tongue, stepped quickly behind her. Startled Meryl gasped and tried to fight the intruder off with her fists- Milly and the baby's safety her main concern. The fedora twisted as the man shook his head. He had no interest in seriously hurting the expectant mother. He just needed her to keep Vash occupied while Otz collected the boy and hacker. Arm twisting around her neck he squeezed. Milly gasped and began opening the bathroom door. "Meryl!" She stepped closer when her friend grew limp. A cold venom filled her veins when the man turned to glare at her. His gun steady and aimed for her chest, he laid Meryl gently on the floor and stepped closer to the startled girl.

She frowned angrily, fists shaking near her hips. "Why did you hurt Meryl?" She stepped closer, "That wasn't nice."

He smiled, his gun still on Milly's chest. He jerked his chin towards the bathroom and stepped closer.

Milly frowned, "What?"

Again his shoulders dropped a frustrated sigh hissing free. Not in the mood to play charades, Selva snagged her arm and roughly stuffed her back into the restroom. He grinned, propping a chair under the door knob. Satisfied his deeds would be shared he exhaled loudly, tipped his hat towards Milly's cell and stepped before the downed woman. Grunting softly, he flipped her over his shoulder. Weapon stashed back in it holster, he walked casually through the shattered exit and down the street. Milly banged on the door certain she had to get free and let someone know. She stilled, ear pressed to the wall as she tried to think. "I have to get out of…" she spun, eyes landing on the small window. Brows furrowed, she wriggled through the tight space all the while hoping Meryl would be OK. She dropped roughly into the alley behind the office. A quick check telling her Meryl and the man were gone. She flittered before the front door trying to decide what to do next. _I have to tell Vash!_ With a decisive nod, she dashed from the office towards Faye's home.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: I Think I'm Paranoid

You can look, but you can't touch  
I don't think I like you much  
Heaven knows what a girl can do  
Heaven knows what you've got to prove

-Garbage

Spike returned to his post behind Faye. She'd moved very little since his rude interruption and with a satisfied sigh he slid next to her, molding to her back. His wrist returned to the swell of her hip, his fingers resuming their tiny circles along her exposed stomach. Her breath caught at the soft touch, eyes fluttering open. He grinned when she pushed against him, encouraging him to continue and return the pressure. Pleased with the reaction his hand slid across her skin, gently tracing the underside of her breast. Faye gasped at his explorations, her back arching, egging him on. His head settled at the crook of her neck, bottom arm snaking under her waist. He felt like a man starved but wanted to take it slow, to enjoy the time they had together and try something that would leave fewer bruises. His hand floated to her thigh, knee hooking a leg and pulling it from its partner while rolling her to her back. She gave a sleepy smile, her own hands floating to his exposed chest. He grinned when it became apparent Faye had other plans and groaned slightly as her fingers skipped across his torso to curl into the waist of his shorts. His body betrayed him when she took matters, literally, into her own hands. Breathing labored he tugged her close and hissed into her neck, "That's cheatin' Faye."

She giggled and took the lapse in his control to remind him of what he had missed. He could sense the grin when another pent up sigh was forced from him. "All's fair, Spike." Her lips settled at the juncture of jaw, neck and ear, her hands slipping behind him to remove unnecessary clothing.

He returned the favor, relishing in the startled gasp and throaty moan that leaked from her as his hands expertly removed her bra and panties. Pleased he mocked, "If you say so." Not allowing her time to retaliate he pressed her against the bedding.

Patience and time could come later.

Ed froze at the strange noise drifting down the hall. Pete and Remy, absorbed in the view screen, missed the unwelcome clack of heels. Clicking Tomato closed she stood, planning on learning what was making the inappropriate sound. The ship echoed differently than the Bebop, sending the girl investigating where the sound bounced from rather than its point of origin.

Soro snarled at the quaint scene. Remy nibbling popcorn, as his teenaged keeper stared slack jawed at the video.

Otz snorted. "I'll deal with the brats. You settle your score with Black."

Nodding she sauntered off. Her numerous trips to the trawler had taught her its basic layout, putting her ahead of the net diver currently elbow deep in wires.

Ed froze as heels clip clapped by. _Those are lady's shoes!_ Spinning she just caught sight of the long expanse of fishnet covered leg. _Ew! Gross! It's the painted lady with funny underwear._

She rolled to her feet and mumbled, "When a stranger comes to call, follow." Gold glinted in the dark, "Then smash her face against the wall." She giggled softly at the thought of Soro's makeup leaving a clown like print on the sheet metal. Brain working frantically on how she would disarm the much larger woman and keep anyone from getting hurt.

_Stupid Spike and his icky girlfriend!_

Otz strolled into the lounge, "What're you watching?"

Pete mumbled, "Some old earth movie."

The doctor nodded, fingers digging into the boy's neck. "Stand up."

"Who the…" the boy spun, eyes widening as a gun pressed tightly to his forehead. "What do you want?"

"You and the boy." He waved the gun, "Come with me."

Remy snorted, "We're not allowed to go with strangers." He hucked a handful of popcorn, pelting Pete instead.

Otz snarled, the butt of his gun smacking Pete roughly in the temple. Remy gasped when the older boy wobbled, dropping heavily to the floor. Grinning at the little one's fear, Otz clutched Pete's collar and roughly pulled him back to his feet. Eyes on the pale child he clicked the hammer back. "You choose." He grinned, "Come like a good boy or I kill him and bring you along kicking and screaming."

Pete swallowed finding it hard to focus, "If you kill me, Remy will have time to find Jet or hide."

"Soro's with Black." Eyes narrowed he tapped the oozing lump on the side of the teen's head. "Look kid, get on your feet **now**!"

Remy complied, eyes wide and shaking slightly. Satisfied, the man gripped boy's arm roughly and waved Pete to march ahead. "You do anything stupid and little Remy won't ever walk again." In the hangar he snapped, "Get in the blue ship." He quickly zip-tied their hands and began the ignition sequence. Soro would have to find another way back to the planet. He snickered, with luck Black would shoot a hole in her head and save him some ammunition.

Pete tried to shush Remy's nervous whimpers. His head bobbing as he fought to keep his eyes locked on the balding man's skull. "Sh…" his eyelids fluttered, "It'll work out."

"But…" swimming green locked on the older boy, "You're bleedin' and…"

Pete's head wagged forward, "I'm fine."

Jet scowled at the croaking comm. Assuming Faye had called to check up on the kids, he answered with a grin. "Hey Fa…" his expression chilled, "Vash what's the matter?"

The gunman glared at someone off screen, "You've got some busy little bounties and a cowboy too interested in other things."

His jaw drooped, "Wha…"

Vash's expression hardened, "Where are **all **three kids?"

"With me."

"They safe?"

Snort. How dare he? Fist punching the console, "Of course!"

Vash shifted.

Jet scowled, "What the hell's goin' on? Why are you so…" Noise from behind warned him the kids were about. "Call you back." He disconnected. Shuffling from the hatch caught his attention, spinning towards the intrusion he sight of Ed sneaking into the room and then the wrong end of a pistol.

It jerked, the shadowed figure behind it growling, "Up."

"Excuse me?" He felt cold metal press into his forehead.

"Up, now." Soro snarled and stepped back enough to let him get to his feet.

He groaned, slowly rising, "I knew I should've gotten those codes altered."

"It's OK." Polished, pink lips parted, "Really, I don't mind. It made visiting **so** much easier."

He ignored the barb and focused on Ed, "Where're Pete and Remy?"

She tugged on her shirt, "Together."

Sigh, "And where would that be?"

Soro cackled, "Probably on **my **ship with Otz."

Ed pointed, "Then they are now flying away."

She paled and shook, Jet watched the familiar dusty blue ship flicker off and grinned, "Looks like you've been dumped for Faye, again." He grabbed the gun, her focus elsewhere. Startled she pulled the trigger. "Fuck!" He lashed out at the numb woman with his mechanical arm, knocking the gun across the floor. Ed jumped on the skittering piece of metal, set the safety, emptied the clip and checked the chamber.

Jet smirked, "Faye taught you well kid."

"Faye-Faye had to." She stalked towards the gaping woman, the butt of the gun cracking across her jaw. As Soro crumpled Jet's surprised grin morphed into a full watt smile. "Damn, she taught you really well."

Ed preened, "Edward is a quick learner and Faye-Faye attracts psychos."

Frown, "No more insulting Spike, kid."

She spit her tongue out, opting to kick the downed bounty in her frustration. "Icky businessman has Remy and Pete-boy." She shifted, "Edward thinks the short, bald man thought Pete-boy was Edward." She tugged on her clothes, "Pete-boy is good with bulbs but he does not understand the computer part or the brilliant safety measures Edward set up into the hive."

Blink. "Does Faye?"

"Faye cheats," she waved a hand, "uses the plant ladies."

"Hmm… drag the trash to the potty, Ed, and then start finding Otz."

She pulled a face and whined. "But the trash is **heavy** Papa Jet."

He glared at the teen, she hadn't even tried to touch Soro.

"Cuff her to something away from us then."

Ed nodded. Jet spun towards the comm, intent on getting Spike.

Beep. Beep. Beep… After the twentieth buzz, it became painfully apparent no one would readily answer. With a snarl he called the Stampedes. Vash's face popped onscreen at the first chirp, "Meryl?"

"No." Jet growled, "What's wrong?"

Vash's worried frown made the older cowboy tense, "I went back to the office when you disconnected. It's been torn apart." He swallowed, "I don't know where Meryl or Milly are." He ran a hand through his hair, "The bathroom had been blocked and the back window open." His eyes narrowed as he scanned the street, "I don't think Meryl could have slipped through the window 'cause of her tummy."

"Fuck." Jet glanced at the sickened expression, "What happened?"

"I… I…" he swallowed thickly, "I just don't know. I…" he turned his head.

Pounding feet stormed through the connection, "Vash! VASH!" Milly's labored breathing drowning out everything else. "Vash! Meryl was taken by…"

He paled.

Jet shook, "Otz has Pete and Remy too."

"WHAT!" Vash groaned a light dusting of pink spreading across his flustered face, "I take it you're still too far away to tell Mom and Dad what's going on?"

Jet nodded, "I think Spike left his comm in his jacket and he gave Faye's to the Remy for assurance."

The gunman shifted.

"Go armed and come in low," he frowned, "Otz wants Faye. Soro's out of the picture but Selva's still dangerous and I don't know where Otz is headed." Jet's stomach soured, _That__ violent psychopath got one of the girls. Shit._

Nod. Teal flicked to the expanding patch of red. "You're hurt."

Growl, "I'm fine. Go warn Faye 'n' Spike and start coming up with a plan. We can't let them hurt the kids or Meryl."

Nod.

Spike grinned at the misty silhouette through the curtain and began tugging off his few clothes. Faye hummed slightly, enjoying the warm water, her back arching as she tipped under the spray. It had been a nice, relaxing morning- for the most part. His stripping increased as he moved across the small room. She slowed in her lathering when the shower curtain shifted. Smiling slightly, eyes closed as she rinsed out shampoo. She repressed a shiver when a familiar hand snaked around her and a body eased close. He leaned in, goosebumps emerging on the parts of him outside the scalding droplets. Her hands ghosted up his arms and around his neck. With a satisfied sigh she pressed tight, tipped on her toes and met his mouth.

"You still hungry?" She teased, slowly lathering his chest.

"Yup."

A giggle escaped as she dipped back under the water, Spike following. Enjoying the warmth and each other, neither noticed the front door open nor the pounding feet up the steps. He forced her against the wall and hooked a thigh around his waist. A hand slid down her side, gathering the supporting leg. She moaned at the contact. He grinned and shifted, wincing when she pressed into his bruised side. His grip slacked. She slipped. They fell, taking the shower curtain with.

Vash stilled at the soft groan and scowled at the doorway. He could hear the shower running and muffled noises. He fretted outside the door, fist primed to knock when a loud thud spurred him to action. With a swift kick he busted open the door, rushing in with gun drawn. Spike glared up at him. Faye blinking from her position astride Spike's waist, the shower curtain draped over them. Faye gasped, jerking the plastic sheet around her chest.

Vash pinked and began stuttering. His eyes locked on the falling water behind the pair.

Spike hissed, "Get out!"

He remained.

Faye snarled, "NOW, doofus!" She glanced at her partner, "What's with people walkin' in on us?"

Shrug, "Bad timing, I guess."

Snort. "No one knocks anymore."

Nod.

Green snapped back to the intruder, "Why are you still here? Go AWAY!" She glared at Spike, "He owes me a door!"

Spike nodded, "And a shower curtain."

Vash cringed, "Fine. Anything. Just hurry and get dressed. It's an emergency!" turned tail and scurried downstairs. He glanced at the couch and opted for the front porch. It offered a greater chance of witnesses. A few minutes later a dripping wet, highly cranky, fully dressed Spike slunk out the front door and settled near the gunman. Vash shifted, "Eh… sorry."

Spike snorted and dug out a toothpick. "I'll remember that next time you're with Meryl in the shower."

Vash cringed, eyes glazing at the mention of the insurance girl's name.

His gaze shifted to the fidgeting man. "What's wrong? What's this big emergency?"

Vash blushed and fiddled with a handful of stray pebbles. "Milly brought over some bad news about Meryl and I just got a call from Jet about Otz." Shrug, "I heard a thud and some…eh… noises and I panicked." He flicked the rocks at the fence, "It's been a rather stressful morning." He dug at his neck, "I'm not thinking straight." He chomped his lip, mind veering to Meryl locked up somewhere.

Spike glanced at him, "You can't tell the difference between a fight and sex?"

Arms folded the blond glared into the quaint little yard, "They sound **very** familiar when you're in a hurry and as I said," his teeth grated over one another, "I've got a few more pressing things on my mind."

Spike turned, shock evident, "She said my name, dumbass!"

"Eh…" he rubbed his neck, "Heh. Heh."

Spike shook his head and began twiddling with the small, wooden pick. He scowled, "What's going on?" Frown, "What was the bad news from Meryl?"

"Um..." Vash took a poor excuse for a bolstering breath, "Selva took her."

Spike's eyes widened, "And what did Jet say?"

Vash tipped over his knees, "He had some visitors."

Spike's spine stiffened, gut twisted in immediate knots, "Who?"

"Eh…" swallow, "Soro and Otz."

"Fuck," he scraped his hand roughly through his damp hair, "she do anything?"

"I uh…" Vash turned to the cowboy, noting his generally calm front when dealing with such things was crumbling in giant globs of concern. Blink. "I think she shot Jet. He looked a little pale on the comm." He wisely kept his mouth shut about the evident bullet hole.

"That bitch." Snarled from behind. Both turned to find a furious Faye.

Green flicked to Spike, "How'd she get on the ship?"

He melted under the glare and muttered, "Soro knows the codes."

"Shit," she stomped in frustration. "Let me guess, Jet used his birthday." Her eyes narrowed, "Yours?" She took a step back, "No. He used Remy's birthday, didn't he?"

Spike's head bounced. "All three in rotation."

"So you sent my..."

"Our." He snapped automatically.

She rolled her eyes, "You sent Remy up to a ship that wasn't completely secure?" Comprehension hit like a runaway herd of thomases, shocked she propped against the door frame, "He has him, doesn't he?"

Vash nodded, "Pete and Meryl too."

"What?" Faye recoiled, "Vash, why're you here?" She shook her head, "I know you love Remy but..." She gave him a pained look.

The gunslinger's head wobbled again.

Spike stood, he had a comm to retrieve and a partner to yell at. Faye, drowning in her own reproachful thoughts, missed him storm by. Fists clenched she numbly wandered to the edge of the yard. Vash frowned, "Hey! You need to stay here! We need a plan. I can't find Meryl alone she could be..."

She shook her head, "No. He won't hurt anyone as long as he thinks I'll cooperate." The side of her face just visible, "He wants me and what I can do for him."

He stood to follow.

"Stay put, you'll get in my way." Green locked with teal, "Figure out a way to save Meryl." She scanned the yard, "Was Milly hurt?"

"No. But…" She stilled him with a glare, only Meryl's was scarier but Faye's had a touch of insanity. So he opted to settle on the step and wait for Spike. She was around the corner before he hissed, "Scaaarrry."

Boot clad feet thumped onto the porch, laces clacking softly, "What is?"


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Bang

Look up at the sky, shit's going down.  
-Eve 6

Faye stormed into the plant and immediately set to work. Otz would show. She was sure of that. She just had to be ready. The angels stilled. Tense and waiting to help the upset engineer, able sense the distress and disturbed by the block on her thoughts.

A few chimed, trying to uncover the problem.

She snarled, "No. It isn't your nephew. It's me. I was selfish and lazy and now Remy is in danger." Codes flew into the system, the sound of staccato taps and clicks filling the silence.

'How did you endanger the boy?'

"By spending time with **your **fucking nephew." She ripped a read-out from the printer, "I slept through the morning, let him peddle my… er… ou… Remy off on Jet…"

'So you could rest and spend time with Spike.'

"I shouldn't have let my guard down!" She willed her mind to close, ears to stop hearing, she was through listening to them. She swiped an arm across her face. The one time she honestly didn't plan for every contingency was the time shit hit the fan. With a deep breath, she set her shoulders and stomped up the stairs to the control room. It was time to take action. Remy needed her to quit playing a love sick girl and be his no-nonsense mother again.

Ed cringed at the information flashing across Tomato's screen. It was hard to follow. Jet caught the girl's uncomfortable twitching and glared at her. "What is it?"

Gold glanced at him, "Faye-Faye is at the plant."

"So?" He hissed. His shrug pulling on the poorly wrapped wound in his chest.

"She is making the plant..." gasp, "Edward had no idea Faye-Faye was so quick on the consoles."

"So," he shifted trying to find a comfortable position, "She's setting up a trap?"

"Not sure." Ed's brows were scrunched, eyes glued to the numbers and code flying across her screen. "Didn't Vash-man say she left unarmed?"

"Yeah, but I'm sure she'll…"

"Ozt will only trade the brat and hacker for a bulb and the brain." Their captive snarled groggily.

Jet frowned, grimacing at the slight pull. "What do you mean?"

"She's his final collector's item." Soro shrugged.

He growled, "We know."

Snicker, "No you don't. I set the deal up. A trillion Woolongs for a functioning bulb and Vinder's frozen heir." She preened, rather proud of herself. Chest thrust forward, eyes slit in catty pride.

"That's sick." Jet felt his stomach turn.

"That's business!" Cackle, "Most likely he'll get himself, that brain and those kids killed."

"Shut up." Ed glared over her screen. Her voice unbelievably chilly, "Edward will ask only once."

"Pff…" she tried to shrug with her arms tethered above her head, "I'm not…"

"I'd listen to her," Jet winked at the teen, "she isn't in the mood to play around and considering how quickly she disarmed your gun, I'm sure she can reload just as quickly."

Nod. "Edward has better eyes than you, plastic lady." She sneered, "I won't hit a doll by mistake."

Meryl shifted, nervously scanning the dim space for anything familiar. The man who had taken her had been surprisingly gentle, concerned even over the small bump at her belly. She studied his pale features, "Where am I?"

He pointed out the window.

Groaning, Meryl limped towards the glass and peered down at the familiar street. "But I'm just above…"

He grinned, a gold tooth flashing from his bottom row of teeth. Pointing at his watch, his shoulders bounced.

"Oh." Her eyes widened, "You're buying time?"

He gave a friendly nod glad the mommy was quick.

"But…" she shifted, hand resting on her stomach, "Why?"

He shrugged, quickly crossing the small floor and grabbing her arm. Meryl had little choice but to follow. He nudged her into a small wardrobe and clicked the door closed. She sneezed, years of dust billowing into her nostrils. Glaring at the darkness her heart chilled. The man wanted her for nothing more than to keep Vash distracted. She kicked the door, "You jerk! Vash'll find me quickly and then you and Otz will be sorry."

The door swung open, a stained finger waggling in the woman's face. Selva frowned, held the finger to his lips and then pointed to the floor. She gasped at the strange, cartoonish machine connected to the door. Once Vash opened it, a hammer would be released, swinging towards a rusted drum. The man smirked. He placed a closed fist above the container, shook it roughly and spread his fingers as far as possible. Mouth and eyes opening in mimed shock.

Meryl gasped, "It's explosive?"

Nod. He pointed to the label.

She shook her head, "What's it say?"

He repeated his releasing fist. Shoulders bouncing as he waddled towards the window, dragging a string with. Meryl's heart sank as she watched him casually drape her cloak over the fire escape. He pretended to tap his head as he pulled a long scarf from his pocket. Tipping close he gagged her and checked her ties. He pulled back, his finger to his lips and winked. She cringed when his hand landed on the wood door. The click of a key in the lock letting her know: she was stuck.

She repressed a sob, _Vash'll__ get__ blow__n__ to pieces._

"Faye left?" Spike surveyed the yard.

Vash nodded from his perch. Spike was upset. She'd slipped away while he was planning with Jet. The comm chirped. Ed glared at the cowboy, "Faye-Faye is planning on being the worm." She glanced below the comm's camera, "She is also not listening to the plants," gold flicked back up to lock on Spike, "from what Ed can tell they are worried."

Vash shifted, "Why?"

"Faye-Faye blames herself," she bit her lip. "She did not keep Remy safe and played with Lunkhead instead."

Spike shifted.

Ed blinked, "Edward does not think it is Faye-Faye's fault. **She** did not tell everyone to leave."

"Can you tell where Remy is?" Spike was through with guilt the cowboy.

"Pete's comm says he is…"

The cowboy snarled, "Send me a map."

"Why?" Jet materialized, "Spike! What are you goin' to do?"

"Clean up a mess." There was a chilly resolve in the cowboy's tone.

Ed shook her head, "Ed does not think Pete's comm is with him. It has been in one place for hours."

"If he's being held captive he couldn't answer or move around." Vash spoke, mostly to himself.

Spike shifted, "What about Meryl?"

Hope fluttered across the gunman's face, quickly suppressed by a worried frown.

Ed glanced at him, "Vash-person," shift, "Meryl is still in town." Her fingers flew across the keyboard. Gold eyes widened, "Meryl's comm is in the building next to her office." She tipped and tapped a few more keys. "Ed is not sure what room though, sorry."

Vash nodded, "That's enough for me." He stood, "I'll go get Meryl and if she's OK we'll meet you at the plant."

Ed and Spike nodded.

The teen blurted, "Spiky haired Vash?"

"Hmm?" He really didn't have time for this.

"Ed knows you're in a hurry," she blinked nervously, "but could you please have Miss Milly come fix up Papa-Jet." She swallowed, "The stupid plastic lady shot him."

Jet's voice drifted over the connection, "I'm fine, Ed."

"No. You are not." Tone motherly, "Faye-Faye was scratched, you have a leaky hole in your chest that needs to be fixed."

Vash scowled, he hadn't known it was that bad.

Spike blurted, "Right or left side?"

Blink. "Right."

"All the way through?"

Head shake. "No."

"Any wheezing?" Vash pressed.

"No."

Spike frowned, "Bubbling at the wound?"

Her head cocked, "Nuh-ah."

Vash gave a quick nod. "I'll have the big girl meet you here." He rubbed his neck, "I'm sorry but I've got to go find…"

Spike glared at him. Both cowboys snarling, "Go!"

Ed nodded, "Save the short lady!"

Spike stood, heading out of the yard. "Hey!" Edward squealed, "Where you going?"

He growled, "To help Faye."

"But…"

He disconnected.

Jet shook his head, "Let him go. He's as stubborn if not more so than Faye."

Ed's head bobbed sagely, a good share of their problems probably wouldn't exist if the cowboy hadn't held his grudge so long.

Faye rubbed her forehead. The plants were not upset she was using them as bait. They were cranky she had thrown herself in the deal too. She became suspicious when they suddenly stilled. Rummaging for a weapon, she found the stray bar used for extra leverage on the more difficult bolts. Hefting it like a bat, she crept her way to the front door. She paused momentarily at the influx of chimes but shrugged it off as more complaining and headed for Otz.

She'd bash his skull in if necessary. No one hurt her kid or her student.

Spike grinned, deciding instantly that perhaps his aunts' method of communication had its perks. According to the cacophony, Faye was slinking down the hall prepared to indent his cranium. He stopped at the corner and waited. Her labored breathing and nervous shuffles letting him know exactly where she was. Unsure whether she was alone, he remained silent and wary. She slipped from the darkness, makeshift bat at the ready, and swung at the first sound Spike made- a small shift of his feet. He took the brunt of the swing on his arm and grumbled, "That hurt, Faye." She prepared for another swipe, his voice unregistered. He caught the pipe and with a swift tug, left her standing there weaponless. "Stop."

She blinked at her empty hands then him.

Just processing she'd attacked an ally she shrugged, "Oops."

"Oops? You just tried to bean me and that's all I get?" He crowded her back down the hall and into the bulb room. "Why didn't you wait for me?"

"I…"

"You're not using yourself as the lure, Faye." He locked eyes with her.

"But…" Green flittered away.

"Remy is **our **kid. **Our** responsibility." Smirk, "Besides," he tugged on his jacket's sleeve, "I've a reputation to uphold."

She snorted, "So do I."

"Bull," he grinned at her odd selection of clothing, "Bit of a rush out the door, huh?"

Eyes pinched to slits she hissed, "Fuck you."

His smirk grew teeth, "You did, several times." Eyebrow raise, "In fact, wasn't that how Vash found us?"

"Shut up." The soft pink flush hid nothing, "That's how **we** lost Remy!" She schooled her features, "Look, let me get Otz here and you can snag Remy and Pete when his back's turned."

His jaw tensed. "No."

"But…" She jerked, blinking several times.

"No." Spike shook his head, "I'm not going to sit on my hands and let you get hurt again."

"But…"

"Dammit Faye!" He kicked the door open. "This isn't your fault."

She blinked as the door smashed into the wall and slapped closed.

"Look trust me," fingers raked through his hair, "please. I want to save Remy and Pete just as badly as you do."

"But…" she began twisting her fingers.

He caught her arm, "I won't let **any** of you get hurt." Sincere worry and guilt flickered across his eyes, "Faye, let me start taking some of the responsibility for **our **family."

She grinned, "Guess the little rug rat grew on ya, huh?"

"He's not the only one," he tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"Spike?" She waited for him to look at her before continuing, "Spike, this isn't your fault."

"Unfortunately, it is." He tugged her close, his words clipped and flustered. He pulled back and gave a severe nod. All sentimentality vanished, "We do this with a plan."

Spry grin, "You sound like Jet."

"Ergh." He muttered, "Gettin' old, I guess."

Pete nudged the fussing boy with his foot. His head hurt but he could hear the tiny sniffles. Wincing he muttered through pinched eyes, "Don't worry Remy," wince, "your dad'll save us just like he saved your mom."

Lip quivering the little boy sniffed, head dipping in a tiny nod.

Otz snorted, reached out and clipped the teen in the ear. "Don't lie." Eyes on Remy he watched as the boy's face fell.

Remy's lip quivered, "Pete's right. Dad'll save me an' Mom."

"No. Daddy. Won't. He's too busy trying to help your uncle patch up the hole in his chest."

Pete jerked, slurring, "What happened to Jet?"

"Soro shot him."

"Don't worry Remy," Pete sniggered, "That lady couldn't hit the broad side of a barn."

"But she got Mommy in the arm."

Lethargic eye roll, "That scratch?" Head shake, "Nah. There's no way that ugly, zombie woman hit Miss Faye."

Otz shrugged, it didn't matter anyway. Soro was of no use. He glared at the teen, "Edward, contact the engineer and let her know we're coming."

Pete frowned but played along. He waited for Ed to answer. As soon as her face appeared on screen he blurted, "Faye. It's Ed."

She nodded. Jet glanced over her shoulder. Both noted the caked blood along his hairline, the faint swaying of his posture.

"The idiot," Pete wobbled, "bad man wants you to keep preparing the plants." He shifted, "He'll trade Remy and me for you and an angel. No tricks or games. I'm going to start releasing the safety protocols so he doesn't hurt anything," blinking slowly, he locked eyes with Ed, "got it?"

She nodded in understanding, immediately setting to work altering the readouts of the plants' protective firewalls to match what Faye was doing. Jet pulled his comm out to pass the information on. He nodded when Spike relayed their plans and settled in to wait. He and Ed would make their move when the time was right. That's what this take-down had become, a matter of timing. Too soon and they would scare Otz off. Too late, and the bounty would slip away with Faye.

Ed shifted nervously from her laptop post.

Milly had been sent out to the barn to check on the prisoner. Soro snarled at the tall insurance girl who offered her some water, juice and a snack. "Fuck off. I don't need treats for good behavior."

Shift, "I just thought you'd be thirsty Miss Amy." Giggle, "It is awful hot out here."

Her lip curled, "Amy died a long time ago." Sniff. "Go bother Black and leave me alone you stupid shit kicker."

Sad the woman was so ornery, the insurance girl wandered back to the house leaving the offered refreshments.

Soro's gaze landed on the small pile of edibles. _Who the hell brings treats to a prisoner?_ She grinned at the can of apple juice. Chuckling over the large girl's foolishness, she kicked it over. It tinked softly, gurgling as its contents slowly bled across the floor. She watched pleased as the liquid made a sticky mess, _Serves that fool Black right._ Snarl. _I hope it fucks up his electrical_. Can empty, she worked it close with her foot and carefully worried the finger tab off. Happy with her pilfered piece of aluminum she twisted and fussed the bit until it snapped in half. Brows furrowed she carefully straightened the top piece and jammed the broken edge into her cuffs. A few creative twists later, she was free and tacky.

Cackling darkly, she stole from the musty barn and headed straight for the plant.

No one ditched her. No one.

Vash glared at the fluttering cape on the second story landing. Nervous dread tingling up his spine. The whole thing screamed trap. Carefully he inched up the metal ladder, boots clicking softly on every rung. _Be safe Meryl._ A black gloved hand reached for the twitching material, a spiderweb strand catching the light. Vash frowned, following the string towards the window. He inched to the glass, eyes widening at the sight inside. _You evil bastard._ The precarious contraption was well executed. The simplest jostle of the various strings and a large mallet would crash into the yellowed and rusted drum, igniting the substance inside it.

Brows narrowed as he tried to decide the best method of removing Meryl without blowing either of them up. Somehow he had to disable the Rube Goldberg machine connected to the entrances. His focus shifted to a neighboring window.

_ Perhaps…_

Meryl desperately tried to control her breathing. Mouth scratching nervously over her shoulder to get the gag off. Never had she wanted Vash to leave her to her fate more. Her fingers clenched, tears bleeding from the corners of her eyes as she took every crick, crack and soft pop as the gunman slowly inching to his death. A startled hiss sent her heart racing. Eyes wide she desperately tried to make sense of the sound. Her heartbeat filled her ears, drowning out the soft footfalls. _Vash don't open the wardrobe door!_

Vash stilled at the frightened little whimpers escaping from the wooden cage. Furious Meryl had to go through such terror so a greedy man could sell his family and Faye to the highest bidder. He wove through the crisscrossing strands.

The woman inside shifted slightly. A garbled, "Please Vash, go," trickled out.

His heart twisted. _Leave it to Meryl to think of me first._ Hand splaying across the wall he tapped the box gently and whispered, "It's OK. I'll have you out in a jiffy."

Her frantic breathing increased.

Vash scowled. She was hyperventilating. "Meryl." He cooed, "Relax. I can get you out but you have to stay calm and trust me."

Another shift. Her unsteady breaths altering to panting.

He smirked, "Good girl. Now just be patient while I disable this, alright?"

Faye watched as the computers began operating outside of her charge. Spike wandered into the control room, a smug smirk indicating he knew why. "Ed's helping."

She nodded, "Jet goin' to live?"

"He'll be sore for a week or so, doubt he'll be able to shoot with a hole in his shoulder but nothing a few stitches and some pain killers won't cure."

She bit her lip, eyes back on the fluttering data. "Any idea how far away he is?"

Spike grinned, "Across town." Another curt nod and a flurry of frustrated movement, he settled in a nearby chair, "Faye…" she glanced up from her work. The expression on the cowboy's face said everything: _We'll get him. Meryl and the boys will be fine._

She nodded.

"Jet and Ed are on the way. Vash is getting Meryl as we speak. The plan is: they'll keep out of sight until..." His comm buzzed. Faye snorted and left him to answer, opting to rig one of the inoperable bulbs as planned.

The room was softly humming as Faye lit the bulb and fussed behind it. She had to make it look real, if only for a minute. She studied the sacrificial frame, displeased with the results. The chimes slowly drew her from her internal debate, still unconvinced she shifted, watching the others pulse and talk. She shook her head and left the room, hoping her ruse would work long enough to get Remy safely out of sight. Pete could take care of himself.

Spike stiffened at the news. Soro was on her way, Milly and Jet hot on her heels. Ed had tracked Pete's comm, the boy was also moving which meant Otz would arrive soon. Vash was an unknown, still retrieving Meryl. Spike ducked behind a corner when an unfamiliar masculine voice drifted across the foyer, hand wrapped around his gun when a disturbingly familiar, soul shriveling voice respond. The soft crunch of feet indicated there was one more. He froze when Faye's shocked gasp stilled the three. She hadn't expected them to arrive so soon, planning on telling Spike she didn't think the fake would fly.

Otz grinned, marching towards her. Remy clutched in his hand. The little boy was frightened, tears dribbling down his cheeks when he realized the severity of the capture. Mom was alone, no Dad; just the mean man, silent person and the ugly lady. Faye smiled at him, her gaze shifting to an upset Pete clutched in Soro's rough grip. Eyes widening when she noted the vicious bruise growing on the side of the teen's head. Green flicked to the last intruder. Her lip curled at the sight of the silent man aiming his gun casually at her chest.

Her back straightened, "Let the boys go." Spike bit back a snarl when she set a gun to her temple; she'd forgotten to tell him about this part of the plan. He bit his lip, upset he'd missed she wasn't unarmed as he and Vash originally thought.

Otz's brow quirked, "You won't kill yourself in front of your boy," he tutted, "Think of the therapy bills."

Grin, "He'll be fine. I left him a mountain of money." Shrug, "Besides he still has Jet, Spike, Pete and Ed."

Remy shook and squeaked, "Mommy!" That was the ultimate no-no. You never pointed a gun at yourself.

Green eyes narrowed, "Shush." The little boy twitched. The gun cocked. "You're choice," tone frosty. Her eyes drifted to Spike's hiding place. "Send the boys to the control room and I'll help you complete your collection."

Soro shifted, "She's lying." Silently she hoped Faye would follow through, mentally egging the once cowgirl to pull the trigger.

Faye did as she wished, finger flexing… SNAP! Everyone flinched, "Oopsie," she tittered at the hunched man, "did I forget to mention you get three chances?"

Soro moved closer. SNAP!

"One more and you lose **everything** you need to complete your collection." Her eyes narrowed, index finger shaking on the trigger, "Send the boys to the control room."

Otz frowned, "The hacker will just alter the bulbs from there."

Faye laughed, "You're a fool. He can't do anything without his laptop. Only one that runs the bulbs through the consoles is me."

Otz glared at the boy, "This true?"

Pete nodded.

Scowl, "Then how'd…"

Snickering Faye cooed, "I did it."

"There will be no interference?" Otz studied her closely.

She shook her head, "None."

He nodded, shoving Remy towards the steps- he had a schedule to keep and bills to pay. He couldn't be bothered with inconsistencies; he was getting what he wanted. Soro nudged Pete with her gun. It remained sighted on his shoulder blades as he inched up the stairs. Remy tried to veer towards Faye, a quick shake of her head and wink sending him shuffling off before the teen. Spike held a finger to his lips as the little boy walked by face splitting at the sight of the cowboy. The bad guy had lied, his dad was there. Pete slowed enough to hear Spike hiss, "Lock the door and stay away from the window." He gave a brief nod and ushered Remy into the secure room. Spike remained hidden long after he heard the lock engage.

Otz refocused on the engineer, "Selva watch the escape route out back."

With a nod and quick tug of his sleeves, the man silently meandered to the plant's emergency exit.

Otz's lip curled, "The kids are gone, now for your end of the bargain."

Faye nodded, dropping the gun to the floor. Soro dashed forward and snagged the weapon, a snarl curling her lips downward, "This is a toy!"

He bobbed his head, unable to care. "Take her to the bulbs."

"Do I know you?" Faye studied the woman's profile.

"No." Soro's fingers shook.

"You sure?" Faye pestered, "You sound like this waitress I worked with at Fred and Sally's." She tapped her chin, "What was her name again?"

Soro snapped, "Amy. And you made her life hell."

"Oh." Faye snickered, "Well I see your time around the gates paid off." Her nose wrinkled at the tacky grasp around her arm, "You're sticky! You know that, right?"

Soro snarled, "Shut up."

Faye couldn't help but needle the insane stalker. She took a sniff, "By the way," her voice dropped to a conspiratorial whisper, "Spike hates apple juice." She grinned when Soro's grip increased, the gun trained to her ribs pressing tighter, "Oh and Roy told me to tell you to go to hell." Green twinkled when Soro began to shake.

Otz caught the sound of a safety clicking free. Brows touching he snarled, "Don't shoot her."

"But…" She frowned when Otz's gun pressed against her back. Her plans quickly scattering. "But…"

"I need her alive," he jerked Faye from Soro's hold, "you are expendable."

She blinked.

Faye giggled, "Ah… nobody wants the crazy lady even after she's refitted with a new body." Soro stormed closer, the gun pressing hard enough to bruise. Faye smiled, keeping the wince hidden. At the bulb doorway she snarled, "How's it feel to not even be second best?"

The gun clicked. Soro blanched, "What…" blink, "Why didn't it work?"

Otz chuckled, "Like I'd give you a loaded weapon around the final pieces of my collection."

"But…"

He smiled and pulled the trigger, Soro's fall dragging Faye with. The engineer tried not to gag at the amount of blood seeping into her clothing. Otz jerked her from the heap, his gun pressed to her back. "Move. I want my bulb."

Meryl pinched her eyes shut, waiting for the explosion that never came. She jerked when her dark prison was flooded with light, huddling tighter in an attempt to save herself from burning to death.

Vash chuckled, "Geez, short girl! Show a guy a little faith."

Swimming gray blinked at him, her shoulders shaking violently.

A black gloved hand gently touched her cheek, "Hold it in 'til we're out of here, alright?"

She nodded, sniffing loudly.

He kissed her forehead, pulling the silk tie the rest of the way off her mouth and slicing through the bindings. Meryl gasped at the sight of Selva's diabolical percussion trap. Thin strings tied to the various fixtures kept the lines taught, the drum now away from the hammer's swing. A black gloved hand curled gently around her arm, ushering her towards the window he'd broken in at. "It's a bit scary," wink, "just don't look down."

She nodded, scrambling out and inching along the ledge to the fire escape. Vash beamed happily when he dropped beside her, the jarring weight slipping the cloak off the rail. Teal eyes widened. "Oh crap!" Clasping Meryl's arm he leapt as the second story exploded in a mass of flame and spark. He grunted, gently pushing Meryl off and casually dusted his clothes, "You OK?"

Nod.

He blushed with a silly titter, "Uh… guess he put a detonator inside that barrel." He helped Meryl up, "I thought it was just the hammer." He dug at his neck, "Oops."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: I'm Not Jesus

When your own world comes undone  
Let me be the one to say...  
I'm not Jesus.  
You can't run away.

-Apocalyptica

The sound of a gunshot and a body falling drew Spike from his hiding place. He released a sigh of relief at the sight of Soro lifeless in the doorway to the bulb room. He turned from his post at the hallway's edge to catch sight of Ed and Jet plowing through the front door. He grinned and held a finger to his lips. Vash and Meryl crashing through a moment later. The couple released a relieved sigh. Jet glared at his partner, he was hiding something. Not trusting the continual glances towards the sliver of light near the hallway's end, the constant shifting and nervous fingering of Spike's gun a disturbing tell to the older cowboy.

"Spike," he swallowed, eyes flicking around the shadowed entryway, "where's Faye and the kids?"

He jerked his thumb up the stairs, "Remy's up there with Pete." His gaze settled on the shaft of illumination, index finger pointing, "Faye's there."

Jet nudged Ed towards the stairs, "Get the boys and get out of here."

She gave a curt nod and dashed away.

Spike's lip curled, "Jet, go back with them." The older man prepared to protest. "You'll slow us down and Pete needs help walking."

"Yeah." Vash nodded, "Keep the kids safe."

Jet tried to pout, but agreed. To save face, he huffed anyway, "I'm goin' to go kill his ship."

Spike waited impatiently for the kids at the foot of the stairs, Vash had crept around to the emergency exit. Meryl now guarding the front door. He shifted, _What's taking so long?_ A door overhead clicked shut, several feet hustling closer. Remy grinned at his fussing father, wrapping his arms tightly around the cowboy's legs. Spike patted the boy's head and tried to dislodge the grip. "Remy. Let go." He eased back to study Spike's face. Kneeling Spike caught his shoulders, "Go back with Jet, Ed and Pete. I can't help Faye if I'm busy worryin' about you." Remy stepped further back, his bottom lip quivering as a stream of tears trekked down his face.

Spike's gut clenched. Brushing at the tear stained cheek he mumbled, "She's OK." He gave the boy a gentle nudge, "Go."

Remy fussed, "Who'll save you if ya get in trouble?" his little forehead wrinkled in thought.

Pete snagged the boy's hand and snorted, the rough sound shooting another bolt of pain through his head. Wincing he grumbled, "Vash or Miss Faye, of course."

Satisfied, Remy let the teen lead him out of the plant. Ed slowed as she passed Spike, "Ed and Pete will keep an eye on Remy, promise."

He nodded, relieved when they disappeared out the front doors with Jet.

"Meryl," his glare swiveled her way, "go with them."

"No." Her spine straight, eyes narrowed.

"But Vash'll…"

Sniff, "Broomhead needs me here and I'm not leaving." She folded her arms across her chest.

Sigh, "At least get behind something." He flapped at the large window, "You're a walking target there."

Eyes widening she nodded and scurried for the stairs, "I'll be in the control room. Happy?" She turned to glare at the empty space, the soft rustle of Spike's footfalls disappearing.

Vash skidded to a stop before the dapper man. A frown pulling his face down at the tell-tale discoloration of the man's fingers. "You're the one that took Meryl, aren't you?"

Nod.

The gunman shook his head, "Why would you help a guy like Otz?" Head shake, "He isn't very nice."

Shrug.

Eyes widened, "You can't talk, can you?"

Nod.

Snort, "Look, whatever he promised you is a li…" He ducked, a bullet whizzing over his head. "Hey buddy! You need to be careful, someone could get hurt!"

The man nodded, gently pulling his hat off.

Vash gasped at the large scar that tore across the assailant's scalp. "What happened?"

He raised an eyebrow and waved his gun, his opposite hand pointing to his chest then flattening at his belly.

Scowl, "You were shot as a kid?"

Nod.

"Then…"

Shrug. He blew a kiss to his Luger, hand swinging up to level on the gunman's chest. Vash watched as the finger tightened, instinct taking over. He ducked and rolled, winging the man easily.

Dark eyes sparkled, a sadistic grin painted across the assassin's face as he withdrew a number of blades. The knives glinted as he fanned them out before the scowling Stampede. With a flick of his wrist several launched.

Vash hissed as one grazed his thigh. "You're pretty good for a fancy boy, you know that?"

The man nodded, eyes crinkled, shoulders bouncing in sincere mirth.

Frowning he muttered, "You're also insane."

More nodding, accompanied with spastic gesturing to his head.

Vash wove closer, "Look, I need inside and you're in my way."

Nod. The gun returned.

Vash ducked, a few strands of hair falling around him. _Hmm… this guy's good._ He studied the man's movements, waiting for an opening. A mental clock slowly counting down.

Selva's eyes shifted to the exit door.

_That's it!_ Vash pounced, the butt of his pistol cracking the man ruthlessly against the temple. Dark eyes widened in shock as he crumbled. Nudging the man gently with his toe, Vash checked for a pulse and hurried inside. _I hope he's still there when we're done._ He whipped out his comm and filled Jet in. Someone should tie the guy up but at the moment he had a cowboy to keep from getting killed.

Faye groaned at Otz's excited chatter. He was in bulb bliss, taking every opportunity to run his fingers across each softly flickering sphere. He molested the 'prepared specimen' and shook. "This will bring me a bundle on the antique market."

Her lip curled, "You want a moment alone?" She gestured to a console, "Maybe some tissue?"

He snickered and rubbed the softly glowing globe. "You have no idea how much I'll make from this."

Nod. "I'm sure I can guess." She dusted off her fingers, "It's all ready to go. All you have to do is haul it out."

He pulled something from his pocket with a smile, "You haven't forgotten you're coming with, have you?"

"Uh… No?" She shifted, warning bells screaming, "I just figured you'd want me functional until you get the bulb in place."

He chortled, "No need, I've moved several and they've all made it to their destinations alive." Shrug, "All I really needed you to do was remove one from the new safety protocols so I could collect it and still have some remaining for future buyers." He edged closer, "Now hold still, the customers interested in you will not like it if you're all bruised."

She backed from the advancing mad man, her heel catching on a stray cable. He chuckled when she collapsed in an inelegant heap and pounced. Rolling out of the way, she tripped him and was able to scurry closer to the door. Otz crawled after and snagged her ankle. The scrambling intensified as she was roughly dragged back. Faye flailed and kicked. Long gashes began oozing across his face. Otz snickered when she grabbed an ear and tried to rip it off. With one hand he popped the lid off the syringe, gaze dropping to the exposed expanse of thigh. Faye's knee slammed into his torso, giving her another chance to get away.

Otz was quick. Gaining his breath he rolled to his feet and slammed into her hunched spine. She released a pained hiss, all the air in her lungs whooshing from her as she was smashed roughly into the floor. Hot breath tickled her ear as Otz chuckled. He drew his hand back and jabbed the needle roughly into the side of her hip. Faye gasped at the sting, frantically trying to claw her way from under him.

She whimpered at the burning sensation that followed the painful prick. Fire instantly turned to an icy chill that ran down her leg and up into her spine. Shocked and frightened of the familiar sensation she tried to bat the offensive feeling away. A startled yelp escaped her as she began shivering. The numbing cold slowly spread through her body. Her breathing and heart rate slowing as ice filled her system.

She gave a startled, fearful sob. Her head fogged into a frozen nothingness, Otz's laughter the last thing to register before blackness.

Spike heard the scuffle and rushed to the room. Back-up be damned. From the faint squeaks and yelp Faye was in danger and terrified. He froze in the doorway. She lay in the center of the bulb room small quakes causing her limbs to shudder spasmodically. Brown flicked from cowgirl to bounty as he inched closer. Otz too preoccupied with the unattached bulb to notice his advance. He missed the cowboy kneel next to the incapacitated woman. Nervous fingers felt for a pulse. It was weak, but there. He touched her cheek, curious if the chill he'd felt was all over. He jerked his hand back, her body was cooling off.

The shocked intake of air drew Otz's attention. The bounty grinned, "Don't worry Spiegel, she isn't dead. I just injected her with the first dose of FV 814." Grin, "It slows the patient down and enables the cryogenic specialists the chance to inject the rest of the solutions." Shrug, "I couldn't risk her running away so I had to start the freezing process here."

Spike scowled as another rush of shivers coursed through her. The bulbs soft tinkles, tugging at his thoughts. He glanced at the bounty, "Why do you need her? Wouldn't a real plant be more to your customers' liking?"

"They don't believe the plants can produce viable humanoid offspring. Vinder made sure to keep that his little secret." Shrug, "Sorry, but you aren't worth the effort it'd take to haul you back." He pulled his gun, "Everyone knows the Vinder heir was injured severely by an explosion and frozen using her aunt's techniques." Eyes glittering he dropped them to Faye, "Believe it or not she was a rising star in the field of plant technology before her sudden disappearance." Teeth flashing he cooed, "I sold a few of her research papers for well over half a million Woolongs each." His tongue clicked, "She's the perfect piece to any collection." Smile, "And I happened to find her." He shifted from heel to toe, "She's going to bring in triple what a bulb alone does, if not more." He stepped closer, "It helps that she's pretty." His lip curled, "Wish she'd dressed a little better." His eyes flashed, "No problem. I'll just change her before she's sealed in the capsule."

Spike pulled his gun.

"Ah-ah-ah. You don't want me to miss and shoot her instead, do you?"

"You won't." He snorted, "She's worth too much."

Grin, "And she's worth too much to you to take the chance." Bushy eyebrows dropped, "Set the gun down and move away from my prize."

Spike refused to comply. Instead, he stood and stepped over Faye, keeping his gun leveled at the bounty.

Otz snickered, his aim swiveling to what little of Faye he could see.

Cussing, Spike caught her arm and tugged her out of sight, Otz nicking the cowboy's cheek in the process. With a hiss, he retaliated.

The doctor snorted, "Be careful. You'll hurt one of my future treasures!"

Spike snorted and took aim for the bulb behind the raving man. Otz spun to stare numbly at the spiderwebs coiling from the sizable hole. "You bastard!"

The cowboy took the distraction and slid across the floor, three shots fired at the snarling bounty. He glared at the mass he slid into, having expected to tuck neatly behind a bulb. Gun swinging up he snarled at Vash's inability to simply cap a dangerous foe- it would've saved him a lot of headache if the pacifist could simply plug a person.

"Shit." He kicked the man roughly in the stomach and rolled to his feet, leg swinging around he caught the little man's temple and sent him crashing into a nearby console. He gasped and staggered. Selva had purposefully left himself open, using Spike's tendency to kick trouble away to his advantage. He had slammed three blades in the cowboy's leg as it impacted skull. Spike grit his teeth and forced himself to put weight on the injury. A bullet tore through his chest as the henchman fell. With a snarl, Spike shot Selva in the head, determined to keep him from hurting anyone else.

Fuck Vash and his need to keep the enemy alive.

Ozt chuckled at the growing puddle and fired, missing the cowboy completely. Spike gasped, the bullet had ricocheted off the metal wall and imbedded somewhere in his back. The doctor blinked, when the cowboy lurched forward. Shocked he'd hit the man. Spike snarled and forced himself taller. Slowly he inched towards the bounty, Otz trying to back pedal as his eyes widened at the bloody death approaching in measured steps.

Faye twitched and gasped. Thinking she was hurt he slit a quick glance her way only to have Otz get another lucky hit.

The Jericho raised. Otz copied, hoping his luck would run true. Spike's finger easily pulled the trigger, arm steady as the gun recoiled. Otz tried to mirror the cowboy. A bullet slamming through his brain and throwing his aim off. As the bounty crashed into the container behind him, Spike groaned and dropped to the floor.

Vash shook his head. Brows touching, head quirked he mumbled mentally, 'What do you mean Faye needs to be warmed up?'

'The collector has drugged her,' their chatter panicked, 'she needs to be warmed to wake.'

Frown. 'Can't you increase your output?'

'Not with the man here, he'll grow suspicious and assume Faye has double crossed him.'

Vash nodded, 'What's Spike doing?'

'Our nephew is trying to protect her,' there was a discord of chimes, 'He will fail if he is not given help. His indecision is costing valuable time, brother. Help him.'

Vash nodded, 'Tryin' to.' His duct crawl sped up. The sound of Otz's chuckling leading him towards his destination with a sickened heart. His scrambling increased, gunshots echoed through the metal. Not waiting to check if it was clear he kicked the mesh out and landed on the bulb room floor. He frantically scanned the cluttered space. The air was permeated with gunpowder and blood.

Being sneaky had cost him. Hoping to get the jump on Otz, he had taken one of the ventilation ducts. Teal scanned the battleground. Upset growing when he realized his sisters were already at work.

The angels thrummed, the temperature steadily increasing. Vash rushed around the bulbs, the whirring drowning out any other sound, making him nervous. He froze as he neared the center walkway. Otz lay sprawled across the floor, his gun still clutched in his hand, a pool of blood coagulating around his head. Worried the bulb had been injured he scanned it. The glass was cracked, chunks of skull, brain and gore littering its face. He rushed closer, panicked an angel was injured in the take-down.

He sagged, it was the unused shell Faye had used as a decoy. A cough drew his attention behind. Spike was carefully inching towards a woman's foot. Red splattering the floor with each pained step. The cowboy's knees buckled.

He gasped and rushed closer just catching a shoulder before Spike completely crumpled. The cowboy winced, an abrupt cough breaking free. "Shh..." Vash fussed, helping the man into a comfortable slouch against a nearby bulb's base.

Glassy brown locked on frantic teal. Wince. "Son of a bitch." Another cough. "Got distracted."

Vash nodded, his attention focused on the growing puddle. "Where'd he get you?"

Spike took a labored breath and blinked slowly, "Took," wheeze, "One in the chest, back and gut." His gaze shifted to Faye, "Is she OK?"

Vash scurried over and quickly checked her, "Slow pulse, no injuries. She's out cold though."

His head wobbled forward, "She needs to be warmed up, slowly." He grimaced, talking hurt. "She'll be terrified when she comes too, that crap he…"

Vash shushed him, "I've dealt with cryogenically frozen people before."

Grin. "You'll fill her in," grimace, "right?"

Nod.

Faye's shivering increased, drawing a worried glance from the injured cowboy. His gaze shifted to Vash, "Help her. Nothin' I need that can't wait." Vash remained still. Faye's trembling evolved to seizing. "Vash!" He pleaded. The hand cradling his stomach tightened. "I can't do anything. Help her…" voice strained he rasped a panicky, "please!"

Not wasting time, the gunman gently cradled her head as she warmed. The violent quakes slowed to sporadic twitches then nothing. Green eyes fluttered open. She frowned, not expecting to see Vash. She blinked, her gaze quickly scanning what little she could see. Spike's harsh breathing snapped her from her fog. She sat quickly, swaying slightly as she crawled towards him. Assuming they were OK for a moment Vash scurried off to find the first aid kit, Meryl and contact Jet. He frowned when he was unable to connect, unaware that Jet and Ed were already on their way back. The boys left with Milly.

Still fuzzy and muddled Faye glared at Spike, "You're bleeding, Lunkhead."

"Yup." He glanced at his blood soaked fingers.

Frown, "Why?"

He cupped her cheek with the cleaner hand, "Faye, I..."

She gave a drunken grin, "I know." She tried to lean closer and press a gentle kiss on his lips but collapsed instead.

Vash stepped through the door. He blinked at the fading cowboy, "You're bleedin' out."

"Yup." Not wasting time, Vash set to work wrapping the wounds. Spike snickered, "It's a wasted effort." And pulled a blade still embedded in his leg free with a snarl. It clattered roughly to the floor. He shivered, a bloody hand settling in Faye's hair. He gave another slow blink, "Make sure she's safe and remembers what..."

"Why?" Vash glared at the bandages already turning red, "You can tell her yourself." He waited for a response. Hoped the cowboy would say something, anything. He turned at the sound of pounding feet. Ed bursting through the door first, "Is Faye…" She skidded to a stop. Jet plowing over her.

"Dammit!" He snarled, "What happened?"

Ed's lip quivered, "Are they…"

Vash shook his head, "Faye's still fighting off the initial freezing drug," he tossed a bottle at Jet, "I think that's what Otz used."

"Damn, FV 814 is a bitch to work out of your system." He glared at Ed, "Go get her a blanket." He tugged his collar, the room was already warm. "Turn the heat up too." She nodded and dashed off. With the teen gone he settled a glare on Vash, "Is he?"

The gunman's head bounced, "I think so."

"Holy shit!" Jet stepped closer, "How'd he get so…"

"He was protecting Faye and..." teal shifted to the man he thought had been incapacitated.

Jet followed the sickened expression to Selva's corpse. "That the guy you wanted me to pick up?"

Nod. "He must've slipped by me while I was in the air vent." He turned his attention on the unconscious pair, "Faye's going to be…"

She twitched at her name and sat up. Jet scowled as she swayed slightly. Panicked green swiveled to the slumped cowboy. A startled gasp ripping from her throat. She lurched, tears slipping down her cheeks. "Spike." She tapped his shoulder, "Hey, Lunkhead." Shiver, "Oy! Wake up." Another shivery breath, "Spike. Spike?" Fingers coiled into his coat, knuckles white. "You've had worse. Shake it off, Spike!" She glared at Vash, "Why didn't you help him?"

His chest constricted unbearably tight. A strained, "I tried," whooshing free.

She spun away from the gunman to kneel before the agitated bulbs. "HELP HIM!" She slapped the glass. "Please." Another shiver, "please." She slid to the floor, "Please?" Jet felt sick. Based on the continual twitches and shakes the drug was still working on shutting down her system, the only thing keeping her from another round of convulsions her stubbornness and unwillingness to give up. She sobbed her hand still tapping the glass, "Fix him like you did Knives and me, please!" She shook. "I… l…" and crumpled, another fit killing her ability to speak. She passed out, her body unable to handle the stress of coming back to a suitable temperature, deal with spurts of adrenaline and mourning.

Jet eased close, ignoring the pull of his stitches as he scooped her up and took her out of the room. He glanced at Vash, "Let me get her some place warm then we'll deal with Spike." His voice cracked, "Damn fool." His head dropped to Faye's face, "I'll put her with the girls." He took a deep breath, "That'll keep them out of here."

Vash nodded and stepped towards the downed cowboy, his hand reaching out to check for a pulse. He sighed. There was one but it was too faint to indicate anything positive. He glared at his sister watching the scene from inside her safe cocoon. "It's a shame you can't help him."

The green entity tipped her head. Vash's focus landed on the macabre, red hand prints littering the glass. Tinkles filled his ears, 'The engineer needs help Vash. If you are not careful the boy could lose both parents.' He paled, stood and left the room. He took a moment to tug Soro from the doorway. The door's rhythmic pounding of her shoulder disturbing. Shuffling down the hall, he found Jet fussing over Faye. She was pale but still. Ed had recruited Meryl, who had buried Faye in blankets.

Meryl stood by the engineer's shoulder, the woman's hand clasped gently in her own. She was quietly frowning at the smudged handprint on Faye's cheek, already processing what had happened. She jerked when Vash stumbled into the room. "Ed, stay here." She tucked Faye's arm back below the bedding and took Vash's hand. Tugging gently, she led him from the room. "Vash, what happened?"

He twitched, "Spike's…"

"No." She peeked back into where Faye lay, "Not after they…"

His shoulders shook. "I wasn't fast enough. I should've made sure Selva was really out cold and not pretending." He melted to the floor, "I was trying to sneak behind Otz and he beat me to them." He gave a shuddering inhale, "Meryl I wasn't fast enough and I failed him. I failed Remy…" He hiccupped, face disappearing in his hands. "I should've known. I…"

She wrapped her arms around him, "Vash this isn't your fault." And slithered down the wall, "You did what you could. You can't control these things."

"But…"

"Shh." She tightened her hold, covering him in a warm embrace. Her hug soothing and strong, "None of them will blame you. They know he was foolhardy and rash." She sniffled, "You saved Faye."

"But…" his fingers twisted in her blouse.

She caught his chin, "Vash. You can't save everyone all the time." She kissed his nose, "I know you want to, but the world doesn't work that way." She wiped a tear off his cheek, ignoring her own. "You saved Faye, that's enough. You promised Spike you'd keep her safe and you did."

He blinked, so she had been watching from the control room.

"Vash, Remy still has his mommy. He has Jet, Pete, Ed and us."

He shook, "But no father."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Cold Feelings

I watch the clock as the second hand slowly goes strolling by.  
I don't want to feel, when a loved one's time's come to die,  
I've been a-waiting, I'm waiting for some kind of sign,  
-Social Distortion

Spike's eyes flickered open. He groaned, realizing that this place wasn't like any of the other afterlifes he'd visited. His lip curled into a snarl as his ears filled with chiming bells. 'Fuck. I'm in Hell.'

The noise coalesced into one voice, 'Be still.'

'Son of a bitch,' he continued to gripe petulantly, 'I'm in a bossy, nosy, tinkling hell.'

'Not quite nephew,' it sounded as though they were sighing, 'now be still or we'll remove you early.'

'And that would be a problem,' his eyebrow rose, 'why?' As far as he was concerned, if he wasn't dead he should be celebrating with Faye and Remy not playing goldfish in a murky glass bowl. His eyes narrowed, faint shadows fluttering just outside the thick mist.

More chattering, 'We would hate to upset the engineer anymore than she already is.'

He stiffened at Faye's title, 'Why's she…'

'Quite the announcement right before you disappeared,' their amusement as clear as his surroundings were not, 'nephew.'

A voice broke free, 'No. He didn't say it.'

Another, 'Simply implied.'

Many, 'True.'

He scowled unable to recall much besides Faye not moving and being unbelievably cold.

The angels' voices softened, 'The engineer is fine, nephew. She recovered, physically.'

Slowly, warmth spread across his chest, lulling him to a fitful slumber. He shrugged. At least asleep he couldn't hear his aunts. The thought, _I've been absorbed, _a continual loop. Smiling slightly he enjoyed the various images his mind decided to play. His memories progressed, taking him to more recent activities. The last, Faye's pitiful pleading against the bulb before collapsing.

He twisted uncomfortably.

The tinkles began anew, 'She has never demanded help from anyone like that before.' The voices shifted, 'Only for you and the boy would she lower herself to the point of begging.' He blinked. The voices pressed on, 'She knew Otz would take her. That is why she tried to keep you away that day.' They sighed, 'She faults herself for your death. Vash feels he is responsible. Who do you blame?'

He snorted, only one that deserved credit for the mess was the bastard that pulled the trigger. Feeling snarky he muttered, 'The Turks?'

Silence.

Shrug, 'Just one of those things.' He tried to pinpoint the voices, a sharp pain tearing up his side. 'Guess third time's the charm.'

'Hm… Perhaps you are charmed, nephew?' Faint discord, 'Though the wounds we have been repairing say otherwise.'

He frowned, trying to recall if he'd been hit anywhere he hadn't before. Brown dropped to look at his body. There was an angry hole just to the left of his sternum, a vicious puncture through his stomach. Stiffly he felt the small of his back, noting that the particular bullet which tore through his intestines had been decent enough to exit.

Chimes. 'There is also the damage to your right leg and your back.' A few tinkles were sent off key, 'We will discuss **our** reimbursement after you are fully healed.' The choir of female voices swelled.

'For now,' this one was young, singular, 'rest.'

Jet dug at his still mending shoulder. It itched and the antibiotics the doctor had forced him to take only made matters worse. He was mildly allergic. Between the reaction to the meds and the side-effects of the antihistamine, he was a dopey mess. Edward flapped by, pausing long enough to offer a pathetic once over before herding him to the couch. He dropped limply and gazed through the window. Sometimes life just wasn't fair. Faye had been mobile for a few days and he was certain she needed someone to watch her. Instead, he was the one the old crew was taking care of.

Faye smiled at him as she gently pulled a blanket up to his chin. Remy settling to color nearby, she stared sadly at the array of pictures- all cowboy themed.

Jet frowned at the faint sniff and yawned.

"I'll be back later." She stood and slipped out the door.

Faye made her way to the dreaded bulb room. Her heart sinking at the sight of the softly pulsing spheres. Her hand pressed against the nearest, a green hand mirroring her own. A tear streaked down her cheek. They were silent and she wanted to be anywhere but cooped up with them. But there were things to check and she had to move on. She gave a rough snicker, "I should be used to it by now."

They chimed softly, 'What?'

She gave a weary smile, "Spike getting hurt."

'So our nephew is prone to injury?' Faye pictured them tilting their heads in unison.

Shrug, "He has," head shake, "**had** a way of getting into trouble." She fought with an emotion for a moment before schooling her features. A long, tapered finger tapped the glass, "How are you doing? Otz's visit didn't disrupt anything, did it?"

The faint whirs and ticks filled the room. A single voice breaking though, 'No.'

An unfelt nod, "Good." Her voice was insincere and listless, "I'll just check the readings to make sure." She wandered away, glad to be gone. A pointed effort was made to ignore the friendly tinkles, Faye assuming they were snooping again. She let them. It wasn't worth the fight. In the control room she crumpled into the chair and cried- a luxury she hadn't been allowed at the house.

Spike stirred, something had disturbed his aunts. He focused on the chatter, trying to divulge who they were spying on. They stilled, discovering his prodding. Frowning he waited for an explanation. The sense of discomfort and discord was thick, along with the silence.

Frustrated he forced himself to ask, 'What's upset you?'

The mist swirled, 'The engineer.'

'Why?' He turned trying to pinpoint a shadow, 'What's wrong with Faye?'

The voices broke apart, 'She is distraught.'

'Grieving.' Another whispered.

'Sadder,' sigh, 'then when you left.'

'She thinks you are dead,' one hushed, 'and doesn't know where to mourn for you.'

Spike scowled and pointed to his feet, 'So she comes here?'

'The control room is private.' They chimed, 'For the most part.'

He nodded, understanding her need to be away from prying eyes. Ed and Jet would be watching her like hawks; while Remy needed stability and an unflappable show of strength, especially after his ordeal.

He shifted, 'Can you help her?'

The soft tinkles gone. 'No.'

'But…' he swallowed, chest tightening.

Faye wiped her eyes and glared at the spastic readings. They'd been off since Otz's visit and regardless of what she tried they still remained minimally out of sync with lowered output and higher energy usage. Groaning she sighed, "Did I mess something up?"

She waited for a response having purposefully voiced her thoughts. The lack of one unsettling. Biting her lip she returned to the scene of her hell and watched the various bulbs flicker. She wandered around, checking each for flaws or unseen damage as she had a dozen times before. Not finding anything, she settled in front of the most active bulb and sighed. "What's wrong with you?" She smiled at the soft sounds. "I'm sorry I yelled at you." She leaned back into the plant's base. "I know you'd have helped if you could." She took a calming breath. Eyes on the black box hung on the far wall. After Soro had killed the guard, Ed had installed more cameras. Deciding she'd done enough she prepared to leave, pausing at the doorway when the chimes grew. She waited, door handle in hand.

'Things will get better, Faye. We promise.'

She turned and gave the angel inside the bulb a misty smile, "They always do but I doubt it'll be the same." And left, the door creaking closed behind her. Spike fought with his aunts to let him go.

'Now is not the time.' The cloudy air around him tightened, 'You would not survive.'

'But…' he gritted his teeth, heart thrumming in his ears.

Ed watched from her post at Tomato's screen. Jet's soft snores indicating the cowboy had finally drifted off. She reran Spike's disappearance. Something about it didn't feel right. She played the video again, gold constantly shifting across the plant's various cameras. The familiar flash filled the screen, Spike's body gone. _What did the angels do?_ She rewound the tape.

Eyes widened. "Oo lala!"

Jet shifted.

She bounced to her feet. "Edward will be right back. There is something she needs to do at plant."

The older cowboy gave a stiff grunt and rolled away from the noise.

Pete frowned but let her go. She had been obsessing as much as Faye. With a shrug he resumed his watch on Remy and Jet. The cowboy was due for more antihistamine soon.

Spike stirred, watching the air around him closely with a curious eye. The faint pulses increased. Shuffling feet filling in the gaps. _Did Faye…_

Spindly fingers spread across the glass, gold eyes staring into the swirling vortex of mist and light.

Ed blinked and stepped back when a female face peered back at her through the barrier.

"Um…" Her face twisted as her fingers did the same to her T-shirt.

The angel's head tipped sideways, indicating the girl had her full attention.

"Uh…" Ed blinked. Swallowing thickly she straightened her spine and blurted, "Could the angel lady do Edward a favor?"

She smiled.

Taking that as the go ahead Ed took a deep breath. "Could you please tell idiot, Lunkhead-Spike Edward is," she cringed at having to voice the word, "sorry." She shifted, "Ed knows he might be dead but she thinks you were sneaky and did something." Shrug, "Even if Edward is wrong, you should still be able to tell him." She pressed into the glass, trying to see beyond the smiling being. Her face screwed up in irritation, "Edward hopes you are helping the Lunkhead." Shift, "Faye-Faye is so sad." Lip quiver, "Not sad like when the dummy left. That sad made Ed angry." Sniff, "This sad makes Edward sad too." Her fist dug at her face. "Ed is very sorry." The fussing increased, "She was just protecting her family. Ed didn't realize how much Remy and Faye-Faye cared for Spike-person." Wiggle, "Tell him, please and Ed will keep your flashing light, gobble Spike a secret."

The angels inside the bulb tittered, 'She has tried, numerous times, to send that message through the network.'

The faint, young voice announced. 'I ignored it.'

'Thought it best you hear it from her personally.' The chimes swelled.

An eyebrow rose. He'd never thought Ed's behavior anything unexpected- just annoying.

Faye returned the next day, opting to settle before the brightest bulb instead of run her regular routine. She leaned against the glowing sphere, her mind wandering. With a sigh, she slipped further down its side and parked on the floor. Grinning in her sleep, the angels took it upon themselves to peek in her dreams and share what they saw with their hostage.

He rolled his eyes at the undecipherable memories. He was wary, unsure who he was seeing or why until he saw himself swagger into view and hassle someone. He smiled at the shared memory. It had been the first time they met. He could still recall her outraged yell as he swallowed the chip she was certain would be her tip.

She continued to visit the same bulb, drawn to it like a moth. Always telling the others, fretting at the house, it was to keep track of the newly crowned queen. In honesty, she just felt at ease before it. Once and a while she would talk with angel, other times she would simply sit there and think or go over notes. If rushed, she would merely pop in for a moment before dashing off to complete some errand or other. Regardless of weather or the day she still took a moment to check on the off center contraption.

Spike grinned as he watched the shadow he'd grown to know as Faye's wander off, 'You think she knows?'

'No.' The young voice sounded close to his ear. 'But the engineer has good instincts and is aware there is something off with the bulb you were absorbed into, besides the fact I am the assigned queen.'

Nod. 'How much longer?'

'Soon.' The girlish voice announced, 'But not now.'

He groaned, deciding a little dreaming of his own was in order. Curling up on the strange liquid limbo he closed his eyes and wished himself away from the healing prison. The chimes increased when his mind wandered to the morning before the mess with Otz.

Fred, Sally, Mr. Woolsby, Vash and a handful other members of the small township grinned at the frowning cowboy. Milly giggled. Pete snapping pictures happily as Faye, Ed and Remy watched from the sidelines.

The barman stepped close, "We've been doing some talkin' 'round here and have decided we need a fulltime sheriff."

Jet nodded, it made complete sense. The town was growing steadily.

Sally dropped a mug on the counter, "The vote was unanimous, Jet."

"What vote?" He glanced at Faye.

She smiled. A lot had happened while the poor ex-cop recuperated on the couch. Ed had contacted a leading terraforming company, promising them the chance to change an untouched world. Solar electricians, scientists and other big thinkers were expected within the next year and she would be an integral part in planning. Pete had taken over all jobs dealing with travel. The boy enjoyed the freedom and extra responsibility.

Fred whooped, "Thing's are changin', Black."

Another distrustful glance was shot to his old partners.

Ed giggled and cooed, "I'm connected," she rocked on her heels, "remember?"

"Tell the man why we're all here!" A voice barked from the back.

"To," Vash grinned, beer held high, "Sheriff Black!"

Jet froze. Jaw dropping to his collar as his eyes widened. Spluttering and spitting he finally barked out a rough and startled, "WHAT?"

Remy cheered, "YAY! Uncle Jet's the sheriff." He turned to his mom, "That means he can' leave."

He glanced at Faye and growled, "What's goin' on?"

Vash cleared his throat and stepped close, "We need someone who is familiar with how the gates work. You were a cop there, right?"

His head bounced in suspicion.

Meryl shifted, "According to Ed, you're fair and well acquainted with how to deal with miscreants." She winked, "Not to mention you lived with a handful for several years."

Faye snorted.

"We need you here, Mr. Jet." Milly slipped closer.

Fred nodded, "Can't get you in as a Marshall unless you've spent some time in a position of power an' with my jailbird brat outta the slammer I can't keep the badge."

Sally shifted, "I told you we should've talked to him about this first." She frowned at the addled cowboy, unaware this had been a surprise deputizing.

Jet fingered the star shaped badge. "I can't do anything without a proper jailhouse and…" blue shifted to the gunman at Meryl's shoulder.

Eyes wide he shook his head, "Uhh… no. I'm gonna be a daddy, I can't…" he coughed, Meryl's elbow clipping his diaphragm. He dug at his neck, "I guess I could help out," teal slanted the short girl's direction as he grumbled, "unofficially though."

Jet nodded.

Woolsby caught his arm, "I donated some land. The jail's goin' up on the opposite side of town and we've already started renovatin' that shack you lived in before you and that skinny fella jumped planet." Snicker, "Damn that's an odd thing to say."

Drinks clinked as Jet slipped the badge below his vest. Head dipped he frowned at the mention of Spike. _Damn I miss that Lunkhead._


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Out of Nowhere

I'll always wait for your return out of nowhere,  
hoping you'll bring your love to me.

-Ella Fitzgerald

Faye woke with a start, her knee cracking into the metal of the console. She stared blankly at the wall, trying to process where she was and what had woken her. Her head snapped to the buzzing printer. Wide awake now, she tugged the loose strands back into a makeshift bun and ripped the scads of readings off the still jumpy machine. She studied the peaks and valleys, worry for the angels overwhelming her. Their output had suddenly tripled, all the extra energy dumping into the head bulb. She scanned the readings again, comparing it to the previous day's, week's, month's. It was definitely abnormal. Tearing out various manuals on symptoms indicative of dying, reproduction or injuries she began searching for the cause.

Ed and Pete strolled in a few hours later. The whole building thrummed with the extra energy. Worried, they stormed the control room to find Faye immersed in a pile of notes and books. She looked frazzled and exhausted. Ed crept closer, her movements jostling the precarious piles and drawing Faye's attention.

"Faye-Faye, Ed and Pete brought you lunch. You need to eat."

Faye's lip curled.

Ed pressed the matter, "Meryl and Milly-lady say that Faye-Faye needs food to keep her brain working." She handed the fussing engineer a sandwich and soda. "Here, Ed and Pete will help."

Faye accepted the sandwich from Sally's and smiled, "Jet sent you didn't he?"

Nod. "He said he would send Remy on official police business if you didn't eat." She settled, "They're over at the new jail checking out the cells."

Pete grinned, "And if that didn't work, I was supposed to get him and then he was going to carry you out."

Chuckle, "I'd like to see him try!" She frowned, "How long've I been here?"

Ed shifted, "You left early, early this morning and it is now very dark outside. Everyone is worried," she fiddled with her fingers, "They think you are not grieving well."

Faye's eyebrow rose- it was the exact lecture Jet and Meryl had given her the night before, "Ed have you been eavesdropping again?"

"Uh…" she shifted and nudged the younger teen, "Pete heard it too."

Faye grinned, pointing with her drink, "But you're the one repeating." She took a sip of the cola. "Well, if you're going to stay for a bit look up abnormal readings from the other plants and see if you can find out why bulb six needs so much power."

Ed bounced her head, she already knew.

"Pete," he glanced at Faye, "Run back to the house, snag Tomato and let everyone know I'm eating and will be using you two for an hour or so." She scowled, "I expect you back in fifteen minutes so grab the truck and some more food." She patted her stomach, "I haven't eaten all day and I want some here, just in case."

He nodded with a silly grin. His feet pounding down the stairs, Faye rarely let him drive and he had instant plans of taking the truck back after he and Ed had finished their assigned tasks.

Ed studied the older woman, her own soda sloshing slightly. "What does Faye-Faye mean by just in case?"

Shrug, "I've got a feeling it's goin' to be a long night and I'm not in the mood to have anymore interruptions because someone's afraid I haven't eaten."

"Ah…" Nod, "Edward sees. Faye-Faye is playing Papa Jet's game against him." She giggled, "So you aren't crazy."

"Nope. Just insanely clever." Grin. "Get to work on those old readings."

Gold studied her momentarily, "Ed still wonders…"

A page turned roughly, "Edward…"

"Got it. Got it." She rolled her eyes, "Geez!"

Spike snapped to attention. The liquid surrounding him had become warm, uncomfortably so. The vibrations from the machines rattling clear into his bones. He glared at the space, trying to decide what was going on. He was shocked to find he could clearly make out features of one of the shadows. Its hand pressed on the glass surrounding him. Curious he drifted towards the five fingers splayed across the barrier. They were smaller than his, definitely female. Asleep when the person had approached, he was unable to identify who it was. He inched closer. He wanted to know who was upsetting everything. Chiming stilled his frantic attempts. 'Relax, it is the engineer.'

He quirked his head, "Faye?"

The hand jumped, another soon joining it along with a face. The dull light through the glass and liquid gave her an ethereal appearance. Her index finger absently tapped the divider while she searched for who had called. He could see she was scowling. Face twisted in thought as her mind raced to some reasonable conclusion. He reached for her, hand pressing against the inside of the bulb, desperate to let her know he was well. The angels had let him hear some of her comments, to feel her grief. It shocked and unnerved him to know that she was so troubled over him.

She gasped when a naturally hued hand mirrored her own rather than the standard green appendage. Its fingers broke through the soft border and entwined with hers. Curious she stared into the soft shell, demanding the angel explain herself. Instead a familiar face smiled back, tipping out meet her. Lips touching the warmth followed her as she back pedaled. Her mind derailed when a damp arm wrapped around her and pressed her close to an equally wet body.

The entity smirked as he pulled from their kiss. Eyes pinched closed, he mumbled cheerily, "Long time, Faye."

Her jaw unhinged, green studying brown. "Wha…" Her eyes swiveled around him to study the bulb, now returned to normal. "You…" She stepped back and took in his chest and stomach, her hands floating to where he'd been shot on their own. She brushed the white scar on his abdomen, "You're healed."

He winced, "Not quite. The bullet wounds are…Whoa!" Faye's knees buckled. Frowning he sank to the floor with her. His hands curled around her shoulders, he squeezed, "Faye?"

She hiccupped, arms snaking around him. "I… we thought you were dead, Spike!" She sobbed into his chest. "I saw you! I washed your blood off when I came too! How…"

He grinned, "Some of that was Soro's and Otz's."

"Not the bloody print on my cheek." She pulled back, touching his face, chest, hair.

He frowned, "What are you doing."

"Making sure you're really here. Jet and Vash both said you were dead, that I'd been drugged. They wouldn't give me details. Vash told Remy you'd gone on a trip to save me and weren't coming back. Jet and I thought you'd crawled off like a cat. Ed just shook her head. No one knew you'd been…"

"Shh." His hand cupped her cheek, "I'm here." He grinned and tipped her face back. "This is where I belong." She blinked, several tears escaping. He chuckled as he brushed them aside. "Guess your begging struck a chord with my newest aunt."

She stiffened and snarled, "I don't beg."

"Pff..." he rolled his eyes, the smug smirk challenging.

She blushed, "You heard that?"

"Hard not to." He snickered at her choice in clothing. His eyebrow quirked playfully, "You've got to quit meeting me like this, Faye." She blushed when the second eyebrow followed the first, "Are those shorts you're wearing mine too?"

She tugged the shirt down to cover her hips, "Yeah, isn't like you needed them." She grinned at his naked state, a well manicured index finger slipping down his stomach. "Though it was probably a good thing I did." His breath caught as her finger trailed onto thigh and down to knee.

He leaned close, lips touching, "Better get them off, shouldn't I?"

She smiled and shifted back, "Not here, Cowboy." Standing she shimmied the boxers off and kicked them at his head. "You're welcome." His eyebrow rose at the expanse of leg. She grinned, "It's the middle of the night. Jet brought the truck back. I'll just drive you home." Shrug, "No one will notice me, but…" Her lips puckered, "You'll get arrested for indecency if you walked out the door the way you are." Snort, "The new sheriff has no sense of humor about some things and nudity is one of them." She winked, "Ask Milly." Her head tilted in thought, "Follow me, I think you're going to want something to eat."

He watched as she shifted, in an attempt to block something from seeing him. Her head turned back, eyes sparkling, playful grin as she studied him. "I'm glad you're OK, Lunkhead." Green flicked to the bulb behind him, "If this is a dream though..."

The plants flickered and dulled softly.

"Hn." She glared back at the distant wall, shifting her position and raising her arms.

Spike frowned, "What?" He tried to glance around her.

She adjusted for his attempted peek, "Camera. Naked cowboy. Teenage watchdog."

"Got it." He snickered, "Ed came for a visit, you know?"

She nodded. "So did Jet, Vash, Remy…" She settled him at the foot of the stairs. "Wait here, I think I've got a jacket and some food in the control room." He gave a lethargic nod and watched her zip up the stairs and out of sight. He was tired, for floating in nothingness, who knows how long, he felt like he'd run a marathon starving. Faye's rushed footsteps and a sudden stumble filled his hearing.

He grinned, _Yup. I'm starving._ She settled beside him a handful of various food stuffs clutched in her arms. She dropped the pile at his feet and tugged a jacket around him, his eyebrow quirked at the familiar blue. She had the decency to blush and mumble, "I sort of missed you. Bite me."

He smirked around his mouthful, "Later." His eyebrows fell at the pile of material, "What's this?" He nudged the tan cloth with his toe. "Moved on kind of quick, didn't ya?"

Snort, "It's one the cleaning crew left."

"And," the edge of his mouth tipped up, "you happened to know **exactly** where it was?"

She blinked and deadpanned, "It was in the janitor's closet."

"Hm…" Eyebrows bounced, "been busy, huh?"

"N…no." The blush increased as she pressed a code into her communicator.

Jet rolled, unsure what the incessant beeping was. Realizing it was the comm on his nightstand he groggily tugged the device close and pressed connect.

"Jet!" Faye's excited voice caused immediate concern.

The cowboy sat up instantly, "What is it Faye? What's wrong?"

She shook her head, "Nothing." Grin, "Did you actually bury a body, Jet?"

He offered an exhale of minimal patience. Hand sliding down his face. "What the hell are you talking about?"

She blinked, having assumed everyone was still stuck on Spike's 'death'. "Spike! Did you guys actually bury his body?"

"No." The sheriff growled, "Dumbass crawled off to die like a damn cat." His face twisted, they'd been over this.

Her grin grew manic. Jet felt his soul chill. "He's back, Jet."

"Faye, come home and get some sleep. You've been working on those damn bulbs too much when you should be grieving. You're delirious. Remy needs you," he growled as her head kept shaking. "Faye he's **your** son. He needs **his** mother."

The shaking turned violent.

"What the fuck is wrong with you!" He stood, marching out the bedroom door. He tripped on first step when the image jerked violently. Slashes of color indicating it had been shifted quickly. A familiar face filled the screen.

"Yo." A hand clutching a candy bar wagged in a lazy wave.

"What the…" He blinked, and dropped the comm as he squawked, "SPIKE! HOLY SHIT! SPIKE!" He scrambled for the bouncing device, snatching it up he stared at the screen, "How? When? You're supposed to be dead!"

Ed stumbled from her room, Pete following. "Papa Jet, Shh. You'll wake…"

A dark head popped from a nearby door, "Is that Mommy?"

Jet glared into the comm, "Get back here, **now**."

Faye's voice filtered through, "See I'm not crazy and quit being so damn pushy." She popped back on screen. "Get the kids settled," she sighed, "Let Remy color 'til we get back."

Three youthful gasps, "WE?"

Sad smile, "They won't sleep until they learn what the interruption was." She scowled, "Ed!" Jet passed off the comm, surprised at how quickly she shifted to mother mode, especially with Spike casually rubbing her leg and nuzzling her neck.

"Yes?" Gold snapped to the wandering hand and back to an oblivious engineer.

"You and Pete get some cocoa started." She glared off screen, batting the cowboy away. "Make a pot of coffee too and keep Remy out of Vash and Milly's stashes." She paused, head tipping as a thought struck, "You stay out of 'em too, got it?" She frowned, "Better call Vash, Meryl and Milly, they'll squawk if we don't. Jet, dig up some clothes and leave them in the bathroom." She glanced off screen and giggled, "You're sticky, cowboy."

Mumbled commentary drifted back.

She smiled happily at her grumbling companion. Eyes on him as she chirped, "We'll be there soon."

Jet nodded at the blank screen, he hadn't seen her smile like that for months. Chuckling he began following through with orders, the boys happily chattering over the potential surprise and Faye's happy voice.

"Hey Pete," Remy shook, "I think Dad's back."

"But," slate eyes shifted to Jet's head, dropping below the landing, "Jet said he'd left on a long trip and wouldn't be back."

Shrug, "Maybe Vash an' Uncle Jet're wrong." He smirked, green eyes flashing, "Mommy an' Ed never said that." He grinned at the beaming girl, "An' Ed's right, sometimes."

She ruffed his hair, "All the time!"


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: I Fought the Law

I left my baby and I feel so bad

I guess my race is run

-Bobby Fuller Four

Just before dawn, the house stilled to listen to the sound of a truck rumbling to a stop at the gate. A dark head of messy hair snapped up and scrambled to the window. Remy pressed his nose to the glass and gawped at the taller person following Faye. He squealed as he ran for the door, "Dad!"

Faye smirked at the sound of scrambling feet preparing to stave off the attack she took point. Spike chuckled when a short body launched from the house and off the porch. Faye snagged the charging boy, settling him on a hip. "Let Spike get cleaned up before you manhandle him."

He frowned.

Faye bumped his head with her forehead, "He's been with the angels," she turned to glance at the cowboy, "he's tired and dirty."

Remy grinned. Green eyes locked on Spike. "Did you have a good trip?"

"No." His head wagged, "I didn't."

The boy's face split in a grin, "Did you miss me an' Mom?"

He gave the boy a wink and shrugged. Gaze flicked to the collection of adults filling the porch. Jet grinned, his grip on Ed's collar keeping the teen from pouncing the shuffling cowboy. Vash smiled, his grip on Pete, while Milly held Ein back. Faye set Remy on the step and shooed him inside, "Let Spike shower first." Nodding he waddled back to his crayons and began coloring. Vash and Meryl parked on the couch, curious what had happened. Jet followed Spike up the stairs, worried over the younger man's inconsistent gate.

Faye ducked into the kitchen, returning with snacks and goodies for the waiting adults. She shrugged, "I doubt he'll be long. He's pretty tired."

"I'll bet." Meryl hid a yawn with her hand, "How'd you find him?"

"Didn't." She chirruped all composure lost to giddy surprise, stroke inducing stress and sleep deprivation.

Vash leaned forward, "He's why bulb six kept acting up, isn't he?"

Her grin was answer enough.

Vash shook his head, "I wondered why you were the only one that seemed to get anything from her."

She blinked, "What?"

Grin, "I asked her what was up and was told to mind my business." He folded his arms and tipped back, "Thought it was a queen of the hive thing or something."

Spike stilled at the bathroom doorway, "If I need someone to scrub my back, Jet, be assured it won't be you."

He blustered but continued his shadowing, "Faye's busy with Remy and you look like you're ready to collapse."

He grinned, "I'm fine, Mother."

Scowl, "I think I need some coffee." He snarled, "I'll send Faye up to help you."

"Send Faye to help what?" She glanced around the larger man and frowned, "Why aren't you showered? You need to rest and the kids won't settle until they see you."

"The big, manipulative baby says," Jet rolled his eyes and grumped downstairs, "he doesn't want **my** help."

Faye grinned, "Oh really?" She stepped around the grumbling cowboy, "Last time I showered with someone I ended up sprawled across the floor with a decent bruise on my shin."

Spike grinned at the pile of clothes, "Not his fault you're a klutz. Should have lifted your legs instead of trying to catch yourself, huh?"

She pinked but slid into the room and started the water. "He shouldn't have tried that trick so soon after losing a boxing match with the Hammerhead." Steamy tendrils soon fogged the mirrors. Spike's gaze flicked from the door to the shower curtain and grunted, "Good."

Faye quirked an eyebrow, "What?" Her hands gripping the coveralls, she eased them apart as his floated around her waist.

"Vash reimbursed you for the door and curtain." He bounced his head back, chin nodding to the shower.

She frowned, "No. I bought them," and slid the rough fabric off his shoulders, the clothing hanging loosely at his hips. A small smile graced her lips as she tipped up on her toes to leave a trail of kisses along his jaw. Her hands slipping behind and below his clothing, he groaned- he had been too long in the bulbs. She herded him towards the steaming mist. Spike happily complied eyes locked on Faye as she undressed slowly.

In the shower, she took her time scrubbing his hair and brushing soapy hands across his body. Her touches were slow, methodical. He could tell by her expression she was checking him for injuries. Letting it go, he pressed his hand against the wall for support when she slipped behind him, her arms wrapped around his waist, fingers tracing tantalizing trails across his hips, stomach and legs. He felt her smile when his breath caught at a seemingly innocent bump. He turned, smashing her into the tiles. Cooling water racing down their backs he kissed her, his hands exploring where he had only dreamed of a few hours before. She pressed against him, wanting. He returned the gesture, intent on completion. She bit her lip to keep quiet when his hand snaked behind her and lifted her leg. Unconsciously she ground against him, reveling in the needy hiss it produced.

She froze, "Spike you've got to go downstairs and see everyone."

He grunted, "They can wait."

"No." She placed her leg back on the tub floor. "See Remy. I'll send Ed and Pete to the plant to clean it and Jet has..." her nose wrinkled, "work." She caught his eye, "Remy's been up most the night, once he knows you're safe and staying it won't take long for him to drift off."

He frowned, "Any more nightmares?"

"No." She winked, "Since you got rid of Otz he's been able to sleep in his bed unless he's worrying about me and that shouldn't happen much anymore because..." she ran a finger down his chest.

He smiled, "Then…" and pressed against her, determined she realize he expected her to follow through. He smirked at the needy moan his actions elicited. Blushing she gave him a friendly nudge and turned her back to him. Unable to resist he molded to her spine and mimicked her teasing touches from before. Her head fell back, nestled on his shoulder while he persisted in reminding her he planned on taking his time. He continued until her legs gave out, her bottom lip tightly clenched between her teeth, eyes glassy, she gave a throaty mewl. Pleased he kissed her shoulder, flushed from his attentions- the water barely tepid- and stepped from the small space. She gave a relieved sigh when she heard the door click closed, _If that'd kept up I would've been caught_. Washing quickly she dried off and scurried downstairs.

Ed's inability to make eye contact, Pete's blush and Vash's goofy grin screamed, that they all knew what she and Spike had been up to. She frowned when she realized her partner in crime had vanished with Remy to leave her with the equally embarrassed crowd.

Meryl cleared her throat, "Jet's making everyone eggs." She pinked and forced a yawn, "I think Vash and I'll head home. It's been a long night." She patted her enormous tummy, "We're tired."

Milly bounced up and crushed the engineer in a hug, "I'm glad Mr. Spike's OK Ms. Faye!"

Vash smiled, his arm slung around Meryl's shoulders, "Me too."

"Sorry I woke you." She rubbed her neck, eyes shifting to the kitchen.

Milly smiled, "We're not!"

Faye nodded, "Thanks."

Meryl tugged Ed and Pete with, "Milly's been a bit lonely since Tom moved out, so Ed's going to keep her company for a day or two."

Ed kicked at the rug, grumbling angrily about the unfairness of Lunkhead's returning. "He always messes up Ed's flow."

Meryl slapped a hand over the teen's lips and chittered, "She has a few jobs that need an extra hand anyway."

Milly's head bounced happily.

Vash nodded, "And I've got some **man** chores to do around the house, so Pete's goin' to help me today and tomorrow."

Pete withered, "More painting, huh?"

Both Mr. and Mrs. Stampede smiled at the blushing engineer, chirping in unison, "That OK with you?"

Spike materialized in the doorway, a chunk of toast dangling from his mouth, "Yup." His eyes narrowed on Ed, "Go away."

Her nose wrinkled in play, "Behave Lunkhead."

He and Vash swapped knowing grins before the gunman, his wife and the teens shuffled out the door.

Milly paused, "See you later, Mr. Spike!"

He flapped his hand, already steering back towards the kitchen.

Jet rubbed his neck and glanced at the sleeping boy still sitting at the table, "Damn kid was tuckered out."

Faye smiled and scooped him up, "He's been fussing about Spike's trip since you guys told him he'd gone." She gave Jet a watery smile, "Every night he'd ask me when Dad'd be back." She shrugged and pulled the dead weight to a more comfortable position, "When I said he wouldn't, he'd asked me how Spike could be on a trip if he wasn't coming home?" Sniffing softly she chuckled, "Never could answer that."

Jet bounced his head, "Kid's a smart one."

Spike grunted, "Spends too damn much time with Ed." He gently took the boy from Faye's arms.

Jet stretched, "Well, I should probably check on the drunk sleepin' off his hooch." He patted the sleeping boy's head, "Come by the office once you've rested and settled in." With a bounce of his head, he floated out the door.

Faye gaped, Jet was up to something. Spike brushed past a limp Remy snuggled against his chest. He paused at the stairs, "You comin'?" With a nod she followed, watching with a faint smile as he secured his cargo. Safely wrapped in blankets and quilts she kissed the boy's forehead and headed for her own bed. She paused at the doorway, waiting for Spike to follow. He grinned, taking a moment to watch Remy sleep. _He looks so much like Faye. _Sparkling brown met inquisitive green when he pulled the door closed and stepped across the hallway.

Faye blurted, "What do you think Jet wants?"

He smirked, thumb brushing her cheek. "Don't care. Right now, I'm going to sleep. Tomorrow…" he shrugged, "guess we'll see," and pushed her into the room.

She giggled and wriggled under the sheets, Spike following.

Several months later…

Jet's chair squeaked as he propped his feet on the battered desk. Dave, the current resident of cell one whimpered, "Come on Sheriff, let me out."

"Nope." He tapped his toe to a beat only he could hear. This would be fun, he just had to wait.

The man folded his hands together and begged, "Please?"

He growled, "Shut it." shifting to glare at the window so the miscreant couldn't see his expression.

The petty criminal began grumbling about the injustice of it all as he renewed his pacing.

"Cheer up, Dave." Jet chuckled, "You're meetin' the new Sheriff today."

The march stilled, "What?" Eyes widened, "Oh shit. You're takin' the Marshall position aren't you?"

Jet turned towards the man, grin wickedly happy as he purred, "Yup."

"Dammit. One of those guys helpin' out is takin' over isn't he?" His eyes squinched shut, silently hoping for the blond.

"Yup." Jet's eyes brightened at the family that trudged through the doorway. Remy had refused to let Spike go and Faye wasn't allowed out of either the other two Spiegels' sight for long.

Remy clung to his father's shoulders and grinned at the smirking magistrate. "Hey, Uncle Jet!"

Spike gave a curt nod, too busy peeling progeny off his person to speak. Faye smiled and settled on the docket, Remy crawling into her lap.

"NO!" Dave wailed, "Not **that** one!" He gripped the bars, "Why **that **one?" His knees melted, "Anyone but **that **one."

Both Spike and Faye blinked at the sobbing man.

"Ignore him." Jet flapped his hand. "He's drunk." He waved Spike to the chair across from him, feet scraping off his desk.

An eyebrow rose as the cowboy took in the place, a bit of shimmer below the man's new black duster catching his eye. Spike's eyes narrowed, "This about your new job, Jet?"

His head bounced, "Yup." Snicker, "Actually," he settled his elbows on the desk, "it's my most recent."

"You quit?" Faye blurted.

Brown eyes narrowed. Something was up.

"No." Shrug, "Had to wait for my appointee to finish recoupin'." He took a deep breath, "Been out of the bulbs what, a three? Four months?"

Spike blinked, unconsciously shifting back.

Faye's eyes flicked between the two, "What?"

Jet released a dramatic sigh, "I can't take up as Marshall until I find a suitable replacement." Snicker, "How fortuitous one should happen to appear and the town immediately voted him in." Grinning he purred, "It was unanimous."

Faye paled, this sounded awfully familiar.

Spike frowned, "What?"

"You've got a family now," Jet hummed, "So I figure you'll want to stick around, won't you, Spike-o?"

He shifted, chin dropping in what could be loosely construed as a nod.

"Well, I just happened to find a way around recruitin' Vash. Guy's a little flighty and to be honest, I don't think he's really the right fit for the job, especially right now." He gave a toothy grin, "Don't worry, you can deputize him after his kid's a year or so old."

Faye tensed, "But I thought…"

Smirk, "Ed's not old enough and I ain't trustin' this position to just anyone."

Brown narrowed, "I'm not exactly the law and order type, Jet."

Shrug, "You're not a stay at home daddy either."

Faye grinned, "Sheriff Spiegel huh?" She began giggling, "Sounds wrong."

He spun towards her. "Hold up Faye."

"Whoa!" Remy's eyes widened, "You're gonna be the Sheriff?" He wiggled from Faye's hold, "I'm gonna go tell Ed!" He paused, eyes sparkling, "She'll be **so **mad!" Faye followed him out the door. Spike gave his old partner a halfhearted glare and made chase.

Jet sniggered.

Dave flopped to the floor, sobbing hysterically. The thin man had only been helping around as a deputy for a month or so and it was already clear he had a skewed view of the law. Where the blond man would smile and let you off, the dark haired devil preferred to punch you out and let you sleep a night behind bars.

Dave had spent a day incarcerated listening to the two men argue over whose method was most effective. It had taught him quickly that if New Hope's law enforcement fell under the watch of Sheriff Spiegel he'd need to move. Little patience and a good eye for bullshit made the excowboy one hell of a headache to deal with.

Faye watched as her heathen brat harassed Fred and Sally. Roy manning the kitchen. She jumped slightly when a chin dropped to shoulder, "You know, I haven't accepted yet."

She grinned, "But you will." Walking away she slid into the familiar booth. Remy waving happily as he followed. Spike shook his head and slipped in beside Faye, his arm draping across her back.

Fred clapped his shoulder and dropped something in front of the frowning man. "Nice to see you an' your family again, Sheriff."

He fingered the piece of metal. He'd spent most his life either on the left hand side of the law or skirting the line between what was legal and prison time. He gave a shrug and glanced at the boy happily chattering to Faye.

She caught his eye and winked.

_What the hell._ With a roll of his shoulder he slipped the pin through his shirt pocket and dropped his blue jacket over top.

_Ready to reinvent yourself,__Cowboy__She__riff?_


End file.
